All Fired Up
by MsEerieChastain
Summary: A chance encounter in the elevator with the mysterious, sexy new hire sends Bella's world reeling.  It's been eight years, did he honestly think she'd be happy to see him? F*!#ing absurd. She's grown up and moved on, or has she? AU/OOC Over 18 only pls!
1. Chapter 1

**All Fired Up - Chapter 1**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Mynxi, who has been there through the thick and thin. Love ya BB!**

_Now I believe there comes a time_

_When everything just falls in line_

_We live and learn from our mistakes_

_The deepest cuts are healed by faith_

_~All Fired Up, Pat Benetar_

**Bella**

"Hold the door, please."

Almost automatically, I pushed the hold button for the elevator even as my mind processed the melodic voice that had spoken the words. A voice I hadn't heard in well over eight years. I froze. It couldn't be.

I lifted my eyes from my Blackberry to look at the face of the man who was equally surprised to see me. "Bella?"

My phone dropped to the elevator floor with a clatter. "Edward?" And then everything went black.

XxXxXx

The day had started like any other. My alarm went off at six a.m., I did thirty minutes on the elliptical trainer while watching the morning news, and then I made myself a strawberry, banana, and yogurt smoothie. Got my shower, dressed in a pair of black tailored slacks topped with a navy blue button down blouse, wound my hair back in a chignon, and did my usual makeup routine of foundation, light shadow, subtle liner, and mascara. Finally, I slipped on a pair of black leather pumps, pulled on my black trench, grabbed my satchel with my laptop and headed out the door. I had no clue my world, which had finally stabilized after months of darkness, was about to be flipped upside down again.

"Good morning, Marissa," I greeted my assistant, as I breezed through the office.

"Morning, Bella," she replied cheerfully, handing me my mail. "Your ten o'clock just called and rescheduled for Monday, so it looks as though you have a slow day ahead of you."

I smiled. "No, it just means I can finally focus on that mound of paperwork on my desk that seems to be multiplying on its own. But if it's looking slow, why don't you plan on taking off at 3 today? Get an early start to your weekend."

Marissa grinned. "Really? Cool, thanks Bella."

I headed into my office and she followed me, grinning ear to ear. "Did you hear about the new guy who just started in Legal? I saw him this morning on my way in. Oh, my God…" She fanned herself.

I chuckled. "Down girl, let the guy get settled and moved into his desk, before you make your move on him. He may be married for all you know."

She shook her head smugly. "Nope, I already checked."

"Of course you did." Marissa was our office Welcome Wagon of One, as long the new hire was young, male, and cute. Single was also appreciated, but not always a requirement. She often strayed just shy of grounds for a sexual harassment lawsuit, at least until she got the guy to take her out and then would avoid her like the plague. She was very pretty, but she reminded me of a lot Jessica Stanley, my old frenemy from high school: a little too abrasive, a little clingy. She didn't understand why there was never the invite for a second date. I'm sure this new guy was about to suffer the same initiation as many before him had already done. "So what's this newest flavor of the month's name?"

"I think its Edmund."

"Well, go easy on poor Edmund. Don't want run the boy off on the first day."

Marissa smiled and headed back out to her desk. I settled into the stack of paperwork on my desk, reviewing projects, signing off on bids, or making notes on ones that needed further work. I had begun at this company interning during my junior year of college and after six years I had been promoted four times, most currently as procurement manager for our company's foreign business division.

Marissa popped her head in my door at noon to ask if she could bring me back a sandwich, and as I nibbled on the Reuben, I received a text from Roger. _Dinner tonight?_

I smiled to myself and sent a text back in reply. _Yes._ He responded he'd pick me up at seven. We'd been seeing each other for four months now. He was an anchorman for the local Portland evening news cast and the all-American charm he exuded on the screens of thousands carried through into his off-camera personality. We'd met during a golf tournament our company had participated in; I was placed on his team. My golfing abilities left a lot to be desired and he was all too happy to offer pointers throughout the game. By the end of the event, we exchanged numbers and made plans to go out to dinner the following Saturday. We'd been together ever since. I wasn't sure if he was the "one" or anything; I wasn't visualizing my wedding dress or anything like that, but what I did know was that he was very good to me and made me happy.

Happiness had been something tough for me to come by in the days, months, hell years, following Edward and his family's departure from Forks. Jake did a lot to pull me out of my grief; he'd been my personal sun during the darkest of days, and as a result we even dated for a while, but around the time that I left for college, he happened to imprint on one of Sam's cousins. Truthfully, it made things easier; I was hesitant to carry on a long-distance relationship and it saved me the trouble of having to break up with him. I headed to Corvallis, OR the following month and to this day have remained good friends with him and his now-wife, Erin. We didn't get to see each other except for holidays, when I went to Forks. Charlie married Sue Clearwater, so Thanksgiving and Christmas tended to be pretty big affairs now that a large portion of the Pack was present at the holiday meals. Once Charlie married into the tribe, he was made privy to the secrets they held, especially since his step-daughter happened to be a wolf. He was shocked to learn what the Cullens really were, and less than impressed to learn his daughter had dated a vampire.

College was where I made the conscious decision to break free from my past and move on. I threw myself into living the full college experience: dorms, all night study sessions fueled by shitty pizza and Red Bull, parties, bad sex during or after said-parties, and later, an off-campus apartment with two of the best people I could ever have hoped to live with, Madison and Daisy. Madison moved across the country after graduation to go to medical school in New York, while Daisy took a teaching job in Salem, so I was able to see her fairly frequently. Occasionally, Madison would fly in on breaks and we'd have a girl's night. This year at Thanksgiving, Daisy and I would be making the trip East to spend the holiday with her, something we both were very much looking forward to.

I had a good job, great friends, and a fantastic boyfriend. So, of course, that's when _he_ had to re-enter my world.

Marissa left at 3 o'clock and I stayed about an hour longer to prep bids to review for Monday. I shut down my laptop, slipped it into my satchel, pulled on my trench and headed for the elevator. I pulled out my phone to call Roger and see where he wanted to go for dinner tonight, so I knew what to wear. His voice mail picked up, but I didn't bother leaving him one because he never checked them in a timely manner, so I sent him a quick text instead.

I stepped into the elevator as I pressed 'send' and the voice of my youth's long lost love shattered my carefully refashioned happy existence.

XxXxXx

"Bella?"

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I emerged from the darkness to find myself on a sofa in the corner of the lobby. Edward was talking to me, trying to roust me while Eric, one of the security guards was speaking into his radio.

"Ugh," I said sitting up. "Don't call anyone Eric, I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

"Are you sure, Ms. Swan?" The security guard studied me in concern.

"Really, I'm fine. Thank you, Eric."

He walked away and I looked into the face of the vampire who swore I would never see him again. He probably should have stayed out of the Pacific Northwest if he meant to keep that promise.

"Exactly what are you doing here?" I asked him quietly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No, Edward I'm not fucking alright. It's like looking at a goddamned ghost right now. You're not supposed to exist anymore. Now answer the question: why the fuck are you here?"

He pursed his lips and nodded. "I deserve that, but honestly Bella, I didn't know you were here. I've been staying in Vancouver for the last six months, and decided to find something to do to pass time. I learned of the opening for an attorney here and decided to apply. I didn't know you were here until I met you in the elevator." He paused and took a good look at me, giving me a generous once-over. "You look beautiful, by the way. Time seems to have treated you well."

"Better than you treated me," I said, standing. "Look, it's not like you need this job. This is my bread and butter; I've made a life here and I've moved on, just as you suggested I do all those years ago. I think you should do what you do best and leave." He flinched visibly at my words.

"Are you married?" he asked. There was sadness in his eyes as they flickered down to my left hand. They softened to relief to find it bare.

"No, Edward, but I'm in love. He's good to me and makes me very happy. You should go." I picked up my satchel and felt my pocket for my phone. "Shit," I said. My phone's still in the elevator."

"No it isn't," he said, handing me my Blackberry. "You missed a call. Is Roger your… love interest?"

"Seriously, Edward? Love interest?" I looked at my phone and saw that Roger had left a voice mail. Because unlike him, I check those. "Yes, Roger is my boyfriend, and I'll appreciate you not snooping into my personal affairs. Just go."

I started to walk past him, but he reached a hand out and caught the sleeve of my coat. "I don't think I will go, just yet. Leaving you was the biggest mistake I ever made, Bella. Not a day has gone by since then that I haven't thought of you, wondered how you were, if you were happy. I'd like a chance to get to know you again."

"You don't deserve that chance, Edward. You gave up any right to that when you left me in those woods." My phone rang. Roger. "I need to take this, Edward. Seriously, just leave. Forget we even crossed paths today."

"Can't do that, Bella," he smirked, tapping his forehead. "Wicked long-term memory."

I snorted. "That's funny, so is mine. I have neither forgotten, nor forgiven." I held up the phone to my ear as I turned and walked toward the doors. "Roger?"

"Hey gorgeous, how was your day?"

"It's been one of those days, Rog. Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did. Let's just do casual tonight. I was thinking Kell's tonight, sound ok?"

Kell's was an Irish pub with a low-key atmosphere; my kind of place. "Sounds perfect."

"Great. I thought I'd come a little earlier though, 6:30 ok?"

"That's fine. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

I reached my car, pressed my remote to unlock it, pulled open the passenger side door and placed my satchel inside. I turned to get in the driver's side and ran right into Edward. "Fuck!"

"Nice car," he said with a smile. "An Audi's quite the step up from that old truck."

"What do you want, Edward?" I snapped.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" he asked, his brow furrowing. "Please?"

"Goddamnit, will you grab a fucking clue? I have nothing to say to you! Just go, Edward!" My volume rose with my level of frustration over his presence. A few passers-by looked over at my outburst. I lowered my voice continuing, "Please go back to not existing, Edward, I'm begging you. I went through… too much after you abandoned me. I don't care to revisit any of that. Just go."

His expression was crestfallen as he took a step back from my car. Without another word I got in, started the car and met his eyes as I backed out of my parking space. His lips moved to form the word "Please?" I shook my head at him and softly said, "Go," and then drove away.

My heart was pounding as I navigated the busy Portland streets to my condo in Gresham. '_How dare he?_' were the words spooling around and around in my brain as I tried to make sense of the whole thing. Why now? That chapter of my life was over and done with. He honestly thought he could walk back into my life and I'd be happy to see him? Fucking absurd.

I let myself into my condo, set my satchel down and made a beeline to the kitchen. My nerves were shot. My cat, Alejandro, wove himself in and out between my feet while I poured a large glass of wine, drinking half of it down in a few gulps. "Unbelievable," I muttered to myself. My phone rang and I jumped, sloshing some of the wine onto my shirt and Alejandro, who hissed and ran away. "Fabulous," I grumbled, picking my phone out of my purse. "Hello?"

"Wow, Chica, rough day?"

"Hey, Daisy. Yeah you could say that. What's up?" I leaned against my kitchen counter and took another sip of wine.

"Are you free tonight or do you already have plans with Mr. Wonderful? I feel like movies and wine tonight." Daisy and I at least once a month had a movie and wine night, where I'd stay at her place or she'd stay at mine and we'd drink a bottle, sometimes two, and have a movie marathon, something we carried on from our college days.

I chuckled. "Yes, Roger and I are going to dinner. Sorry, hon. Rough day too?"

She sighed. "Just trying to remember why I thought teaching high school Biology was the perfect career for me. They're animals!"

I laughed. "I can only imagine. Sorry, I can't do movie-and-wine, how about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a plan. Your place?"

"Sure. See you tomorrow night." I hung up and drained my wine glass, and then refilled it to take to my bath with me. I thought maybe a bath would relax my nerves, but the entire encounter just kept replaying in my mind. Though he couldn't physically change, he still looked different. The suit-and-tie ensemble matured his appearance, and he was styling his hair differently. He was still gorgeous, but he was also still the bastard that broke my heart and if he thought my 'silly human brain' would forget what he did to me, he had another thing coming.

I dressed in jeans, a cream-colored cable knit sweater, and my brown leather riding boots, pulling my hair back in a low ponytail. Having refilled my glass a couple times, I had a little bit of a buzz on by the time Roger arrived. I opened the door and threw myself in his arms.

"Hey," he had time to greet me with before my lips crashed into his. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I deepened the kiss, curling my fingers around the back of his head. After a moment he broke the kiss, pulling away with a gasp. "Wow! It's nice to see you too." He smacked his lips. "You taste like wine."

I smiled, pulling away to get my purse. "I may have had a glass. Or three."

"Aww," he cooed. "Rough day?"

"Definitely not one of my better ones," I deadpanned. "Let's go, I probably should eat something."

**Edward**

I'd been drifting for the past several months, deciding to have a go of it on my own for awhile. I wasn't used to doing the nomad thing, but I needed to get away from the family for awhile. Things had changed in the dynamic of our coven greatly in the time since we'd left Bella. We scattered for awhile; Carlisle and Esme relocated to our home in Alaska, I went to South America for about a year, Jasper and Alice headed to the southwest to meet up with a couple they were friends with down there, while Rose and Emmett spent some time in Europe. We reunited after a year, but things were different than they had been before the love of my life had inserted herself so firmly into our psyches. We all acted like everything was fine, but I would still see Alice's thoughts straying to memories of her times with the human who had become her best friend. Jasper still regretted taking a snap at her, even though we all knew by then that he had suffered the effects of all of our bloodlust, especially mine, being aroused by the scent of her spilled blood. Emmett's behavior had become a little more subdued. He'd loved Bella like a true big brother and had taken the loss of her presence pretty hard. As a result, even Rose missed her, if for no other reason than knowing how much Bella had meant to him.

I moved around a couple more times over the years. At first, I spent some time in Alaska with Carlisle and Esme, not far from our friends in the Denali coven. It was there that I succumbed to the advances of Tanya, hoping she would help me heal the ache I still felt in my long dead heart. We made a go of it, but in the end she realized that I was still hung up on Bella and gave up trying to win my undivided love. We parted ways and I decided to head out on my own to the east coast and go to law school.

It was there at Yale Law I decided to try and break out of my shell a bit. I drove a flashy BMW and trolled the campus parties finding my release in the arms of drunken human girls that wouldn't notice that the texture of my skin wasn't quite right. I had flashes of disappointment that I hadn't been able to summon the courage to take my relationship with Bella to the sexual level, to make a better effort to make things work between us, knowing now that I could have controlled myself. It didn't escape my notice that the majority of these drunken women were brown-eyed brunettes.

After graduation, I decided to head back to the west coast to be near my family. Carlisle and Esme had bought a spacious home on a ranch in central Oregon but I only stayed there for a month before heading northwest to Portland. Now that I had a degree in corporate law, the idea of staying out of the school circuit and getting a job would be a good way to pass a few years. I aced the bar and began searching for work with Portland area businesses. It was Alice who called and told me to send a resume to the Cornerstone Group, saying the job was destined to be mine. I should have known something was up when Alice decided to get involved.

The interview with the director of the legal division of Cornerstone went swimmingly and the next day I was called to start work the following week. Much of my first day was spent getting acquainted with my coworkers and learning the procedures and policies of the company. Everyone had been welcoming, many of the females on the staff in particular. I could tell I was going to have my hands full with Marissa, a very forthcoming female whose mind was showing me clearly what her intentions were with me and every other attractive male who worked in the office.

Throughout the day, I would catch just a whiff of a scent that was reminiscent of one I hadn't smelled in years. I didn't know at the time it was her, but the mild freesia aroma had brought her to the forefront of my mind. I dismissed it, knowing it couldn't possibly be her. As I walked toward the elevator to head home, the delicious aroma became more concentrated. I was approaching the back of a slim brunette further down the hall. As she gracefully stepped into the elevator, her attention still focused on her Blackberry, I called for her to hold the door.

When she turned to push the button, still looking at her phone, I saw her profile and froze in my tracks. No. Could it possibly be…? I hurried to the elevator. As I stepped inside, she looked up and I stared into the deep chocolate pools that had been burned into my memory eight years ago. "Bella?"

Her heart rate accelerated dangerously and her phone slipped from her hands, clattering on the elevator floor. "Edward?" she breathed, and then her knees buckled. I caught her before she hit the ground, easily scooping her up into my arms.

"Bella? Bella, love, are you ok?" I listened to her heart rate which had slowed back down, and confirmed that she had only fainted. I rested my cheek on top of her head, holding her close and breathing in her scent. Her blood still called me; my throat hadn't burned this much in years, but I was able to quell that part of me. This was Bella. I breathed it in greedily, for the few moments left in the elevator before the doors slid open. I quickly squatted down, picking up her bag and phone from the ground, and then carried her out into the lobby.

"Oh, wow, hey is she alright?" a voice called out. He was in a security uniform, with a name tag that said Eric.

"She fainted in the elevator, is there someplace we can lie her down?" I asked.

He indicated toward a corner of the lobby where there was a small sofa and a couple of chairs. I carried her over there and gently placed her on the sofa. Her phone began to ring and, my curiosity getting the best of me, I glanced at the screen to see the face of the local television news anchorman, Roger Wixey.

"Should I call somebody?" Eric asked, placing his hand on his radio.

"Let's give her a moment before pressing the panic button," I suggested. I had no doubt in my mind she'd be mortified if she regained consciousness on a gurney with a crowd of rubberneckers watching as she was loaded onto an ambulance. We'd certainly been _there_ before.

She began to stir and I began to speak to her again. "Bella? Bella can you hear me?"

She blinked, opening her eyes, focusing first on me. Her eyes widened again in surprise, before narrowing into disgust before flickering over to Eric who was updating his supervisor on the status of the collapsed woman in the lobby.

"Ugh," she grunted as she sat up. "Don't call anyone Eric, I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure Ms. Swan?"

She sighed, nodding her head. "Really, I'm fine. Thank you, Eric."

He walked away and she turned to look at me again, studying me with eyes that were no longer that of a doe-eyed teenage girl. No, Bella was all grown up and even more beautiful than the slip of a girl I'd foolishly left behind. She was also pissed.

"Exactly what are you doing here?" she quietly asked.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes narrowed again. "No, Edward, I'm not fucking alright. It's like looking at a goddamned ghost right now. You're not supposed to exist anymore. Now answer the question: why the fuck are you here?"

XxXxXx

The conversation following our surprise reunion was the hardest I'd had since the day I left her. She had every right not to welcome me back with open arms, and it appeared as though she had no intention of doing so. Bella had indeed moved on with her life, was even in love with another man. Over the years, part of me had very much hoped she had done just that, but now, I wasn't so sure I still felt that way.

She wanted me to leave again. I probably should, but I had a hundred reasons bouncing in my head as to why I shouldn't. Many of them had to do with the way I had felt as she answered her significant other's phone call. I heard the love in her voice. Hearing them say they loved each other was a like a knife in my gut and she twisted it further by suggesting I leave. I wasn't so sure I could do that, now that she was back within my reach.

I paced the floor at my home mulling this in my mind, ignoring the phone that had been ringing since I walked in the door. Undoubtedly, it was Alice, and honestly I wanted to figure this out on my own. She knowingly put me in this position without the benefit of a heads-up, for something this big, and now she had advice?

I wondered what Bella was doing at this moment. Was she too pacing the floor, or was she able to easily brush off our encounter and get ready to meet up with her boyfriend? Her _boyfriend_. My God, the term was so bitter even in my mind. He'd suggested they go have dinner at a place called Kell's. I knew of the place, had passed by it a time or two. Would it hurt to go there and observe her with this Roger character? I didn't think it would. I'd keep my distance, and if she truly seemed happy with him, and he returned her affection, then perhaps I could back off. I could leave Portland, and Bella, behind and start anew again, couldn't I?

The phone stopped ringing. Apparently I'd drawn the conclusion Alice was going to press me toward anyway. I shook my head and went to my room to change my clothes to something more casual and inconspicuous.

XxXxXx

I arrived at the Irish pub shortly after 7 pm. I surveyed the room, spotting Bella and Roger in a booth not far from the bar, Bella's back facing the entry way. I could see Roger, and even better, I could hear him and his thoughts. More importantly, I could see and hear Bella through him. The hostess seated me at a small table about four tables away, and I proceeded to listen in. I felt slightly bad about stalking her like this; I didn't try to kid myself into believing I was doing otherwise, because it's exactly what I was doing. I needed to see for myself, talk myself into believing she was better off without me.

She was talking about a night she had planned with a friend the following evening, watching movies and drinking wine at her house. Her eyes sparkled and her face looked a little flushed; her speech was slightly slurred so it was almost certain she was on her way to being intoxicated. Roger seemed pretty sure of it too. He went from staring into her eyes to staring at her mouth. _God, she's gorgeous_, he thought to himself. I had to agree. I kicked myself for the three-thousandth time for leaving her. And then his thoughts took a more lecherous turn.

_I can't wait to have those lips wrapped around my dick tonight. If she gets drunk enough, she might swallow. Yes!_ To my chagrin, his mind began to conjure images of Bella doing that very thing; apparently it was something she had done for him in the past. It was a bit of a shock for me, seeing my previously innocent, naïve Bella in such a provocative light, but I had to firmly remind myself she was no longer that girl, but a grown, extremely sexy, woman.

A waitress stopped by my table. "Hi, my name is Miranda, and I'll be taking care of you tonight." _Oh, how I would love to be taking care of you tonight, _her thoughts finished for her.

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone. Just a beer for now, please?" I asked, making as little eye contact with her as possible.

"What kind of beer, handsome?" She smiled at me, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

I sighed inwardly. "Guinness?"

"You got it," she said. "Let me know if there's anything else I can get for you."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said and resumed eavesdropping on Bella and Roger.

"More wine?" he asked her, holding up the bottle.

"Trying to get me drunk?" she smirked, holding up her glass.

"Bella, in the condition you were in when I picked you up, getting you drunk is not exactly a tall order tonight. By the way, please feel free to greet me in that manner every time I come over." His mind flashed to her leaping into his arms and kissing him forcefully as soon as her door opened.

"It was a very rough day," she said quietly, looking down into her glass as she swirled the wine around in it.

_I wonder what happened. _"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, I really don't. If I could forget today ever happened, that would be even better." She picked up her wine glass and took a hearty sip; the knife in my dead heart twisted a little more.

"Well then, I fully intend to make you forget all about it tonight," he replied with a roguish grin.

"I'm going to hold you to that," she purred, returning his smile. What I wouldn't give for those words to be directed at me.

She stretched out her hand across the table, which he picked up and kissed. Just then, their server arrived with their meal. They released hands and began to dig into their plates. His phone chirped and he picked it up, pressing a button to read a text on the screen. It was from someone labeled on his phone as Mindy. _Hey, stud, you busy tonight?_What was this?

He looked up at Bella. "Sorry sweetheart, it's work, I need to respond to this."

She nodded as she chewed her bite of food, and then swallowed. "Everything ok?"

"Mm-hmm," he answered as he entered a reply on his phone. _Tonight yes, free tomorrow. Call you later._ He slid the phone in jacket pocket. "Yes, everything's fine. Hal just needed my opinion on something." Why would he lie? "How's your lamb?"

"Oh, it's fantastic. Want to try a bite?" She held a piece of meat on her fork and fed it to him as he leaned forward and slid it off the fork with his teeth. I could tell by the way her eyebrow raised at him that she liked the way he did that. "Good, huh?"

"Phenomenal," he moaned, chewing the bite. "Good choice."

She smiled back at him, pleased, and continued to eat as Roger dug into his steak, his eyes alternating between being locked on her mouth and then dropping to her breasts. As much as it disgusted me to see him with her and his vivid imagery, it also turned me on to see what she was capable of. I shifted in my seat to adjust myself, more than a little ashamed. "I can't wait to get you home," he said quietly.

"I can't wait for you to take me home," she replied softly.

_That's all I needed to hear. _He held up a hand as their server passed. "Miss, we'd like our check now."

I quickly summoned my server, for my check as well. As they stood up to leave, I ducked down in my booth, as though I was retrieving an item dropped on the floor, and remained unnoticed as they passed by. I inhaled deeply to once again savor her heavenly aroma, cherishing the burn that was once my burden, my cost to enjoy companionship with such an exquisite creature. I had some thinking to do.

I got into my car and headed back to my downtown apartment. I was at war with myself; I should leave. She had obviously moved on with her life, and even if this Roger wasn't deserving of her love, she loved him and who was I to come between them? She had survived without my interference for eight years now.

But I didn't want to leave.

My cell phone rang as I entered my apartment, Alice again. This time I answered. "Let me have it."

"I couldn't tell you why you needed to take that job, you understand that, right?" she asked apologetically.

"I'm not so sure I do, Alice. How about you fill me in? Because I'm thinking it was a mistake. She obviously doesn't want me here."

"But she will."

"She's in love with someone else, Alice."

"Someone who is not at all right for her and you know it. The guy's a creep, Edward. He's cheating on her!"

"Then she'll find out and move on to another who is more deserving of her love."

She sighed. "Unless you stay, Edward, she's eventually going to marry him. He will be unfaithful to her, he'll become emotionally abusive, and she will bury herself in her career and the bottle. She'll be successful, but she'll also be utterly miserable." She paused to allow me to absorb that before continuing. "You both weren't ready for a relationship like this back when we were in Forks. She was too young and you were too inexperienced. Well, she's an adult now, and you've managed to fuck human girls without killing anybody. Things are different now, Edward. It's not going to be easy, but she can, she _will_ be yours, if you stay there and fight for her."

"Alice, I don't think…"

"Edward, do you still love her?"

I thought about it long enough to realize I didn't need to think about it. I'd never stopped loving her, and actually seeing her again, having had her briefly in my arms had awakened and revived every dormant feeling I had for her. "I do love her Alice, but…"

"Why is there even a 'but', Edward? Grow a fucking nut and claim your mate! I want my best friend back," she growled.

"My mate? Jesus, Alice, I thought we were civilized vampires," I deadpanned.

"Civilized or not, it's how we roll Edward and you know it. And it's time you two sealed the deal. You deserve to be happy and so does she. You're not leaving."

I sat down on my leather sofa, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Fine, I'll stay. But she hates me Alice; I'm not sure how I'm going to win her back."

"Be persistent Edward, but don't be a pain in the ass. Don't try to be the Edward you were back in Forks, because that's who she hates. Be the Edward you are now. Can you manage that?"

"I guess."

"Good. And squash that idea of going trying to find her condo tonight. You really, really don't want to show up there tonight."

I chuckled wryly. "I gathered as much by the way they were eye-fucking each other across the table, and really his thoughts didn't leave much to the imagination. I won't go. I have enough thinking to do here tonight to keep me occupied, figure out how to pull this off. She's not going to be happy to see me back in the office on Monday."

"Nope, she won't," Alice agreed. "I love you, big brother."

"Love you too, Alice. And thanks."

We hung up and I went to my room to take a shower, hoping to relax and get my thoughts in order. Unfortunately, as I soaped up, my thoughts kept straying to those images that Roger had treated me to earlier on. I wondered how many of those were being made a reality at this very moment. My manhood stirred and unable to ignore its urges, I revised those images to be me that she was writhing beneath; that it was me who she was looking up at sultrily under those gorgeous long eyelashes as she lavished my length with affection, that made her cry out in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm atop me, those perky breasts bouncing invitingly. I quietly growled her name as I finished, rinsed my ejaculate down the drain, finished washing up, and shut off the shower.

Dressed in a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, I stretched out on the couch and gazed out the window that overlooked the lights of the city. Somewhere out there, she was in the arms a man who didn't love her, didn't deserve her. I had no idea how I was going to win her back, but Alice was right. I had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Fired Up - Chapter 2**

**A/N: Probably should've mentioned on the first chapter that this was previously posted last year and then I pulled it when RL got a little crazy for me, so if it seems a little familiar that's why. It's back, I'm back... so yeah. Enjoy!**

**Beta'd by Mynxi, beta-wife for life**

**Bella**

Friday night ended with me drunk and soundly fucked by Roger, which went a long way in cooling my fury over Edward's reappearance. Roger's kisses, his touch, his words of love and moans of pleasure, complimented my own as he did his best to make me forget all about my bad day. I couldn't tell him what, exactly, had set me off, and as he didn't press for further info, I let it lie.

He left late in the morning on Saturday, saying he had a work meeting to prepare for and I decided to get the place ready for Daisy's visit. I made a large pitcher of sangria and then set out a bottle of pinot noir for later on. I had a feeling I'd need both.

Daisy knew that I had suffered a very bad break up when I was 18; I'd even told her his name and that he and his family had been very important to me at the time our relationship fell apart. At least I had one person I could talk to about this without the panic switch being flipped. Mentioning anything to Charlie or Jacob would be a bad idea at this juncture, especially if I was successful in convincing Edward to leave. Fuck, I hope he left.

Daisy showed up at four o' clock with a box of bite-size brownies from Costco and her movie selections for the night, Clerks 1 and 2. I ordered a pizza and while we waited for it to arrive, I poured us each a glass of sangria and dove into what happened.

"I ran into Edward yesterday."

She cocked her head at me. "And Edward is..?"

"The guy who dumped me senior year in high school before he and his family decided to bail and move out of state, never to hear from any of them again?"

She nodded taking a sip of her drink. "Ohhh, that Edward. No wonder you had a shitty day yesterday. So how did that go? Where did you run into him at?"

"My office," I replied grimly. "He's a lawyer now, and was just hired to work in our legal department. It didn't go well. I encouraged him to leave."

She chuckled. "I bet you did. If he just started working there, it's probably unlikely he's going to quit just because you asked him to, isn't it? What are you going to do?"

"He comes from a very wealthy family, it's not like he needs the job. I'm sure he can find work elsewhere. Preferably in Siberia or Antarctica or some shit."

"How was his reaction to seeing you?" Daisy shifted her position on the couch, curling her feet under her, pushing her wavy blond hair behind her ear.

"Oh he wanted us to get together and talk, like everything was just fine and dandy, and he hadn't broke my heart in a thousand pieces all those years ago." My tone was bitter; I hated that he'd brought out this side of me. I was happy now, damn it.

"Maybe after, what's it been, eight years? Maybe he thought time had healed those wounds or whatever," she shrugged.

"Well, he's arrogant enough to think that, but he's sorely mistaken. I don't hate very many people on this planet, Daisy, but he tops that list. What he did to me was unforgivable." I took a hearty swig from my sangria.

"Jesus, Bella, you act like you're the only person who's ever been dumped. Don't you think maybe it might be time to let it go?"

Now, why the fuck did I think Daisy would be the right person to discuss this with? Sure, she was one of my best friends, but she also had this inherent ability to see the good in people, and err on the side of logic. Unfortunately, logic doesn't apply when vampires are involved. But she didn't know that part. I sighed. "Maybe, but you don't know the whole story. And I'd like to be able to tell you, but I think if I went into it all, I'd be even more pissed than I already am."

"Well, look at the bright side. He's in a different department, right? Is it one you interact with very much?"

"No, I hardly ever deal with Legal, but that's not the point…"

"I'm just saying Bella, maybe you two can work under the same roof and get along? At least be cordial for work? Maybe it's time to put on your big girl panties and deal?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but just then the doorbell rang. Just as well, because I really didn't know what to say to that. I was just assuming he'd take me at my word and leave, but fuck, what was I going to do if he was there on Monday? "Whatever," I just said lamely, and then went to get the door.

The subject was dropped and we spent the remainder of the evening getting fairly drunk and stuffing our faces while laughing our asses off at Jay and Silent Bob.

Sunday morning we quelled our headaches with a Bloody Mary each and I cooked mushroom, onion, and cheese omelets before Daisy headed for home to get ready for her work week. "Be the better person, Bella," she said before she left. "I know you have it in you."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll let you know how it goes."

I puttered around the house, vacuuming, scrubbing the bathroom, laundry, ironing, doing whatever I could to distract myself from thinking about Monday and hoping I had nothing to be anxious about. Roger called in the afternoon and asked if it was ok if he came by before heading in to the station for his shift tonight. It was totally a booty-call, but it was also a welcome distraction, so I said absolutely.

"Hey," he said, greeting me with his All-American smile as I let him in. "How was your movie and wine night with Daisy? Did you two have fun?"

"We always do," I replied, taking him by his hand and walking him toward my bedroom. "Your meeting went well last night?" I pulled my t-shirt up over my head. I'd skipped the bra today.

"Mm-hmm," he replied, his eyes locking in his favorite target. "Are you assuming this is all I came over for?" he murmured, pulling me into his arms and dipping his head to kiss my neck. His hand cupped my left breast, thumb absently stroking its already hard peak.

"Mm-hmm," I hummed, leaning into his embrace. He picked me up and carried the few short paces to my bed, unceremoniously dropping me on it.

"I knew you were a smart girl," he said with a wicked grin, before lavishing open-mouth kisses down my neck and chest. He continued down, peeling my yoga pants off, and settled himself between my legs.

"Only a stupid girl would turn this away," I breathed as his tongue found my center, masterfully teasing and stroking my pleasure zone until I was practically screaming his name, my poor neighbors. Then he was hovering over me, groaning as he sheathed himself in one powerful thrust. He reached above me, gripping my headboard as he further rocked me into a state of bliss.

Edward who?

XxXxXx

After a nice afternoon romp, Roger and I showered and I made him a sandwich before he left for the station. "Have a good night," he said kissing me. "Will you be watching?"

"I always do," I said with a smile. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

He walked out into the dusky evening and I closed the door behind him. It was at least another 3 hours before I normally went to bed, so I chose a book from the small stack of murder mysteries I'd picked up on my last trip to the book store. I'd only made it through the second chapter when I nodded off on the couch, falling into sleep deep enough to dream a dream I had not had in years.

_I was a girl of eighteen again, in the woods with Edward, hoping against hope he wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. Every time, I hope by some miracle that the outcome will be different; he's not leaving, his family stays put, and that he just brought me into the woods for a romantic stroll. But then the forest darkens, as does the look on Edward's face. "You're not good for me," he tells me. "I don't want you."_

_The next thing I know, I'm alone in the increasingly dark woods, running through the trees, stumbling, and screaming Edward's name, though I know in my heart that he is already long gone. I run until I reach the cliffs outside of LaPush and then I keep running. He was gone, what was there to live for? So I keep running, and I jump and then I'm falling. I look down to see the water is gone and all that is left awaiting my impact are large, jagged rocks. I scream and-_

I awoke with a start, the scream stuck in my throat, damp with sweat and a hellacious crick in my neck. Alejandro hopped down from the bed he'd made of my shoulder and sat on the floor scratching behind his ear as I sat up, stretched and looked out the living room window. By the look of the light outside it was no longer nearing evening, but now nearing morning. I looked at my watch; it was almost five a.m. Great.

I trudged off to my bathroom and stood under the hot beating spray of my massaging shower head, trying to loosen the kinks in my neck from my fitful night of sleep on my couch. I spent nearly 25 minutes in there, giving myself an internal pep talk that the day would be fine. Edward would respect my wishes and leave, and my life could go on as normal.

Since I'd woken up so early, I took my time blow-drying my hair and, once my makeup was applied, I dressed in a grey sleeveless sheath dress, topped with a darker grey cashmere cardigan and black suede high-heel boots. I had a headache, a sore neck, and a million knots in my stomach, but at least I appeared to be ready to conquer anything that was thrown at me today.

I stopped by Starbucks on the way in to the office and grabbed a triple grande Caramel Macchiato, and was almost in a good mood by the time I arrived at work. That was, until I found a shiny new black BMW 7-series, a car I'd never seen parked in this garage before, parked in my usual spot. I had a nauseous feeling in my stomach that I knew exactly who that BMW belonged to, but pushed that feeling aside and parked in a spot farther down the row.

I entered the lobby and was greeted by Eric, the security guard. "Good morning, Ms. Swan. Are you feeling better?"

"I am, Eric, thank you."

I rode the elevator up to the 14th floor. The entire floor was leased by Cornerstone Group, and much of it was still dark and quiet. Most employees would not start arriving for another half hour. I walked to my office, by-passing Marissa's empty desk. I was fortunate enough to have an office with a view of the Columbia River, and I took a moment to just sip my coffee and watch the early morning commuter traffic driving over the bridge spanning the wide river.

After a few moments I heard a light tapping on the door and I turned in my chair expecting to find Marissa. "Hey sweetie, how was your wee..." I stopped when I realized my guest was not Marissa at all. Fuck my life forevermore.

**Edward**

I was one of the first to arrive at the office Monday morning, intent on getting settled in my office before Bella arrived. I had just finished hanging a painting I'd purchased over the weekend when I heard the clicking of heels down the corridor. I listened, but found there was no monologue of thought running in the owner of those shoes, just silence. Bella had arrived. I gave her a moment to get settled before following her scent to the sales and purchasing department.

I paused in the open doorway to her office, taking in the sight of her sitting in her leather chair, black boot-encased legs crossed gracefully, sipping her coffee as she stared out the window at the river. She was a vision; she'd only grown more beautiful since our time together in Forks. Her chestnut hair fell in waves past her shoulders down the middle of her back, making her look softer, less severe than she had when it was all pinned up on Friday. She looked like my Bella; even more so when, while obviously lost in thought, she pulled her lower lip in between her teeth. What I wouldn't give to be able to suck that lip into my own mouth; hold her body tight to me as I explore her mouth with my tongue. _Oh, Edward this line of thought will only get you in trouble. Nothing like putting the cart before the horse, old pal._

Reining my imagination in, I braced myself, summoning my courage, and tapped lightly on the door jamb to her office. She began to speak before she'd swung completely around, obviously thinking I was someone else. "Hey sweetie, how was your wee…" The words died in her throat once she saw me, her face going from cheerful to stormy in a matter of seconds. "Why the fuck are you still here?" she hissed.

"Good morning to you too," I said, stepping into her office and shutting the door.

"Open that door, Edward, I have nothing to say to you that I didn't already say on Friday; although, it's obviously fallen on deaf ears." She was livid. "I told you I have moved on with my life, and there is no place for you in it."

I sat down in one of the chairs situated in front of her desk and she immediately stood up. "What do you think you're doing?"

I held up my hands in surrender. "I just have something to say real quick and I'll leave you be for now."

"For now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not leaving, Bella. I can respect that you hold some very hard feelings against me right now, and you have every right to them. However, I've decided to stay for a while. I know that's not what you want to hear from me, but that's the decision I've made. I'll keep my distance, if that's what you prefer, and if our jobs require interaction between the two of us, I'd like to think we can act cordially, like two adults."

"That's funny," she sneered, "Since technically, I'm the only legal adult in this room."

I shrugged. "If you say so. We don't have to be friends, Bella; I'd like that, but if not, then at least we can be polite."

Her eyes narrowed. "You know, you're really something else Edward. It would be so easy for you to leave, just disappear; God knows you did it once. But now, _now_ you're going to just reappear in my life and hang out for a while, see how it goes? Pretend it's all cool? Well, fuck that, Edward. I adamantly reject that notion, and I reject your bullshit gesture of friendship."

"It's not bullshit, Bella. I was a fool to leave you. I know that now. And you may think it'd be easy for me to leave, but I guarantee you that if it were, we wouldn't be having this conversation." I stood up and headed for the door. "Get used to seeing me around, love."

She stood up suddenly, her chair sliding back behind her and crashing into the wall. "Don't you dare fucking call me that, Edward Cullen. I am not your 'love'!" she spat the word in disgust.

My hand was on the knob as I looked back at her. "I apologize, Bella. Consider it the first of many that you are due." I opened the door and walked out, saying "Good talk, Bella. We should have lunch sometime."

"_Get out!"_ she hissed.

Her assistant, Marissa, was just placing her things down on her desk and froze looking at me with wide eyes. _Oh my God, he's so gorgeous. I wonder what he and Bella were talking about so early this morning, I'll have to ask. And he wants to take her to lunch? Ah, that lucky bitch!_

"Good morning… Marissa, is it?" I asked, pausing by her desk.

She giggled. "Um, yes. Uh, that is…um, hi, yeah I'm Marissa." _Real smooth, idiot,_ she berated herself.

I put out my hand to shake hers. "Edward Cullen, I'm new here."

"Yes, I know!" she said, taking my hand to shake it. "I mean, um, nice to meet you. Welcome to Cornerstone. Wow, your hands are cold."

"Uh, yes, it's kind of cold in here this morning, isn't it?" I looked in her eyes, giving her what Bella used to call my 'dazzle'.

"Is it?" she asked dreamily. "I guess so."

"Good morning, Marissa," Bella said, poking her head through the office door. "If you're done greeting Mr. Cullen, I need to see you in my office."

She tore her eyes from mine to look at her boss. "Hmm? Oh right, yes, I'm coming now." She turned back to me, looking at me in a manner that I'm sure she thought was sultry. "See you around, Edward."

I started to walk away until I was stopped by Bella's voice. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I turned around.

"Did you still want to go somewhere for lunch?" she asked, head cocked.

'_Go Bella! He's way hotter than Roger,' _Marissa thought.

"Absolutely," I answered with a smile. Was she already coming around?

"Marissa, you should invite Edward to lunch today. Poor guy doesn't know anyone and I'm afraid I have other plans." Her eyes flickered to me, the faintest smirk gracing her lips.

'_YES! Best boss ever!'_ was Marissa's inner-response, her eyes lighting up. "I'd be happy to," she replied. "I usually take lunch at 11:45, would that work for you?" _Please say yes, please say yes._

I sighed inwardly. I couldn't refuse now without looking like an asshole. "11:45 will be fine."

"Great! Meet you at your office?" Her mind began to generate fantasies of her locking herself in my office and me taking her on top of my desk. _'Mmm, yeah just like Bernie in Accounting.'_

I'd met Bernie in Accounting; she sure didn't set her sights very high. And that was an unfortunate place to have a mole. Goddamn, I wish I could turn off my talent sometimes.

"Um, sure. I should probably get going now, I'll see you later." I paused, looking at Bella who still stood in her office doorway looking rather pleased with herself. "Well played, Ms. Swan."

"Welcome to Cornerstone, Mr. Cullen."

XxXxXx

The morning passed swiftly; I sat in on a meeting to discuss pending client contracts and one that was in breach, as well as met several more of my colleagues. It really seemed like a pleasant place to work and everyone, save one Bella Swan, was very welcoming. By the time Marissa arrived I decided I was going to use this opportunity to pick her brain about Bella.

We decided to go to a place up the street called Joe's. She claimed it was too far to walk in the shoes she was wearing, so I offered to drive. _So that's who owns the fuckhot car that parked in Bella's spot this morning. No wonder she seemed a little pissed at him. _ "Nice car," she said appreciatively.

"Thank you, I enjoy it." I opened her car door for her.

_Oh my God, what a gentleman! He's gorgeous, drives a hot car, has manners; play it smooth Marissa, this one's a keeper._ "Thanks," she said politely.

I closed her door and walked over to the other side, got in and started the car. "So Joe's?"

"Yes they have great burgers. Just head out that way and make a left." _And keep your eyes on the road, so I can keep staring at perfection._

She prattled on sharing gossip about her co-workers, though none about her boss. It wasn't until we'd arrived at the restaurant and were seated that I had the opportunity to ask, "So what's it like working for Bella?"

She shrugged. "She's pretty cool, for the most part. She's only a couple years older than I am so it's not like working for some lame old fart, you know? She's a little temperamental; if she's pissed you're gonna know it, but she's fair, you know? I've had worse bosses."

"How long have you worked under her?" I asked, casually running my finger along the rim of my water glass.

_I'd much rather work under you._ "A little over a year?" she asked, scrunching her forehead. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Not very social, is she?" I asked, leaning toward her conspiringly.

Marissa smirked. "She's joined us for drinks a few times," she offered, her mind flashing to Bella holding her hair for her as she heaved into the toilet. Nice. "But for the most part she keeps her private life private. I mean, I know she has a girlfriend down in Salem she kicks it with, and of course there's her boyfriend Roger, but that's about all I know." _Why do I feel like he's fishing for information for Bella? Time to put the spotlight back on me._ She smiled flirtatiously. "I, on the other hand, am very social and have no boyfriend."

Well, that was subtle. "Is that so? Well, I…"

Just then the server arrived to take our order. "I'll have the mushroom burger with fries and a side of tartar sauce."

The young man nodded his head, his eyes lingering for a moment on Marissa's low cut neckline. _Nice rack,_ he thought, before turning to me. "And for you, sir?"

"Actually, my stomach's bothering me a little; I think I'll just have a Coke." I handed the menu to the server and he left to turn in our order.

"So, you were saying before the server showed up?" Marissa prodded.

"Oh, yes, what was I saying?" I feigned forgetfulness as I came up with a bullshit excuse for the question I know she was dying to ask me.

"Are you seeing someone?" _Please say no, please say no!_

"No," I began to which her mind exulted, _Yes!_ "But, I just got out of a really bad relationship. I'm taking a break from the dating scene for a while."

_Damn it! That's ok, I can work with a 'no strings' relationship. It's a start._ "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. It's a shame you're taking a break though; you're way too much of a gentleman, and an attractive one at that, to be going to waste."

"Thank you," I said politely. "That's kind of you to say."

"We should exchange numbers." She leaned forward against the table, consciously causing her cleavage to plump up more for my _supposed_ viewing pleasure. "I'd be happy to take you around Portland, show you the sights." She winked and bit her lower lip suggestively.

"Thanks, I'll, ah, take that into consideration. But I have lived in the area for a while. Are you from the Portland area?"

That lone question was enough to compel her into telling me her whole life story, pausing only to take bites of her food once it arrived. Chewing, however, did not serve as a hindrance to her ability to talk, to my sheer disgust.

After the longest thirty minutes ever, and dodging the three individual French fries she tried to shove in my mouth, it was time to head back to the office. My speed for the return trip was much faster than the trip to the restaurant.

"Thank you for lunch," Marissa said politely as we walked back toward her department. "Oh, hand me your phone, I'll enter my number for you."

I pretended to pat at my pocket. "Damn, I must have left it in my office. Tell you what, you can send it to me in an email or IM."

"Ok!" she agreed enthusiastically. _This boy is as good as in my bed._ "Don't forget to send me yours. We'll make plans soon!"

"Hmm, yeah sure," I said absently. "Listen I have a 1:00 I need to get to, I'll talk to you later, ok?" I didn't wait for her answer and moved along to my office.

I sat down at my desk with a sigh of relief, staring at the monitor for a moment. I hadn't learned as much about Bella as I'd hoped, and now I had a new admirer. The IM indicator suddenly flashed in the corner of my monitor. Marissa's number of course. I deleted it. And then it flashed again. I re-opened the window to find a message from Bella.

Bella Swan: **So how was lunch? It seems that you and Marissa have already become good friends.**

Oh you snarky little witch. I typed my response.

Edward Cullen: **As if you didn't know what you were doing when you wrangled me into that lunch date. I don't recall you having such a mean streak.**

Bella Swan: **Just doing my part to help a new colleague make friends.**

Edward Cullen: **There's only one person I'm interested in becoming friends with.**

A few moments passed before her response appeared.

Bella Swan: **You're wasting your time.**

Edward Cullen: **Any time spent on you is never wasted.**

Bella Swan: **I'll tell Marissa you're thinking of asking her out Friday night.**

Edward Cullen: **I wish you wouldn't.**

Bella Swan: **I wish you'd leave.**

Edward Cullen: **Can't do that, sorry. **

Bella Swan: **It appears we're at an impasse, Mr. Cullen.**

Edward Cullen: **Sounds familiar.**

Bella Swan: **It should.**

I was surprised she was engaging me as much as she was through our instant message conversation. But I saw it as progress.

Edward Cullen: **I was a fool.**

Bella Swan: **No one's arguing with you there.**

Edward Cullen: **Let me take you to dinner Friday night.**

Bella Swan: **You've got to be kidding me.**

Edward Cullen: **I wouldn't joke about that.**

Bella Swan: **Sorry I already have plans with my BOYFRIEND.**

Wow, all Caps. Very mature, Bella. I smirked and shook my head at the monitor.

Edward Cullen: **No need to shout.**

Bella Swan: **Just getting my point across. I want nothing to do with you, Edward. **

Edward Cullen: **I call bullshit.**

Bella Swan: **Whatever. I've got work to do.**

Her IM status abruptly changed to offline. Well, that was just plain rude. I sat back in my chair, considering the bizarre exchange that had just taken place. For someone who wanted nothing to do with me, it was remarkable she'd taken the measure to at least needle me about my 'lunch date' with Marissa. I took that as a good sign.

There was a tap at my door. I looked up to see Bernie from Accounting. I cringed inwardly. "Hi Bernie," I greeted politely.

"Hi Edward, I was asked to have you join us for a meeting to go over the McKinley contract. You have some time?"

"Of course," I said, rising from my chair and readjusting my tie. We began to walk toward the conference room.

"So I heard you went to lunch with Marissa," Bernie said casually. More disastrous thoughts and images were introduced to my mind.

"Yes, I did," I said evenly. "Her boss sort of arranged it."

He paused and looked at me with his head cocked to the side. "Really?"

"Yes, why?"

He chuckled. "What did you do to piss Bella off already?"

I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

He lowered his voice. "Well, I found out the hard way, but everyone knows that Marissa's a crazy whore, and that includes her boss. People tried to warn me from Marissa but I didn't listen. After she and I hooked up, she went all crazy psycho stalker girlfriend on me for like a month 'til the next new guy showed up. Take it from me, man, stay away from that chick."

I chuckled. "I intend to, but thanks for the warning."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

**Edward**

Much of the week passed without incident. Bella avoided me like the plague and I, in turn, avoided Marissa. Not a small feat; there are only so many alternate routes to take through the office to avoid that department. I also ceased parking in Bella's parking spot when I discovered, Tuesday evening after work, a deep scratch that had been keyed on the driver's side from headlight to tail light. The satisfied smirk I saw on her face Wednesday morning showed me I was correct in assuming who the culprit was.

On Friday, a meeting was called to discuss a new project; the company was partnering with one of our major suppliers. I was seated in the board room with my colleagues from Legal as well as Sales and Marketing. Noticeably tardy was the representative from the Purchasing department, who stumbled through the door about seven minutes into the meeting.

"Gah!" Bella exclaimed, teetering precariously on her high-heeled shoes while trying to balance her Starbucks, a bound notebook and a thick file folder in her arms. "Sorry I'm late; I was held up on the phone…" She trailed off as her eyes met mine. They narrowed slightly after touching upon the only empty chair in the room, which was right beside me. Her distaste may not have been noticeable to the others in the room, but it wasn't lost on me. Just then the file folder she'd held in the crook of her arm slid through and the papers it contained went scattering all over the floor. "Shit!" she hissed.

I got up and helped her gather the papers. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen," she murmured through clenched teeth. Her face was flushed in her anger and I had to bite back a chuckle at her obvious discomfort.

"Certainly, Ms. Swan," I said politely, standing and pulling out the lone empty chair for her to sit. She sat with a huff, bumping her Starbucks cup which would've spilled had I not quickly reached over to still it. This time I had to chuckle. "I see some things haven't changed," I whispered, as the sales account manager resumed speaking.

"Fuck off," she quietly whispered back.

"Rude," I softly chided.

"Asshole," she murmured.

"Bella, could you give us a little background on this project and what are expectations are from Bradley Manufacturing?" The sales account manager was looking at Bella curiously.

Bella immediately sat up straighter. "I certainly can." A true professional, she got right down to business, passing around briefs to all those present at the table, even me, though she saved me for last. I listened as she gave an overview of the company, listing their production sites and annual revenue for the last two years. It was no wonder Bella had reached the level of stature that she had within the company at such a young age. She knew her shit and she knew what to do with it.

As I listened, I took the time to study her up close. Being in her presence still caused my throat to burn, but after being away from her so long, the burn was well worth it. Her look was polished, from her sleek ponytail to her crisp, white button-down blouse, to the black pencil skirt that served as a preamble to her willowy, black stocking-covered legs. I gazed at her legs, her black satin pumps with four-inch stiletto heels, and imagined how they would look wrapped around my waist, with me pressing against her on top of my desk. I would remove the elastic band from her hair, allowing the chestnut waves to tumble past her shoulders, and then thread my fingers through her hair, pulling gently to lean her head to one side. My lips would trail from her mouth, down her jaw to her neck, my tongue teasing, tasting until reaching that pulse-point. I could almost feel the blood rushing through her vein, separated only by her satiny skin. I-

I sat up straighter, startling myself with where my train of thought was headed. My mouth was full of venom and my erection throbbed in my slacks. Not good. Trying to distract myself, get everything calmed down, I focused on what was going on in the thoughts of others present.

John, another attorney from the legal department was mentally undressing Bella. Not helpful. I moved on to Marley, the sales manager, who was straining to remember whether or not she forgot to turn off her coffee pot before she left for work this morning. Dull. The CEO of the company, Marshall, was leaned back in his chair watching her speak, staring at Bella's tits while he considered what she was actually saying. I was impressed by his ability to multi-task like that. And then I heard something in his train of thought that made me sit up and take notice.

As Bella finished, Marshall leaned forward and folded his hands in front of him. "Very good, Bella. This project sounds very promising. It's my understanding you're traveling to Chicago next week to meet with them, yes?"

"That's correct, I fly out on Sunday. I'll be touring their manufacturing facility and have meetings lined up with the project leads and their legal team on Monday and Tuesday," she replied, gathering her notes into a neat stack in front of her.

"I think we should have one of our own lawyers present at this meeting as well," Marshall began. Bella's breath caught in her throat, heart rate beginning to speed up. "John, are you free to accompany Bella to Chicago?" Bella relaxed noticeably and I heard small sigh of relief escaper her.

_Fuck, I wish I could accompany Bella,_ John thought. "I wish I could Marshall, but I'm already booked Monday and Tuesday for the breach of contract meeting we've scheduled for the Olson & Sons account. Can't do it; maybe Cullen can go?" He looked at me questioningly.

"Oh, I don't think that's such a good idea," Bella interjected. "I mean, since he's brand new to the company and all." Her voice went raspy at the end and she swallowed audibly. Her reaction raised a few eyebrows around the table, including the CEO's.

"Edward has an impeccable resume and a degree from Yale Law. I'm pretty sure he is more than capable of contract negotiations. Am I correct to assume this, Edward?"

I glanced at Bella, who was trying unsuccessfully to not glare at me. She shook her head at me infinitesimally, which I ignored. "You are correct, sir. I have vast experience in contract negotiations, and this one in particular should be pretty basic. I'd be happy to accompany Bella to Chicago." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tiny fist clench, her knuckles going white.

"Then it's settled. Bella, have your assistant work with Edward in getting his travel itinerary synced to yours," Marshall said, standing up. "I expect good things from you two; I want a full report when you return to the office on Thursday."

"But Marshall, I am perfectly able to-" Bella began, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "Nevermind," she sighed in defeat. She gathered her things, turned on her heel and left the boardroom without another word or glance in my direction.

I started to follow, but was stopped by Marshall. "Edward?"

I turned. "Yes sir?"

He paused, waiting for the last straggler from the meeting to leave the room, leaving the two of us alone, before he continued. "I hope you weren't offended by Bella's hesitation. I'm not sure what that was about, do you?" '_Is there anything I need to be concerned about?_' his thoughts finished for him.

I nodded, carefully choosing my words. "Bella and I have met prior to my employment here, and I'm afraid I didn't leave her with a favorable first impression. Perhaps this trip will provide an opportunity for me to remedy this situation."

_Must have been one hell of a bad first impression; Bella's always had a bit of a chip on her shoulder, but this fella's turned it into a boulder._ He clapped me on the shoulder. "See that you do. As I said, your resume is impressive and I think you will bring a lot to the team here. Bella, too, is an asset to this company. She's fantastic at her job, but she doesn't take any shit either. Try to get, and stay, on her good side, and you should do ok."

"Thank you, sir," I said, shaking his hand. "I'll do that."

He gave my hand a good firm pump. "See that you do. Now go catch up with her assistant and get your itinerary lined up. Watch out for that girl though, I hear she's a bit of a barracuda."

I chuckled. "So I've been told." I walked out of the boardroom and headed toward Bella's office.

Marissa was seated at her desk outside Bella's door and her face lit up when she saw me. _Unf, it's Adonis in the flesh. So fucking hot, I wonder why he hasn't called me?_ "Hi Edward, Bella told me you'd be stopping by. What can I do for you?" Her smile was almost a leer. _I would do anything you ask me to, just say the word. _The visual imagery she was providing me with that thought was a bit disturbing.

"Marshall has asked me to accompany Bella to Chicago to meet with Bradley Manufacturing, so I guess I need you to provide me with flight and hotel information. I can make the arrangements myself."

"Of course," she said warmly, peering at her monitor while looking for the information I asked for. _Gah, Bella's so fucking lucky to travel with Edward. I'd be more jealous if I didn't think she was all sprung on Roger and can't stand Edward. I wonder why she doesn't like him? I'd gladly go in her place!_ "Ok, I'm emailing you a copy of Bella's itinerary from the travel company we use. Just contact them and they'll get it all set up for you."

"Thanks for your help, Marissa," I said. "Is Bella around?"

She glanced toward the Bella's closed office door. "She is, but she said she doesn't want to be disturbed. She's in kind of a bad mood."

I nodded. "I'll just catch up with her later, thanks again."

Before I could walk away, Marissa piped up, "So why haven't you called me?"

It was time to let her down gently. "I'm sorry, I've had a lot going on, Marissa. I appreciate the offer of your company, but I just don't think it's a good idea. I just started working here and really am not looking for any kind of relationship right now. You understand, don't you?"

_No! _"I guess. We could hang out as friends sometime," she suggested hopefully. _With benefits?_

"Perhaps," I said with a sigh. "I'll let you know, okay Marissa? I have to go now. Thanks again for the itinerary assistance."

"Anytime, Edward," she replied. I hurried off before she could say or think anything further.

Back at my office, I pulled up the email that Marissa sent, along with her phone number. I scrolled through the information and then gave the agent at the travel company a call. As luck would have it, the seat beside Bella was available on the flight there and, being a glutton for punishment, I had the agent book it. Immediately after I hung up with the agent, my cell phone rang.

"Hi Alice," I answered with a smile.

"You're lucky that you're indestructible and knives aren't allowed on airplanes, Edward."

"It's gonna go over that well huh?" I laughed. I knew she'd seen it.

"Like a lead balloon," she replied. "It's a gamble, Edward. I see two outcomes: she either hates you even more by the time you arrive in Chicago, or she hates you a little less than she does right now and settles to at least tolerating your presence for the trip. Play it carefully. We can discuss it further while you're here this weekend."

"Who said I was coming to Bend this weekend?"

"You've been kicking around having a face-to-face convo with Carlisle about this, and it's a good idea. So yeah, you're coming this weekend. In fact, you're leaving after work."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Feel like making Bella squirm a little?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, in what way? Because this sounds intriguing already."

She laughed. "I didn't mean it that way, Edward. I meant squirm as in an awkward situation. Which is potential because Roger is stopping by Bella's office in two minutes to pick her up for lunch."

"Oh really? That could be fun. Wait, I don't want to run into Marissa at lunch time, that horny twit is just shy of publicly humping my leg."

"You're safe. She took an early lunch. Now go. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok, thanks Ali." I hung up, slid my phone into my pocket, and headed back toward Bella's office. As promised, Marissa's desk was empty, and Bella's door was partially open.

"Aw, thank you Roger, they're beautiful!" I heard her exclaim, as I approached the door. She was holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, my Bell," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Their lips had just touched when I tapped on the door. Two sets of wide eyes were upon me instantly. Hers narrowed, his turned curious. _Who is this joker?_

"Oh, pardon me, am I interrupting?" I asked smiling politely.

Bella irritably extricated herself from Roger's arms. "What do you need, Edward?" she gritted out.

I ignored her ire and walked toward Roger with a hand outstretched. "Edward Cullen," I introduced myself.

Roger glanced at his annoyed girlfriend and deemed me not a threat, yet when he grasped my hand firmly to shake it; I could tell he was attempting a crushing grip. "Roger Wixey," he said with his beaming, camera-ready smile.

"From the evening news, right?" I asked, playing naïve. Bella rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Yes, that's right," he answered a little smugly. _The recognition never gets old._

"Excellent. Look, I'm sorry for interrupting; I just wanted to let you know I'm all set to accompany you to Chicago on Sunday, and I wanted to know if I could have a copy of the brief for this project so I can educate myself on its details before we go."

"You easily could have emailed or IM'd me for this information, Edward," she said flippantly. "And didn't I give you one during the meeting?"

_Wait, she's traveling with this guy? I mean, I know I'm better looking than he is, but shit happens on the road. Like that time I was up in Vancouver for the winter games…_ "What trip?" Roger asked Bella innocently.

"Oh, you remember, I have to go to Chicago to meet with that manufacturer for the project we're partnering with them for," she said, touching his cheek with her palm. "I leave on Sunday."

"And you're going with her?" Roger asked me. At my nod, his eyes narrowed slightly in renewed scrutiny of me. His view of me as a potential threat had just been reinstated. "Why?"

"It's a costly project, I'll be there to make sure all the appropriate i's are dotted and t's are crossed. I'm an attorney," I clarified. "Don't worry, Roger, I'll take good care of your lady while we're away," I added smirking. Bella's face blanched.

_What the fuck did he mean by that?_ "Exactly what do you mean, Edwin?" His mispronunciation of my name was on purpose of course, which I chose to ignore.

"Chicago can be a dangerous city, Roger. I only meant that I would make sure no harm found her while under my watch," I answered sincerely.

"Oh give me a fucking break," Bella grumbled. "This is ridiculous. I'll email you the file Edward. We have lunch plans, so if you two have finished comparing dicks, I'd like to leave now before someone decides to mark their territory."

"Of course, Bella. Roger, it was nice to meet you. You two enjoy your lunch." I nodded at Roger, and then looked at Bella with a smirk. "See you Sunday, Bella."

I walked out of her office but could still hear her growl, "What a prick!" in my wake. I chuckled and then sighed. Perhaps some face time with Carlisle would be a good idea for before this trip. His perspective was always useful.

XxXxXx

I left the office at 4:30 that evening and headed straight for Bend. I almost headed home first to get clothes but received a text from Alice informing me she already had a change of clothes waiting for me, so I was able to travel straight there.

When I pulled up in the driveway of the 10,000 square foot monstrosity they'd had custom-built in the hills of Bend, a white streak with spiky hair flew out of the house and into my arms with a squeal. "Oh my God, it's so awesome that you've found each other again!"

I laughed and hugged my sister back. "As you well know, Alice, it's not exactly a positive situation. Not yet, anyway."

"But it will be," she said, confidently at first, but then her voice fell to a more subdued volume. "It has to be." She went blank for a moment and I saw the beginnings of a vision, but then she suddenly started thinking about a Zumba class she recently attended.

"What was that about?" I asked her curiously.

"Never you mind, Nosey pants. Go inside, Esme's been looking forward to your visit all day." Alice gave me a little shove toward the house.

I turned to look over my shoulder at her, but allowed her to keep shoving. "Are you sure? You seemed like something was wrong." She was still blocking me, so I had no idea what it was.

"Doesn't concern you. Now go kiss Mother 'hello'," she said, giving me a last shove through the open front door into the foyer. Esme was waiting with open arms.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed, encompassing me in her arms for a motherly hug.

"Thanks, Esme, but really there's nothing to be happy about, not yet anyway. She hates my guts," I said wryly.

She pulled away slightly and placed her palms on my cheeks, staring intently into my eyes. "No matter, Edward. You've found her, and that's what counts. I have faith that things will work out as they should," she stated firmly. "How is she anyway?"

"She's beautiful, of course. Even more beautiful than she was back in Forks, and she possesses a confidence now that would shock you, Esme. She's… she's just amazing. And she hates me," I added chuckling sadly.

"And how do you feel about her, Edward?" Esme asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I never stopped loving her, you know that. And having her back within arm's reach and unable to hold her, touch her, hell, carry on a civil conversation with her, it's difficult. I've got my work cut out for me. I don't blame her though," I hastened to add. Esme had strongly disagreed with our decision to leave Forks, feeling terrible about abandoning her without as much as a 'goodbye'. "I'll pay my dues and do what I must to get back in her good graces."

"Good boy," she said, patting my cheek. "Honestly, I'd be more concerned about her if she welcomed you back with open arms. This tells me she's grown up and ready for your nonsense. You need an equal, not a floor mat."

"Floor mat?" I was incredulous at her insinuation. "You make it sound like I treated her horribly."

"No, you didn't treat her horribly, but you didn't respect her enough either. She's gonna make you earn it now, and I say good for her."

"Hmph," I snorted. "I suppose you're right." I looked around and listened for a moment. "Emmett and Rose aren't here?"

"They're in Eastern Oregon for a little getaway weekend," Esme replied. "Emmett will be sorry they missed you." Emmett and Rose didn't live with Carlisle and Esme, but shared a place with Alice and Jasper in nearby Sisters.

"I'll catch them next time around," I said. I then heard Jasper's thoughts as he approached. _You haven't felt this happy in years, Edward. _ "Hello, Jasper." I greeted him with man-hug.

"You look well, Edward. Physically and emotionally, it's good to see it," he said with his soft drawl.

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Edward?" I heard Carlisle call my name from his study upstairs.

"Coming, Carlisle." I looked at Esme, Jasper, and Alice. "Well, I better go do this. It's why I'm here. I'll catch up with you guys later on, ok?"

XxXxXx

I left Bend in the wee hours of Sunday morning, heading to my home to quickly pack a suitcase before heading to the airport. On the drive home, I reflected on the conversation I'd had with Carlisle. Ever the father figure, he was happy for me and my second chance at love, pending I played my cards right. He was concerned about how my reappearance in Bella's world was affecting her mentally and whether I was truly doing the right thing by reinserting myself in her life. I assured him I had questioned that very thing myself, but knew that ultimately I couldn't leave without giving it my all to win back her love.

Once convinced I was going into this with a sense of atonement rather than entitlement, Carlisle gave his blessing and offered some insight on how to approach the upcoming week. A steadfast romantic, Carlisle had some pretty good tips. I wasn't expecting a miraculous reunion or declaration between Bella and I by the end of the trip, but if she at least somewhat liked me again I'd consider it a win.

When I arrived home I took a quick shower, dressed in jeans, a wool sweater, and a pair of Clarks boots, and then packed a couple of suits and some business-casual wear for the trip. I was surprised to find myself nervous and more than a little giddy for the trip, to the point I truly felt butterflies in my stomach by the time I arrived at the airport.

I got through security and headed for the terminal. I spotted Bella immediately; she was intently focused on a magazine with iPod earbuds in her ears. I decided to let her enjoy her peace, since we were about to spend a four-and-a-half hour flight together. I chose a seat at a bench farther to the back of the terminal area, nearby the restrooms, and pulled out a newspaper, only to read the same paragraph over and over again for the 45 minutes before board time, glancing up to sneak peeks at Bella every few moments. She was dressed casually, much like "old Bella" in a dark blue zip-up hoodie over a scoop neck white t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a pair of Converse; her hair was pulled back in a haphazard bun. In her hand she held a half-eaten strawberry Pop Tart, of all things sweet and holy. I was immediately filled with nostalgia, remembering my Bella of years ago; riding to school beside me in my Volvo, laughing about something Alice said or Emmett did, sneaking kisses with her in her kitchen in Forks while Charlie sat in the living room pretending to watch a ball game, while actually listening in on us. I tried to remember why I thought it was a good idea to leave it all behind. Right, the paper cut. Yeah, I probably overreacted with that whole situation. I was such a dumbass.

About 10 minutes before our board time, Bella got up, dusted the Pop Tart crumbs from her lap and hoodie, and then walked with her roller case toward the direction of the restrooms. She had her earbuds still in her ears, watching the floor and not really making eye contact with anyone as she made her way straight in my direction. Unable to resist, I put my foot out just enough to catch the wheels of her roller case as she passed. When it connected with my foot, she jumped, startled out of her thoughts. "Oh excuse me I-. Oh, it's you," she deadpanned, as she recognized me.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine," I replied cheerfully.

She gave me a bitchy smile and moved her case away from my foot. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a stop before boarding the airplane."

"Of course." I let her go without another word. There would be plenty of time to catch up on the plane.

**Bella**

I had been a wreck the whole weekend, ever since Marshall decided Edward needed to go with me to Chicago. I became snappish with Roger during our lunch on Friday, which in turn resulted in him getting all shitty with me and me being pissed at him when he dropped me off after lunch. I sent all my incoming calls to voice mail and more or less stewed until I decided to say 'fuck it' and headed home at four. I promptly ran a hot bath and opened a bottle of wine, carrying the bottle and the glass with me to my bathroom.

By the time Roger showed up on my door step at 8 o'clock with a bag of Chinese food as a peace offering, I was more than a little tipsy. The Chinese food sat in the bag while we had make-up sex on the couch, much to Alejandro's displeasure, not that he bothered to move. Then we lounged on the floor eating Kung Pao chicken directly from the carton while watching my DVR'd episodes of Mad Men. He left my place Saturday morning to go to Seattle for a work assignment, and by Saturday afternoon I was all wound up again. It was almost to the point where I was debating faking sick and calling off the trip, but that would've been putting off the inevitable. No, Marshall had already put Edward as the point man for the legal issues of the contract and so I had no recourse but to accept it. _Why couldn't he have just stayed gone? Of all the promises to break…_

I spent the afternoon reviewing my notes for the project and then doing my laundry and packing my bag. Then, as darkness fell, I took a Valium to lure me to sleep. My sleep was fitful, as it tends to be when I take any kind of sleep aid, and my dreams involved craziness such as the hotel messing up room reservations leaving me to share a room with Edward, or coming out of the hotel lobby to hail a cab in my underwear. The cab driver? Edward, of course. Fucking asshole.

I awoke at 7 am to my alarm clock and a 14-pound ball of fluff curled up on the side of my head. My bed is a California King; one would think that cat could find some spot other than my head to sleep. I had to give him a shove, as he was lying in the nest he'd made of my hair, and he slinked off with his ears laying back. We were a good pair really; he's as much of a morning creature as I am. "Sorry, Dude. At least you're not going to be stuck in Chicago for three days with the Douche of the Dead."

I got out of bed, showered, and knowing that I wasn't seeing any clients until tomorrow morning, decided to dress in something more comfortable and low-key for air travel. I opted for jeans, a scoopneck long-sleeve t-shirt, and my favorite pair of Chucks. Putting on just the minimum for makeup, I threw my cosmetic bag into my luggage, grabbed a package of Pop Tarts, and after checking that Alejandro's auto-feeder was set correctly, I locked up and headed out to my car.

The drive to the airport was easy, and surprisingly, so was the line through security. Perhaps it was because Fate was offering me a reprieve before the fuckery? I sat down in the terminal to wait with my iPod in my ears, rocking some Kings of Leon, and had a magazine in hand while I munched on my Pop Tart. I didn't want to make eye contact with anyone, afraid the eyes I'd find staring back at me would be gold. I wasn't sure if he'd even been able to get a seat on my flight at such short notice.

The chances of that being the case were looking pretty good when, about 10 minutes before I expected airline personnel to begin boarding the plane, I noticed he hadn't arrived. Deciding to go use the restroom, I stood, dusted the crumbs off myself, and then wheeled my roller bag behind me toward the restroom, still listening to my iPod. My favorite song was on and I was fully lost in it when I noticed my wheels had collided with someone. "Oh, excuse me, I…" I began, pulling an earbud from my ear as I turned to see who I ran over. Ah, fuck. "Oh, it's you."

He smiled. "Good morning to you too, Sunshine."

I rolled my eyes and gave him my bitchiest smile, moving my case away from his foot. "If you'll excuse me, I need to make a stop before boarding the airplane."

"Of course," he said, and I stalked off to the restroom before he could say anything further. It appeared my luck for the morning had just run out.

I ignored Edward when I left the restroom, by-passing where he sat to go stand by the gate and get ready to board, all the while stewing on his mere presence in the terminal. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. I took a few deep calming breaths, consoling myself with the fact that I had at least another almost five hours before I really had to deal with him. The flight was sold out so the chances of him sitting anywhere near me were slim to none, right?

Wrong.

"Excuse me, I'm in the middle seat here," I heard a smooth voice say to the man sitting in the aisle seat of my row. I was seated by the window and had resumed looking out my window, determined to avoid eye contact with Edward when he boarded the plane.

I froze, looking up at an increasingly amused Edward. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Uncanny, isn't it?" he chuckled, sliding past the man to sit beside me, shoving his small carry-on bag under the seat in front of him.

"Who did you bribe, you bastard? Why are you doing this to me?" I hissed.

He held up his hands innocently. "I bribed no one. This flight is sold out, you know. It's almost as though kismet fully intends on us spending some quality time together, whether you like it or not."

"Fuck kismet," I grumbled. "It's bullshit you're even going on this trip in the first place."

"I won't cramp your style, I promise. Come on, Bella; lighten up just a little bit. You can still be mad at me without being a miserable bitch about it, can't you? We could use this opportunity to mend some old wounds."

I gasped. "Did you seriously just call me a miserable bitch?"

He shrugged. "Well, you're kind of acting like one."

"Isn't that against your puritanical code of morality, or some shit? And how dare you call me a bitch?" The very fucking nerve of him!

"Things change Bella. If you'd give me a chance, you'd find out just how much."

I snorted. "I thought that v- your _kind_ were resistant to change. What happened to bring about this miracle?"

"I left behind the most important thing of my entire existence, and not a day has gone by that I didn't regret it. I did things to try to forget this, forget you. They didn't work, but they did bring about some long overdue changes to the way I think and live. Well, so to speak," he finished, with a self-deprecating grin.

"Bullshit," I countered.

"Give me the chance, I can prove it." It almost sounded like he was challenging me, but I wasn't biting.

"You lost your chance eight years ago," I replied, popping my earbuds back into my ears and then turning the volume way up as I lay my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. Unfortunately, that only lasted fifteen minutes, before I felt a nudge to my side. I opened my eyes to glare at Edward, who apparently was assisting the flight attendant in getting my attention. I pulled the earbuds back out.

"I'm sorry Miss, but you're going to have to shut that off for now. We're getting ready for take-off."

"Right," I said with a sigh. "Sorry about that." I pressed the button to turn off my iPod, and then turned to stare out the window, continuing to ignore Edward.

"I saw my family this weekend," he said. "They miss you very much too."

I said nothing.

"I know you're mad at me, but they'd love to see you sometime, if you're okay with that?"

I swiftly turned my head toward him. "And why would I be okay with it, Edward? It wasn't just you that left me; it was the whole lot of you! At least I got a half-ass goodbye from you; they apparently couldn't be bothered with that. Yeah, I really bet they miss me."

"They left because I told them to," he said quietly.

"Then that makes them just as big of fools as you are. Thanks, but I think I'll pass on the teary cheery Cullen reunion."

He pursed his lips and nodded. "Ok then."

Blessedly, he said nothing more and once we were in the air, I resumed listening to my iPod at a loud volume. I soon noticed the flight attendants wheeling the beverage cart down the aisle and reached down to pull my wallet from my bag at my feet. This trip suddenly required gin. Edward watched me wordlessly, curiously.

"Would you care for a beverage?" the attendant asked Edward pleasantly.

"No thank you," Edward said and then she glanced at me.

"Yes, actually, I'd like a gin and tonic please. Extra lime."

"Certainly," the flight attendant said, pouring my tonic water over ice.

Edward looked at his watch and then back at me with a raised eyebrow. "I am fully aware of the time, Asshole, and could not remotely be tempted to give a shit."

"Ooookaaayyy," Edward sighed, pulling out a large novel, seeming to realize he was best to keep his mouth shut. It was the smartest thing he's done since waltzing back into my life a week ago.

I drank my drink and watched out the window, looking down at the grid of varying shades of green, yellow, and brown boxes as we flew over farmland. Considering all I'd had for breakfast was the Pop Tart, the gin worked its magic fairly quickly. My anger turned into cockiness, with a prime target sitting right next to me.

I looked over at Edward, glancing at the title of his book. "I wouldn't have pegged you as a Stephen King reader."

He didn't look away from the book, but I saw the corner of his mouth turn up in a half-smile. "Why not? Don't think I have the stomach for a horror novel? To be quite honest, I found _Salem's Lot_ a little laughable, but most of his works are really quite good."

"Aren't they a little graphic and foul-mouthed for your virgin sensibilities?" I smirked. "I'm actually a little surprised to not have received a lecture from you yet for my filthy fucking mouth."

"My sensibilities aren't so virgin anymore Bella," Edward said, lifting his eyes away from the book to stare into mine. "And I rather adore your filthy fucking mouth," he purred.

I started to laugh partly out of shock at his dropping of the f-bomb, but also partly out of the fact he had to be joking. But, he continued to stare at me, lifting an eyebrow as though in challenge. "Yeah right," I scoffed, but his expression didn't change. "You act as though you're not a… that you've… Waaaiiit. No. No way. Really?" Despite everything, I had to admit I was a little shocked at Edward's implication he was no longer a virgin.

"Is it so hard to believe?" He cocked his head in amused curiosity.

"Frankly, Edward, yeah, it is." I finished my drink and cursing my curiosity, I asked the question, lowering my voice. "You're telling me you've actually gotten laid?"

He laughed quietly. "Yes, Bella, several times, in fact."

"Vampire?" I whispered.

"At first. Humans too, later," he replied quietly, his expression becoming even more amused.

"And they lived?" I couldn't believe I was engaging in this conversation. Fucking Tanqueray.

"Yes, Bella, every one of them," he chuckled, setting the book down in his lap.

"You make it sound like you're some kind of playboy or something, which causes me to believe you're full of shit."

He shrugged. "Believe what you want." He picked his book back up and began to read again.

I really should have just put my earbuds back in and ignored his ass, but I couldn't do it. Cursing myself inwardly, I prodded. "How many?"

He looked over at me with both eyebrows raised. "I beg your pardon?"

"How many?" I asked more pointedly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Bella," he replied, turning his attention back to the book.

"Fine," I huffed, and shook an ice cube from my glass into my mouth, chewing noisily.

"Ugh, ah, do you have to do that? That's so bad for your teeth!" Edward griped.

I stared at him and shook a few more cubes in my mouth, chewing loudly on purpose, ignoring the odd looks I was drawing. "How many, Edward?"

"Awfully juvenile for a grown-ass woman, aren't you?"

I laughed, choking momentarily on a hunk of ice cube. "_Grown-ass woman_? So not only have you been having sex, you've also been watching the Maury show?"

"Only once. If I knew it wasn't possible for me to impregnate a human, that show would've made me desist bedding them immediately. Exactly how does one lose track of how many men she's slept with in a, what, two-week time frame? You honestly need to test twelve guys?" He chuckled ruefully, shaking his head. "Absolutely atrocious."

Hearing Edward discuss the Mystery Baby-Daddy phenomenon added just another level of surrealism to the moment. I decided to get back to topic before my head exploded. "So, speaking of numbers, how many?"

"I'm not discussing this with you, Bella," he began, and then paused. "Unless…"

Uh oh, I didn't like the look on his face. "Unless what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Unless you'd be willing to trade information in return," he smirked.

"Like what, the number of guys I've been with or the number of girls?" I countered.

"No that's not what I meant, I- wait, did you say number of girls?" he asked with wide eyes.

I shrugged my shoulders. "College."

"Ok, then. But that's not what I meant. That's definitely a topic of interest and I'd love to hear more about it, of course, but I want to know what else you've been up to. And in return, I'll tell you what I've been up to, including the number of sexual partners, if you really think you need to know that information."

Ugh, this was treading into dangerous territory; territory I wanted to stay far, far away from with Edward. "I'm not looking to be your friend, Edward."

"Why not? Are you afraid you still have feelings for me, lying dormant somewhere within you?"

"Fuck you, Cullen. You don't know shit about my feelings. I'm certainly not in love with you!"

"If you're not in love with me, then there should be no question nor harm in us becoming friends, now should there?" He was practically daring me to let him in, just a little, and I was obstinate enough to take his dare and prove him a fool, but part of me, way deep down, was afraid he might be right. I was a mess for months after he left, and I moved on by transforming my love for him into hate. I really didn't want to risk untangling that carefully woven web of disgust and distrust.

But really, what was I afraid of? I had Roger, who was by far the most amazing man I'd ever been with. He loved me, was my equal on so many levels, not to mention he was gorgeous and a phenomenal lover. Edward couldn't hold a candle to Roger in that area…could he? "I'm not ready to call you my friend, but I'll tell you what, I'll call a truce," I acquiesced.

"Which means?" Edward prompted, moving his fingers in a 'lemme have it' kind of motion.

"Which means, for now, I'll try to be less of a, what was it you called me earlier? A miserable bitch? I'm not making any promises, because I still think you're a fucking d-bag, but I'm going to suppress my urge to tell you that on a frequent basis and agree to start on a semi-clean slate. And we do need to be able to get along for this meeting in Chicago. I won't have you fucking this up, Edward; I worked too hard on it."

"Does this mean we finally get to catch up on the last eight years now?" Edward asked smiling.

"I guess. But I reserve the right to withhold whatever information I deem unnecessary for you to know."

"Fair enough," he nodded.

"But first, I'm gonna need to get another drink in me. When's that beverage cart coming back down the aisle?"


	4. Chapter 4

**All Fired Up - Chapter 4**

**Thanks for the reviewage and adds to faves thus far, it feels good to be back. If you're new to my brand of fuckery, well, you're in for a ride. If you're not new, buckle up bitches, you know the drill.**

**This is not Stephanie Meyer's Bella and Edward; I probably should've mentioned that sooner, but if you've made it this far, you've already realized this. **

**Beta'd by the infallible Ms. Mynxi *heart***

**Bella**

While I waited for more liquid courage to come up the aisle, I let Edward begin with what he'd been up to since he left my ass in the woods like a, "_Fucking cowardly bitch_," I grumbled.

"Interrupting already? And must you really call me that?" Edward looked at me somewhat exasperatedly.

I didn't realize I'd said it aloud. I shook my head. "Sorry, habit. Please continue."

He bent his head, speaking quietly, close to my ear to try and keep our conversation as private as possible. We'd already drawn the curiosity of the man seated beside Edward, so he angled himself so that he was facing me, with his lips close to my ear. His close proximity and the feel of his cool breath on my ear gave my heart a start, but I ignored it and forced myself to remain cool. "I realize it was a real fuck-up maneuver to leave you like that. And I was a coward. For as much as I worried about your safety, it never occurred to me what could happen to you, leaving you in the woods like that. So I apologize." He looked up at me, a shadow of his crooked grin on his face. "Perhaps you should keep count; there will probably be several of those before I am through."

"Perhaps I should buy a few of those mini bottles and make it a drinking game," I joked. "But with as many apologies as you owe me, I'd be shit-faced by the time we reach Chicago."

He smirked, before continuing. "After we left, most of the family headed to our home in Alaska, while I spent much of my time traveling South America trying to track Victoria. I'm not sure why I thought she was there; needless to say, I wasn't very good at it. I understand she made it back to Forks and it was the wolves who destroyed her." He looked at me questioningly.

I nodded. "How did you hear?"

"Alice still kept an eye out for you, though your future would frequently disappear. At one point she actually did return to Forks, just to check on you."

"She did?" This was news to me. "Why didn't she contact me?"

"The alpha of the pack, Sam, confronted her, asked what she was doing lurking around your property. She explained she was making sure you were okay, and voiced the concerns we'd had for Victoria returning for you. Sam informed her that they had taken care of Victoria and you were under the pack's protection. You were dating Jacob at the time, which is why she guessed your future kept disappearing. He said you'd had a very difficult time after we'd left you, and you were finally coming out of it, that you and Jake were happy. He encouraged her to let you be and let you move on, so she agreed and left."

I was a little pissed at Sam for taking that decision out of my hands, but knowing the state I'd been in after the Cullens bailed, and being that he was the one that found me in the woods in the first place, I could understand that he thought he was doing what was right at the time. And I couldn't really call and bitch him out for it now, because the last thing I wanted was them knowing Edward was back. His presence was chaotic enough; with the pack involved, all hell would surely break loose. Considering I didn't know how temporary his presence in my life would be, I wasn't ready to sound that kind of alarm, yet.

"Once Alice let me know you were safe and moving on, even though I wasn't thrilled that it was in the arms of a young wolf, I let you be. After spending a few months wallowing in my shitty apartment in Sao Paolo, I attempted to move on myself. I reunited with Carlisle and Esme in Alaska, where I ended up, ah…" Suddenly, Edward looked embarrassed. I think if he'd had the ability to blush, he would be.

"You ended up what?" I prodded.

"I believe during the time of our relationship, I may have mentioned one of the members of the Denali coven had a bit of a thing for me. Her name was Tanya."

I nodded. "Sure, I remember. Sounded like she was a little more aggressive, not to mention more experienced, than what you were comfortable with."

He sighed and looked down at his hands. "I hooked up with Tanya." He looked back up at me, his expression full of chagrin.

I snorted. "So you gave up your v-card to a whore, lots of guys do that to get it out of the way."

His forehead creased. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it? We weren't together anymore. Besides, I lost mine to Jake." His face pulled into a scowl at my words. "Oh, come on. That bothers you?"

"Of course it bothers me, Bella. That boy loved you, as much as I did, if not more so. I'm willing to bet that your first time was a much more meaningful experience than mine was."

I decided to deflect this topic before it went any further. "Well I guess you'll find that out later, please continue."

He ran his hand through his hair and sighed again. "I made a go of it with Tanya, but it was meaningless, to me anyway. She had feelings for me, but I didn't feel the same. I was in it for the sex; there was no intimacy, no romance, just…"

"Just fucking? Friends with benefits?" I supplied.

He gave me a wry smile. "Pretty much. To be honest, I was still hung up on you, and I knew I wasn't being fair to Tanya. I was kidding myself that she and I could be happy together. I decided to end things and move on, take some time away from the family, again. Emmett and Rose and Alice and Jasper had already scattered, it was time for me to go out on my own for a while too. So I headed east and enrolled at Yale."

Just then I heard, "Excuse me, would either of you like a beverage?" The flight attendant had returned with the beverage cart.

"Yes, please. Another gin and tonic, extra lime," I replied.

"I'll have the same," Edward added. I looked at him curiously.

He smirked. "Your turn is coming up next." Right.

He handed his credit card to the attendant. "Please?" he said, when I tried to protest. Picking my battles, I relented and let him pay. _One less item for my expense report_, I reasoned to myself.

Once the attendant moved on, I poured the bottle of gin in the glass of ice she'd left, squeezed the limes and then added them to the glass, topping it with some tonic. Edward mimicked my process, probably making sure it was to my liking and ready to go when I was finished with the one in my hand. "So," I turned back to him and took a sip. "Yale?"

He nodded. "Yep. I decided to live the life of a cliché 80s-movie Ivy League frat boy. I faked transfer papers that had me coming from the Sigma Sigma Phi house in Florida. I showed up in a brand new black BMW, and reinvented myself from the total introvert I'd been, to fit the total Big Man on Campus stereotype. I was elected president of the fraternity, helped throw huge parties, which often resulted in my vomiting up large quantities of beer afterward. That detail actually was pretty convenient for my cover as a human; they just thought I couldn't handle the alcohol. And to further complete that stereotype, I had a different girl in my bed every weekend. Sometimes two." He smirked at me, raising an eyebrow.

I was taking another swallow of my drink as he spoke, sputtering at the end. "At the same time?" He nodded with a grin. "And they were all human?"

"I only came across one other vampire at Yale, a fellow called Horatio. He preferred to remain below the radar, whereas I was very much living above it. So yes, the females I bedded were all very much human, and usually all very drunk. I was a little concerned how they'd otherwise perceive the temperature of my skin. And I never fucked the same girl twice."

He paused with an amused smile on his face, as he watched me trying to wrap my brain around this concept, not to mention how he phrased it. "Need a moment?"

I drained my glass and shook my head. "No… no. I'm good. I'm a little shocked; it just doesn't sound like you. Was it difficult? I mean, having sex with human girls. You said no one died…"

He shrugged. "Really, it wasn't all that difficult. The first one was a little intense, mostly because she was so _warm_. I was torn between worrying I was going to come too fast or that I'd forget to gauge my strength and end up hurting her. She had a few bruises when I was finished with her, but she also had a big smile on her face," he finished with a smirk.

"Awfully full of yourself, aren't you?" He grinned again. "So I'm not gonna bother asking how many, because it sounds like quite a lot. Edward Cullen the Man Whore, go fucking figure."

He chuckled. "I slowed down about halfway through the second year at school. I still sought the company of women, but it was just for release when I needed it. So…" He cocked his head at me and looked at me pointedly. "I do believe it's your turn."

I reached over and took the drink from his open tray in front of him, tossed it back, and then realized I had to pee. "Hold that thought," I said and stood.

"What are you doing?"

"Bathroom," I replied, annoyed.

"Is this a stall tactic, Bella?"

"Unless you'd like me to pee in your lap, Edward, I suggest you move, and I do mean now." He sighed and sat back, allowing me to pass. I squeezed my way past our poor row mate and, staggering slightly, weaved my way to the restroom.

Amazingly, there was no line. I entered one and slid the door shut, latched it, and then quickly sat down to do my business. I had a pretty good buzz started, and I knew that the last drink I'd slammed would take affect soon. I'd barely eaten anything. I had no business talking to Edward, let alone telling him shit about my life. He didn't deserve it, and I didn't owe him a damn thing.

But I'd made a deal. Why, I had no idea. But I did, and I knew that if I went back on my end of it, he'd be even more obnoxious. Did I really want to bring that upon myself? No, I would have this conversation, and get it out of the way once and for all. What better place than in a less than private setting? I couldn't lose control and scream, and he couldn't do something stupid like try to kiss me. I wondered, briefly, if he was able to kiss all those human conquests the way he'd been unable to with me, and then squashed that thought as quickly as it came. Fucking gin. Yep, good thing we were in a public setting.

I finished my business, and then looked at my reflection while I was washing my hands. The quality of the mirror was shitty, showing a Bella that didn't look too different than the girl he'd left behind. It didn't show the traces of crow's feet already beginning at the corners of my eyes, or the slight permanent creases in my forehead. I could see I was flushed from the alcohol, looking every bit like the blushing Bella I used to be. I sighed, dried my hands and headed back to my seat.

I scooted past Edward and sat back down. He resumed his position of sitting with his body angled toward me, shutting out the man on the end as much as possible, not that the man seemed to care anymore. He was fully absorbed in some western novel and paying no attention to us. I had Edward's undivided attention.

"My turn, huh?"

He nodded. "The floor is yours."

I sighed and then spoke quietly, knowing he'd have no trouble hearing me. "I can't say I have much memory of the first few months after you left. I had nothing short of a mental breakdown, to the point Charlie was either shipping me off to my mother in Jacksonville or checking me into a mental facility. I barely ate, didn't speak, I was on a poorly-operating autopilot. I contemplated suicide, Edward."

He had the decency to look ashamed, looking down at his lap before reaching over in attempt to take my hand. I yanked it out of his reach. "Don't. Don't touch me. You want to hear the story, you're gonna hear it, but I don't want you to touch me."

He nodded, letting his hand fall back to his lap. "I'm sorry."

I smirked. "I should've bought another bottle."

He gave me a sorrowful smile back and then I continued. "After Charlie threatened to send me away, I made myself snap out of it as best I could. I tried hanging out with my friends, although that was kind of awkward because I pretty much had shut them out for months. Jessica had turned into a fucking bitch and Angela was dating Ben at the time. So I got the bright idea to go visit Jake in LaPush, and I'm pretty sure that's what saved my life."

Edward cocked his head. "How so?"

"Jacob was my light in the darkness, Edward. He made me feel like I was worth having around, that I was someone worth loving. I had nearly convinced myself that I wasn't. I started hanging out with him and his friends everyday, more or less becoming an honorary member of the pack. He taught me how to ride a motorcycle, I watched him work on cars; he was my best friend. And then, he fell in love with me. I cared enough about him in return to make a go of it, and we dated for several months. We were each others' first, and I don't regret it. It was sweet and it meant something to me. It was a special time for the both of us.

"It wasn't too long after that that he phased for the first time, and he tried to run me off, thinking he was some kind of freak. I wasn't going anywhere of course, and once I made that clear we still continued to see each other, but things weren't quite the same. As school wrapped up and I was preparing to leave for college, he met Erin, who turned out to be his imprint. It hurt a little, but honestly, I'd been thinking about breaking up with him anyway because I didn't want to do the long-distance relationship thing. I was going out of state for college and I wanted a completely fresh start. He's still one of my best friends, and I can guarantee you he would not be thrilled to know you're back."

"You haven't told him? Why?"

I chuckled. "Because he and the rest of the guys would've hauled balls to Portland to incinerate your ass, that's why. Not that I care, mind you, but I don't need that kind of drama in my life. Your presence alone is fucking up my mix as it is. It really would be better if you just go." I paused, looking at him pointedly but he just shrugged. Arrogant prick. I rolled my eyes and continued, "None of those guys, my father included, think very highly of you Edward. Not after what you put me through. My father knows what you are by the way."

Edward's eyes grew wide. "You told him?"

I shook my head. "He's with Sue Clearwater now; they got married about six years ago. Two of her children are wolves, so he had to be made privy to the legends. He called me and went apeshit on me after he learned the truth about your family. He was asking how could I hide that from him, what was I thinking, did I have any teeth marks?" I laughed again, at the memory of Charlie ranting on about sending me garlic and wooden stakes just in case they returned.

"I see…" Edward said, his eyes taking on a far-away look.

"Should I continue?" I asked.

"Oh. Oh yes, of course, please," he said, but the crease between his eyebrows remained.

"So I went off to college, down to Corvallis and, much like you, I guess, I reinvented myself. I went from the introverted bookish nerd to Slutty Sally Co-Ed. I bleached my hair blonde, wore tight jeans and snug, low-cut shirts, learned how to shotgun a beer, and had random, but protected, sex with random guys. I didn't just break out of my shell, I exploded from it."

"You mentioned girls, too," Edward prodded, with a randy grin.

"Yes," I smirked. "There were a couple girls too. Fun, but purely experimental. And that's all the detail you're gonna get from me regarding that."

"Pity," he said, with an affected pout.

"Perv," I replied. My expression turned serious, however, as I moved on to the next painful moment in my past. "My sophomore year, Renee came out to visit me for a weekend. We had a fantastic time, she got to meet my roommates; it was such a great weekend. Then, she flew back to Jacksonville, where Phil collected her from the airport. They apparently stopped to get dinner, and then were killed in a car accident on their way home." I choked up a bit at the end. It had been nearly six years, but it was still difficult to talk about.

"Oh Bella, I'm so, sorry," Edward murmured.

I took a shuddering breath and continued. "Charlie flew to Florida with me for the funeral and to help settle their affairs, and then I returned back to school. I went a little crazy again there, for a while. Thank God for Daisy and Madison, they made sure I didn't go too far over the edge. I finished school, graduated, and was lucky enough to get hired by Cornerstone almost immediately. And that's pretty much it."

"Roger?" Edward prodded.

"Roger is none of your business."

"Do you love him?"

"Again, Roger is none of your business. That wasn't part of our deal."

He sat back in his seat, still looking at me. "No, I suppose you're right. There's just something about him that…"

I sat up and glared at him, suddenly seething. "Don't you dare tell me anything you've picked out of his brain, Edward Cullen!" I hissed. "I know you have, and whatever it is, I don't fucking want to know. Stay out of it!"

He held his hands up. "Okay, okay!" He made a zipping motion across his lips. "Not a word."

I'd be lying if I didn't admit my curiosity was piqued, but I sure as hell didn't want Edward delivering whatever news it was he had about Roger. I couldn't trust him not to embellish the truth or outright lie to get the results he desired. No, this conversation was over, as far as I was concerned. "I'm through talking," I huffed, sitting back and promptly shoving my earbuds back in my ears, turned my face toward the window and closed my eyes.

Edward left me alone until the plane was preparing its decent into Chicago and I had to turn my iPod off. "I didn't mean to upset you," he said quietly. "I won't interfere in your relationship with Roger."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Once we were on the ground, I turned my Blackberry back on to find a text message from Roger: '_Have a safe trip. I have a story to work on today so I'll call you later on. I love you.'_

Roger didn't like me to call his cell phone when he was on assignment, so instead of sending a text, I decided to leave a message for him on his home answering machine instead, something nice to come home to.

After a couple of rings, he picked up. _"Hello?"_

I paused for a minute, surprised to hear his voice and not his recording. "Oh, hey! I'm glad I caught you before you left for your assignment. I just landed in Chicago and got your text. I was trying to be sneaky and leave you a message," I said with a soft laugh.

Before he could answer, I heard a woman's voice in the background. _"Rog? Sweetie, I need a towel, could you bring me one?"_

My mind did some quick work. A woman was at his house. A woman was at his house, in his shower, asking for a towel. What. The. Fuck.

I heard a door slam shut, cutting off the woman's voice. _"Hey Baby, I was gonna call you later tonight."_

"Who's at your house, Roger?"

"_Hmm? Who's here? Uh, no one, that was the TV."_

"Bull fucking shit, Roger, don't insult my intelligence. Who the fuck is at your house asking for a goddamn towel?" I hissed.

"_Now, Bella, honey, calm down…"_

"Fuck calming down, Roger! You're _cheating on me?"_

"_What? No! No way, it's… it's, ah…"_ He was obviously struggling to cover his tracks, and failing miserably. He had no sister and his mother lived in Atlanta.

"You know what, Roger, you son-of-a-bitch? Don't bother coming up with a lie. I can't fucking believe this. We're through!" I hung up on him, and angrily flung my phone down in my purse. I ignored the stares and murmurs from passengers in the seats around me. Thanks to the Tanqueray, I was probably a little on the loud side in my anger, but I honestly didn't give a fuck in that moment in time. _"Motherfucker!" _ I gritted angrily. My phone began ringing again and recognized Roger's home number on the screen. I answered it with, "Seriously, _fuck off_!" And then turned the phone off and threw it into my bag.

I didn't want to look at Edward, but I could feel his eyes burning into me. Finally, I spoke, unable to look at him. "You knew, didn't you? Is that what you were going to tell me?" My voice sounded defeated and it only disgusted me further.

His reply was just as quiet, close to my ear. "Yes, I knew. And no, that wasn't exactly what I was going to tell you. All I was going to say is that there was something off about him, and warn you to be careful, to guard your heart. I didn't think it was my place to inform you of his cheating, and if I had, you probably wouldn't have believed me anyway."

God damn him if he wasn't right. I said nothing, cursing the stray tear that trickled down my cheek. I wiped it away angrily, and began gathering my things as everyone in the cabin began to stand in preparation to exit the airplane.

"Bella, I…" Edward began, but stopped at my raised hand.

"Please, Edward. I really don't feel like talking right now. Okay? Please?"

He nodded. Without any further conversation, we exited the plane and walked through the crowded airport toward the exits. It was overcast, so Edward had nothing to worry about when we went outside. I stood by and allowed him to flag a cab for us, handing over my luggage for the cabbie to load in the trunk. He opened the door and I slid in across the seat, making room for him to get in behind me to sit.

"Freemont Hotel, please," Edward said to the driver.

I stared out the window, taking in the sights of late afternoon Chicago, as traffic crawled. _Why now?_ I thought to myself. First Edward shows back up in my life out of the blue, now this. I loved Roger. I hadn't been utterly convinced he was "the one", but I was pretty enamored with him. I thought what he and I had was special, but apparently I'd been wrong. I'd wondered how long it had been going on. I wondered who the bitch was. "Fuck my life," I muttered.

"You okay, Bella?" Edward asked, reaching over and squeezing my hand. I pulled it away.

"I said I didn't want you to touch me."

"Sorry."

We didn't speak anymore until we arrived at the Freemont. We checked in separately, and once I had my room card, I informed Edward that I was having dinner in my room tonight and that I'd call his room in the morning. In truth, I was ordering whatever dessert room service offered and a bottle of wine to wallow in my misery. At the moment, I could care less that I needed to be bright eyed and bushy-tailed for tomorrow morning's meeting. I turned and walked toward the bank of elevators to go up to my room. Fuck this motherfucking day.

**Edward**

The conversation with Bella on the airplane went better than I could have ever possibly hoped for, aside from her calling me a 'fucking cowardly bitch', among other things. But she at least talked to me, and it was a start. I felt bad bringing up Roger. I had wanted so badly to tell her what a cad he truly was, and then the dumb motherfucker did me the favor by getting himself caught; unfortunately, at the expense of Bella's heart. I wanted so badly to offer her comfort, but I knew it would be a disastrous mistake on my part if I did. So I gave her space. Now she was upset and planning to drown her sorrows in a bottle of wine.

Unbeknownst to her, I had the room right next door to hers. She had completed her check-in at the hotel before me, and once she bid me good night, I dazzled the clerk assisting me into checking to see if the room next to hers was empty. It was. Bella may call it stalking, but I just wanted to make sure she was going to be ok. I heard the shower start in her room as I entered mine, followed by heart-wrenching sobs interspersed with angrily uttered choice words besmirching Roger and his mother. Her sobs ceased as she left the shower and then I heard her place an order for room service: a piece of five-layer chocolate cake and a bottle of merlot. After she hung up, she stomped around a bit, hanging up her clothes from the sounds of it, still uttering curses under her breath. This time, I noticed my name adjoined to some of those curses.

Feeling guilty for spying on her, I turned on the television and tried to focus on the local news. Fortunately, the weather forecast was to be overcast, possibly rainy for the next few days, so I didn't have to worry about dodging the sunshine. I unpacked my bag and decided to press the few creases my suit suffered in the trip, and then kicked back on the bed for awhile with the book I'd brought along. After a while, I heard Bella's voice again. Her speech was loud and a little bit slurred; apparently she was making good progress with that bottle of wine.

"Daisy? That motherfucker has been cheating on me Daisy, can you believe that shit?"

I could hear a female voice respond, but couldn't quite make out the words.

"Yes, I called his house to leave a message and let him know I arrived. He wasn't supposed to be there and when he answered I could hear some _bitch_ talking in the background, asking for a towel. He couldn't even come up with a good lie to cover it up. I dumped his ass. What a prick!"

There was the sound of something glass being placed sharply on a table, her wine glass I assumed. Then there was more pouring.

"I know, he seemed like the perfect guy, I should've fucking known better. The perfect guy is never perfect; never was, never will be! Fuck!"

She listened for a moment and then snorted. "Actually yeah, the former Mr. Perfect is along for this trip." Pause. "Eh, we're getting along ok, I guess. He's still a pompous douche bag, but there's no surprise there." I pursed my lips hearing this. I didn't think I was _that_ bad. "No, I don't know what room he's in, why?" I froze. What was this?

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, FUCK no. Jesus, Daisy, that is the WORST fucking idea you've ever had! He's the last guy I would have rebound sex with, are you fucking kidding me?" I chuckled. I really liked how Daisy thought.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he still wants me," Bella intoned dryly. Well, I hadn't exactly made a secret of that. "Well yeah, he's good looking. He's fucking gorgeous to be honest, but that's just not an option. Not at all on the table." There was another pause, and then she giggled. "Ha, yeah I can just imagine me and him going at it on the table." Oh, and now I can too. _Thank you, Daisy_.

"Honestly, we never made it past second base, Daisy. He was a bit of a prude back then." I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was such an idiot. "Now? Yeah, no, not so much." She laughed again. "Ok, I'm going to end this call now before you actually talk me into doing something stupid. I'll call you tomorrow." Pause. "I love you too, Honey. Thanks for letting me vent. Bye."

There was a sound of something heavy going in the trash; there was some muttering which sounded a lot like "Fuck it," and then I heard her call room service again to order another bottle of Merlot. I had a feeling this was a bad idea, considering the meeting she had ahead of her tomorrow. She'd never forgive herself for screwing it up. My phone buzzed. Alice, of course.

'_Wait 20 min after room srvc delivers the wine. Then go knock on her door. Take the wine & remind her about the mtg. Do NOT take advantage of her!'_

Now, why the fuck would my sister think I'd do something like that? My phone buzzed again.

'_Because she's totes gonna throw herself at you. RESIST.'_

Oh. Holy shit.

Once I heard room service's arrival, I checked the clock and began to time twenty minutes. It was the longest twenty minutes of my existence. Once it was finally up, I went out into the hall, and knocked on the door next to mine.

"Uh, just a minute!" I heard her shuffle to the door, and saw the peep hole darken as she peered out. The door opened to reveal a very flushed Bella, her hair tied back in a hap-hazard ponytail, wearing a very thin tank top and a tiny pair of sleep shorts. I was instantly hard. "You have impeccable timing," she slurred, her eyelids lowering seductively.

"Eh-excuse me?" I stammered. I know Alice had warned me, but I didn't quite expect this.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me toward her. "You talk too fucking much, do you know that? Get in here."

I followed her in, her hand still bunched up in my shirt, and the door closed behind me.

"Come in!" she exclaimed, doing a clumsy spin. "Come join the party! I was having a break-up party of one, but you can join in too!" She drained her glass and set it on the desk next to a plate with crumbs and remnants of chocolate frosting, and a bottle of wine. It appeared it was only the first glass from that bottle. Good.

Bella stumbled a bit, and flopped back on the bed, leaning back on her elbows and stretching her long, lithe legs out in front of her, crossing them at the ankle. With her shoulders upright behind her, her braless breasts jutted upward, her nipples standing up prominently through the thin material of her tank top. She looked ravishing. "How 'bout you be a dear and pour me another glass?" she slurred. "I'd offer you one too, but… ah, you know." She giggled.

"It might be time to give it a rest with the wine, lo- Bella. We have a pretty important meeting tomorrow, remember? You'll never forgive yourself if you go all hungover." I picked up the wine bottle, took it over to the bathroom sink, and poured it out. I waited for her to rage on me about wasting the wine or being controlling, but she only shrugged, waving her hand dismissively.

"Fuck that meeting. I don't care. I don't care about a goddamn thing." She lifted her leg and flexed her foot so it was pointed toward me and did a few circles. "Come here," she grinned mischievously. My cock twitched.

"Ah, ok…" I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

She shook her head, turned to lie on her side facing me, and patted the space on the bed next to her. "Now, now, you're not the lil' prude bitch anymore. You told me so," she purred. "Now's your chance to show me what you got." She reached over and placed a hand dangerously near the prominent bulge in my jeans. Fuck. Me.

"Bella, you don't know how badly I want to comply with that request, but if I do, you will hate yourself in the morning, and hate me even more than you already do now." I picked up her hand to remove it from my leg and she put it right back, sliding it even closer to where I wanted her touch the most. I groaned.

"I don't hate you," she murmured. "Well, maybe a little. But I'm willing to let you make it up to me." She sat up suddenly and before I knew what was going on, she sat straddling my lap. "You know you want to." Her hot little pink tongue darted out and licked the end of my nose as she ground her heat over my erection. Instinctively, I gripped her hips with a growl and thrust upward once, adding to the friction. It was heaven. The scent of her arousal was intoxicating and her responding moan nearly pushed me over the edge. I froze, remembering Alice's text. We can't do this.

Her lips were trailing little kisses down my jaw and throat as her hands grabbed the sides of my shirt and tugged upward. "Take this off," she whispered. I removed my hands from her hips and placed them over her wrists, gently pulling them away from my shirt. She sat up and looked at me, her cheeks flaming and eyes heavy with lust. "What? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you, sweetheart. Just… not like this." I pleaded with my eyes for her to understand.

Her eyes narrowed and she slid off my lap, stumbling backward a little. "That just fucking figures. You're rejecting me. Again. You're full of shit, you know that? All this talk about what a ladies' man you are now and you're once again refusing me. Just go, Edward."

I stood and took her hands in mine. She tried to yank them away but I tightened my grip and leaned forward to look in her glaring eyes. "Bella, make no mistake," I calmly began. "I _do_ want you. If I were a lesser being, I would rip your clothes off, taste every inch of your body, and fuck the ever-loving shit out of you until you were hoarse from screaming my name. And then I'd fuck you some more." Her eyes widened and I smelled another waft of her arousal. While her blood still called to me, its call wasn't nearly as strong as that of her arousal. I smirked, unable to contain it at the knowledge that my very true statement turned her on, before I continued. "When I take you Bella, and it's not a matter of _if_, it's a matter of _when_; it will be when you are in full control of your faculties, and not when you are fresh from a breakup with a bottle of wine in you. I won't be your rebound."

I released her hands and gently pushed her back on to her bed. For once, she was speechless. I pulled back the cover and tucked her in, placing a light kiss upon her lips. "Now, go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning," I whispered, before turning off her bedside light and quickly leaving her room before I lost all restraint and took her anyway.

My phone buzzed as soon as I was back in my room.

_You did good, big brother. She'll still be a bit hungover in the morn, not to mention a little pissed & embarrassed, but it'll be ok. Gonna stop watching now, go do what you need to._

I chuckled and tossed the phone onto my bed, shaking my head. I then headed for the shower to give myself some relief as my memory replayed what had just taken place.

_It's not a matter of if; it's a matter of when._

And when that day comes, it is going to be fucking amazing.

**A/N - Many thanks to my dollface, Lifeless Lyndsey, for whoring me out so shamelessly in her last update. She also made me a kickass new banner for All Fired Up; you'll find the link for it on my profile. While you're there, find her on my favorite authors page and give her stuff a look-see. Her in-progress Alistair/Bella fic, "Hit & Run" just crossed 1000 reviews which sounds odd for an A/B, but if you read it you'll understand why. Her also in-progress Sam/Bella fic, "Through the Window Came the Wind", is pretty effing awesome too, be sure to check it out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Fired Up - Chapter 5**

**A/N: Before pulling this fic, I had eight chapters completed. I'm currently working on chapter 9, as well as continuing work on "Bella Whitlock, HBIC", which is the sequel to my completed fic "Sassafrass Junction". I'm not even going to guess at how frequent updates will be for these stories, but I will try my best not to keep you all waiting too long. No, I really mean it this time.**

**Beta'd by beta-wife for life, Mynxi. Have you read her fic, Saving Bella? It's Jasper/Bella and it's epic. Better have some tissues at the ready when you do, though, fair warning.**

**Bella**

I awoke to the soft chime of my Blackberry's alarm clock, which I had wisely set when I first started drinking the night before. My head was pulsing as I got up and trudged toward the bathroom to wake myself up in the shower.

Then I noticed the two empty wine bottles in the trash.

I paused, trying to remember actually consuming the second bottle; if I did, it's amazing I'm even up and moving about right now. It was while I was in the shower with the hot water cascading down my back when I remembered that Edward had come to my room. Oh, fuck. My shampoo bottle slid from my hand to the floor in a loud crash, making my head ache even more, as I began to panic.

What the fuck happened last night? I didn't remember finishing the wine, but I suddenly remembered throwing myself at Edward. Oh God, I threw myself at Edward! On the verge of a panic attack, something I hadn't had in years, I eased myself down to the tub floor and took some deep breaths trying to calm myself. Fuzzy images began to emerge from my memory: me straddling him on my bed, grinding in his lap and, God just kill me now, _did I lick his face?_ "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_! What the fuck were you _thinking _Bella Swan, you stupid motherfucking drunk whore!" I chastised myself aloud. As much as I wanted to forget the incident, I strained to remember if Edward reciprocated my advances. Did he kiss me back? He did have a hard-on, I remembered that much from my impromptu lap dance, and by my recollection it was an impressive one at that. Shaking my head to dispel that train of thought and then wincing with a fresh wave of pain through my brain, I rose from the bathtub floor and finished working the shampoo through my hair.

The next piece of the puzzle fell into place while I rinsed: he rejected me. No, that's not quite right though, was it? I got angry at him for rejecting me, but now I could only be grateful that he recognized my advances for what they were: drunken revenge. I was pissed about Roger and seeking to numb my hurt with a rebound fuck. What was it Edward said when he refused me?

"_Bella, make no mistake, I do want you. If I were a lesser being, I would rip your clothes off, taste every inch of your body, and fuck the ever-loving shit out of you until you were hoarse from screaming my name. And then I'd fuck you some more."_

I felt an unwelcome tingle of arousal between my legs at the recollection of his words and the intense expression on his face.

That can never happen. I won't allow it; I _can't_ allow it. I could never trust him with my heart again.

I got out of the shower and dried off, intent on getting some Tylenol in me and ordering breakfast. If I didn't eat something to offset this hangover before my meeting I'd be a wreck by lunchtime. Of all the bonehead ideas I've ever had, getting shitfaced the night before one of the biggest meetings of my career tops the fucking list. Cracking open a bottle of water, I swallowed two Tylenol with a generous guzzle of water and then picked up the hotel room service menu to peruse my options. I placed my order opting for something loaded with protein and starch, a standard go-to for hangovers, in my experience anyway. I set about putting styling product in my hair and getting my makeup on. With the way my head felt, I decided against the hair dryer. I left it to air dry while I ate my breakfast, which arrived just as I was zipping myself into my dark grey tweed sheath dress. The coffee did its duty, and by the time I finished twisting my hair into a tidy chignon, I was ready to call Edward and face the aftermath of my actions of last night.

I dialed the front desk and asked for Edward's room. They connected me, and I was immediately suspicious when I vaguely heard the muffled ringing of the phone in the room next door to me. I became even more suspicious when it stopped ringing a moment before I heard him answer, "This is Edward."

"Are you in the room next to mine?" I asked, my tone accusatory.

"Good morning to you too, Bella. How are you feeling this morning?" His tone was amused, the smug bastard, igniting my rage instantaneously.

"You are next door to me, aren't you, you son of a bitch? That fucking figures, no wonder you so conveniently showed up last night!" My slowly recovering head protested my outburst, but fuck if he didn't bring out the worst in me.

He started over, trying to placate me, "Now, Bella, before you get all upset, I assure you that I did not take advantage…"

"I know you didn't take advantage!" I hissed, gritting my teeth. "Look, I don't want to talk about it right now; I just called to tell you to meet me in the lobby in ten minutes."

"Bella?" he asked cautiously.

"What, Edward?" I made no effort to conceal my annoyance with him.

"Since I am next door, would you like to walk down together, I could…" he offered, but I cut off that foolishness.

"No! Ten minutes, in the lobby!" I barked and slammed down the receiver.

I half-expected him to wait around until he heard me leaving my room to leave his too, but a few minutes after we spoke I heard the door next to mine open and close; I froze, but there was no knock at my door. With a sigh, I gathered my things, making sure I had my files in my leather messenger bag and the appropriate cords for my laptop at the ready in case they were needed. I then put on the matching tweed blazer for my dress and slipped on my black peep-toe pumps to complete the outfit. I headed for the elevator for the ride down to the lobby. I spent the ride down the elevator focusing on taking deep, calming breaths to relax, grasping at what little Zen I could before facing Edward.

I spotted him almost immediately after I exited the elevator. He was standing in the lobby, a vision straight out of GQ magazine in his tailored dark, pinstriped suit, staring out the window at the flurry of activity outside. He was completely oblivious to the girls at the front desk openly ogling him. No, that probably wasn't true, I'm sure they were bombarding him with their thoughts and he was doing his best to ignore them.

I walked toward him and, most likely picking up on my scent, his head whipped in my direction. I didn't miss his up-and-down perusal of my appearance, a ghost of his crooked grin gracing his lips before replacing his expression with one of pleasant indifference. I only hope mine reflected the same.

"Good morning, Bella. You look lovely this morning," he greeted politely. When I was close enough, he leaned in as though he were going to kiss my cheek but caught himself, with a self-deprecating smile. Smart man.

"Thank you, Edward, you look rather dashing yourself. Your fan club over there certainly seems to approve," I smirked, with an indicative nod of my head in their direction.

He sighed, shaking his head. "I was treated to quite the onslaught of imagery from those three. None of them were remotely close in their estimations of how I look unclothed."

"Hmm, that so?" I feigned disinterest, checking my watch. "We should go."

"Of course," he said, picking up his slim leather messenger bag, allowing me to lead the way outside. The doorman asked if we needed a cab and at my nod went out to the curbside to hail one for us.

"_You_ wanted to see me naked last night," Edward whispered teasingly in my ear, as the cab turned in to the parking lot and pulled up in front of us.

I shivered with surprise at the feel of his lips near my ear and then turned on him. "Don't start this with me right now, Edward! I had too much wine and you were a convenient cock that knocked on my hotel room door. It was nothing more than that. I do appreciate your having the decency to turn down my advances, but don't flatter yourself into thinking it will happen again!" I stood glaring at him.

"Uh, Bella?" The amused tone had returned, matching the expression on his face.

"What?"

He gestured at something over my shoulder. "The gentleman is waiting to help you into the cab."

I turned to find the doorman staring at me with wide-eyes and lips pressed tightly shut in a thin line. Whether he was trying to conceal shock or laughter, I couldn't tell; I just knew I'd made an ass of myself. Again.

Tipping my chin up in the air, I politely thanked the doorman and entered the cab, sliding across the seat to make room for Edward. I gave the cab driver the address for Bradley Manufacturing, and then sat back against the seat with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Edward said quietly. "I shouldn't tease you. I know you weren't yourself last night."

"Why did you show up to my room last night, Edward? Other than with your conveniently located room, where you could hear everything that was going on, that is," I asked, and then stopped as another thought occurred to me. I'd called Daisy to vent when I had a good buzz going. He had to have heard every word.

Edward sighed. "You'll be angry."

"I'm already angry, Edward, just fucking spill it."

"Alice sent me a text that more or less told me to save you from yourself. That second bottle of wine was going to be the death of our meeting today if I hadn't taken it and dumped it down the sink."

Alice. I should have known, the nosy little bitch. As much as it pained me to admit it, I was fortunate she had intervened. I was well past give-a-fuck and could've drank myself into a hangover that could've been disastrous for today.

"Then I suppose a thank you is in order," I said begrudgingly.

"My pleasure," he replied with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him again. "Ok, ok, I won't say anything more about it," he said with a chuckle. "I promise. Let's get through this meeting, shall we?"

True to his word, nothing more was said on the matter for the remainder of the cab ride. We each turned our focus on our phones; I forwarded a few emails to Marissa to respond to on my behalf, giving brief explanations as to what action to take on each, and set reminders for myself to respond to vendors, once I had an opportunity to review their quotes against our usage rates.

Once we arrived at Bradley, I had my game face on and went into the meeting with gusto. We were greeted by my contact, the Vice President of Bradley's Special Projects division Max Fisher, who showed us around the facility. Edward remained mostly silent throughout the tour, only speaking when questions were posed to him or if he had a question pertaining to mutual liability between our two parties. The tour was followed by my presentation, proposing Cornerstone's expectations for the project and desired timelines. A working lunch followed my presentation, with sandwiches having been brought in from a local deli, and we spent much of the afternoon hammering out details for the project. Edward left at one point of the meeting to sit down with Bradley's legal representative to go through the contract and non-disclosure agreements.

By late afternoon, we were at a point to call it good for the day, and when I stood to shake hands with Max Fisher, he asked if I could join him for dinner. While he'd been mostly professional throughout the day, I had occasionally picked up a few flirtatious nuances from him. It hadn't escaped my notice that he'd glanced at my bare ring finger a few times. And now with this dinner invitation, I found the fact that he asked me and me alone bothersome; it was customary in these situations to include any visiting party in the invitation for dinner. He was an attractive man; I placed him to be in his early 40s, with steel blue eyes and dark hair that gave him a distinguished-look with a peppering of silver at his temples. His build suggested he may have played football in his college years and continued to take care of himself. But something about his personality, a cool arrogance that rivaled Edward's, along with a rakish grin, told me he still perceived himself as somewhat of a playboy.

I glanced at Edward, and while his face was for the most part its usual mask of composure, there was a glint in his eyes as he watched Max, indicating that my assessment of the over-confident VP was pretty accurate. I'd have to play this carefully.

"Oh, Edward and I had plans to go to this little bistro downtown our concierge recommended, but you're welcome to join us. Our treat, of course," I hastily added.

"Yes, Max, please join us," Edward contributed. "It's no problem to add one more to the reservation."

"Um, sure," Max said, nodding slowly. It's obvious this was a wrench in his plan. "Where is it you two were going this evening?"

"Uh…" I looked to Edward, hoping he'd been in the area before and knew the names of some local eateries, regardless of the fact he's never eaten in any of them.

Turns out he did. "The Drawing Room," Edward answered smoothly. "I hear they make excellent martinis."

Max's eyebrows raised and he nodded again. "Indeed they do. I can pick you up at your hotel. What time are your reservations?"

"They're for 7:30," Edward answered. I smiled inwardly. I had a hunch he was counting on Alice to see this and take care of our reservations.

"I'll pick you up at your hotel at 7:00 then," he replied.

There was a knock on the conference room door. A matronly woman poked her head inside. "Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, your taxi has arrived."

"Thank you," Edward and I replied together. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. The meeting had gone well, and I couldn't find it in me to be mad at the moment.

We said our goodbyes and headed out to the waiting cab. Edward gave the driver our hotel information and then sat back in the seat, looking at me cautiously. He wasn't sure if I was angry or not. Now I was amused. "Well?" he asked.

"Well, what?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Today went rather well, I think," he offered.

"I think it did too," I replied. I couldn't hold back the smug grin I'm sure was plastered on my face. At my grin, Edward smiled back.

"You have reason to be proud, Bella. Cornerstone stands to make some good money off of this deal, if all goes according to plan. You really covered all the bases in your outline and their legal team was on board with how the contract was drawn up. This looks good."

I sat back and sighed. "It does, doesn't it? A nice dinner will be a good way to celebrate it. I hope we're able to get into that place."

Suddenly I heard a chime. Edward pulled out his cell phone, pressed a button, and showed me the screen.

_Reservations at Drawing Room set under Swan for 7:30. You're welcome._

"I may be pissed at her, but I know better than to bet against her," I said with a wry chuckle.

His phone chimed again. Edward looked at the message and frowned, pressed a button and put his phone away, without a word.

"Ok what was that? It had to be Alice again."

"It was. Nothing important," Edward stupidly replied. Stupid, because he should know by now that not only will that response piss me off, but unlike eight years ago, I'm not going to take his word for it.

"What was it, Edward?" I asked pointedly. "Show me the message."

"I deleted it," he said lightly.

"What are you hiding, you asshole?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Please, Bella…"

"Out with it, Cullen."

He sighed. "She said not to let you drink too much, and not to leave you alone with Max."

"Don't _let_ me drink too much? What the- Jesus, it's not like I'm gonna get all sloppy drunk while on a client dinner! And I already know about Max; why do you think I included you on the dinner plans?"

"Other than it was rude of him to not invite me? I wasn't sure," he answered. He looked at me curiously.

"I've dealt with his type before. I knew he was coming on to me; it's very poor business etiquette, but it happens. Your presence will make it easy to thwart his less than noble intentions."

He sat back and smiled at me. "Does this mean you're glad I came along?"

I scowled at him. "Certainly not; while your presence here is useful, I would have fared just fine on my own, thank you very much." And I would have. Edward just made a very convenient obstacle to throw in Max's path. Plus, it'll be fun watching Edward squirm with Max's lecherous thoughts throughout dinner. _I'll have to make him eat something._

"That's an awfully smug expression," Edward commented. "Care to share?"

"Nope."

**Edward**

We went to our respective rooms where Bella called Marshall to report on the meeting's progress and I called Daniel, the head of Legal, to do the same. I was happy for her; I knew this meeting had been a big deal, something she'd been working hard toward over the last several months.

And while she certainly did wow the team at Bradley, that VP, Max, had a little more than just a business merger on the brain. He most certainly had less than honorable intentions when he invited Bella out for dinner. I was glad Bella thought to include me in the plan; even though she wouldn't admit it, I thought she was secretly happy to have me along. On the same token, she probably would've been just as happy to have my colleague John along, or anyone else she could grab and have tag along for the meal. She wasn't stupid, by any means, nor did I doubt her ability to take care of herself, but I also knew how important this deal was to her. It would've been a shame for her to have to blow it by having to kick that Max guy's ass.

I changed into a pair of dark grey checkered slacks with a navy blue button-down, long-sleeve shirt that complemented the color of the pattern of the checks, deciding the suit would be too much. Shortly before seven she tapped on the wall, knowing I could hear her, saying Max called and was on his way to pick us up.

I was waiting for her in the lobby when Max walked in. He was dressed down a little from what he had been at work; dark grey shirt, tucked into a pair of black slacks, no tie, sleeves rolled a couple turns, not too different from what I was wearing, really. "Good evening, Edward," he greeted, shaking my hand. "Chilly hands, man. Do you have poor circulation or something?"

"Something like that," I said with a smile, and then gestured toward a couple of chairs in the lobby. "Have a seat."

Max sat down, leaning back confidently in the chair. "So where is our Bella? A little last minute primping?" he asked conspiringly.

I forced my face to remain neutral, both at the offense of his phrase '_our Bella_' and at the image he had of her smoothing a thigh-high stocking up her creamy thigh. "She should be down shortly," I replied pleasantly.

I heard the chime of the elevators and caught a whiff of freesia blended with cherry blossoms. I turned my head to look in her direction just as Max murmured appreciatively, "And there she is."

I so wanted to choke him for his tone and his train of thought that accompanied it, but I had to admit I could see where it was coming from. In her slim cut dark jeans, strappy high heels, and silky black blouse, her hair now out of the severe bun and down in soft waves that cascaded around her shoulders and down her back, Bella was a vision. And the subtle smirk on her cherry-stained lips told me that she knew it, too.

Max and I stood as she approached us. "Sorry to keep you waiting, gentlemen. Shall we go?"

Max stepped forward to shake her hand, keeping it in his a few seconds too long. He was debating kissing the top of it, but dismissed the idea as too forward. Pity, because I would've loved to have seen Bella's reaction to that. "Absolutely. I'll get my car."

We walked out with him and stood near the valet station while he went out to retrieve his car. "You look phenomenal tonight," I said quietly to Bella, staring after Max. "Shall I share with you Max's take on your appearance?"

She chuckled. "No thank you, I'd rather not know."

"Shall I share with you my take on your appearance?"

"Didn't you just do that?" she asked, amusedly as a sleek black Mercedes S-class pulled up in front of us.

"I said you looked phenomenal. But I'd be happy to elaborate on how pleasing to the eye your ass is in those jeans or…"

She slapped at my arm, thankfully not hard enough to hurt her hand. "Okay, okay! I get the picture! Keep it to yourself, please!"

Max got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Bella. "After you, Ms. Swan," he said, with an exaggerated bow. He made no secret of hiding his examination of her ass as she eased herself into the car. I cleared my throat, getting his attention, but all he did was give me a wink. _I wonder if we'll be able to lose glamour-boy here later?' _he thought, before saying aloud,"Back door's open, Edward."

I nodded at him. "Thank you, Max." I followed him around the car and got in to sit behind him. He looked at me oddly, but said nothing. His thoughts were still centered on trying to impress Bella.

We drove farther into the downtown area while Max prattled on about himself, more or less preening his feathers in front of Bella like some kind of pompous peacock. He went on about his car, which he'd bought only a month ago, and all the nifty special features it had. Bella would look at him with wide eyes and nod, glancing back at me occasionally, when his eyes were on the road and not on her tits, and give me a little smile and roll her eyes. At least she knew this guy was an idiot. I don't know what I would've done if she were actually into him.

We arrived at the restaurant and Bella gave the host her name. Before he could take us to our table, Max slipped him a twenty dollar bill for "the best table he could get us." Bella turned to me, mouthing _'Seriously?'_ I grinned at her, shaking my head.

The host looked at the bill in his hand and rolled his eyes as he stuffed it his shirt pocket. "Right this way…"

Max motioned for Bella to go first and then fell in behind her. His eyes were feasting on her ass the entire way to the table. I've never wanted to trip a man so badly in my existence. He leaned forward while her back was to him and sniffed her hair, deeply inhaling her fragrance, before giving a little moan and adjusting himself in his slacks. This bastard and I were going to have a problem before the night was over, I could already tell.

A tall, dark, and beautiful woman came to our table to start our drink orders, starting us off with a round of samples from their master bartender. Bella was very much in a celebratory mood and dove into the samples with gusto, an action which seemed to satisfy Max very much. He then looked at me and saw that I wasn't having any. "Are you a teetotaler, Cullen?"

"No, I just don't really feel like drinking tonight, if it's all the same to you. But be my guest, drink up," I said pleasantly.

"Don't mind if I do," he said, picking up the shot glass and toasting Bella with it before downing it.

"At this rate I'm going to have a buzz on before I even get my drink," Bella said chuckling. The server returned at that moment and to take our drink order. Max and Bella each ordered specialty martinis, with Bella ordering for me the same as she'd ordered for herself. I looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "It's a celebration, Edward, one drink won't kill you."

"I'm sure you'll help me with it if I decide I don't like it though, right?" I asked knowingly.

"Maybe," she replied with a saucy grin.

'_Maybe there is something going on between these two,'_ Max thought. _'I don't think they've fucked, but, ah, you never know. And if she's willing to hook up with a coworker like that, maybe I do have a shot.'_ His low opinion of Bella was both appalling and infuriating, and there was nothing I could do about it. Not yet, anyway. "I like a woman who can relax and have a good time." He nodded and toasted Bella again with the final sample before knocking it back.

"Well, Max, you know what they say about all work and no play…" Bella replied coyly. Was she actually flirting with this jackass?

"Indeed I do," Max said, leaning forward in his chair, almost intimately, toward Bella. "I'm a firm believer in play."

"So what do you do for fun, Max? Travel? Hobbies?" I interjected pleasantly. I didn't like where the conversation was headed. Bella smirked at me, knowing full well what I was doing. Wench was doing this on purpose, I knew it.

Max looked at me warily, the mood broken and then sat back in his chair again as the server delivered our drinks. Whatever the concoction was in front of me, it was scarlet in color, almost like watered-down blood. Very funny, Bella.

"A toast?" Bella asked, raising her glass in the air. Max and I followed suit. "To a successful and lucrative venture between Cornerstone and Bradley; I feel good about this Max," Bella finished, as she first touched her glass to his and then to mine.

"As do I, Bella, as do I," Max said, taking a drink from his martini.

I raised the glass to my lips and feigned taking a sip. "What's in this drink, Bella?"

"Lychee, pomegranate, blood orange, and Grey Goose," she said with a gleam in her eye. "Tasty, isn't it?"

"Very nice," I agreed with a smirk. "I do love blood…orange." She grinned at me.

"So, before we were interrupted," Max interjected, disliking Bella's attention being on me and not him. "I was about to tell you about my vacation to Maui; have you ever been to Hawaii?"

"Can't say that I have," Bella answered.

"Oh my dear, we must remedy that, you are missing out if you've never been to the islands. I went last spring and stayed in a condo there for three weeks…" he began. He soon began telling tales of deep sea fishing charters, whale watching, and private chartered trips to Molokai and Lanai, taking a break only when the waitress arrived to take our food order. All the while, he was gauging Bella's level of interest, seeing if she was at all impressed. I may have been away from Bella for several years, but I could tell not only was she not listening to one damn word he was saying, but she was getting rather intoxicated again too.

Fortunately, the food arrived fairly quickly and Bella dug in heartily. "Oh my _gawd_," Bella moaned. And fuck me if that moan didn't go straight to my dick. "This is soooo good." I smiled at her and she grinned back, a mischievous twinkle showing up in her eye. "Here, Edward, you've got to try this." Come again? My eyes went wide as she held out a fork with whatever noxious meat she was eating loaded on to the end of her fork.

"Uh, Bella? What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her pointedly.

"I want you to taste this, Edward!" she exclaimed, then grinned at me evilly.

"Um, no, thank you, I don't think so, I have this… uh…" I didn't even know what it was that I ordered. It all looked and smelled disgusting to me. "This lovely concoction here before me. It's… delicious. Mmmm…."

Max was staring at me oddly. "You haven't even tasted it yet, Edward."

I looked over at Bella who, god damn her, was still holding out a forkful of I don't know what the bloody hell. Sighing resignedly, I leaned over and closed my lips around the fork, staring in her eyes in challenge as the offensive material slid into my mouth. I chewed a few times, feigning delight. "Mmm, what was this called again?"

"Bacon Squared. Isn't it tasty?" she asked excitedly, and then took another bite.

I swallowed, forcing it down. "Mmm, yum," I said with a smile.

She smiled even bigger in self-satisfaction, happily eating. I would be pissed if I wasn't enjoying just how happy she was. The fact that she was with me, smiling and having a good time, as opposed to calling me every foul name under the sun… well, I could suffer a bite or two of food if it meant getting to be in her good graces for once. The vomiting later would be well worth it.

By the end of the meal and three more martinis apiece for Bella and Max, the two were both looking flush and glassy-eyed. "Well this was fantastic," Bella commented. She stood just as I signaled for the check. "If you two will excuse me for a moment," she said politely and made her way to the restrooms.

The server arrived, placing the leatherette folder on the table before clearing out plates away. "Let me get this, Edward," Max said, reaching for his wallet.

"Oh no, Max, we said it was our treat. I insist," I replied, picking up the folder out of his reach.

"Well, thank you very much," he said, and then leaned back in his chair, gazing toward the hall where Bella had disappeared. "Excuse me; I need to do away with one or two of these martinis." He smirked at me, rising from the table and walked toward the restrooms.

Shit. I couldn't exactly follow him. The server arrived to pick up the check and my credit card and I waited. And waited. And waited. The server returned with the folder and I quickly signed the check and then stood to find Bella, but she was already on her way back to the table, followed by a chagrined Max. Her cheeks were flushed even darker, and she seemed agitated. Uh oh.

"Is the check taken care of, Edward?" she asked, a little breathlessly.

"Yes, we're all set," I said, looking at her, then at Max curiously.

"Wonderful," she said and then turned to Max. "I'm going to chalk what just took place up to a little too much indulgence of this establishment's fine martinis. Edward and I will just take a cab back to our hotel, if it's all the same to you."

He nodded, pursing his lips. "I apologize, Bella. It was out of line." I noticed one of his cheeks was significantly redder than the other, as though he'd been slapped. His mind confirmed my suspicion, with a spooling repeat of him cornering her in the hallway and trying to kiss her, only to be promptly shut down with a slap to the face. _"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_ Bella had hissed at him.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two of them, and then back at Bella again in concern. I was angry he'd made a move on her like that, but I also knew she'd taken care of it and would be even angrier if I made a move to further put Max in check. Like squeezing his head between my palms until it exploded.

"Don't worry about it, Edward, let's just go. Oh and Max? I don't think tomorrow morning's meeting will be necessary." She picked up her purse and looped it over her shoulder.

Max's eyes went wide. "Are you backing out of the deal?"

Bella looked at him as though he were mad. "Of course not. A deal's a deal. But I think we can tie up any of the loose ends from our respective offices." She offered him her hand.

"I supposed we can," Max replied, shaking her hand. "I wish you safe travels back to Portland, Bella. You too, Edward." _You lucky bastard,_ his thoughts finished for him. If only he knew.

"Have a good night," I wished Max, shaking his hand. "Shall we?" I asked Bella.

She led the way out of the restaurant, snagging a cab that had just let someone else out. "Fairmont," she told the driver and then sat back in her seat, running a hand through her long tresses, and sighed, her lips pooching out in almost a pout. I ached to kiss those lips, but refrained to do anything but pat her hand. This time she didn't pull it away from me.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. "I saw what happened."

"Of course I'm ok. I didn't expect him to follow me to the restroom to cop a feel. But I'm not surprised that he made a move. Highly unprofessional of him to do so, by the way." She shook her head disgustedly. "But, as I told him, it wasn't a deal-breaker. However, that meeting tomorrow morning at the Bradley office would have been awkward as hell. It's better to leave it this way."

"It was gracious of you to dismiss his overture the way you did," I offered. And it was. She gave him an out to save face, something she didn't have to do.

"You said you saw what happened; I slapped him, remember? How gracious was that?" she chuckled wryly. "Well thank _you_ for not going all 'defend my honor' on the guy," she continued. "Your restraint has improved."

"Well, you did hit him and the guy had it coming," I agreed, my eyes narrowing.

I looked down and saw that my hand was still resting on top of hers. She looked down too and then back up at me. She smiled apologetically and slid her hand out from under mine.

"Fairmont," the driver announced, pulling up in front of the valet.

I pulled a twenty out and handed it to the driver. "Keep the change."

"We started toward the bank of elevators and then she paused. "I think I may go have one more drink in the bar. Unwind a little more before I call it a night."

"Oh. Ok then," I said. "I guess, I'll… uh…" I started to walk backward to the elevator.

Bella rolled her eyes and indicated with her head toward the bar. "Come on, Edward. Join me."

I could have sworn my stomach did a flip flop. I bit back the urge to squeal like a girl. "I'd love to," I said smoothly. She smirked at me, not buying it a bit. We walked to the darkened bar, lit by low blue ambient lights and sat down at the bar.

"I'm having _one_ drink though. Maybe two, since I guess you'll need help with yours. No funny business tonight, Cullen."

"Well that's a pity," I deadpanned. "I could just order water, you know," I finished, laughing at her expression.

She paused. "You could, but I think you'd really rather have a Beam and Diet."

I shrugged. "Two Beam and Diets," I told the bartender.

It was a pleasant, platonic evening; we were like two old friends catching up on old times, laughing over some of the stories of the lighter times in our past. She caught me up on what had happened with some of our former classmates while I told her of some of my adventures as a nomad of sorts. She didn't seem quite ready to hear about my family yet, her disposition changing when I brought them up, so I changed the subject. It was obvious there were still wounds to be healed by our abrupt departure, and it was going to require effort from us all to earn her trust again. As well as she and I were getting on tonight, I wasn't going to push it.

Once both of our glasses were empty, she stretched and put a twenty on the bar. "Time for bed," she said with a yawn. I grinned at her, and she shook her head at me smiling. "_Alone_, thank you. I think I can manage to tuck myself in tonight."

We were quiet in the elevator, but it was a comfortable silence. I walked with her down the hall, tentatively, gently, placing a hand at the small of her back. Her breath caught, but she didn't protest; another small victory.

We paused in front of our respective doors.

"Well it's been…" "Wow what a day, huh?" We both spoke at the same time and then laughed quietly at the coincidence.

"Go ahead," I said.

"I was just saying it's been quite a day; my deal is done, I slapped a senior executive with whom the deal was drawn, and strangely enough, I kind of feel glad that you are here to share it all with me." My surprise at her words must have been obvious, because she laughed again before continuing. "Don't think you're completely in my good graces yet, Edward. I'm not looking to rekindle anything with you; last night was a mistake on my part and it won't happen again. But maybe, just maybe, I could handle you being my friend."

If I had a heart it would be breaking a little right now. I didn't want to be her _friend_, I wanted to be her everything; her lover, her confidant, and I wanted to be the same for her. But I reminded myself that this was progress and I should accept it gracefully. Was it just last week that she keyed the shit out of my car? Yeah, it was. This was progress. "I would like that," I replied with a smile.

She returned the smile, stepping toward me and wrapping her arms around me in an embrace; a friendly hug. God, the things the heat of her body next to mine did to me. I wanted nothing more than to scoop her into my arms, kick down the door and take her over and over again all night long.

"Thank you, Edward. I mean it. Say, we have a free day tomorrow now; feel up to a little sight-seeing?" She looked up at me, her arms still loosely wrapped around my waist. In seven inches I could close the distance and kiss her. Could, but won't.

"That sounds great. Call me, or, uh, tap on the wall, when you're up, ok?"

She took a step back and produced her room key card from her purse. "I will," she said, giving me a parting smile before opening her door. "Good night, Edward." The door closed behind her.

"Good night," I replied in awe to the closed door in front of me, before opening the door to my own room. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Fired Up - Chapter 6**

**Ready to take in the sights of Chicago with this hapless pair? Me too.**

**Beta'd by Mynxi, who's been putting up with my diva ass for over a year now, bless her heart.**

**Edward**

After what seemed like an endless night, dawn finally broke and about an hour after that, Bella called to tell me she was awake and would meet me in the lobby in half an hour. I was happy that she hadn't changed her mind overnight about going sightseeing together today.

Her tone was cheerful, other than the rasp of her voice from just waking up; another facet about her I hadn't forgotten. I could almost visualize her sitting up in bed, her hair a glorious haystack of disarray, her eyes barely open, while twirling a lock of hair on her finger as she blinked away the sleep, yawned, and then met my eyes with a smile. "Good morning, Edward," she would say, and then turn her cheek for my kiss. I know she'd worry about what she called "morning breath". That, of course, was never a concern to me; her scent was my personal ambrosia. I would chuckle and lie back on her bed as she hopped up to head down the hall to her to take care of her bathroom needs. Then she'd return and hop onto the bed to give me a proper, or what I thought at the time to be proper, good morning kiss.

Next, I would feel myself getting too aroused by the intimacy; I'd push her away, and see yet another glimpse of hurt flash through her eyes.

I kicked myself for all the missed opportunities I'd had to show Bella my love and affection for her in the manner she desired and deserved. If I were fortunate enough to be presented again with such an opportunity, I would never make that mistake again.

A glance at the clock showed that I'd daydreamed away twenty of the thirty minutes she'd given me to meet her downstairs. I quickly rinsed off in the shower and dressed casually in worn jeans, a long-sleeve t-shirt, a cardigan, and a wool beanie. Alice had remained quiet, so her lack of interference gave me cause to assume that today was going to be a very low-key, casual outing. And knowing Bella, comfort would be the theme for today.

She was actually waiting for me in the lobby when I arrived, staring out of one of the large windows watching the valet and bellhops load passengers into their taxis for their day's excursions. Her ensemble was jeans, low-heel boots, and an oversized sweater, her hair pulled back in a messy chignon, which confirmed my choice of attire for the day. "Good morning, Bella," I said, approaching her.

She turned around and a small smile graced her lips. "Thank God. I was hoping I wasn't gonna have to make you go change."

I stopped in my tracks. "Exactly what were you expecting?" I asked coyly.

She rolled her eyes. "Khakis, button-down, stuffy, you know, your typical uniform."

"I won't say I don't own any of those items, as you well know that I do," I chuckled. "But let's just say that that's just one more area where I've _relaxed_ a little as well. So now that I've passed the clothing assessment for the day, where would you like to go?"

She shrugged. "How about we head downtown and see what kind of trouble we can find?"

"Sounds good to me."

We hailed a cab and soon found ourselves aimlessly wandering the streets of downtown. We people-watched, window shopped, and popped into a shop or two where she found trinkets to buy for her overly-friendly assistant Marissa and her friend Daisy. Around eleven o'clock I heard her stomach growl. "Should we get you some lunch somewhere?"

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, I skipped breakfast. Actually, I'm kind of starving." She looked around as I refrained from chiding her for not eating. I knew it would only annoy her and we had gotten along very well today, so far. The day was still young. "I think there's a Cheesecake Factory down the street, how about we go there?"

We were seated by a matronly hostess with a very dirty mind and waited on by a waiter with less than honorable thoughts toward Bella. While I had to agree with his inclination, it didn't detract from my desire to crush the hand that lingered a little too long on her shoulder as he took her order. He turned to me, sizing me up and concluded Bella was out of my league. _I need to slip this chick my number,_ he thought as he asked what I would be having.

"Just an ice tea, thanks." I was purposefully dismissive and then reached across the table to take Bella's hand in mine, stroking the back of it with my thumb. Bad idea.

Bella froze as the waiter headed to the kitchen, and then yanked her hand out of mine. "What the fuck, Edward?"

"Right. Sorry. I don't know why I did that," I replied lamely.

She glared at me, cocking her head. "Really? It wouldn't have anything to do with our server who was just eye-fucking me now would it? I don't have to be a mind-reader to know what was on his mind. Regardless, you have no claim to stake on me Edward, so just keep your goddamn hands to yourself!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Won't happen again," I muttered. Damn it! Not the tone I wanted to this day to take.

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes; Bella's eyes were looking everywhere but at me.

The waiter returned with two glasses of ice tea, placing one in front of each of us. _Wow, they don't look very happy with each other._ "Here you go, your food should be up shortly," he told Bella, flashing a smile featuring orthodontics-straightened teeth.

"Hey wait a second," she said as he started to walk away.

"Yes?" _She wants me._

She smiled at him flirtatiously. "My cousin and I aren't from around here. Could you suggest some fun things to do to kill a day in Chicago?"

"Your…cousin?" he asked, quickly glancing at me and thinking _Maybe they're from the south,_ before recovering and replying. "Well, there's the Observatory at the top of the building here, there's Millennium Park…. Oh, and Navy Pier. Yeah, the Pier is good, there's lots to do there. Say…" He smiled again leaning toward her a little closer. I was all but forgotten. "How long are you in town for? Maybe I can show you around."

I rolled my eyes. Bella caught my action and smirked at me before turning her attention back to the waiter, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, I leave tomorrow morning."

_That still leaves tonight. _ "Do you have plans tonight?"

She looked at me again and then slid her eyes back to the waiter. "I might be free. Why don't you give me your number?"

_Fuck yes!_ He grinned, pulled out a pen, and scrawled his number on her cocktail napkin.

She picked it up and tucked it in her purse. "Well thank you, Brent. I'm Bella. Maybe I'll give you a call later."

"Bella? Very fitting name, if I may say so." _Yeah, smooth Brent. Women dig that shit. _ I rolled my eyes again. "Please do," he continued. "I'd love to show you around," _My bedroom, _his thought finished. "I need to go check on a couple other tables and see how your food's coming along. Be back in a few."

I shook my head at Bella as Brent walked away mentally fist-pumping. "Was that entirely necessary?"

"Bet your ass it was. I might even call him, he's cute," she replied flippantly.

I closed my mouth, knowing that whatever response I had to that would be the wrong one, and I really wanted to continue spending the day with her. Awkward silence ensued once again, and then her cell phone rang. She glanced at it, an odd expression on her face, and then she stood. "It's the office, I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched her walk out of the dining area toward the restrooms. I leaned back in my chair and sighed, wondering what I was going to do to salvage this day. My eye caught an attractive woman with wavy red hair who was dining alone at a nearby table. She smiled at me. _Well hello, cutie,_ she thought. _The girlfriend's gone. She seems a little bitchy, maybe I can make him smile._ She stood and walked toward my table. "Hi." Her smile was as confident as her thoughts. "I'm Rachel." She held out a hand, which I briefly shook.

"Hello, Rachel. What can I do for you?" I replied politely. Before my reunion with Bella I would have been all over her. Now, I just wanted her to go away.

"I couldn't help but notice you sitting here looking a little lonely. I thought I'd come say hello. Tough day with the girlfriend today?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I answered with a sigh.

"Well I'd say that's a shame but I'd be lying. Here," she took my cocktail napkin and wrote her number on it for me. "Take this and call me when you're ready for a little cheering up. You're too pretty not to smile, honey. I could fix that for you."

I saw Bella heading our direction, her eyebrow raised at the scene before her. I turned my focus back to Rachel. "Thanks Rachel. I'll keep that in mind," I answered with a roguish smile.

_I think I just soaked my panties. Holy shit this man is beautiful. _"I hope you do," she purred. She glanced up and saw a rather annoyed looking Bella waiting to reclaim her seat. "I have to go now. It was very nice speaking with you…?"

"Edward," I answered. I felt like a dick playing this game, but the indignant look on Bella's face kind of made it worth it.

"Edward," she repeated sultrily. 'Call me,' she mouthed as she walked away, giving the briefest snide parting glance to Bella.

"Jesus, was that perfume or insect repellent she was wearing?" Bella griped loudly as she sat down. Rachel was calling Bella every name under the sun as she continued on her way toward the exit. "What was that about?"

I shrugged. "Back up plan in case you decide to ditch me for Skippy the Wonder Waiter tonight."

"Well if you're looking to get some, you probably should call the smelly bitch, because you certainly won't be scoring with me tonight."

I felt my eyes narrowing as I leaned forward, looking into her eyes. "Damn it, Bella, I'm not looking to 'score'. I just want to spend some time with you, have some fun, that's all. Why do we have to resort to this behavior? It's tiring and it's beneath us. Can't we just hang out and leave all the petty bullshit aside for one fucking day?" She sat back, her eyes wide, and swallowed. I sighed. "I'm sorry, but goddamnit. I just want to hang out with you. No games, no pressure. Just two old friends hanging out. Can't we do that?"

She looked at the table. "But we aren't _just_ two old friends and you know it, Edward."

"True, we were something much more than that. But as a person who cared for you deeply and still do, I'd welcome a chance to try being your friend. I screwed up with the little possessive power play I pulled when we first got here, I'll admit that. Can we just start over and try to make the best of the rest of today?"

She stared at me, searching my eyes; for what, I'm not sure, but she seemed to find what she was looking for and nodded. "Yeah. I may have overreacted a little too. I'm sorry too, okay? You're right. Let's set aside the bullshit and just have some fun today. Friends?" She held out a hand across the table.

I took it and gave it one firm, but not too firm pump. "Absolutely."

Brent showed up then with Bella's food, a massive Cobb salad. "Oh God, that looks phenomenal, I'm starving!"

He smiled at her. "Well, I hope you enjoy it, beautiful Bella." He turned to me. "Is there anything else I can get for you, man?"

"Nope, I'm good," I replied, stirring my ice tea with my straw.

"Golden, I'll be back to check on you two in a bit." He winked at Bella before strutting off.

I looked at Bella and mouthed 'Golden?' She snorted, nearly choking on the mouthful of salad she was chewing. She swallowed and then giggled shaking her head. "Ok, he blew whatever shot he had with me with that stupid reply. Guess you're stuck with me tonight, unless you were intent on getting to know…" She reached across the table and turned my cocktail napkin to read it, "Rachel a little better?" She raised an eyebrow.

I shook my head. "Nah, I think I'll pass. She really does wear way too much perfume."

**Bella**

After the weirdness that took place during lunch, I was resolved to make the best of the rest of the day. Truthfully, I was already shocked by my own reaction to that over-sprayed ginger that gave Edward her number; his reaction to my reaction threw me for a loop. Edward had never spoken to me that way before, and I wasn't quite sure how to take it. You could almost say he shocked the bitch right out of me, since I was pretty much done fighting after that.

I ate my lunch while Edward entertained me with random thoughts that were going on in the heads of other diners in the room. It was a bit reminiscent of that first date so many years ago, back in Port Angeles. Not that this was a date or anything like that.

Brent brought our check to the table. I slid a twenty in it which easily covered the tip as well as the tab. "Thanks, Brent, it was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. So will I be hearing from you tonight?" he asked hopefully, flashing a grin which, while attractive, gave me the feeling he thought it was a real panty-dropper. It really wasn't.

"I don't know. My cousin and I haven't hung out in a long time, so we may just go do our own thing," I replied, glancing over at Edward with a smile. "Thank you though."

He shook his head. "You're missing out, sweetheart. Call me if you change your mind, okay?"

"Thanks, Brent." I stood and slung my purse over my shoulder. "You ready to go, Edward?"

He nodded and stood. "Absolutely. Thank you, Brent." He clapped Brent once on the shoulder, a little hard actually, and walked with me toward the exit. "Heartbreaker," he murmured at me.

I laughed. "He'll get over it, I'm sure." I spotted the sign advertising the Hancock Observatory. "Hey, let's go check that out. Want to?"

Edward looked in the direction I was pointing. "Sure, I'm game."

I experienced brief sticker shock over the price to ride the elevator to the Observatory; however it wasn't brief enough for Edward to not catch, of course. He already had his credit card out, handing it to the attendant. "Hey you don't need to do that! It's not like I'm poor, Edward."

"Neither am I, Bella. Just say thank you and let's go check this out, shall we?"

I crossed my arms. "You aren't paying for everything today; let's just get that clear right now."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you pick up the tab on whatever we do next. I'm sure the people waiting in line behind us don't care either way."

I looked over my shoulder to find a large group patiently waiting for us to move on. "Right. Sorry," I said with a smile to a particularly sullen old woman standing behind me.

My head was still a little swimmy because of the altitude as soon as we got off the elevator, so I had to take a moment before taking in the sights. "Are you ok?" Edward asked.

I nodded and then yawned, trying to get my ears to pop. "Yeah, I'm good, let's go."

We walked around looking at the amazing view of the city. The day was overcast, so there wasn't too much for Edward to worry about in the way of the random sunbeams catching his skin. He stood looking toward the northern part of town, his expression pensive. "You grew up here, didn't you?" I softly asked.

He nodded. "Yes, but I don't remember where, exactly. I know it was the northern region, but I don't remember the street or what my home looked like. Everything looks very different from the way it did back then." He turned to me with a rueful expression. "I was the only surviving member of my family, if you want to look at it that way, so there are no great-grand nieces or nephews for me to go looking up. My past died when I did." He shrugged. It was kind of sad, really. Carlisle and the others were really all he had.

After some coaxing from Edward, we went out onto the skywalk. I didn't last very long; with the wind and the height, it made me feel a little nauseous. We went back inside and in the distance by the lake I spotted a Ferris wheel. "Is that the Navy Pier?" I asked.

"Yes it is. Have you ever been?"

I shook my head. "No, but it looks like fun. We should go there next! Have you been there before?"

"When I was, uh, younger, it served a different purpose than it did today. It housed soldiers and the Red Cross during the Great War. I've only been back once since then, during the 1960s. There was a fair of some sort going on at that time. I was… hunting when I was there, so I didn't quite fully appreciate the sights."

"Mmhmm, during your prodigal son years, was it?" Edward had rebelled and spent a decade or so away from Carlisle, feeding on humans and existing as miserably as he possibly could.

"You could say that," Edward replied contritely.

"Feel like having another look at it?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it will be a much different experience with you along."

XxXxXx

"Gah, why did you let me eat that second hot dog?" I moaned, staggering away from the giant swing ride.

"What, now you want me to interfere with your poor choices? Make up your mind, woman!" Edward laughed.

"Shut up! It was a tasty hot dog though, just probably wasn't the best thing to eat before getting on that," I said, gesturing over my shoulder at the swings. We'd had a fun afternoon at the pier, having explored the funhouse maze, played a round of mini golf, and then my 'snack' of two Chicago-style hot dogs. I have no idea what the fuck I was thinking. But, it had been drama-free and it was as though I'd regressed back to being a teenager in a matter of hours. However, I was no teenager, as my stomach, feet, and back were now ardently reminding me. "I need to sit down for a while."

Edward paused. "There's a Shakespeare theatre here. Feel like catching a show?"

I hesitated, before agreeing. "Sounds good. That'll be a nice way to rest up. Unlike some people, my energy has its limits."

As luck would have it, a play was starting in ten minutes when we arrived. And because it's my luck, it was _Romeo and Juliet_. Oh, for fuck's sake. I may not have the memory of a vampire, but I do recall it was the last movie Edward and I watched together before that fateful birthday party. I hadn't watched or read _Romeo and Juliet_ since then.

I looked over at Edward and to my surprise his face conveyed his thoughts were in a similar place. "What are you thinking?" I asked him. The irony of the question immediately struck home.

He looked at me with a rueful smile. "The last time I saw this was on your eighteenth birthday."

I nodded, certain the faint smile on my lips matched the tone of his. "Me too."

He shook his head and stepped away from the entrance. "We don't have to do this…"

I was inclined to agree and walk away with Edward and find something else to do, but then I decided we were giving the play, and that fateful day, too much power. "I think we should see it," I blurted.

"You do?" Edward still looked unsure.

"Think about it. It's like getting back up on the horse again, or ripping the band-aid off, or apply any other similar old adage here. I think it's worth trying. We're trying to move on from the past, and here's a prime opportunity. We need to do this."

He shrugged and nervously tugged on his wool beanie. "Ok. Sure, why not?"

However, once we were seated in the darkened theater, I immediately regretted this decision. The intimacy of sitting together in the dark took me back to a biology lab 8 years ago and 2300 miles away. The current that had run between us, even though we weren't touching, had been nearly unbearable. It seemed that current was still in working order. Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat and I leaned away from him, folding my arms protectively across my chest. _I can do this, I can do this, _was the refrain running through my mind. Once the play began, however, I wasn't so confident.

The familiar words swept me away to that afternoon when I was snuggled with Edward on Charlie's couch, me wrapped in an afghan while Edward whispered the dialogue lovingly into my ear. I remembered how loved I felt at that moment, and the subsequent conversation that followed regarding his 'contingency plan' to piss off the Volturi had I died during my altercation with James. Who would have known that everything would change not four hours following that conversation? My stomach turned; it was too much.

Too many memories. Too much Edward. Much too soon.

"I gotta go," I whispered, standing and making my way toward the aisle.

Edward soon caught up to me as I entered the lobby. "Bella?" He gently grabbed hold of my arm to stop me, and turned me to face him. "Don't run away, Bella. We don't have to stay here."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could do this, but it was so… it was… I don't know how to describe it Edward. I know it was my idea, I thought it would be fine, but it was too… much."

He rocked back on his heels, hands in his pockets and nodded thoughtfully, but said nothing.

"Is it just me? It wasn't weird to you? Maybe it's just me, I don't know…" _Fuck, someone stuff a sock in my mouth so I can stop rambling!_

"It wasn't just you," he softly replied, his eyes downcast to the floor. "I felt it too; it was like an extremely painful walk down memory lane. I'm sorry."

I shook my head, dismissing his apology with a wave because I didn't want to get into all that again. "Let's just walk, okay? I need some air."

We walked silently side by side; the light of day had begun to fade, approaching twilight. I glanced over at Edward to find him looking up at the sky. The clouds had parted, revealing a faint glimpse at the first stars of the night, twinkling high in the sky. The colors of the approaching sunset against the lights of the rides at the pier were the recipe for a magical evening in the making. But there would be no magic this evening; not if I could help it.

"We didn't ride the Ferris wheel yet," Edward suddenly commented, now staring straight ahead toward the large wheel in the distance.

"Uh, you're right. I guess we didn't. Probably should do that before we go, huh?"

He looked down at me and smiled. "I don't think it would be a proper trip to the Pier without it, do you?"

I laughed, despite the melancholy tone my mood had suddenly taken. "Well, as you know, I'm all about propriety. Let's take a spin on that wheel."

We were seated in a gondola with an elderly couple. "Today is our anniversary," the woman leaned across to share with me in a conspiring whisper.

"Well, happy anniversary!" I replied with a smile. "How many years, if you don't mind my asking?"

She looked over at her husband lovingly before replying, "Fifty wonderful years. They weren't all easy, mind you, but I wouldn't change a thing." Her eyes met her husband's. "Would you change anything, Clarence?"

He chuckled, lifting their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of hers. "Not a thing, Esther. You're as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you at that trade show. She was a model and the prettiest one on the floor."

"He proposed to me down at the waterfront six months later." She pointed toward the lakeside view from the gondola of the Ferris wheel. "I had no doubt he was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," she finished sweetly.

Her husband kissed her on the cheek before turning his attention to Edward. "Tell ya what, young fella, that's a lovely gal you have at your side there. How long have you two kids been seeing each other?"

"Oh we're not together," I hastily interjected. "We're, uh, just friends; that's all."

The woman smiled at me knowingly, leaned toward me again and quietly said, "Honey, I hate to break it to you but that boy is sweet on you." Why can't old people mind their own damn business?

The man reached over and slapped Edward on the knee. I was briefly concerned for the bones in his hand. "You keep at 'er young man, perseverance pays off in the end. Believe me, I know."

Edward chuckled, shaking his head wryly. "Yeah I've not been so good at the perseverance thing. But you may be on to something with this one." He looked over at me and winked. Jesus, will this Ferris wheel ever stop?

Thankfully, it was slowing to a stop, but not before Esther, bless her, reached over and said, "Don't sell yourself short, sweetie. You could do worse than this young man."

I wanted to scream that neither of them knew what the fuck they were talking about; they didn't know me, they didn't know Edward. We'd spent all of seven minutes together on a Ferris wheel ride, just how does that make them experts on what amounts to a love connection between two people they'd never before met? Other than the fact they were obviously still very much in love after fifty years of marriage, that is.

After congratulating the couple again on their anniversary, we decided it was time to leave the Pier. I was ready for a burger and a beer, not necessarily in that order. I didn't really feel like being out anymore; the day's activities and the emotional roller coaster it brought with it had left me feeling rather exhausted, so we headed back to the hotel. There was a bistro-type bar and grill in the hotel that would suffice for my dining needs for the evening.

The ride to the hotel was silent; I think Edward knew the day had left me feeling overwhelmed. Hell, for all I knew it had left him feeling overwhelmed too. We entered the lobby and before I headed for the bistro I paused, placing a hand on Edward's arm. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna dine solo tonight. Nothing personal, but I just need some alone time right now."

He nodded his head, the expression on his face conveyed disappointment but also that he understood. "Sure thing, Bella. No offense taken. I hope you enjoy your meal and get a good night's rest." He started to leave, but I tightened my grip on his arm.

Not sure what my body was doing, when my mind was screaming, _Enough already, _but when he stilled I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for today, Edward. It was a little… weird at times, but I'm glad we did this."

Slowly his solid arms encompassed me and he returned my hug. "I'm glad too, Bella. I hope this isn't the last time we hang out." His voice was strained, almost a whisper.

"I have a feeling it won't be, Edward. But I can't offer you anything more than friendship right now. You understand that, right?" _Right now_. That qualifier I inadvertently included in that statement spoke volumes, I quickly realized. I stared at his chest, avoiding his eyes, afraid of what I would find there. _What the fuck am I getting myself into?_

"I understand and I am grateful to have your friendship." He leaned forward and kissed me on the top of my head; platonic, yet endearing all the same. "Good night, Bella."

I cursed myself for missing his presence the moment he stepped into the elevator, and then cursed myself again for even watching him get on the elevator in the first place. How did this beautiful, infuriating being get back under my skin so easily, after all the effort I went through to erase him from my psyche? The answer was quite simple and my inner voice supplied it immediately: he'd never left.

Sure he was gone physically, but all these years, through however many relationships I'd had since he'd abandoned me, he'd still laid claim to a portion of my heart, occupied a section of my soul, and the framework was already in place for him to take permanent residence there. Also, this is probably why I wasn't missing Roger all that much either. I'd barely spared the cheating shit a second thought today.

I sat down at a small table in the nearly-empty bistro, my mind a cyclone of thought. I focused enough to place my order and then let my thoughts wander back to the phone call I'd received earlier in the day, when Edward and I were at the Cheesecake Factory. Grateful he was unable to read my mind, he didn't know I was lying when I'd said it was the office. It was Charlie calling to check on me, knowing I was in Chicago on business. Why I felt the need to hide from Edward that my father was on the phone, well, I'm not sure. Probably the same reason I decided to hide from my father who was accompanying me on my trip.

"It's a dangerous city, Bella. I hadn't heard from you and I wanted to make sure you were okay; don't fault your old man for caring."

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm traveling with a coworker; we're at lunch right now, actually. But yeah, I'm fine. My meetings went well and we found ourselves with a free day, so we're going to go do a little sightseeing."

"Is this coworker male or female? A couple of women running around in a city they're unfamiliar with, trouble can still happen…"

I sighed. "It's a guy, Charlie. I'm with a male coworker."

Pause. "A guy huh?"

"Yes, Dad. An able-bodied male colleague is my companion on this trip."

_One, two, three…_ "Is he keeping his hands to himself?" Always the over-protective father. If only he knew who was keeping me company.

I snorted. "Definitely."

"Well, okay then," he grunted. "Well, just be safe, sweetheart, okay?"

_Ironic choice of words, Charlie_. "Of course, Dad. I fly home tomorrow. I'll call you once I'm home okay?"

I'd hung up, chuckling to myself as I walked back toward our table and then spotted that redheaded bar-fly chatting up Edward. The chuckle died in my throat and anger welled inside of me. I didn't know what bothered me more; the woman talking to him or the fact that I cared. And my childish reaction once I was seated with him again only made me even more disgusted with myself. I'm sure Jasper would have had a heyday with my fluctuating emotions.

_And now I'm thinking about the rest of the equation. Great._

And why not? The whole fucking day had been, how did Edward so aptly phrase it; a painful trip down memory lane? May as well think about the other people who held some of the blame for some of the darkest months of my life. The bartender placed my drink in front of me. I'd decided on Jack on the Rocks instead of the beer. I sipped the cool liquid, feeling its numbing burn slide down my throat. I took another, more generous sip and locked eyes with someone who hadn't been in the bar when I first walked in.

He was an attractive man, Italian descent if I had to wager a guess, pushing a gracefully aging forty-something, and he was watching me like I was the most interesting thing in the bar. Considering he and I were the only two people seated in this section, I guess I was. I looked away from him, and then chanced another glance back his way. He gave me a civil nod in greeting, with a polite smile, which I returned. I knew this was more or less a green light for him to pursue interaction with me, but with the frame of mind I was in, it'd be a welcome distraction.

He stood and walked in my direction. He didn't sit down at my table, but chose the table next to it. "Hi." He flashed a handsome smile featuring beautiful, pearly white teeth which seemed to glow from his handsomely rugged tan face.

"Hello," I replied, taking another sip of my drink.

"That's a pretty serious-looking drink you've got going on there."

I smiled and shrugged. "It's been one of those days."

Just then, my food arrived. I'd opted for a Reuben instead of a burger and it looked fantastic. "Sorry," I said picking up one of the halves. "I'm starving."

"I just finished one of those," he replied. "They're very good. I'm Angelo, by the way."

I had a mouthful of sandwich, so I held up my index finger to indicate for him to give me a moment to swallow. "Bella," I rasped, and then washed my bite down with sip of my drink.

"Bella. 'Beautiful'. Well, I'd have to agree."

"Smooth, aren't ya?" I asked, taking another hearty bite of my sandwich. He was right; it was a very good sandwich.

He shrugged and chuckled. "I try. Bartender?" He signaled the bartender, gesturing at his glass and mine. "Another round?"

"A water too, please," I added. The bartender nodded and began filling our drinks. I looked at Angelo. "In town on business?"

"Yes, a trade show at McCormick. A whole day of schmoozing and bullshit. You?"

I laughed. "Oh yes, I know all about those. I had a meeting on Tuesday. It went well so I had a day to play today."

"Oh really? What did you do today?"

"The Hancock Observatory and Navy Pier. I'd never been to either one."

He nodded. "Oh yes, you have to experience those at least once when you come to Chicago. So were you alone on your outing, or are you traveling with colleagues?"

It felt like a loaded question. I wasn't an idiot; I knew encounters such as these were a fairly frequent occurrence in a hotel bar. I just wasn't sure how much info I wanted to divulge. I swallowed my bite and then replied, "I was with a colleague. He's from the area."

"Ah, nice to have someone along who knows the area. Where is your colleague? Did you wear the poor man out?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Something like that. I was hungry and he wasn't, so we called it a night and he turned in."

The bartender brought our drinks and I picked up the water, guzzling thirstily. "Jack on the rocks is good, but doesn't really quench the thirst," I said, setting down a half-empty glass.

He was looking at me admiringly, for some crazy reason. "A woman who can drink hard liquor and doesn't daintily pick at a salad; it's a shame more women do not follow suit these days."

I paused, trying to decipher whether that was a compliment or a critique. My confusion must have shown through on my face, because he chuckled and continued, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you self-conscious. I like a woman with a hearty appetite… for food, among other things." He raised his glass. "To safe travels, wherever your next destination takes you."

I raised mine and touched it to his before taking a drink. "I'm headed home tomorrow."

"Where's home?"

"Portland." I purposefully didn't specify which Portland. "You?"

"Miami. I leave tomorrow too."

I nodded. I was beginning to feel full and feel the effects of the Jack on the rocks. I pushed my plate bearing the remaining quarter of the sandwich. "Mmm, that was a pretty tasty sandwich."

"Are you having dessert?" Angelo asked. "I hear they make a great key lime pie here."

"No, I think I'll call it quits with the sandwich." I took another drink from my glass as I waited for the server to bring my check. She arrived seconds later, depositing a faux leather slim folder in front of me and another in front of Angelo. I opened it to find she'd only charged me for one of the drinks I'd had, and not the second round. "Oh damn, she didn't charge you for my drink, did she?"

"I certainly hope she did," he said, glancing at his tab.

"That wasn't necessary; let me have her change that." I knew I owed him nothing for one measly drink, but the implication was still there.

"No, that one was on me, I insist." He flashed another grin at me. With the second Jack I'd nearly finished consuming, that grin was becoming pretty enticing.

"Well, thank you, Angelo." I scrawled my room number, the tip amount, and my signature on my ticket, placed it back in the little folder and stood. "And thank you for the company this evening. It was a welcome distraction."

He stood too and took my hand into his. "I'd be very happy to continue distracting you this evening, Bella." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it. A tingle shot from my hand straight to my core. Damn but this man knew how to work the charm. That or I was getting drunk. Perhaps it was a little of both.

"Oh wow, um… wow. Yeah, I don't think that's such a good idea, Angelo. As extremely tempting as the offer is, I don't think so." I gently extracted my hand from his.

"You have someone?" he asked.

"I'm… it sounds horribly cliché but I've just ended a relationship and don't think I should…" We were walking out of the bar toward the elevators. It should be so easy for me to take this handsome stranger up on what he's offering, considering I am prime for rebound sex, but I couldn't do that. Not with Edward wide awake in the room next door. That would be just plain mean. I would've been mean enough to do so a few days ago, but I didn't have it in me now.

"I'm not looking to start a relationship with you, Bella," he chuckled. "I'm just interested in showing you a good time tonight." He stroked my cheek; his fingers were warm and smooth.

"Two nights ago, Angelo, I would have taken you up on your offer, because I have a feeling you could show me a very, very good time. But tonight is not the night. I have a lot on my mind and an early flight."

We stopped in front of the elevators and he pushed the up button. The doors to the left of us opened and we stepped in. "Floor?" he asked.

"Fourteenth, please."

He pressed 14 for me and then 15 for himself. The doors closed and he turned to me. "You're sure?"

I laughed. "I'm sure. But I'll let you steal a kiss." Why not?

He didn't hesitate. He curled one hand around the back of my head and, placing the other at the small of my back, pulled me close to him, dipped his head and captured my lips. Fuck, he was a good kisser. Why was I turning down no-strings sex again? Right. Edward. Fucking Edward.

Too soon, the elevator stopped and a chime sounded before the doors slid open. We ended the kiss and I took a step out into the pathway of the doors, so they couldn't slide shut just yet, but I didn't depart from the elevator. "Wow," I sighed. "Thanks. I needed that."

"That was only a sample of what could be tonight, Bella."

I smiled and shook my head. "As amazing as that kiss was, I haven't changed my mind. Sorry. But thank you, again. Have a safe flight back to Miami, Angelo."

He leaned forward and gave me a last chaste kiss on the lips. "And you as well, sweet Bella."

I stepped backward into the hall, allowing the elevator doors to slide shut, then turned and walked down the hall to my room. I let myself in, kicked off my shoes and began to run water to wash my face when I heard a knock at the door. I really hoped it wasn't Angelo, but if it wasn't him, at this hour, it could only mean it was one other person, and I'm not sure I wanted it to be him either. I looked through the peephole to find a somewhat anxious-looking Edward waiting in the hallway.

I sighed and opened the door. "What's up, Edward? I'm just getting ready for bed."

"I wasn't spying on you, I swear," he began.

Uh, okay? "Meaning?"

"Well, I couldn't help hearing what just took place when you got off the elevator."

"Nothing took place when I got off the elevator, Edward." It was a bold-face lie, but I didn't owe him any kind of explanation for my actions.

"An 'amazing kiss', Bella? I clearly heard you say it to the man you were in the elevator with."

"Well, not that it's any of your fucking business, yes, I kissed a man who kept me company in the bistro while I ate. He wanted more and I declined, as you can see, since I am very much alone here now."

He nodded, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I get that. I know it's not my business, but…" He stopped and locked eyes with me and the sudden desire I found there made me gasp. "Fuck it," he said suddenly. He stepped toward me, pulling me into his arms and, threading his fingers through my hair, covering my mouth with his own.

It was not the kind of kiss I remembered us sharing when I was a teenager. His cool tongue brushed my lower lip and in my shock I instinctively opened to him, letting his cool sweetness invade my mouth.

Angelo's kiss suddenly paled in comparison. I moaned and gripped his hair in my hands, pulling him closer. Suddenly my back was pressed against my open hotel room door, my legs wrapped around his waist, and I was filled urgent need. I moaned into his mouth and he thrust his hips against me once, showing me how he, too, was feeling the need.

We couldn't do this.

"Stop!" I gasped, wrenching my mouth from his. "No, Edward. I can't do this. Not now. Not tonight. Please, put me down." _Please, before I make the biggest mistake of my life._ My self-control was wearing thin and I'd never forgive myself for giving in to him now.

He stilled his movements, and then gently released me so that my feet were once again on the floor, taking a step away from me back into the hall. "That was probably a little too forward of me," he said with a grin that tried to be apologetic but failed miserably. "But I just had to show you that 'amazing' has nothing on what I'm capable of. Sleep well, Bella."

He took a step to the left and I heard his door open and shut. I stood frozen in place in my open doorway for a moment, contemplating what had just occurred, touching my fingertips to my now puffy, thoroughly kissed lips.

Finally, I closed the door and walked back into my room. Forgetting about my face, I stripped down to my panties, pulled on a sleep cami and crawled into bed. And somewhere, in the fog that lines the border between awake and asleep, a small voice inside of me gleefully informed me that I was as good as fucked. It was only a matter of time.


	7. Chapter 7

**All Fired Up - Chapter 7**

**A/N: Progress between these two, right? Not so fast...**

**Beta'd by Mynxi, rocker of my world**

**Edward**

Bella didn't speak much on the plane ride back home. In fact, other than a cordial good morning greeting in the lobby, she hadn't much to say at all since our kiss at, or rather _on_, her door last night. She didn't come across as hostile, only pensive. Thankfully, my meddling pixie of a sister sent me a text not to sweat what would otherwise come across as a cold shoulder. She urged me to give Bella all the space she needed to digest what all had occurred yesterday. We'd made a huge leap toward mending things between us, and an even bigger one with that kiss, which I'd feared would put me right back to square one.

All pretense of confidence shattered once I was back in the seclusion of my hotel room last night. It was as though I couldn't help myself, after hearing the exchange between her and her new 'friend' she'd met in the hotel bar. I'd been listening for her return, just to make sure she'd arrived back safely, so the eavesdropping had happened rather innocently. When I heard that she'd kissed that man, shared some amazing kiss with a stranger, I was gripped with intense jealousy. How could she throw caution into the wind to kiss a man she'd just met, but it was a monumental feat for her to be able to simply hug me?

I was grateful to hear her decline his offer for company, though I could hear the regret in her voice. I had a hunch that if I weren't right next door to her, she may have taken him up on it. I was curious as to why she didn't suggest going to his room instead, but was glad she didn't.

I heard her hotel room door open and close with a sigh. As she was running the water in the bathroom, presumably to wash her face, I was losing an inner battle to not rush next door and prove to her I could show her an amazing time too. The battle lost, I opened the door and was knocking on her door before I could question the wisdom of my actions.

I saw her eye cover the peephole and she paused only a moment to open the door. I could see a little trepidation in her eyes. I floundered at first, knowing how bad this looked and how bad I could be fucking things up for myself, but the next thing I knew I had her pressed against the open door of her room, and my tongue was exploring the sweet heat of her mouth for the very first time. Her flavor, heat, and proximity ignited the flame in my throat; the beast inside me whispered I should bite and drink, but he was quickly overruled by the part of me that was brought back to life by her presence, by her very essence. I could never cause harm to Bella, I knew this much now. I'd lost her forever once by my own hand and stupidity; I was going to do my damndest to never lose her again.

And then she moaned.

For all in heaven and earth that is holy, I had never heard such a sweet sound. It ignited a whole other flame in my body, and I instinctively ground my hips into hers as I deepened the kiss. I could feel the heat and moisture coming from her core, even through the layers of clothing, and was rewarded by the scent of her arousal surrounding us. I would bathe in it if I could. And someday, I just might.

After she wisely ended the kiss, before things could go any further, I went back to my room and nearly paced a hole in the carpeting before I received Alice's text. I was able to relax some, but not entirely. It was a long, long night.

I looked over at her in the seat beside me. She'd smirked and shook her head when she noted we were seated next to each other again for the flight home, but said nothing. Not long after we were in the air, she hauled out her iPod, putting the earbuds in place, and closed her eyes, effectively shutting me out. She feigned sleep for a while until it actually claimed her, and as minutes passed her head lolled to the side, causing her to shift her position until her head was rested against my shoulder. Forty-three minutes after that, I picked up the scent of her arousal and heard her murmur my name, but only once. I was euphoric. She was dreaming of me, which I took as a very, very good sign. With the lightest touch, I stroked a lock of hair away from her face, and placed a soft kiss upon her forehead.

She stirred when the captain's voice came over the intercom alerting everyone that we were approaching Portland International airport. "Ugh, I fell asleep hard," she commented groggily and then froze. "I, uh, didn't say anything, did I?" Her face flushed pink, and I fell in love with her just a little bit more. God I'd missed that blush.

"Not a peep," I said reassuringly. She visibly relaxed, but she wouldn't meet my eyes.

I tried to help her with her bag, but she refused. Rather than press, I relented and let her be. We walked together silently until we reached the parking garage.

"My car's over there, so…" Bella began and trailed off.

"Right. Yeah, I'm over this way," I replied, pointing where I'd parked, in the opposite direction she was going. "So that was a good trip. I'll see you at the office tomorrow?" I decided to keep it light, in effort not to make this more awkward for her than she probably was already feeling about the situation.

"Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow. That was a good trip. It went really well… almost too well." She stopped and looked at me, her lower lip caught between the teeth conveying her nervousness.

Well, since she'd pointed out the elephant in the garage, "Do I need to apologize for that kiss, Bella? I feel like I should, but I don't really want to." I reached forward and took her hand. She pulled back, only slightly, but I released it just the same.

"You don't need to apologize for that, Edward; I'm not mad. But I'm not looking for a repeat either. Not right away, anyway. I mean, between breaking up with Roger, and now you're back in my life…well, sort of…I'm just…I need some time."

I nodded. It was all I could hope for, and if there's nothing else I have plenty of, it's time. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Drive safely."

"Bye." She turned and I watched as walked away, wheeling her luggage behind her. She looked back at me once over her shoulder and found me watching her; she gave me a quick smile and then continued on her way.

I turned and walked toward my car with my luggage in tow. I felt heavy-hearted, missing her already. Patience was never my forte, and neither was humility. Trying to win back her love was going to be, for me, the ultimate test in both.

**Bella**

_I will not freak out about this. I will not freak out about this. I will not freak out about this._

Such was my mantra when I made my way to the lobby this morning to meet Edward for our cab ride to the airport. I greeted him cordially, but couldn't look him in the eye. He seemed to understand I needed some space and didn't press for more, which I appreciated.

I busied myself with checking emails on my Blackberry and made a couple of phone calls for work as we headed to the airport. He watched my stuff for me when I walked to the little store in the terminal to grab a bottle of water for the flight, and when we boarded the plane I wasn't too surprised to find we were once again seated next to each other.

I wasn't ready to discuss the night before, or how I was feeling about any of it, because I really didn't know. I pulled out my iPod and selected one of my favorite playlists to lose myself in for the flight. I closed my eyes, but even then all I could see was Edward. I could feel where his hands had gripped me the night before, how his tongue had moved against mine; it was the farthest he and I had ever gone, and we weren't even together.

I began to feel drowsy and let myself drift off to sleep. My dreams, of course, betrayed me in my denial and took me back to where they'd left off this morning when I'd woken up. In my dream, I'd let Edward come into my room and continue the assault on my lips that he'd started in the doorway. His hands did things to me that I'd prayed he'd try when we were together all those years ago, and his lips mapped the entire surface of my body. I whispered his name, encouraging him to take me and make me his, and he was soon hovering over me. He trailed his lips from between my breasts up to my ear, and whispered,

"_Ladies and gentleman, we are now approaching our destination. It's 2:30 pm in Portland, Oregon, and the weather is 53 degrees outside and raining. Welcome to the Pacific Northwest folks, or if you're from this area, welcome home."_

Fuck! I shifted, embarrassed to find I'd rested my head on Edward's shoulder in my sleep. I wiped the corner of my mouth where I'd drooled a little, hoping none had landed on him. Not that he'd care if I had. "Ugh, I fell asleep hard," I groused, and then remembering my dream, I froze. "I, uh, didn't say anything, did I?" _Please say no._

"Not a peep," he replied with a warm smile. I hoped he was telling the truth, and I wasn't sure he'd tell me if I had. I remembered how much he'd love to watch me sleep, and it wasn't a secret that my talking in my sleep was a huge factor in this pastime. Otherwise, I would've found the whole watching me sleep thing as creepy as it sounded.

He tried to carry my bag for me when we got off the plane, but it seemed a little too familiar now that we were back to reality, so to speak. Once again, he didn't press, and I very much appreciated this. We walked silently together to the parking garage, and I paused before heading off toward my car.

"My car's over there, so…" _So please let me go from here, and for the love of God, don't try to kiss me. Because I just might kiss you back and that's the last fucking thing I need to do right now._

"Right. Yeah, I'm over this way," he replied, pointing in the opposite direction where I was going. Good. He continued, "So that was a good trip. I'll see you at the office tomorrow?" Bless him; he was trying to make this easy for me. Apparently, my stupid mouth couldn't take it for what it was.

"Yeah, I'll be in tomorrow. That was a good trip. It went really well… almost too well." I stopped abruptly and looked at him, chewing nervously on my lower lip. _Why the fuck did I have to take it there? Couldn't just let him leave and pretend everything was normal, could you? Dumbass._

He rolled his lips inward for a moment, considering his words before he spoke. "Do I need to apologize for that kiss, Bella? I feel like I should, but I don't really want to." He gently took my hand, and as my heart leapt into my throat, I carefully pulled it back. He released it with a sad smile.

I closed my eyes as my verbal diarrhea took over. "You don't need to apologize for that, Edward; I'm not mad. But I'm not looking for a repeat either. Not right away, anyway. I mean, between breaking up with Roger, and now you're back in my life… well, sort of… I'm just… I need some time." _Fuck, shut up already! You're ruining everything you worked so hard to get beyond! You owe him no explanations and, if you let him in, he'll only hurt you again. _

He only nodded again, accepting my words with that same ghost of a sad smile on his face. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Drive safely." _Be safe._

"Bye," I said, before turning on my heel and walking toward my car with my luggage in tow. I could feel him watching me and before I could stop myself I looked over my shoulder to see if he was. Yep.

My mind was all over the place on my drive home. No matter that I'd just ended a relationship with Roger, the cheating bastard; he consumed my thoughts for only the briefest of moments, and that was only to remind myself to mail him any of his shit he'd left at my condo. He could keep the few items I'd left there; one of his whores had probably used my stuff anyway. Those things were replaceable and so was he.

Just not with Edward.

Alejandro yowled his greeting, weaving in and out between my legs as I tried to put my things down while juggling my mail. Of course, when I picked him up to give him a proper petting in greeting, he only struggled to get back down again. Two years together and I still couldn't figure that damn cat out.

I called my dad to let him know I was home, and he informed me that there was a big get-together going on in LaPush this weekend. He often invited me to these, because it seemed they had one every other weekend, but I very rarely accepted. Deciding I needed to get away for a few days, I told him I'd be there. After sealing the deal in Chicago this week, I knew my boss would be open to letting me take a personal day on Friday to make the trip. It would be easier to put some space between Edward and me, by actually putting some space between Edward and me.

I told Charlie I'd leave early Friday morning and make the drive north, putting me there late afternoon. Once I hung up, I was able to relax a little more. I busied myself with doing the laundry from my trip, tidied up my condo, and then threw together a simple stir-fry for my dinner, feeding Alejandro a few bits of chicken from my plate. This, of course, deemed me worthy for a snuggle on the couch as we settled down to watch some TV.

I didn't pay much attention to what was on the screen; I stroked Alejandro's fur absentmindedly, his purr soothing me as I steeled my nerves for tomorrow. I tried unsuccessfully to forget about that goddamn kiss, but it kept springing to the forefront of my mind. _I just have to get through tomorrow without making an ass of myself, then I could get a fresh perspective on the situation while I'm away for the weekend._

Morning came slowly after a restless night; I was afraid to fall too deeply asleep lest I have more Edward-filled dreams, but when my alarm went off I got out of bed with a new sense of determination. I started out with 30 minutes on the elliptical, Alejandro looking on from the pillows in approval. Or maybe he just wanted the warm spot on the bed where my head had been laying. I cranked up the tunes and pushed my muscles to the limit, working up a good sweat before I washed it all away with a steaming hot shower. I put my hair back up in my go-to, no-nonsense chignon, and then followed with simple makeup and lined eyes. I looked professional and in control, which was how I liked it.

Dressed in a blouse, black jacket, and tweed slacks, I slung my purse and laptop satchel over my shoulder and went out to face my day with my game face on.

****One hour and thirty-five minutes later****

"What the _motherfuck_ do you mean they moved up the ship date? I don't have the new stock here yet, it's on backorder! What the fuck part of the word _backorder_ did they not fucking understand when I put that on the order notes in the system? Do they think I do that for shits and giggles? Am I gonna wave a magic fucking wand and make fucking inventory appear? Christ on a crumbling cross it's like dealing with goddamn three year olds!"

The production manager apologized profusely and made a plea for me to do the best I could to get him his stock.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." I slammed down the receiver on my desk phone and placed both hands on top of my desk, breathing deeply and counting to twenty.

My day had rapidly turned to shit within 10 minutes of walking in the office. One of the sales reps had promised the moon to a client and as usual, when it came to this fucking jerkwad, it was up to me to make sure we could deliver on it. The man was lucky he worked out of state; if he was in the building I would've walked to his office and punched him in the face right about now.

"Fucking asshole!" I growled out loud, before I heard a light tap on the door.

I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway to my office with a disconcerted expression. "I had hoped we were beyond the nasty names by now."

"Ah, shit. I wasn't talking about you, Edward. Sorry, I just got off the phone with… Fuck, never mind. I don't even want to fucking talk about it. My day has been shit since I walked in the door. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, I guess. Better than you, by the looks of it. I was just seeing if you want to get some lunch today?"

I smiled, rolling my eyes. "You don't eat, Edward. But in all seriousness, I'm fucking swamped and will be working through lunch today. I need to get this shit handled because I'm taking tomorrow off."

He raised an eyebrow, his curiosity piqued. "What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, before checking himself. "If you don't mind sharing, that is. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's fine," I chuckled. "Actually, I'm going to visit my father in LaPush for the weekend. They've got one of their big feasts going on at the rez; they invite me all the time but I never go, so I decided to go." _Jesus, Bella, ramble much?_

"LaPush, hmm? That's a long drive from here." He was aching to tell me I shouldn't go, I could tell. I had to hand it to him; his restraint over such was admirable.

"Yes, it is, but I'm going to get an early start and take my time. I haven't seen Dad and Sue, or any of the others, for about 9 months. It's time for a visit."

He opened his mouth and then closed it, seeming to think better of what he was about to say, before choosing to go ahead and say it anyway. "Are you going to mention my being… here?"

I bit my lower lip and looked away from him before I softly replied, "Not if I can help it." He nodded, trying not to look unaffected by this and failing miserably. "I'm not ready for the grilling and chaos it would bring about, Edward. And it would, too. I can't…not yet. Not now." _Not ever._

My unspoken words hung between us; he couldn't read my mind, but he knew where it was at. He straightened and flashed a quick, hurt smile. "Okay. Well, I hope your day gets better today. Maybe I'll see you later," Edward said, before hastily making his exit.

_I will not feel guilty for this. It's his own damn fault. I told him to go. I told him what I was willing to offer. I can't tell my family about us, what is he thinking? Not that there's an 'us' or anything, I mean… _

"Bella?"

"Fuck! What?" I barked, realizing it was Marissa now standing in my door way. I exhaled a frustrated breath. "Shit, Marissa, I'm sorry. Rough morning. What do you need?"

"I've got Clark on the phone. Do you want to speak to him?"

Clark was the fucking cockbite sales rep. Fuck yes I wanted to talk to him, but it'd probably get me fired if I did. "No, I better not right now, Marissa. Will you tell him I'm in a meeting?"

She nodded and smiled. "Not a problem."

The voice mail indicator light was flashing on my phone a couple minutes later. I listened to it only to hear more bullshit and drivel that made me ready to commit murder again, preferably on Clark. I spent the next hour or so on the phone with suppliers, managing to sweet talk them to get enough product rushed here to meet the order fuckhead had promised. I was just getting off the phone with Clark, letting him know I saved his ass yet again, when I heard a light tap on the door. It was Marissa holding up a bag with a takeout container in it.

"Aw, Marissa, thanks. You didn't have to grab me anything. What do I owe you?"

She shook her head. "Actually, it wasn't me. Edward dropped this by for you." She placed the bag on my desk and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow. Huh. He'd invited me to lunch and I told him I was too busy to go; he must've decided I still needed to eat," I finished lamely, with a nervous laugh.

"Mmm-hmmm," Marissa hummed, not buying it.

I shook my head at Marissa and changed the subject. "I told you I'm out tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yeah, going to see family, right?"

"Yeah, but you'll be able to reach me on my cell if anything comes up, God willing nothing does after the shit fiasco today has been."

She smiled at me. "Well it looks like you managed to work another miracle, so hopefully that was your only one needed for the week."

"Thanks, Marissa."

"Enjoy your lunch," she said suggestively, her eyes wide in mock-innocence, before she sashayed out the door.

"Yeah, yeah…" I muttered. I knew it was killing her to know whether anything had developed between Edward and me. If I explained any further, I'd come off defensive and really give her something to talk about, especially since I knew she wanted him too. '_Too', Bella?_

I'm so fucked.

I pulled the Styrofoam takeout container out of the bag, moving aside some paperwork on my desk to set it in front of me. It smelled incredible. He'd written a little note on top of the box in his impeccable penmanship: _Shitty day or not, you still need to eat. I hope it tastes better than it smells. _There was a little cartoon face next to the note with a tongue sticking out disgustedly.

I chuckled and popped open the lid to find mushroom ravioli. _Well played, Edward._ I worked on my purchase orders as I ate, and once they were finished, I opened the instant messaging window.

Bella Swan: **Thanks for lunch, it was delicious. You didn't have to do that.**

Edward Cullen:** My pleasure. Is your day going any better?**

Bella Swan: **Getting there. I think I'll have everything wrapped up before I take off for the weekend.**

Edward Cullen: **Good. **

I figured there was something more he wanted to say, because Edward wasn't one for one-word answers. Nearly a full minute passed before he found his words.

Edward Cullen: **Have fun this weekend. Be safe, ok?**

I had to admit I was surprised he wasn't pursuing this any further. Maybe even a little disappointed.

Bella Swan: **I will, thanks. I hope you have a good weekend too.**

Edward Cullen: **Thanks.**

I was taken aback when I saw Edward's status suddenly go offline. _Well that's odd,_ I thought. I shrugged it off and got back to work, though it still niggled me in the back of my mind.

Finally, it was five o'clock and I had the mess of the day behind me. I drove home trying to wash away my thoughts of Edward with plans for the road trip tomorrow. I was excited to see my dad, Sue, Jake, and the rest of the gang in LaPush.

I went home and threw together a salad for dinner, still a little full from Edward's ravioli. Before I began to dwell on the unexpected lunch and the bizarre instant message exchange, I decided to get up and get my things packed for my trip. Alejandro parked himself on the bed next to my bag as I threw things in, staring at me reproachfully. "I'm sorry, pal. I know I just got home, but you can handle a couple more nights on your own here, can't you?" He laid his ears back, turning away disinterestedly and began cleaning his nether regions with his tongue. "I'll take that as a yes."

I decided to make falling asleep a little easier on myself tonight by taking one of my sleep aid pills before I went to bed. I didn't use them very often, but it was nice to have them when I needed them. The downside is they sometimes come with some pretty trippy dreams, and this time was no exception. Fortunately, they weren't erotic Edward dreams so I was relieved, albeit groggy, by the time I woke up to my alarm clock.

I showered and dressed, being sure not to wear or bring anything I'd had with me on my trip to Chicago, just in case any remnant of Edward's scent remained. My overnight bag was a large messenger bag I received as a freebie at a trade show. Yes, I was even paranoid about the smell of my luggage. You just never know with those wolves.

I made a quick stop at Starbucks for a venti latte on my way out of town, and set out on I-5 North. I'd plugged my iPod in to my car stereo and proceeded to sing my way to LaPush, with the exception of three bathroom breaks, a lunch stop, and five calls from the office.

Finally, around four o' clock, I pulled up in front of the home my father shared with Sue. I was barely out of my car when I was pulled into a hug by my eager step-mother. "Bella! Honey I'm so glad you came, everyone's excited to see you!" she exclaimed, patting my back enthusiastically.

I carried my things inside and deposited them in what was once Leah's bedroom. Four years ago she imprinted, got married, and moved over to Port Angeles with her husband. I went downstairs and assisted Sue with preparing dinner while waiting for my dad to come home. She chattered on to catch me up with all the rez gossip. We were just setting the table when my father walked in. "Where's my little girl at?" he called.

I put the plate down and hurried to my father to give him a big hug. "Hi Dad!"

He hugged me back, kissing my cheek and then started to take off his jacket when I released him. "I'm glad you made it up for the weekend, Bells. You should do it more often."

"It's a hell of a drive, Dad, but yeah, I'm glad I made it. I'm eager to see everyone."

"Well, it's just us tonight, but there's gonna be a pretty big to-do at the community center tomorrow."

"Ah, she's going out with us tonight after dinner, aren't ya, Bellsy?" a deep voice interjected. My step-brother, Seth walked in with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, baby brother, what's shakin'?" I asked, giving him a hug. He was as warm and huge as his pack brothers, no longer the scrawny teenager he was when my father first started dating his mother.

"Not much, just getting off from work, thought I'd pop in and see you and maybe beg a meal off my mom."

"Like you have to beg very hard," Sue laughed. "Lucky for you I made extra. I figured you'd be dropping by to see Bella."

We sat down to dinner, a delicious salmon chowder and homemade rolls, and Charlie grilled me on how my trip to Chicago went. I went over the highlights of my meeting, and then talked about going to the Observatory and the Navy Pier with my 'coworker'. I was careful not to mention Edward's name.

As Sue cleared away the dishes, Seth cleared his throat and gave my hair a little tug. "I wasn't kidding about you going out with us tonight, Bella. Well, not out, but over to Sam and Emily's. Nothing big, just hanging out and having a few beers. They'll be bummed if you don't make an appearance."

It sounded like fun, I was always up for a party with the pack when I came to town, but I didn't want to ditch my dad after just getting here. He waved me off. "Go on, maybe you can help Emily keep those knuckleheads in check. You and I can catch up tomorrow."

"If you're sure, then yeah, I think I'll go." I turned to Seth. "Give me fifteen minutes to change and freshen up."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just us, no need to pretty up."

"I'm not 'prettying up', I'm just getting some warmer stuff on. I know these nights usually end up around a bonfire of some sort."

Twenty minutes later we were walking down the road toward Sam and Emily's. They lived just under a mile away, and since I'd likely be drinking, I figured I'd save my police officer father the worry of me driving home. "So what's up with you and this coworker dude you went to Chicago with?" Seth suddenly asked.

My heart skipped a beat. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked.

"That right there. Mom and Charlie couldn't hear that, but I can. Anytime you talked about him, your heart beat a little faster. Either you got a thing for this guy, and/or something happened with him."

I was so glad it was dark because I knew my face had to be beet red. "I don't know what you're talking about. He's just a guy I work with."

He laughed. "Sure, Bella. Keep telling yourself that. Be straight with me though. Is he bothering you? Do I need to go put a hurt on the guy?"

"No, Seth, my coworker is just a nice guy. No romance, no drama. Just a guy."

"Then why can't you say his name?"

Fuck. "Anthony," I blurted. Edward's middle name was the best I could come up with in a pinch.

"Anthony, huh?" I wasn't so sure Seth was buying it. "Well, be sure and mention to _Anthony_ that you have six huge brothers that will happily mop the floor with him if he steps out of line."

I smiled. "Thanks, little brother."

The minute I arrived at Sam and Emily's I went from one toasty embrace to another. Jake, Jared, Quil, Paul, Embry were there, along with Erin, Kim, and Rachel, the imprinted wives, and all were in a festive mood. One would think I'd been gone years rather than months, but this was my family, and I didn't get to see them nearly enough. The couple of beers turned out to be a couple bottles of Jack, and whatever other bottles Sam had arranged on the counter. Jake looked at me mischievously and held up a bottle of tequila, a brand he and I had hit many times before buzzed and fumbling make-out sessions when we were teenagers. "Careful, Jake. We drink that, it could end with a game of spin the bottle," I cracked. We did the shots anyway, setting the tone for my evening.

"Fuck, I'm so glad I came up this weekend. I missed you guys," I said, knowing I was well on my way to drunk. "I don't have people like you all to hang out with where I live."

A warm set of arms wrapped around me from behind and a bottle of Jaegermeister was waved in my line of vision. I heard a whisper in my ear. "Look what I found." Paul and I had a history with the Jaeger. He, Quil, and Embry were the wolves who hadn't imprinted, and starting with my first trip home during my first year in college, Paul became my friend-with-benefits. Nothing serious; just for fun. But Jaeger was my and Paul's magical elixir; two shots and our clothes fall off.

Paul wasn't exactly subtle and his implication wasn't lost on anyone. Jake only rolled his eyes and shook his head while the others laughed. And then Seth piped up, "I dunno if the Jaeger's gonna work this time, Paul. She's got _Anthony_ on the brain."

The room went silent. "Who's Anthony?" Jake asked.

"Just a guy from work," I mumbled. "He's nobody." _Liar,_ my conscience chastised.

"What happened to Roger?" Emily asked.

"Broke up with him. This week, actually. Caught the fucker cheating on me," I slurred.

"Do I need to kill him?" Jake asked.

I shook my head no. "I'm over it," I shrugged.

"And so where does Anthony come into the picture?" We may have stopped being romantically involved years ago, but Jake was still very protective of me.

"They went to Chicago together on a business trip. I think Bella fell in looove," Seth crooned. He really did act like a bratty little brother sometimes.

"Shut the fuck up, Seth. No one asked for your input," I groused. "I'm not 'in loooove' with anybody."

"Then let's take a walk," Paul whispered in my ear. At my nod, he hooked his arm around my waist and we headed outside, ignoring the "ooohs" and other catcalls from the rest of the group. Paul still had the bottle of Jaeger in his other hand. We walked into the back yard and into the green house.

"Fuck it," I muttered. "Gimme some of that." He grinned and handed me the bottle. I took a swig off of it, cringing against the sickly sweet burn when I passed it back to him. He took a hearty pull off of it. He handed it back to me and I took one more drink from it before passing it back. He set the bottle aside on one of the potting tables, and then took my face between his hands and crashed his lips down to mine.

Paul was an excellent kisser. It had been nearly a year since he and I had last hooked up. He'd been the first one I'd hooked up with when I'd come home for winter break freshman year, after the infamous two shots of Jaeger we had during a pack party. Dating each other was never an option, considering the long-distance and the fact that Paul is an asshole. But he was an asshole with bedroom skills and magic fingers, and I'm not only on the rebound, I'm also on the run. I didn't want to fall for Edward; perhaps Paul could help me fuck that silly notion right out of my head.

Hot callused hands caressed my body, but my mind kept wandering to the smooth cool ones that held me two nights before. Clothes were shed and I was lifted onto the cold formica countertop. Paul's lips trailed down my neck, down to my chest, laving his tongue over my breasts as his fingers found my wet heat. I moaned and reached for his hard length. He shoved a foil packet in my hand; I have no idea where he got it from but I was glad he had it because I sure as hell wasn't thinking clearly. I was on the pill, but, well, Paul gets around. I quickly opened the packet and unrolled the condom down his erection. "Now, Paul, please," I heard my voice begging. '_What are you doing?_' my mind screamed. "I just need to forget," I said aloud, answering myself. "Help me forget about him, Paul." I attached my lips to his neck, nipping and sucking, knowing he'd have a strawberry mark there… for about 15 minutes before it faded away. But I also knew that sucking on his neck made him crazy.

He pressed into me, sheathing himself in a single thrust with a grunt. "God, yes, just like that. Fuck me, Paul."

"You got it," he grunted before gripping my hips in his hands and thrusting into me with even more force. I leaned back against the wall, supporting my elbows on the countertop watching him in the darkness as he pounded into me. He was a gorgeous man; I could certainly do worse for a drunken booty call. I was going to regret the hell out of my actions tonight, but I'd worry about that after I got my rocks off. And once I did, he still wasn't finished. He pulled out of me, hauled me off the counter and turned me so I was bent over the counter before thrusting into me again. One hot hand gripped my hip while the other pulled my hair. Paul knew what drove me crazy too.

"I know why you came back," he grunted as he thrust in and out in short precise strokes. "You needed a Paul fix. You needed some of this cock." The hand on my hip let go briefly to slap me on the ass while the other gave my hair a firm tug. I cried out as my insides began to clench around him all over again. "Ungh, that's right little girl, come for Paul." And with a few deeper strokes that hit at just right angle to cause me to see stars, he came with a groan. He rested against my back for a moment while we caught our breath, before pulling out and finding a trashcan to dispose of the condom. I turned and tried to put my jeans back on, but when he saw me having trouble, he helped me pull them on.

"There," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead. "Feel better now? Forget all about that douchebag Roger?"

I smirked, drunkenly shaking my head. "Eh-Anthony," I replied, clapping my hand over my mouth over what I'd almost revealed. As it was, I'd said too much. _Why didn't just agree it was Roger?_

He buttoned his jeans and looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes. "There's that name again. Is this character giving you trouble, Bella? What'd he do to you that made you want to forget about him?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. It's nothing, Paul. I'm just drunk, I don't know what I'm saying," I stammered, hoping he'd take me at my word. I adjusted my shirt and tried to walk past him to the door of the green house to leave, but he caught my arm and turned me to face him.

"Drunk or not, I haven't seen you this affected by a guy for a long time. Not since that fucking leech broke your heart. There's something you're not saying. You can tell me anything, you know that right? You're still a part of us, Bella, whether you live here or not; we'll take care of the bastard, just say the word."

I put my hand on his cheek, and tried to speak around the lump that formed in my throat. "I appreciate that Paul, but this is something I gotta handle on my own," I said, one traitor tear spilling down my cheek.

He caught it with his thumb. "You don't cry over guys. Ever. This is serious, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "No. I've got it under control. Look, I gotta go." I pulled away from him and this time he let me go. I stumbled down Sam and Emily's driveway and headed back to dad's house, tears streaming down my face as I heaved silent sobs. Because Paul was right; I didn't cry over guys. Edward was the last guy I'd cried over, vowing never to let another man hurt me the way he had.

Yet here I was crying again, for the… what? Second, third time in a week? But this time wasn't because of Edward, well, not directly; it was because of my actions. As warm as Paul's body was, the sex, while phenomenal, had left me cold and wanting. I didn't want a meaningless booty-call. I wanted passion and love; I wanted Edward.

The stark realization of this made my stomach turn and I dropped to my knees and heaved in the ditch. A moment later, I felt warm hands helping me up to my feet.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Concern heavily laced Jake's voice. "Paul said you left suddenly, and now I find you like this. Did something happen between you two?"

I looked at him pointedly, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, and he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Other than the obvious, I meant," he clarified.

I shook my head. "I just… wasn't feeling well. Too much alcohol; I needed to go."

"Well, let me walk you the rest of the way home. I don't like you walking alone at night." He laced his fingers through mine and he helped me get back to my dad's house in companionable silence.

"Are you sure you're good? Do you need any help in there?"

"No, Jake, I'll be fine. I'm just going to get a shower and head to bed. Go home to Erin, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" I needed to get inside before I started crying again and really freaked Jake out. I felt the next wave of tears near.

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "See you tomorrow."

I got inside and was grateful to find dad and Sue had gone to bed, so I at least didn't have to explain my tear-swollen face to them. I went upstairs and carried my bag into the bathroom to shower. I let the water wash over me, rinsing away the tears as they continued to stream down my cheeks. I was losing the battle over my heart, and it was scaring me shitless.

Once I was all cried out, my chest hiccupping occasionally, I shut off the shower and dressed in a t-shirt and sweats for bed. I crawled into bed and shut off the light, and that's when I noticed the message light blinking on my phone. I picked it up and pressed the button, finding a text message from Edward:

_I said I wouldn't press you, and I won't, but I need you to know you're on my mind. My every thought is consumed by you. I'll be here when you're ready for me, and I pray I get the chance to prove to you I won't make the same mistake twice. I'll spend forever making it up to you._

Those last eight words repeated in a spool in my brain until sleep finally claimed me.

**A/N: Oh, Bella, you silly twat, what the hell were you thinking?**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Fired Up - Chapter 8**

**A/N - Ok, so this is the last chapter I had written before pulling my stories. It goes better than the last chapter did, I promise. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Beta'd by the marvelous Mynxi, rocker of my world.**

**XxXxXx**

**Bella**

I awoke with a pounding head and a heavy heart. What had once been a guilty pleasure, a guaranteed release whenever I blew into town, now weighed on my conscience like an albatross. The throb between my thighs, thanks to Paul's generous endowment, was screaming at me as I shuffled to the bathroom. I stepped into the shower with the water as hot as I could stand to try and rinse away my shame. But what had changed? Why was I ashamed now?

_I will spend forever making it up to you._

The words of Edward's text were burned into my psyche at this point. My restless, drunken dreams were of disappointed topaz eyes and the feeling that I'd resigned myself to a lifetime of loneliness and settling for second best. It was getting harder and harder to protect my heart.

By the time the potluck rolled around, which turned out to be a birthday party for tribal elder Quil Ateara Sr., my headache had numbed to a dull roar. And other than a nudge and a look of concern from Seth, no one seemed to notice my heart wasn't completely in it this time. I slapped on a smile and visited with the people who had healed me all those years ago when I had fallen apart. It was a stark reminder of how far I had come, and an incentive to be more careful with how I proceed with Edward.

The potluck came to a close and I rode back to the house with Charlie and Sue. Sue excused herself, not-so-subtly leaving Charlie and me to talk. "You doin' okay, kiddo?" he asked. Apparently I wasn't as good of an actress as I thought.

"I'm fine, Charlie. I've got some stuff on my brain, but it helped to come up here and get away from it all for the weekend."

He nodded and then asked, "So is what you're running from a thing or a person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Give your old dad some credit here, Bella. I've been a cop for nearly thirty years, I can tell when something's not adding up. You've got a far-away look in your eyes that I haven't seen in a long, long time. Is there something you ain't telling me?"

Well, there are hundreds of things I've never told my father, and my current secret was going to remain one of them. "No, Dad. I appreciate your concern; I've just got some stuff I need to sort out for myself. When I'm ready to talk about it, you'll be the first one I come to." There was a lot of truth in that, since Charlie was already privy to Edward's secret. Then again I wouldn't put it past my father to sic the entire pack on Edward once he hears that he's back in my life.

_So he's in your life now? _I bit my lip, not wanting to answer the question posed by my inner voice.

Charlie nodded again, accepting my answer for now. "We're here for you, you know," he said, reaching over and taking my hand in a rare show of affection. "You're my only little girl, Bells."

"I know, dad. Thanks." He squeezed my hand one more time before standing up and stretching.

"I think there's a football game on, feel like keeping your old man company for a while?"

"Sure." I followed him into his den and plopped down on the small sofa by his recliner. I couldn't follow football to save my life, but I knew that I wouldn't have moments like these with my father forever.

Sunday morning came early, but I was up and ready to roll at the crack of dawn. Sue made me a sack lunch and filled my travel mug with coffee, and then tried to hide her tears as she hugged me goodbye. Charlie's voice was gruff with emotion as he kissed my cheek on his way out the door to go fishing with Billy. "Don't be a stranger, Bells," he grunted and then was gone.

The feeling of revelry I had for my trip to La Push was replaced by a more pensive frame of mind for the drive home. I thought back to the sense of urgency I'd had when I was with Edward as a teenager; how I didn't want to age much more than him since his physical age was seventeen, and begged him to change me. Now that I'd experienced life as an independent adult, that sense of urgency was gone. Back then I thought I'd be an old woman if I had to wait to be turned until I was twenty or twenty-two. In actuality, when I had reached that age, I was a hard-partying college girl of minimal-to-no virtue. Part of me thinks that I was like that just to be spiteful of my prudish former love.

But my former love was no longer so prudish.

The chemistry we'd had as teenagers, well, when _I_ was a teenager, was three-fold now. My mind retrieved the memory of that kiss just earlier in the week in Chicago. The old Edward would have never, _ever_, been so bold. I hated that Edward. The new one, however, was intriguing the shit out of me.

The miles and hours passed in a blur, and just as the sun was falling lower in the western sky, I pulled up in front of my condo. Alejandro read me the riot act as I trudged to my room, unceremoniously dropping my bag on the floor. I reached over to my bedside phone to call Charlie and let him know I'd arrived home safely. He thanked me for calling and for coming to visit this weekend, and then asked me to hold on the line, because Jacob, who just happened to be there, wanted to talk to me before I hung up.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

I heard a door shut. Jake had relocated to speak privately; this couldn't be good. "Paul and I had patrol together this morning."

Damn it. "And?"

"Bells, I haven't seen you upset like that in a long time. Who's this Anthony fucker?" Jake had learned to look past my and Paul's shenanigans a long time ago, so he wouldn't mention the events occurring prior to my break down.

I sighed. "Look, I'd had too much to drink and let my emotions get the best of me. You need to let me handle my own shit, Jake. You've got Erin to take care of; I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor anymore."

"I'm not trying to be your knight in shining armor, Bells. I'm trying to be your friend." His voice sounded as though my words had hurt him. They probably did.

"And I appreciate that, but this is something I need to handle on my own, okay? Please, just… stay out of it."

"Fine," he sighed. "I'll leave it alone, for now. I'm just a phone call away if you need me."

"I know. Thanks, Jake." We hung up and I let the phone drop beside me on the bed. I fucking hated the lies; I haven't had to do that in years. Yet another downside to Edward being back in my world.

My stomach growled reminding me I hadn't eaten since Sue's sandwich five hours ago. I got up from my bed and went in search of something to fix for dinner. My time away from home made for minimal choices for something fresh and healthy, so I settled for a frozen pizza. Much like the romp with Paul in the greenhouse, it left me wanting.

Disgruntled, I ran a bath and poured a large glass of wine to drink while I soaked. The combination of the heat and alcohol soon had me sleepy, so once I noticed my skin turning pruney, I got out, dried off, and went straight to bed. Alas, the dreams were no better than they were the night before.

Morning came and brought with it a headache and puffy eyes. Fabulous. I inflicted further punishment on myself with thirty minutes on the elliptical before showering and dressing for work in a simple gray shift dress and tied my hair back in a low-maintenance ponytail. My stomach was a lead ball surrounded by swirling butterflies, knowing I was going to take a step today that I had sworn to myself would never in a million years happen again.

I was going to give Edward a chance.

**Edward**

The weekend dragged on like none other had for many, many years. Bella was in La Push with her father and those mutts she calls friends. I went to Bend to spend the weekend trying to distract myself by hunting with my family. As much as I felt bad for wishing it, I was frustrated that Alice could see nothing of Bella while she was there. Not that I asked, but I read Alice enough times to see that she was watching. Sunday morning, however, Alice got a vision of Bella driving home, and then suddenly began blocking me with thoughts of shoes she was considering ordering from Zappos.

"What the hell, Alice?"

She only smiled at me mysteriously. "She's on her way home, and it seems to be with a change of heart. That's all you need to know for now."

And it was enough. It was all I could've hoped for at this point, and suddenly I couldn't get back to Portland soon enough. Even though I wouldn't actually be seeing her until Monday, just knowing that she was that close to me again was enough to have me grinning ear to ear, like an idiot. Even Jasper laughed, consumed by the feeling of glee I was putting out. "Well, go get her, man! What are you waitin' for?"

I said my goodbyes to my family and set off.

When Monday finally arrived, I dressed in a navy colored button down, dark grey pinstripe slacks and a tie, fussing unnecessarily with my hair in my fit of nerves. I stopped by a Starbucks along the way and picked up a caramel latte for Bella, remembering the cup she'd savored in her office the morning after we'd first run into each other.

I picked up her scent when I exited the elevator; I wasn't too far behind her arrival. I headed directly to her office, noting gratefully that Marissa had not yet arrived. She was standing facing out the window her office, in a grey dress, black high-heel shoes and her chestnut waves tied back in a low ponytail. Her arms were wrapped around herself and she was chewing on her thumbnail in deep thought, looking absolutely ravishing while doing so. At my light tap on her door jamb to announce my presence, she spun around, her eyes wide with surprise at first and her heart began to race. Something akin to guilt flashed across her face before segueing into a shy smile. "Good morning, Edward."

"Good morning to you. Here, I brought you something." I stepped forward and handed her the latte, and then brazenly kissed her on her cheek. She didn't flinch away; instead she blushed, which I took as a very, very good sign.

"Thanks, you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," I replied with a smile. "I hope I got the right thing."

She sipped and nodded. "It's perfect. Thanks." She sat down and gestured for me to take a seat as well.

"So, uh, how was your weekend?" she asked nervously.

_Consumed with thoughts of you._ "Too long," I said ruefully. "Did you get my text?"

She nodded, curling her lower lip inward between her teeth. "I did." Silence fell between us again, as she fidgeted with the coffee cup.

When it became awkward, I took that as a sign she wasn't ready to discuss things any further just yet. I stood and took a step toward the door. "Well, I hope you had a good time with your family. I should probably leave you alone now so you can get to work." I fought to keep the disappointment out of my voice, but I don't think I did a very good job. What was I expecting; her to run into my arms and declare her love for me?

Before I reached the door, I heard the words; so soft, that had I been human I probably would have missed them.

"I'm ready."

I froze and then spun on my heel. "Excuse me?" I was holding my breath, afraid I hadn't heard what I thought I had.

"I'm ready, Edward. I had a bit of a reality check this weekend; it took a…regrettable incident to make me realize I'm probably fighting fate, and when fate's involved it's a losing battle."

I continued to her office door only to shut it and then quickly crossed the room back to her desk, taking her hand and pulling her up to standing from her chair and drew her body closer to mine. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Are you sure? I'll give you all the time you need."

She swallowed and nodded. "I'm sure, but time is still appreciated. I'm not in any hurry to… well, I'm not in any hurry. Let's just take this slow and see how it goes, okay?"

Her brown eyes, though tired, searched mine beseechingly not knowing how happy, no, how _ecstatic_ she'd just made me. "You got it," I answered softly, bringing a hand up to her cheek to caress her soft, warm skin. My eyes locked on to her puffy lip she was trying to mangle between her teeth. I used my thumb to gently pry it out and stroked it once, aching to seal our agreement with a kiss. Her lips parted and her sweet, caramel scented breath blew away the last of my restraint.

Bringing my other hand up to cradle her face between my palms, I bent my head to capture her lips. Our mouths moved at first in sweet synchronicity, and when I darted my tongue inside for just a taste, the sweetness was replaced by a sense of urgency. Her little hands grasped my hips pulling me closer to her as she opened further, allowing me to deepen the kiss. There was a time that I would've pulled away at a moment such as this; feeling my arousal make itself known, I would become afraid of losing control and push her away. I also knew how much this used to hurt her. Office environment be damned; I wasn't going to be the one to pull away first this time.

Finally, when she did have need to draw a decent breath, she pulled away with a bit of a gasp, resting her forehead on my chest. "Wow," she said. "Shit, we're at work. We can't do this here."

"You're right," I murmured with a smirk. "But you can't deny that was hot as hell." She looked up at me and smiled sultrily, and then pushed on my chest. I complied with her unspoken request by taking a step back.

She sat down and pulled a small mirror from her desk drawer to fix her smeared lipstick. "Here," she said, handing me a tissue. "Mahogany Rose is not your color."

I took the tissue and gave my mouth a good swipe. "Am I good now?"

She stood and took the tissue from my hand to scrub at the corner of my mouth. "There. Now you are."

I reached up held her wrist before she could move it away. "Do you know just how happy you've made me?"

"I think I have an idea," she smirked, and I followed her downward gaze to see the tent that was pitched in the crotch of my slacks.

I chuckled. "Hmm, that's unfortunate. I don't suppose you have a file folder I could carry with me back to my office, do you?"

"Sorry," she said with a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "I'd suggest walking quickly."

I kissed the back of her hand I still held by the wrist before releasing it. "Will you let me take you to lunch today?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'd like that."

"Good." I started for the door again, but a thought occurred to me and I paused, curiosity getting the best of me. "What was the 'regrettable incident' I have to thank for your change of heart?"

Her glowing face suddenly paled and she looked down at the floor guiltily. There weren't many things I could think of Bella doing that would cause such guilt, but I had a hunch that I knew what this particular thing might have been. My dead heart sank just a little, with jealousy threatening to rear its ugly head. Telling myself that I had no claim to her yet over the weekend, I braced myself for the answer as I softly asked, "Who was it, Bella?" _Dear God in heaven, please don't let her say it was Jacob._

She took a deep breath and sighed before meeting my eyes. "That obvious, huh?"

I nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"If this is going to work with us, honesty is going to be key. A lot of our prior issues stemmed from you being unable to be honest with me, and if I'm going to expect that from you this time, which I do," she looked me in the eye as she emphasized this, "well, it's only fair that I do the same."

She took another deep breath. "There's a guy on the rez who for years has been my, uh, 'friend with benefits', if you know what I mean." I nodded at her questioning look, fighting to keep my face neutral as the knife twisted in my non-beating heart, and she continued, "Whenever I go home to visit, if I've been unattached, which has usually been the case, he and I hook up. This visit home was no exception," her eyes dropped from mine to stare at the floor once again. "But until this time, I'd never had any regrets about it. And then I came back to Charlie's to find your text on my phone, and I lost it; I lost the respect I had for myself as a grown woman who should know better. I lost the inner battle I had against giving you another chance. I just… lost it. I'm sorry that it took something like that for me to realize I was being an idiot, but I'm glad I finally realized I was cheating myself out of something that could be really special."

I wasn't sure yet what to say. If I got pissed with her, like I wanted to, I'd only end up pushing her away again. _She was not yours when she did this; she didn't have to tell you what she did, yet she told you the truth anyway._ I nodded, running a hand through my hair as I contemplated how to move forward from this. But this information hurt, there was no denying that.

"If this changes things, I understand," she said, her voice now coming out a little raspy as though she were battling tears.

Did this change anything? No, I was pretty sure I still loved her with all of my entire being. I wasn't thrilled with this revelation by any means, and I could cheerfully shred the fucking mutt she'd been with this weekend, but the end result was this… _mistake _could be, and would be, overlooked. "It changes nothing, Bella. While I'm not happy how it happened, I'm happy it's brought us to this point where we are this morning. You're who I want to be with, and I hope you decide for certain I'm who you want to be with too."

Her shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you, Edward."

"Can I ask just one more thing?" I cringed, and while it wasn't going to change anything, I still needed to know. "It wasn't Jacob, was it?"

She barked out a teary laugh. "No. God, no. Jake's happily imprinted and married. We had our time together years ago, and he's now content with the role of overprotective brother from Hell. No, this was another one of his pack brothers. Paul."

I'd never heard of or met Paul, but knowing it wasn't Jake made it a slightly easier pill to swallow. "Okay, then," I nodded.

"Would it have changed things if it was Jacob?" she asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "No." It really wouldn't have.

Just then there was a tap on the door. "That's probably Marissa," Bella said.

I looked at my watch seeing it was nearly 9 am. Time had gone from a crawl to hyper-speed, it seemed. "Right, we probably should get to work. I'll talk to you later for lunch plans, okay?"

She nodded. "Sounds good."

I opened the door to find a rather surprised Marissa, who was just about to knock again. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize Bella had company in there." _Extremely gorgeous company, who apparently is never going to call me. Damn it,_ her thoughts continued after she spoke.

"Quite alright, I think she and I are finished for now," I said, looking back to Bella who confirmed with a nod. "I'll see you later." I brushed past Marissa who gave a little shiver at my close proximity. "See ya."

"Bye," she breathed.

I continued on my way to my office where my work for the day awaited me. Bella instant-messaged me at 11:15 to say she was swamped and wasn't going to be able to make lunch, wondering if it would be okay to do dinner instead. I replied that would be more than fine. I went out and picked up a sandwich for her anyway, dropping it by her office while she groused at some poor bastard on the phone about lead-times. _'Thank you'_, she mouthed at me. I smiled and nodded before heading back to my office.

As the work day wound down to an end, I stopped by her office again to confirm our dinner plans in person. Marissa was just gathering up her things for the day. "Bella's just finishing up a phone call, Edward."

I looked through Bella's open door and caught her eye. She waved me in. I turned to Marissa who was now rather obviously lingering. "Have a good night, Marissa," I said politely dismissing her.

_Yep, I guess this ship has sailed too, _she thought disappointedly, before her thoughts perked up again. _I wonder if that new guy in the mail room is still here?_ Her expression changed from sullen to anticipatory in a matter of seconds. "Good night, Edward. See you tomorrow." _My boss is such a lucky bitch._

I quietly chuckled and entered Bella's office just as she hung up the phone. "Whew! What a day! Sorry about lunch, there was just too much going on."

"It sounded like it," I replied with a smirk. "Everything okay now?"

She shrugged. "It is what it is. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Absolutely, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," she mused. "I'm kind of craving a steak. Maybe seafood. City Grill?"

"I'm not sure I know where that is. I don't frequent restaurants often," I replied.

"It's downtown, on the thirtieth floor of the US Bank building," she said grabbing her purse. "It has a great view of the city at night." She stopped and grinned at me embarrassed. "Wow, that sounded so fucking cheesy just now, didn't it? I'm not trying to make this a romantic date or anything like that. I just thought it'd be a nice place to get together and talk, and they've got decent food…" She was rambling and, realizing what she was doing, let the words trail off.

"I'm game for whatever," I said with a smile. "Not that I'd mind your trying to make it a romantic date, a nice place to talk works too."

Forty-five minutes, and a forty dollar tip to the hostess, later we were seated at a nice booth overlooking the city. Bella ordered a glass of merlot while I stuck to water, of course, and then I watched her as she perused the menu, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Steak or crab cakes, steak or crab cakes," she murmured. "I can't decide."

"You order one, I'll get the other. Come on, Bella, you know how this works," I chided teasingly.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Shit, right? I forgot. That'll be perfect."

The server came back with Bella's glass of wine and we placed our orders. Once she left, I raised my water glass. "Cheers? To starting over." She picked up her glass and gently clinked it against mine.

"To starting over," she softly repeated. She took a sip, and then a look of guilt graced her features once again, her eyes studying the tablecloth. While I couldn't hear her thoughts, I knew what she was thinking about.

"Hey," I whispered, reaching over to take her hand. "Don't. Okay? It's in the past, as far as I'm concerned. Besides, I have so much more to make up to you, for all the pain I've caused you. We weren't together yet. I can't hold it against you, so please stop holding it against yourself."

"Okay," she said, hope replacing the guilt in her eyes. "It was the last time, though. You understand that, right? It won't happen again."

I leaned forward, lacing my fingers with hers and touched my lips to the back of her hand, letting them linger for a second as I looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes. "You're right; it won't," I murmured with my mouth still touching her skin. "Because it is my intent to thoroughly ensure that, henceforth, my touch will be all that you ever crave and, whether by sigh or by scream, it's going to be _my_ name falling from your lips."

She shivered, but the aroma of her arousal that soon followed assured me that her tremble had nothing to do with temperature. I smirked, pressing one more kiss to her hand before releasing it and sitting back. "That wasn't too forward of me, was it?" I asked casually, raising an eyebrow at her.

She closed her eyes and shook her head, silently picking up her wine glass to drink with a slightly unsteady hand. "I feel like I should make a charitable donation to Yale for turning you into the unabashedly sexual creature sitting across from me now. The Edward Cullen I knew before would never, ever speak to a lady that way, much less to the fragile flower of a girl he once loved."

I leaned forward across the table, taking her hand again. "The Edward Cullen you once knew was too chicken-shit to act on the carnal urges he was feeling at the time, and it cost him to lose the fragile flower of a girl he once loved." I paused and watched her absorb my words before I continued, "Fortunately, the Edward Cullen sitting before you now possesses not only the courage to express those urges, but also the wisdom and the necessary skills to show just how much he loves and appreciates the utterly breathtaking woman that girl has become."

Her lips curved into a smile as she took another sip of her wine, but she didn't respond in kind and that was okay. I didn't expect a declaration of love from her so soon. She already knew where I stood before she'd agreed to give me another chance, so I had no qualms about voicing my love for her.

"Slow," she quietly reminded me.

Just then the server showed up with the dinner salads. Bella seemed to welcome the distraction as well as having something to keep her hands busy, and dug into the salad.

"So other than your lupine booty-call, how was the rest of your weekend in La Push?"

Her eyes grew wide and she nearly choked on the mouthful she was chewing. "Did you really just say 'bootycall'?" I grinned at her.

She shook her head at me warily before answering my question, explaining that it was a birthday gathering for one of the tribe's elders, Quil Ateara Sr. She had a good visit with her father, and talked about how his wife's son, Seth, had become like the little brother she'd never had, even though he was six-and-a-half feet of strength and muscle. She mentioned going to the party at the Alpha's house the evening of her arrival and having a little too much to drink, leading to her 'indiscretion'. "But I really don't want to talk about that anymore," she finished, softly. "What did you do this weekend? Did you see your family?"

"I did. I hunted with Jasper and Carlisle, and helped Esme fit some new crown molding to the walls in the family room. She's been working on renovations on the house for a while. It was good to have something to do to…" I almost said "distract" but I knew she held some hard feelings for that word coming from my mouth, "occupy my time, while I counted down the minutes until I could see you again. I think I drove Jasper crazy in my anxiety."

"So everyone knows then? I mean, that you and me are, well…" She trailed off again and blushed, not quite knowing how to define our situation.

"They are aware that I was desperately hoping I'd get another chance to win back your love and your trust, and they hope that I succeed. They miss you too, Bella."

She nodded, and her expression turned dour, her lips pressed together into a thin line. "I'm really not ready to reunite with them yet, if it's all the same you."

She obviously still harbored some harsh feelings against my family. I surmised the priority would be for me to fully earn her trust and forgiveness. Before I could respond, the server returned with our entrées. Bella dug in heartily into her crab cakes and we switched to lighter topics in conversation. At one point we discreetly traded plates and she made a solid effort on the steak that I'd ordered.

"More wine, miss?" The server asked.

"No, thank you, but I'd like some more water, please," Bella replied. I raised an eyebrow at her response. "What?" she asked. "Alcohol has led me to make some really, really stupid decisions in the last couple weeks. I think it'd be best for me to keep a clear head around you, for a while at least."

Probably wise on her part. Now that she'd agreed to give me another chance, I couldn't guarantee how good my willpower would be, should she throw herself at me. Hell, watching her wrapping her lips around her fork, and her little moans of pleasure from the food she was eating, was a lesson in restraint. I spent much of the meal entertaining thoughts of her lips wrapped around other things and my touch causing her to moan with pleasure.

After the two entrées she'd eaten, Bella also decided to pass on dessert, stifling a yawn. "Ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded. "I haven't gotten a very good night's sleep for several nights now. I'm pretty beat, actually."

I paid the bill with minimal protest from Bella, and then drove her back to where her car was parked at the office. The ride there was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. We both had a lot to process with the day's events and tonight's dinner conversation.

Pulling up in the empty spot next to her car, I put my car in Park and turned to Bella. "Thank you for coming out to dinner with me tonight, this was nice." I brushed a stray lock of hair away that had escaped from her ponytail.

"It was nice," she acknowledged with a smile. "Thanks, Edward, for understanding about…everything."

"All that matters to me right now, Bella, is that you are here with me willingly, looking at me with something other than absolute despise in your eyes; something I would not have thought possible after the reception I received from you last week, and something I would not have dreamed of two weeks ago, when I still believed you were lost to me forever."

She laughed. "You certainly caught me by surprise, and as you know, I'm not a fan of surprises. I'm sorry I was such a royal bitch to you."

"Oh, I think your anger was justified, I won't dispute that," I chuckled.

"Yeah, well…Clean slate, right? Starting over from scratch?"

I nodded and she began to gather her things. "Well, I guess I will see you in the morning, thanks again." She reached for the handle, but I gently grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked down at my hand and then up at me with questioning eyes. My intent was a chaste goodnight kiss, but when she drew her lip in between her teeth, my good intentions flew right out the window.

"You really didn't think I'd let you go without a proper kiss goodnight now, did you?" Before she could answer, I swiftly closed the distance between us, sealing her lips with mine. I released her arm, moving my hand to cup the back of her head, threading my fingers through the locks of her ponytail and wound them once around my hand to hold her closer to me. She moaned and, as her hand came up to caress my cheek, her lips parted, granting me entrance to slide my tongue inside for another sample of her sweet flavor.

Sensing her need for air, I reluctantly pulled away. Her eyes were still closed as she deeply inhaled and then exhaled with a content sigh, before opening her eyes again and opening the door. "I'm going to go now, before I do something dumb like invite you to my condo tonight. Goodnight, Edward," she grinned at me before exiting my car.

I would've had a hard time turning her down if she had. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow." I watched as she got in to her car, allowing her to back out first and leave before I went on my way.

It wasn't going to happen overnight; this much I knew. Just because we were starting over from scratch didn't mean past hurts weren't going to come up between us. She was a grown, independent woman now, not a naïve girl of eighteen; though I'm physically seventeen, I like to think I have matured mentally in our time apart. Her absence taught me a lot about myself and what I want out of the remainder of this existence that was thrust upon me. I was ready now for a mature relationship with the woman I loved, and was beyond thrilled that she was taking the steps toward that becoming a reality.

_Please God, if you do hear my prayers, don't let me mess this one up._ I couldn't bear to lose her again.

**A/N: Progress? And I'm pleased to announced that I'm nearly done with Chapter 9. Who's excited? Anybody? Buehler? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Ok people, the first new chapter in a very, very long time. I hope it was worth the wait!**

**I tend to forget to note this lately, because I think at this point it should be obvious, but these characters are not my property. They are the creation of Stephenie Meyer. This is my flipside version of those characters, with a few extra original ones thrown in for good measure. There is no profit gained by me for my exploitation.**

**Beta'd by my very special sugarbritches, Mynxi.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Bella**

_We were together in the meadow; the very one we fell in love in so many years ago. It was as though time had stood still and we'd never left. He'd never left. The sun was shining on us, and I was marveling yet again over the sheer beauty of his iridescent skin. He was lying outstretched on the grass as I sat cross-legged, his head resting in my lap._

"_I love you, Bella. You know that, don't you?" he murmured, tipping his head back to look in my eyes._

_I smiled down at him and opened my mouth to tell him I loved him back, but the words wouldn't come. I felt panicky, but he just smiled at me and rolled over to his stomach, supporting his torso on his elbows. "Don't you?" he asked again, cocking his head to the side. _

_I tried again to speak, but the words wouldn't come. I was feeling so many things: excitement, trepidation, joy, fear, and warmth, even with his cool body in such close proximity of mine. I closed my mouth and shrugged lamely. _

"_Oh come now, Bella, after all we've been through; now you're going to be coy? I don't think so," he purred. And then he really did begin to purr. I'd forgotten he could do that, but… I couldn't remember him doing it so loudly. He rose up on his hands and knees and leaned forward. "This is what you've been waiting for," he whispered, somehow managing to continue purring. _

"_I know, I just…" I stammered and then stopped when Edward suddenly began to nuzzle my face. "Edward?" He didn't say anything, just kept nuzzling my face, rubbing his hair across my lips. "What the- what are you doing?" I cried. _

_He stopped and sat back on his knees to look at me, staring pensively for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak. "MAH-ROWW!"_

I awoke with a start as something hairy rubbed against my lips, ending up with a mouthful when I gasped. "Bleh!" I wiped my mouth, rubbing my hand against my tongue vigorously to clean the fur from my tongue. Alejandro stared down at me smugly, before he stood and stretched, kneading his claws into my chest. "Ow! Alright, alright, I'm up! Fuck!"

I lifted him from my chest and plopped him onto the floor, ignoring his yowl of disapproval as I padded to the bathroom. I considered working out, but my stomach was just a ball of nerves. Dinner with Edward had been nice; the kiss afterward had been even nicer. But in the light of day, a small part of me still wondered if I was making a mistake getting involved with him again.

It was easy enough for me to say "Let's see how this goes," but this isn't some guy I met in line at Starbucks, this is someone who I once thought, and part of me still did think, he was the love of my life. I thought I had been in love with Roger; or at least I had real feelings for him, but his infidelity had left barely a blip on my radar. I was so over it. I'd let his voicemails go unanswered and deleted his apologetic texts. Instead of still feeling hurt by his cheating, I was more pissed about being made a fool of, rather than how I'd been betrayed by someone who supposedly loved me.

On that train of thought I suddenly remembered I'd meant to return his shit he'd left at my house. I gathered the shaving kit, spare ties, a couple shirts, and an iPod, shoving them into a shopping bag to take to work, with the intent to have Marissa FedEx them to him today. I couldn't deny though, a small part of me was inclined to do something petty like "accidentally" drop his silk ties in Alejandro's litter box and stir them around a bit before shipping them to him, or edit all the titles of the music on his iPod just for shits and giggles, but I resisted the urge. He wasn't worth the effort.

Officially running late, I pulled my unwashed hair into a messy yet chic updo, made up my eyes, and then slid into crisp, dark, straight skinny jeans, topping them with a navy colored cap-sleeve chiffon blouse with lacy ruffles at the neck and a pair of white peep-toe stacked high-heels. I tried to tell myself I wasn't _trying_ to look sexy, but goddamn if I didn't look it anyway. Plain silver hoops affixed to my lobes, and a stack of bracelets later, I was hurrying out the door with my messenger bag, purse, and the bag of Roger's Shit hanging from my arms.

Marissa was already there when I arrived. "There's something for you in your office," she said with a mischievous smile. "Looks like someone's been misbehaving."

I felt my face go red, not answering until I knew exactly what was waiting for me. Opening the door, I was assaulted by the glorious fragrance of an obnoxiously huge bouquet of flowers placed on my desk. "Oh my," I gasped.

"Seriously, those had to have cost a fortune," Marissa agreed, following me inside. She was dying for details she was not likely to get.

"He really shouldn't have," I murmured, plucking out the card that was tucked into the arrangement, assuming they were from Edward. I assumed wrong.

_Bella, I'm so sorry. I'd give anything to make it up to you. One more chance, please? Love, Roger_

"Just what did Roger do?" Marissa pressed. "Did you two break up?"

I sighed, regretting I'd not taken the time to get a coffee on my way in. "Yes, but I'd really rather not discuss it, if it's all the same to you, Marissa. They're lovely but they're going in the trash." I went to pick up the arrangement but Marissa swooped to grab it before my fingers could reach it.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "I get it, whatever he did must have been bad, but those had to set him back a couple bills, it'd be a waste to just throw them away…" she trailed off, biting her lip and looking at me hopefully.

"They're yours, just get rid of the card."

She squealed and bounced a couple times giddily, reminding me of Alice for a brief moment. In her excitement, she nearly ran into Edward who, fortunately had vampire reflexes on his side and was able to dodge and miss the near-collision and not drop or spill the Starbucks cup he held in his hand. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Edward! That could've been painful for both of us!"

"No worries, Marissa, the coffee is safe. Lovely flowers," he commented, but his brow creased slightly upon 'hearing' whatever her inner monologue had just revealed to him. He looked closer at the flowers, no doubt seeing the card, then down to the coffee he held in his hand, and then gave me a chagrined smile.

"Aren't they?" Marissa gushed, having no clue what she'd just revealed to him, before walking out to find a new location for the flowers.

"Hi," I greeted Edward warmly, but my teeth found my lower lip and began chewing, suddenly feeling awkward.

He walked toward me, smiling sheepishly, and handed me the coffee. "I come bearing caffeine. It's not a bouquet, but I hope it'll do."

"I welcome this cup much more than I welcome those stupid fucking flowers," I replied, taking a cautious sip. I savored the caramel goodness on a tongue for a moment before continuing, "Thank you very much."

Edward didn't say anything else at first. It seemed as though he was watching me, but I could tell his mind was somewhere else. The slight crease on his brow returned. It occurred to me what he was doing and became instantly irritated. "Stop listening to Marissa. The conversation we had before you arrived is none of your business."

He smiled guiltily. "Sorry. But if you wanted to keep the details of your breakup with Roger private, you're too late. Marissa just spilled where the beautiful floral arrangement came from to Denise and Michael from accounting."

"Oh my God, she has the biggest mouth! And I can't even bitch her out for blabbing because she'll wonder how I know," I fumed, before taking another sip, daintily licking away the froth that remained on my upper lip. I wasn't oblivious to Edward's eyes zooming in on that action. "Mmm, that's good. How was the rest of your night?"

"Lonely. Long," he smiled. "How was yours?"

"Good…?" My tone upturned the end as though I were posing a question to Edward, when in truth I was probably confirming this as fact within myself. My dream had been a little unsettling, likely due to the thoughts I was having as I drifted to sleep last night.

He grinned. "You're not sure?"

I opened my mouth to answer, what I was going to say I have no clue, when my desk phone rang. Saved by the bell. "I should probably take this," I said apologetically, trying to keep the relief out of my voice.

He stood and walked toward the door. "I'll leave you to your work. Lunch today?"

I nodded. "Maybe, I'll let you know." Then I picked up my phone. "Bella Swan…"

xXxXxXx

Edward and I confirmed lunch plans via inter-office instant message, and I was just grabbing my purse when my phone rang again. _"Max Fisher is on line two," _I was informed when I answered. Edward tapped on the doorway and I gestured for him to come in. "This should only be a minute," I told him. Max had emailed me today to propose a minor adjustment to our contract; I'd planned to get back to him after lunch but now was just as good. "Hello Max, how are you?"

"_It's not Max, Bella, it's Roger. I wasn't sure if you'd take the call if you knew it was me."_

"So you thought it'd be okay with me to pose as one of my clients to trick me into picking up? That's rather juvenile." I glanced toward Edward who was now leaned against the wall studying the tips of his loafers, but the thin set of his lips conveyed his displeasure.

"_Desperate times mean desperate measures. I miss you, Bella. Did you get the flowers?"_

"I did and Marissa rescued them from the trash. She says thank you. You'll be receiving a FedEx delivery tomorrow of the things you'd left at my house. I'm being kind enough to return them in the condition you left them in."

"_Shipping them is not necessary, I could've come pick them up. Not that I want to, you know. I wish you could give me another chance, or at least let me explain. I could meet you for lunch…"_

I sighed. "I'm really not interested, Roger, and I already have lunch plans. In fact, my date's waiting for me so I need to go." I glanced again at Edward who was looking at me with an eyebrow raised. It was petty of me to throw that out there, but I thought if he knew he'd already been replaced he'd give it up. Obviously, I'm just not that bright sometimes.

"_Your date? Well, that sure didn't take long did it? You're such a fucking hypocrite, Bella. Who is he?"_

"For starters, I didn't go out with him until you and I broke up, for YOU cheating on ME!" I snarled. "And second, it's none of your goddamn business who he is!"

"_Oh, yes, you're sooo fucking perfect. Tell me, Bella; I know you went to Forks last weekend. Did you meet up with your old friend Paul? Hmm? Spread your legs for a good rebound fuck?" _ I closed my eyes, hearing Edward hiss under his breath. I had mentioned Paul once to Roger, conversationally, when discussing the topic 'friends with benefits'. Looking back, he was probably much more familiar with that concept than he'd let on at the time.. _ "Oh, did you think I forgot about that? Did you decide to go whore it up in Forks over the weekend, get a little revenge? Your silence tells me you did, and that's fine. I'm willing to call it even and give us a fresh start."_

How _dare _he? My instantaneous anger caused me to drive the pettiness dangerously further. "That's right, Roger, I did. And it was a good thing I did too, because I'd forgotten what a good and proper fucking felt like. Thanks for your kind offer to take me back, but I have no desire to become reacquainted with that thimble you call a dick. Don't call me again." I slammed the phone down and stared down at my desk, chest heaving as I tried to collect myself and gather the nerve to look Edward in the eyes. That couldn't have been easy for him to listen to.

I heard my office door close and before I could look up, he was standing right behind me. Startled, I flinched as he spun me around and pinned me against the desk. His eyes were black and his jaw was clenched in the effort to restrain his own anger. "Edward?" My throat had suddenly gone dry, so his name fell from my lips in a rasp.

"I could kill him, you know," he said quietly. His nose traced lightly down my cheek; nuzzling my throat, he inhaled deeply. "Do you know how much restraint it's taking me not to leave here, find that despicable fuck, and destroy him for talking to you that way? It'd be too easy, and no one would know where to look for the body."

I wasn't sure what to say. "Umm, thanks for your restraint? But I think I just want to let it be, if it's all the same to you." His body was pressed against mine, his arousal pressing through his trousers against my stomach, and his hands were gripping the desk on each side of my hips. I was afraid he was going to crack the wood if he gripped it much harder; he was dangerously close to losing control. "Would you… do you think you could let go of my desk and take a step back, Edward? I'd hate to have to come up with an explanation as to why my desk is missing hand-sized chunks from it."

Lightly pressing his lips once against my neck, he complied with my request, cursing under his breath though I couldn't quite catch all the words. He sighed and one hand through his hair in frustration, while the other readjusted the fullness at his crotch. "Sorry," he muttered, but with the way his jaw was flexing, he was undoubtedly still pissed off. I could see his propensity to overprotect was still in-play, but there was now added to it an element of mature, raw sexuality he didn't have before. We agreed to take this slow, but I knew even now that Edward already considered me his, and prior experience from when we were together years ago had proven him to be possessive when it came to me. It seemed that part of him remained consistent; his claim had been staked, and all he was now waiting for was for me to accept him to be mine. But _I_ wasn't ready for that, of which he was also well-aware, so he was working very hard to control his jealousy and not make the wrong move. I could appreciate that.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that," I said softly, trying to help calm him down. "That wasn't one of my finer moments, obviously. Are you…okay?"

He gave a quick dismissive nod. "Let's get out of here and get you some lunch, shall we? I think we both could use a little fresh air." He gave me a tight smile, acknowledging the half truth of his statement. He took a step toward my closed office door and impulsively, as though my hand had a mind of its own, I grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Wait," I choked out. "What I said to him, about Paul, you know I was only saying that to hurt him, right? I mean, I don't want you to think that he's the best I've… oh hell that doesn't sound right. That is, I don't mean that you won't be…ah, fuck!" I was rambling, almost seeing the ridiculousness as it spewed from my lips, mentally grasping at the words, wishing I could call them back and not sound like a complete and total moron. Word vomit could be nearly as embarrassing as the real thing, and much more difficult to clean up.

He smiled bemusedly and moved closer to me so that his body was once again flush with mine, though much more sensuously than it was a moment ago. "Is it too bold of me to admit that I have no misconceptions over my abilities versus that of Roger's or Paul's? You see, I am very much looking forward to…'enabling' you to make that judgment call for yourself." His words were soft and his face came closer and closer to mine until the last few words ended as a whisper against my lips. Then he suddenly pulled away. "Let's get you something to eat." He clasped my hand in his, practically dragging me toward the door. I managed to grab my purse and follow him out.

**Edward**

By the end of Bella's sushi lunch, which though it looked and smelled atrocious, the moans of pleasure Bella made as she ate made the experience totally worthwhile. We were both much calmer than we had been when we left the office. I still had every intent to have a little chat with Roger, should he dare contact her again, but I wasn't as anxious to cause him severe pain and bloodshed. Bella surmised I was feeling that way and explicitly asked for me to let it be, so for now, I would honor her wishes.

The rest of the week played out much more calmly than Tuesday had. Well, there was no added drama thanks to Roger. As I watched 'Professional Bella' do her thing, I noted that she handled herself in a very no-nonsense fashion. She had the respect of her colleagues, and a few actually feared her with good reason, having been on the receiving end of her sharp tongue. The "stiletto'd barracuda" was one of the nicknames she'd earned from those individuals. We had lunch a few more times and by the third outing, Marissa was not only convinced, correctly, that Bella and I were seeing each other, but was dying to be the one to get the gossip out. However, she too was leery of earning Bella's ire, so she held her tongue, for now.

I met Bella at her office at five o' clock on Friday, intending to walk her to her car as I had done all week. She held up one finger as she skimmed over something on her monitor. Her eyes were narrowed behind her tortoise-rimmed eyeglasses, her teeth worrying her lower lip in her concentration and, with her hair slowly beginning to unravel from that severe bun she'd styled it in this morning, she looked like the epitome of sexy librarian. My heart swelled with just how effortlessly beautiful my Bella was.

Finally, she nodded once, clicked her mouse, and sat back with a sigh. "Sorry, I just had to read that through once more before sending it off." She shut down her computer and began gathering her things. "So, are you off to Bend this weekend?" she asked, a little too nonchalantly.

"No," I replied, mimicking her breezy tone, "I thought I'd keep it close to home this weekend. I don't suppose you have plans this evening, do you?"

She smiled at me, cocking her head to the side. "Hmm, let me check my super busy weekend schedule." She picked up her phone and mimed checking her calendar. "It looks like I'm wide open tonight." She then blushed, realizing the double-entendre of her words. "I mean, I'm not busy tonight. Wow. Thank God it's Friday, huh?"

I chuckled, but it died in my throat as I watched her remove the clip from her hair, her fingers shaking out the locks as they unfurled. She was literally breathtaking. She was also staring at me questioningly. "Something wrong? Is there something in my hair?" She began to fish around in her purse, likely looking for a mirror. I took her hands in mine to still them and met her curious gaze.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong. I was just marveling over the fact that I am the lucky guy who gets spend time this evening with this ravishing woman in front of me." I reached out and pinched one of the stray tendrils, curling it loosely around my index finger before letting it go.

She smiled, blushing lightly as she slung her bag over her shoulder. "You think you're smooth, don't you, Edward Cullen? Come on, I'll let you buy me a drink."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "A drink? No dinner?"

"No, I think I'll eat at home tonight." She paused, taking in my expression which probably looked as disappointed as I felt. "You're invited. Just don't eat my cat."

I resisted the urge to make a crass joke about eating cats, instead I just grinned following her out to the parking garage.

"You know, let's just skip going to the bar; I've got stuff to drink at my house," she said as she loaded her things into her car. I was parked on the opposite side of her. "I don't feel like being in some loud, crowded place tonight, I just want to relax. Follow me home?"

"Sure," I agreed casually. I was trying not to get my hopes up over the fact we were going to be alone at her house, but I was nearly giddy at the prospect of us being _alone at her house_.

I had been by her house before, but never inside. It was nondescript; a condo that looked just like all the other condos in her neighborhood, save a welcome mat on her step that said "Go Away – Unless You Have Cookies".

"That was from my friend Daisy," she explained with a chuckle as she unlocked the door. "When we were roommates, she was always so nice to whoever knocked on the door, whether they were girl scouts, sales people, or soliciting whatever religion or political issue they represent. The girl scouts I was always friendly to, but I tend to be a little rude when it came to sales people or the solicitors. So when we went our separate ways and I got my own place, she gave me this as a house-warming gift. Please, come in."

Her cat, a rather pompous-looking ball of fur really, quieted his welcome home greeting to Bella mid-yowl when he got a look at me. Sensing danger, he laid his ears back and growled, ending with a warning hiss and his back arching.

"Alejandro! Be nice." Bella dropped her keys and purse on the little table in the entry way, kicked off her high-heeled shoes and walked into the living room.

"Should I take off my shoes?" I asked, unsure as to what protocol was for visiting grown-up Bella's house.

"Well, I know they are probably in impeccable condition, so you can leave them on if you wish. However you might be more comfortable with them off if you plan to stay awhile," she said over her shoulder as she walked toward her kitchen.

It felt like a loaded statement, and I still wasn't quite sure what I should do. Finally, deciding I was reading way too much into everything, I slid off my loafers and followed her to the kitchen, where I found her mixing what appeared to be a rum and coke. "I'm fresh out of Tru Blood," she joked, taking a sip. "So you'll just have to make do with watching me drink."

I groaned. "Please tell me you don't watch that show."

She giggled. "Of course I watch it. Are you kidding me? A human finds herself in love with a vampire and all sorts of trouble ensue. What's not to love?"

"Yes, but she's not entirely human," I said before wincing at what I'd just revealed.

"HA! You watch it too!" she crowed.

"Alright, you got me. Alice loves the show and roped me into watching it with her on one of my visits home. But I only got into it because I'm fascinated over the concept of vampires actually getting to live 'out of the coffin', and the idea of synthetic blood that can be purchased at your local Stop and Rob? Genius. I have to say, though, I'm glad that I don't painfully disintegrate in the sun. Sparkling isn't manly, but at least it doesn't kill us."

"True," she acknowledged with a nod, sipping her drink as she leaned casually against the granite countertop.

"So, I have to ask, since we're on this inane topic, are you Team Bill or Team Eric?" Alice had to explain this "team" thing to me. She, of course, was one hundred percent Team Bill, considering she has a thing for genteel Southern vampires. I was curious to see if Bella also liked the hopeless romantic vamp or if she liked that despicable Eric.

"Oh I am absolutely Team Eric, are you kidding me? He is delicious."

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation or that I was pursuing it further. "Eric is a cad! Sookie is a total novelty to him; it's obvious that Bill actually loves her and Eric always just seems to be toying with her. And she certainly isn't in love with Eric."

Bella shook her head at me with disapproval. "The sexual chemistry between Eric and Sookie is so intense! Bill sees her as a possession, a fragile thing to protect when, even though she gets herself in some ridiculous predicaments, she holds her own in protecting herself rather well. And Eric does love her, he's just… well, he's kind of an asshole. And Sookie's the queen of denial when it comes to her feelings for Eric. She loved Bill, or 'Beeel'", she chuckled, feigning Sookie's chicken-fried Southern accent, "because that's who she thought she was supposed to love. Her heart's been trying to tell her otherwise ever since she sucked that bullet out of Eric's chest."

She took another healthy gulp of her drink and then set the glass on the counter. "I'm going to get comfortable and then start a little dinner for myself."

She walked down the short hall and disappeared into what I assumed was her bedroom. I walked from the kitchen to her living room, taking in her comfortable décor. There were some framed pictures on the bookshelves that stood on each side of her large LCD TV. One featured her father with a handsome Native American woman, who I assumed to be Sue Clearwater, now, presumably, Sue Swan. Charlie had aged some, his hair was grayer, lines on his forehead and at the corners of his eyes were more pronounced. There was a candid shot of Bella dressed in what appeared to be a bridesmaid's dress laughing with a large, tuxedo-clad bronze-skinned young man. On the other shelf was a hodge-podge of small framed pictures; Bella looking not much older than the day I left her, sitting on the floor with her back between the muscular legs of one Jacob Black, who was seated on her couch. Her eyes were closed, with her cheek resting on his knee, her expression one of content. He was looking down at her, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly in a smile, apparently unaware of the photo being taken as he stroked a lock of hair from her cheek. She'd done as I'd hoped she would, move on with her life and find someone new to love, it just pained me to know she'd gotten that involved with those wolves. I couldn't fault her; Jacob loved and protected her when I was no longer there to do it. Tearing my eyes from the picture, I moved on to some from what I assumed were Bella's college years. The same two girls were featured in several of these pictures, most likely Daisy and Madison. Hiking, dressed up for Halloween, dressed up for nights out on the town, it appeared they had many good times together. Yes, Bella managed to go on with her life and thrive with the many human experiences I'd hoped for her to have, yet part of me ached at how much of her life I'd missed out on.

"Where did you go- Oh, there you are." Bella emerged from the hallway wearing OSU sweatpants and a black tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a haphazard bun and she'd scrubbed the makeup from her face. She looked like she was ready for a slumber party and still looked positively breathtaking.

"I was just looking at your photographs, seeing what I've missed over the years," I said, tearing my eyes away from the curve of her breast that her top so nicely enhanced. "Charlie looks happy."

"He really is. Sue is what he needed after all those years alone. That's my step-brother, Seth," she continued, pointing at the large boy in the tuxedo. "Sue also has a daughter, Leah, but she lives in Port Angeles now."

Unable to quell my curiosity, I pointed at the picture of Bella with Jake. "Was this from when you and Jacob were dating?"

She nodded. "It was taken about four months after you left. He brought me out of my…darkness I experienced when you all left me. It was bad…" she trailed off, before shaking her head, as though she decided not to delve into all that right now. "Anyway, Charlie took this picture one evening when Jake was over to visit. What Charlie didn't know is that, just an hour before, I'd told Jake I would give the two of us a chance. I'd given up hope you were ever coming back." She looked at me almost guiltily. "I did love him; not as much as I loved you, and he knew it. But I loved him enough."

I tipped her chin up with my finger, looking into her eyes. "You did as I hoped you would do, Bella. I wanted you to experience life as a normal human, do normal human things and not have to worry about your safety by being with me. I only wish I'd known my capabilities at the time when you and I were together."

"A lot of good that whole 'normal human' life thing turned out when I ended up surrounded by werewolves, huh?" she snickered.

"True," I acknowledged at the same time her stomach growled.

"I think that's my cue to finally make myself some dinner," she said, stepping around me and going into her kitchen.

I moved to follow her but paused when I heard the soft warning growl of Bella's cat. He was peering at me from behind Bella's couch. "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," I called softly, taking a couple steps toward him. The closer I came, the more he hissed and spat at me. "Oh come now, friend, give me a chance, would you?"

"Yeah, he probably needs some time to get used to you, Edward. I wouldn't rush it. He barely tolerates Jake," Bella called from the kitchen.

"Does Jake come here often?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual tone. I walked back into the kitchen to see she'd refilled her drink and was chopping some onion and bell peppers. There were sliced chunks of sausage were sizzling in the pan.

"No, he's only been down here maybe three times. I don't see him coming down here any time soon; he's got a job and a wife, responsibilities with the pack and tribe."

I nodded but said nothing. I loosened my tie and pulled it off, and then unbuttoned my shirtsleeves, rolling them back a few turns. Bella looked over at me and I didn't miss her giving me the once-over, before she commented, "Sorry, I guess you're stuck in work clothes. I didn't think about that when I invited you over."

"It's alright," I shrugged. "I'm just happy to be here with you."

She smiled down into the pan. "Not that you easily get uncomfortable, but now that I've noticed it, it's awkward for me. You are way too overdressed for this occasion." She turned down the pan and walked back toward her room. "Follow me, let's see if I have some sweats or something that'll fit you."

Far be it from me to protest following her to her room.

Her room was thick with her delectable scent, concentrated with the very essence of all that was Bella. She bent over to dig in the bottom drawer of her bureau, causing her tank to ride up and her sweats to slip down a bit, exposing just a glimpse of what appeared to be thong underwear. Oh, dear heavens, this woman was going to be the end of me.

"Aha, here we go, I know these will fit you. They're a little long and baggy on me, so they should be fine for you. Unless you'd like…ah, here's a pair of basketball-style gym shorts. Not very girly, they'd be good too…" She stood, turning to hand me the pants and shorts. "Edward?"

I stepped toward her and took the clothing from her outstretched hand. "Thanks. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were planning on me staying for a while."

"I just thought you'd be more comfortable…?" She sounded unsure of herself as the words came out of her mouth. "Right, you're a vampire, and you're _you,_ so you probably are comfortable as you are right now. You don't have to change if you don't want t…."

I unbuttoned my shirt at vampire speed, stopping her sentence cold. "It's fine, Bella. I appreciate the gesture. Now, do you have a t-shirt I can borrow, or do you want me to go like this?" I pulled the shirt the rest of the way off, leaving me bare-chested in my slacks.

"Oh! Um… you know, that's not a bad look on you," she said ruefully, her cheeks aflame, but turned back to her bureau to look in a different drawer. Her heart had begun to pound and I needed no further signal than that. I closed the distance between us, gently placing a hand on each side of her slim hips, and then dipped my head to gently kiss her on her bare shoulder.

She stilled and turned around in my arms, her hand clutching a folded up cotton t-shirt. I tightened my grip on her only slightly, bringing her body flush to mine. "This isn't why I brought you to my room, Edward," she breathed.

"I know this," I said, nuzzling her neck with my nose. "You're just so damned irresistible." I kissed her neck lightly, smiling when a shiver ran through her. I trailed my lips up her neck landing at her ear, darting my tongue inside once before whispering, "Your sausage is burning."

"My sausage? Oh, shit, my sausage! Damn it!" Flustered but laughing, Bella broke away and hustled off to the kitchen.

I quickly changed into the black sweatpants emblazoned with the OSU Beavers logo and the weathered, somewhat snug, concert t-shirt she'd fetched from the drawer, and walked into the kitchen where she was stirring in the chopped onions and bell peppers. "I almost forgot about the rice," she said, adding some Minute Rice into a pot of boiling water. "Goddamn vampires and their distractions," she muttered, casting me an impish glance. She then did a double-take, getting the full effect of 'casual Edward'.

"Do I make you horny, baby?" I said in my best affected Austin Powers impression, leaning on the counter. I pulled up my t-shirt just high enough to strum my fingers up and down my exposed ab muscles a few times, before dodging the spatula she swatted at me with.

"Only you could make sweatpants look sexy," she replied, turning her gaze to her dinner.

"Oh contraire, mon petit chen," I replied, rakishly giving her the once over. "You should probably get to your dinner, before I decide to show you the effect your delightful attire is having on me."

"Simmer down, Cullen."

We bantered back and forth while Bella had her dinner and then she waved me off when I offered to help do the dishes. "See this?" She gestured under the counter. "It's called a dishwasher. I'll be done in five minutes. Why don't you see if you can find something good to watch on TV, or pick a movie or something?"

Taking a seat on the sofa, I scanned through the channel guide trying to find something to watch, though nothing was really catching my eye. Bella plopped down beside me, setting a refilled rum and coke on the coffee table. She quickly tired of my channel surfing and promptly confiscated the remote. "Yes! A 'Hoarders' marathon!"

"Hoarders? As in they hoard things?" I asked.

"Oh, you are in for a treat. Or are about to be skeeved the fuck out."

It turned out the latter most accurately described my feelings for the show. "How do these people not see anything wrong with not having used or even seen their couch for a year? IS THAT A DEAD KITTEN?" I shrieked like a horrified girl.

"The first of many. I've seen this one before, this chick is especially nasty," Bella said.

"How can you watch this?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen.

"Train wreck TV, my dear. Can't look away, can you?" Hearing the smirk in her voice, I turned to see that's exactly what she was doing.

"Think you're clever, do you?" I asked. And before she could blink I was on her, tickling her ribs and hips.

"Stop! Stop!" she cried, gasping through her laughter with tears running down her cheeks. "Oh you bastard, I'll pee my pants, quit it!" She grabbed fruitlessly at my wrists so I pinned them back by her head with one hand while continuing to tickle her with the other. "Goddamnit Edward!" she cried. She squirmed underneath me and suddenly the friction caused a sudden shift in mood.

I quit tickling but still held her wrists fast in my hand. "Sorry," I said softly, staring down into her eyes.

As though on cue, that lower lip found purchase between her teeth. "It's okay," she breathed, and glanced up at where her hands were clutched in mine. "So are you going to let me go?"

"Not if I can help it," I replied, before dipping my head down to kiss her. It started out soft, gentle, but her fervor increased as I darted my tongue between her lips, tasting her sweetness with still a hint of the rum she'd sipped all evening. I released her hands which entwined behind my neck, fingers threading through my hair, and when her hips shifted below mine, allowing my hips to settle between her legs, I was lost.

I allowed her tongue limited entry inside my lips, whispering one cautionary "Watch my teeth," before caressing it with my own tongue, sucking lightly at the tip. Her hands explored my body, sliding inside my borrowed shirt, fingers up and down my back muscles before sliding down to my hips. Her splayed fingers tried to grip at my buttocks, but my skin didn't give under her grasp. Still, I moved my hips inward toward her with her motion, and her moan told me that was the result she'd been going for.

I removed my hand from hers and trailed it down her body, kissing her neck as I gently moved my hips against hers, creating more of that delicious friction, until my hand found the swell of her breast I'd been eying all evening under that shirt. She arched her back under my touch and I firmed my caress, stroking a thumb lightly over her nipple.

"You are so amazing, Bella," I whispered in her ear. "Do you know how long I've dreamed of holding you like this?"

She giggled. Not exactly the response I was looking for. I stopped and looked up at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head, biting her lip guiltily. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed. But…" and then she giggled again.

"Bella!"

"You've dreamed of making out with me on my couch with Hoarders playing on the TV to set the mood?" She was really trying hard not to laugh.

Oh, for God's sake.

"Well, when you put it that way, _no_, that's not exactly how I pictured it. Thank you very much, Sally Moodkiller."

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, I totally suck for killing the mood. But you do know I wasn't going to have sex with you tonight anyway, right?" She stroked my cheek to soften the blow, but it wasn't necessary; I wasn't expecting to sleep with her. It sure would have been a nice surprise though.

"Yes, I knew this. Should I go home now?" I really didn't want to leave yet.

"No way, there's another episode of Hoarders coming up." I groaned, to which she giggled again. "I'm kidding, I won't make you watch it. But I wouldn't have given you comfortable clothes to hang out in if I'd planned on kicking you out tonight. You can stay over, but I'm going to bed alone. None of that watching me sleep, stuff either. It was cute when we were teenagers; well, when _I_ was a teenager, but now it's just a little weird."

"Deal."

As it turned out, that particular deal fell completely through; she fell asleep curled up next to me on the couch while we watched an episode of _Cheaters._ I took full liberty of watching her sleep, for only a little while though, before picking her up and carrying her to her bed. I kissed her on her forehead as I tucked her in. "Goodnight, my love," I whispered.

I then went back to the couch and stared at the TV, volume down, listening to the slow rhythmic breathing of my beloved in the next room. I ached to crawl into her bed with her, like I used to years ago, and just hold her as she slept. Listen to her sleep sounds, the mumbling conversations she'd always conduct in her slumber.

And that hadn't changed, apparently. Around 2 am, she began to speak. I crept to her door, but didn't go in, didn't even look in. I would respect her request that I not watch her sleep, but she never said anything about listening to her. She murmured my name, and it was like the first time I'd heard her do it, when I'd crept into her room for the first time in Forks. She was dreaming of me! I never wanted so badly to be able to see her mind, see what the dream entailed.

She softly laughed, upping my anxiety two-fold. "You…crazy…" she muttered. "Love you…" My heart leapt. "Alejandro…" What? The cat? "Love my kitty kitty, yes I do…"

Oh for fuck's sake. I turned to walk back to the couch, only to find the object of my beloved's affection had taken my spot. He didn't bother hissing or growling this time, as though the smug little bastard knew exactly where he ranked tonight. I sat down on the other end and stared at him. "I could eat you, you know." Alejandro didn't look at all worried. "You win tonight, but don't get used to it."

The cat closed his eyes, dismissing me. With a sigh, I picked up the remote and began flipping through the channels, cursing late night TV. I checked Bella's DVR queue and found, what else, _Hoarders._ I settled myself in to cringe my way through the rest of the night.

**A/N: Oh, Eddie. You know she's gonna make you work for 'dat ass. But keep up the effort, we don't mind, amirite ladies?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well what do you know? An update in less than 6 months! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it too. **

**Beta'd by the bodacious beta-wifey, Mynxi.**

**Standard disclaimer, not my characters/property, yada yada, these ones have libidos, yada yada, please be 18 or older if you're reading this, kthxnbai.**

**XxXxXxX**

**Edward**

As dawn broke, Alejandro rose from the couch, barely sparing me a glance and padded into Bella's room. I heard him jump up onto her bed and begin to purr loudly, hearing her soft, muffled voice tell him good morning. I've never felt so jealous against animal, barring Jacob Black of course.

In the meantime, I had gotten up and headed into the kitchen, having decided to do something useful and make her coffee. She shuffled in moments later, her hair that same bunched haystack of disarray I fondly remembered from years before, and her eyes were only barely open. I was rather amazed that she didn't trip over the cat that was now weaving in and out between her legs, yowling for his breakfast, I assume. This was likely a daily occurrence. "Morning," she greeted me through a yawn as she reached into a lower cupboard to pull out a package of cat food.

"I see he has you well-trained," I joked while fetching a coffee cup from a small drying rack that sat next to her sink.

"Once he's been fed, he couldn't give the slightest fuck about what I do for the rest of the day," she replied glibly. She filled Alejandro's bowl, and stepped back as he immediately dug in. I handed her the freshly poured cup of coffee which she accepted gratefully. "Thanks for saving me the trouble."

"My pleasure." I waited for her to take a sip and get her bearings. "So… do I need to get going or anything? Do you have plans for the day?" My words didn't come out right and it was awkward; I really wanted to spend as much time as I could with her, but knowing how she didn't want to rush things, I didn't want to make her feel obligated to spend the day with me either.

She looked at me over the rim of her cup as she took a sip before shaking her head. "Actually, no. This is really the first weekend I've had at home for a few weeks, obviously, so I kind of just want to chill, you know?"

That really didn't answer my question. Risking the likelihood of sounding as needy and desperate as I felt, I reiterated my question. "Alone? Because I could go." _Smooth, Cullen_, I chastised myself. How this human managed to fluster me the way she did would never cease to amaze me. Her thoughts silent to me, she was the only being with whom I was ever 'flying blind'. It was exhilarating and frustrating all in one.

She cocked her eyebrow and looked at me funny. "Do you want to go?"

Chagrined, I admitted, "Not in the very least."

"Then stay here," she replied with a nonchalant shrug that crushed my spirits more than just a little bit. It was as though she would have been just as fine if I'd said I wanted to leave.

"Okayyy…" I turned to her refrigerator to see what she had for breakfast foods in there.

"Don't," I was surprised to hear her say.

Not bothering to hide my confusion this time, I asked her "Don't what?"

"You don't need to cook for me. This is my house, I can do for myself. Thanks for the coffee, but I can take it from here."

Her snappish tone and her words felt like a rebuke, a rejection, and I let my hands fall from the refrigerator door. "I see," I said quietly. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping, Bella. I was only attempting to cook you breakfast, not asking if I could move in with you." I glanced down at my borrowed clothes, suddenly feeling ridiculous for hoping that we'd moved forward more than we actually had. "You know, maybe I should go. I'll go change and then I'll be out of your hair," I said, peeling off the borrowed shirt as I headed down the hall to her room.

"Edward, wait."

I paused at the door to her room, but didn't turn back to look at her. I couldn't read her mind, but I could certainly read her eyes, and I was afraid what of I might see in them.

I heard her sigh. "I'm kind of bitchy first thing in the morning, at least until that first dose of caffeine sinks into my system. You probably should get used to that idea if you're going to keep hanging out with me."

"Fair enough," I said, staring down at the balled up t-shirt in my hands, trying not to rejoice that she was still open to my hanging around.

"Would you please turn around? I really can't deal with passive aggressive petulance this early in the day either. I'm trying to apologize." I met her eyes and found that she did indeed look apologetic, but her mouth was still set in irritation. "Thank you, that's better. Now, I'm sorry for biting your head off a minute ago. But I need you to understand I'm not looking to be coddled or treated like something fragile. I'm very much used to my independence and I plan on continuing a fair semblance of that."

I walked back toward her silently, and tipped her chin up with my finger, looking deep into those chocolate eyes. "That is fine, I can respect that," I said softly. "But, I need you to understand that I need to have a way to show you my affection, while towing that thin line of what you consider being coddled or my being overbearing. I'm not trying to smother you; I just wanted to do something nice. If you weren't hungry, a simple 'no thank you' would suffice."

She blinked and swallowed hard. "Fair enough," she replied, in an even tone of voice. "Now, while I am not kicking you out of here, maybe you should run back to your place for a change of clothes or something. Not that I'm really hating this look on you, or anything…" She let her eyes rake over my naked torso once before continuing, "But yeah, if you want to hang out this weekend, why don't you go grab some stuff?"

I stared after her as she went back to the kitchen to make her smoothie. Unless I was mistaken, I'd just been invited to stay tonight too. I looked at the shirt in my hand, contemplating whether to put it back on or not, before remembering the look in her eyes a moment ago. Smirking to myself, I tossed the shirt back toward her room over my shoulder and followed her to the kitchen, where I found her peeling bananas. I should have been ashamed over how erotic I found that simple activity to be. Then she stuffed the peeled bananas, some rinsed strawberries, some thick white substance from a tub – yogurt, apparently – and a scoop of some kind of powder into a blender. 'Whey protein' read the label.

"Exactly what are you making?" I asked, picking up the tub of plain nonfat greek yogurt.

"It's a smoothie. This is what I usually have for breakfast, though I do succumb to the occasional strawberry Pop Tart," she replied, and then pressed a button to whip all the ingredients into a mushy pink concoction. "You see, Edward, for some humans, our metabolism goes to shit once we near our thirties. Hell, once we're out of our teens, in many cases," she said speaking a little louder over the din of the blender, though I could hear her perfectly. "You should've seen me by the end of my freshman year in college. My ass was _huge_. They don't call it the 'freshman fifteen' for nothing. For me it was closer to the 'freshman twenty-five'. Pizza, mac and cheese, Taco Bell, ugh, my diet was disgusting."

She stopped blending and removed the pitcher to pour the contents into a tall glass. "I started jogging the summer between freshman and sophomore year."

I grinned at her, trying to envision my clumsy Bella jogging. "Really? Jogging?"

"Yes, _jogging_," she sneered. "Jerk. Yes, I twisted my ankle a few times, tripped and got some bruises, but after a while I found my mojo and I managed to lose twelve pounds before the school year started. Daisy and Madison used to jog with me. Nowadays, I don't get to jog very often, but I try to use the elliptical several times a week." She paused to take a healthy swig of the smoothie.

I cocked my head at her, letting my gaze fall past her hips, trying to imagine what Bella would look like with a larger ass. Considering that I came from an era where curves were desirable on a woman, I really didn't think it would be such a bad thing, not that she didn't look fantastic now. Regardless, I would love her without a doubt, whether thick or thin.

I looked back up to her to find her watching me with an amused expression. "You're trying to imagine what I'd look like with a big ass, aren't you?"

"Guilty," I said with a smile. "And I can honestly say I'm intrigued at the idea."

"Not on my watch," she said and drained her glass. "Okay, I'm gonna clean things up here a bit, maybe squeeze in a workout on my elliptical and grab a shower. Why don't you go grab some stuff from your place and then come back here? I promise I won't make you sit through another _Hoarders_ marathon," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

I gave a fake shudder. "God, I hope not. That made me want to go home and clean my place some more, on their behalf. Alright, I'm going to make a quick trip home."

"Sounds like a plan," she said with a nod, and began cleaning her blender.

I went to her room and fetched my clothes from yesterday, which she'd draped over a chair and swiftly put them back on, before heading back to the kitchen, where she was still cleaning the blender in the sink. Her face was set in a scowl in her concentration and though she'd pulled her hair up into a sloppy topknot, a curl had escaped and was hanging in her face. She blew at it impatiently. I stepped closer to her and took the lock of hair, pushing it back behind her ear, and then kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon."

She paused to smile at me, her cheeks slightly pinker with the blush I remembered so fondly. "Okay."

I hurried, in effort to not waste time and to be back at her place before the clouds burned off. The morning had begun overcast, but it looked as though the sun would be shining today. I sped to my apartment and quickly changed into a much more laid-back jeans and t-shirt ensemble, grabbing a zip-up hooded sweatshirt just in case, and then stuffed a pair of pajama pants and another change of clothes into a gym bag. I caught a glimpse of my uncombed hair the mirror and pulled on a knit beanie that Alice had given me when I moved to Portland ("so you'll fit in with the young hipsters") before hurrying back out to my car. By the time I arrived back to her condo, I'd only been gone thirty-five minutes.

I knocked on her door a couple times, but she didn't open. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds. I knocked one more time and then heard what sounded like singing. I tried the knob which, thankfully, was unlocked, and slipped inside the door just as a sunbeam began to shine on Bella's doorstep. "Bella?" I called.

She was definitely singing, somewhat breathlessly, and it was coming from her room. I walked down the hall and peered inside the doorway to find Bella on her elliptical machine, earbuds in her ears piping loud rock music into her ears as she was treading at a steady pace, wearing a tiny pair of gym shorts and a tank top with no bra. A sheen of sweat was glistening on her skin, and the movement of her ass as she pumped her legs on the tracks in time to the music was hypnotic. She was short of breath and singing along, really getting into it, and…it was the sexiest I'd ever seen her. I leaned against the doorway and just watched her, knowing full well she'd be startled and then pissed at me for not announcing myself, but to take in this scene before me, it would be worth her ire.

"She wraps those hands around that pole, she licks those lips and off we go, and she takes off nice and slow, 'cause that's porn star dancing…" her whiskey-kissed voice sang, and fuck me, I slid down to sit on the floor before I ended up snatching her sweaty self off that machine to have my filthy, filthy way with her.

My movement caught her eye though, and she glanced over and nearly fell off the machine in her surprise. "Jesus Christ, Edward! You could have fucking said something, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She hit the button and stepped down, clutching her heart over chest.

I stayed sitting on the floor, thinking I may have a tent pitched in my jeans if I stood, but apologized for scaring her. "I'm sorry, I should've said something, but I really kind of wanted to just enjoy the show for a moment." I took in her form and noticed her nipples had hardened in her adrenaline rush and the tank top she was wearing clung like second skin.

She caught the direction of my gaze and folded her arms over her chest. "I bet you did," she said with an embarrassed chuckle. "I think I'm gonna grab a quick shower. Please feel free to get the hell out of my room while I do so."

"Ah, can I sit here for a moment longer? I'm not really sure I should stand up right now," I joked.

"Out!" she pointed toward her bedroom door with a laugh. "Jesus, who knew Edward Cullen could be such a perv?"

I stood, adjusting myself as discreetly as possible, and headed out of her room, hearing her giggle softly as she closed the door behind me.

**Bella**

I awoke to Alejandro pouncing on me, rubbing his head under my chin while purring loudly. Some may say a rooster is nature's alarm clock. Mine is a hungry ball of fur with claws, which were slowly beginning to knead my chest. Ouch. I groaned, "Good morning to you too, Alejandro. You do know it's Saturday, right?" and gently pushed him off of me. "Did you chase off the scary vampire during the night?" I asked him in my softest whisper, scratching him behind his ears. I stood and stretched, hearing that the TV was on, albeit at a very low volume. Edward was still here. I had no doubt he'd stayed but, suddenly, the light of day made our renewed intimacy last night just a little more awkward. I felt a little panicky once again that things were going too fast. I could admit to myself that was I extremely nervous about opening myself to him again, emotionally speaking. Physically speaking, well, my body begged to differ.

Resigning myself to keeping the tone of the day as casual as possible, I slowly headed to the kitchen, managing not to trip over Alejandro as he weaved in and out between my ankles. Edward was making me coffee and, sweet Jesus, he just looked so at home doing it. This wasn't the Edward I knew as a teenager; seeing him in my kitchen in such a casual state with the sweat pants and mussed hair _did things_ to me, and I needed to nip that train of thought in the bud straightaway.

He made small talk as I fed Alejandro and then handed me a cup of coffee. I tried to play it cool when he not-so-subtly hinted about wanting to hang out with me for the day. My heart leapt at the idea, while my mind balked. Reminding myself that the goal for the day was putting the brakes on a bit and slowing things down, I remained nonchalant over the notion whether he was staying or going.

I realized I overdid it, however, when after I admittedly rudely discouraged him from cooking my breakfast, my reaction had hurt him. I watched him peel my shirt off in disappointment and head toward my room to change. That moment of raw emotion was enough to have me chasing him to apologize. He wouldn't look at me though, as I tried to make nice with him, which then only served to irritate me further. I was being honest with him when I told him I tended to be bitchy in the mornings, and it certainly wasn't the time to play games with me. I cringed inwardly at how bitchy my so-called apology came out. What I was unprepared for was the look in his golden eyes when they finally did meet mine.

His stare was almost predatory as he stepped closer to me, and I suppressed a shiver when his finger tipped up my chin. "That is fine, I can respect that," he began softly, "but I need you to understand that I need to have a way to show you my affection, while towing that thin line of what you consider being coddled or my being overbearing. I'm not trying to smother you; I just wanted to do something nice. If you weren't hungry, a simple 'no thank you' would suffice."

Burning under his gaze within such close proximity, I suddenly felt like I was swallowing a golf ball. "Fair enough," I acquiesced, amazed that my voice sounded so calm. "Now, while I am not kicking you out of here, maybe you should run back to your place for a change of clothes or something. Not that I'm really hating this look on you, or anything…" Despite my reservations, I couldn't help but sweep my eyes over the sculpted landscape of his bare chest. I couldn't remember it affecting me this way before, but now all I could imagine was tracing my tongue along each and every line. _Snap out of it Bella!_ "But yeah, if you want to hang out this weekend, why don't you go grab some stuff?"

I turned on my heel and headed back to the kitchen to escape before I gave in to my urge to lean forward and taste his smooth, marble-like pectoral. My mood was a mix of giddy and relieved as I began prepping ingredients to make my smoothie.

Edward returned, sans shirt praise Jeebus, and picked up my tub of yogurt. "Exactly what are you making?"

"It's a smoothie. This is what I usually have for breakfast, though I do succumb to the occasional strawberry Pop Tart." I paused to press the Blend button to whip all the ingredients together. "You see, Edward, for some humans, our metabolism goes to shit once we near our thirties. Hell, once we're out of our teens, in many cases." My speech volume rose purely out of habit, knowing full well he could have heard me if I whispered. "You should've seen me by the end of my freshman year in college. My ass was _huge_. They don't call it the "freshman fifteen" for nothing. For me it was closer to the freshman twenty-five. Pizza, mac and cheese, Taco Bell, ugh, my diet was disgusting." It was too; my skin was a mess and I wore nothing but sweats and t-shirts by the end of my freshman year. I poured the smoothie into a glass. "I started jogging the summer between freshman and sophomore year."

"Jogging? Really?"

His skepticism was justified, but it was still a little irritating. "Yes, _jogging_. Jerk. Yes, I twisted my ankle a few times, tripped and got some bruises, but after a while I found my mojo and I managed to lose twelve pounds before the school year started. Daisy and Madison used to jog with me. Nowadays, I don't get to jog very often, but I try to use the elliptical several times a week."

As I drank from my glass, I watched as he cocked his head allowing his stare to fall past my waist. He was making no attempt at being subtle and it tickled the shit out of me. "You're trying to imagine what I'd look like with a big ass, aren't you?"

"Guilty," he said with a smile. "And I can honestly say I'm intrigued at the idea."

Bless him. I had to get him out of this house for a while, before I lost my wits and jumped him right there in my kitchen. There were a couple of occasions when Roger had actually had the audacity to point out areas he thought were getting a little too "spongy". It had angered me then, but not enough to be a deal killer. And more times than not, I'd still add an extra ten or fifteen minutes or some extra sets to my workout to try to firm those spots up. Considering Edward had grown up in a time that appreciated women who looked like women, he would have found this appalling. I decided to keep that little nugget of info to myself.

Having successfully shooed him out of my house, but not before he kissed my cheek goodbye and set off the butterflies in my stomach again. I cleaned up my kitchen, and decided I'd go ahead and have a quick workout, release some of this pent-up…frustration by less intimate means. I was twenty minutes into my workout, pushing myself to go harder against the thrashing beats of the playlist I'd selected, when a certain song I loved, because it made me feel _naughty_, came on. I turned it up and began singing along, throwing a little extra swing into my hips as I pumped my legs, trying not to imagine Edward in the starring role in the song as I writhed and danced around a pole. Suddenly, I had that eerie feeling I was being watched, and not just by my cat. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and that's when I found Edward sitting on the floor against my bedroom doorway watching me with eyes that had darkened to almost black. And he didn't look thirsty.

"Jesus Christ, Edward! You could have fucking said something, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I hit the red stop button and stepped off the machine, clutching my chest over my racing heart.

Edward didn't budge from where he sat. "I'm sorry, I should've said something, but I really kind of wanted to just enjoy the show for a moment."

His gaze took in my workout clothes, and I could tell by the way my chest felt that my nipples were suddenly giving Edward quite the show. I crossed my arms over my chest to conceal them. "I bet you did," I said with an embarrassed chuckle. "I think I'm gonna grab a quick shower. Please feel free to get the hell out of my room while I do so."

"Ah, can I sit here for a moment longer? I'm not really sure I should stand up right now." His tone was joking, but the large amount of black taking up his irises told me there was some truth in his words. He probably was sporting some serious wood at the moment.

"Out!" I ordered with a laugh, because, "Jesus, who knew Edward Cullen could be such a perv?"

He meekly shuffled out and I shut the door behind him with a giggle. I hurried through my shower, suddenly eager to spend time with Edward, my morning's hesitation seemingly forgotten. I needed to get past my reservations, thinking he was going to treat me as he did when I was younger; his actions thus far had shown me that he was indeed a changed man, as changed as a vampire could manage. He'd once said that things change so little for vampires, that when they do they are life-altering events. Perhaps when he left me, it truly did alter his life as much as it had altered mine. He'd stepped so far out of character for himself, choosing to actually try _living_ for once instead of staying in his steadfast way that only had caused him pain. I realized that I really, really liked this Edward, and was intrigued to get to know him better. Was I ready to hand him my heart, spend the rest of my life with him? Not by a long shot, but that didn't matter right now. He wasn't asking me to marry him; he just wanted me to give him a chance. That I could do.

I turned off the water, dried off, and dressed in my favorite pair of slightly tattered jeans and a tank top. I quickly combed out my hair, opting to leave it down to air dry, before walking out to the living room to find Edward seated on my couch, in the middle of what appeared to be another standoff with Alejandro. Edward was staring intently at him as though trying to read his mind, while Alejandro sat perched on the arm of the sofa, staring back with his ears turned flat backward on his head. Suddenly, Alejandro hissed and to both our surprise, Edward hissed back. Alejandro stood and growled, arching his back. "Really, you two?" I picked up Alejandro and set him on the floor. "Be nice," I chided both of them.

I could swear Alejandro glared at me before turning to walk away from us, twitching his tail in the air in irritation. "What the fuck was that about?" I asked Edward.

"It's between me and the cat," Edward sniffed ominously.

"Okay…" I plopped down on the sofa next to Edward and stretched out my legs, placing my feet in his lap. "So what do you want to do today?"

He looked down at my feet and then gave me an amused smile. "Wow, some coffee, a workout, and a shower and you're a completely different person, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I wasn't joking about that bitchy in the morning thing."

He slowly nodded once. "I'll consider myself warned then. As for what to do… I don't know. How does a typical Saturday in the life of Bella Swan play out?"

I thought for a moment. "Well… until lately, my Saturdays were often spent with Roger, unless he had an assignment, or as it seems, plans to cheat on me for the day. Otherwise, I'd go do my grocery shopping, or maybe drive down to Salem to see Daisy… I don't know. Sometimes I would wear my pajamas all day and not do diddly-shit because that's what I felt like doing."

Edward tapped his chin, miming one deep in thought. "Since the weather today is horrifically nice, I'm afraid I'm no good for going out grocery shopping, and I'm not so sure you're ready to introduce your sparkly former flame to your friend, so visiting Daisy probably isn't on the agenda for today either. I vote for a non-diddly-shit day," he finished with his signature crooked grin.

"Even if it involves another DVR marathon?" I asked devilishly.

"Oh God, what are you going to put me through this time?"

"I'm five episodes behind on Strange Foods," I began and he groaned.

"I can hardly bear what you humans eat now. I refuse to watch people eating paste and laundry soap. Next."

"How about Pawn Stars? I have several episodes of that on my queue."

He nodded. "Now _that_ I can live with."

We passed the next hour lazing on the couch, laughing at the antics of the _Pawn Star_ crew. Edward was knowledgeable about many of the antique items that were brought in and I joked he missed his calling of owning a pawn shop. "Think of how rich you'd be!" I deadpanned. I never budged from my original position with my feet in his lap, though I did pull the throw blanket off the back of the couch when my feet got cold to cover us.

As one hour became two, Edward's hand, which had been resting on my denim-covered ankle, slid down to my foot and began to lightly massage, his thumb immediately finding the 'money' spot in my arch. "Sweet Jesus; that, Mr. Cullen, is the best idea you've had all morning," I moaned. He smirked at me and began to massage my high-heel-tortured feet a little harder. "Mmm, yes, right there, that's the spot," I crooned, letting my head drop back and my eyes close as I enjoyed what his magical fingers were doing to my feet.

"If I knew this was all it took to melt you into a gooey puddle of ecstasy, I'd have pinned you down and massaged your feet first thing this morning," he murmured as he slid his thumb back and forth across the ball of my foot.

"Less talking, more rubbing," I said, fighting my suddenly heavy eyelids back open. I tried to turn my attention back to the television, yet small moans of satisfaction still escaped me every now and then. After a few moments, and Edward switched feet, I felt my gaze be drawn back to Edward, who was watching me intently. I let my eyes fall to watch what his hands were doing to my feet, how graceful yet strong they were in their movements. As he finished, I watched as he lifted first one foot to his mouth to kiss it gently on the arch, and released it gently to his lap before picking up the other one and doing the same. The intimate contact sent a tingle straight to my center, the sensation causing me to gasp.

He smiled again, more seductively than before and, still holding my foot, placing a kiss a little higher up at my ankle. My heart rate began to race in my excitement and, still watching me, he let his hand trail up my leg curving up to the outside of my thigh. It became more of a stretch for him as he reached my hip, and so he shifted so that he was partially laying over me. He gripped my hip and lowered his head to kiss the small amount of skin that was exposed over the waistband of my jeans. I shuddered involuntarily, adjusting my position so that I lay more open to him, allowing him more room to lie between my legs on the couch. His nose edged toward my center for the briefest of moments, as though he was sneaking a quick whiff of my scent, before what sounded like a purr of satisfaction rumbled in his chest. He then moved his face back up against my body, using his nose to push the hem of my shirt upwards a little more, planting little open-mouth kisses on the skin he exposed along the way. I felt his tongue dart out to taste me occasionally. He didn't push my shirt higher than my bra, but nestled his face at my breasts over the top of the fabric. His body practically covered mine and my free leg curled over his waist as though it had a mind of its own. The purring sound was back, even louder, and he rolled his hips against me once while nuzzling at my breast through the fabric and my bra, nipping at its peak with his lips curled over his teeth. I gasped and bit my lip, arching myself into him more.

A bit braver now, he wrapped his lips around my peak, sucking at it through the fabric barrier, biting gently so as not to rip through. I was unable to contain my moan. "Fuck, that feels so good, don't stop…"

He brought up the hand that had been curled under my backside and slid it under my shirt. The heat under my rump had warmed it a little so I only barely flinched when I felt his fingers slide underneath my bra. He palmed and kneaded the soft mound that wasn't under his lips, groaning at the sensation as my nipple hardened under his hand. Suddenly, he sat up slightly and a moment later, my tank top was now a vest, ripped down the middle along with my bra. "Sorry," he growled before dipping his face back down to my breasts, alternating sides as he laved his tongue over them and sucked at the nipples.

I didn't have it in me to give the smallest of shit over my torn shirt and ruined bra because this felt _amazing_. My hips began to rock under his, seeking friction and when he rolled his hips against mine again, I cried out in unintelligible ecstasy. "So fucking beautiful," he murmured against my skin, and I felt one of his hands begin its descent below my waist. He palmed my center over my jeans, pressing against the mound with the heel of his hand and allowing his fingers to rub where I wanted the friction the most.

"Oh God," I moaned, rocking my hips against his moving hand. "Oh fuck, please don't stop," I whispered. My hands fisted in his hair, his head still hovering over my chest as his tongue did delightful things to my nipples. In a flurry of movement, my jeans were unbuttoned, the zipper possibly ruined, and his hand was now shoved inside my underwear, picking up where it had left off only a second before.

"So wet," he softly growled around my breast. "How very, very wet you are, my naughty Bella…" Oh ye gods, my dirty-talking Edward, yes please; he had no idea he'd just uncovered my personal kryptonite. He shifted the position of his hand so that he could slide two fingers in, leaving his thumb to stroke and roll my clit. I hissed and rolled my hips against his hand as he pumped his fingers in me, feeling my insides liquefy and my muscles tighten around him. He lifted his face from my chest to change his position enough to kiss me deeply, never pausing the rhythm of his hand. A third finger joined the first two, and I was lifting my hips off the couch to meet each thrust of his fingers. "Edward!" I cried. I was so close.

His lips trailed to caress my ear and whisper, "You're positively drenched down there, darling. Do you know how badly I want to taste you? How badly I want to fuck you?" His words ended in almost a predatory growl, his tongue stroked the side of my neck, and I could feel his arousal through his jeans as he ground it against my hip. It was my undoing and I let go with a cry, my orgasm rippling through me like a tsunami of lust. I felt him thrust hard against me, once, twice, three times and go still; I heard a ripping sound to the left of my head, but thought nothing of it as I floated on the cloud of the best orgasm I'd had in a long, long time.

He removed his fingers from me, placing them on my hip to lightly caress it as he peppered gentle kisses along my neck and shoulder. "I love you, Bella, so very much," he whispered faintly. I don't know if I was supposed to hear it, but hear it I did. Regardless, I couldn't say the words back, but I turned my face so I could meet his lips with my own, and I kissed him with all the emotion I was feeling right then. I didn't have words for what I felt right now, so this would have to suffice. He returned the kiss with mutual feeling, as though he understood, and then, lifting and shifting me, I was laying atop his chest, my legs somewhat straddling him. "Are you alright?" he inquired softly.

"I'm more alright than I've felt in a long time, Edward," I replied, my voice thick with my satiation. Bracing my hands on his chest, I sat up a little to look down at him. He still had the beanie on, and though his skin was pale, his eyes had only a ring of gold around his otherwise black irises. "Thank you."

He lifted a hand and stroked it down my cheek, pushing back a lock of damp hair from my eyes, his dark eyes searching my face. "The pleasure was all mine. Watching you in the throes of passion is probably the most incredible vision I've ever seen. My imagined version didn't do justice to the reality. You don't have regrets?" he asked cautiously.

I shook my head. "None." My stomach chose then to growl. A glance at the clock on the wall told me it was well past lunch time.

He laughed. "If I offer to make you a sandwich, will you set me on fire?"

I groaned, suddenly ravenous. "If you don't make me a sandwich, I'll set you on fire." I rocked back on my heels to sit at the far end of the couch so he could get up. I looked down at the shredded fly of my once-favorite, now destroyed jeans. Totally worth it. "I think I'm going to go change."

"Sorry," he said as he stood and moved toward the kitchen. And that's when I saw the shredded hole in my couch, stuffing peeking through the mouth-sized, tattered hole.

"What the actual fuck did you do to my couch?"

"Yeah… I bit it," Edward said from the kitchen. "Sorry about that too, I'll buy you a new one. Turkey and rye sound okay to you?"

**A/N - So yeah, thought I'd throw you girls a bone and break you off a sample of what's to come. Loooove it? Gimme a holler in the reviews.**

**Totally unrelated to AFU A/N - For those of you who used to read The Scent of Fear, it's now posted at Twiwrite(dot)net, and that's the only place you will find it. Be 18 or older, or don't bother, but if you've made it down to this a/n, I hope to God you already are 18. *stern face* It's now very possible I'm going to continue it, I _maaay_ have started a new chapter for it, just sayin... Mkay, review love please, kthnxmuah.**


	11. Chapter 11

Well... it seems our duo is making progress right? I really appreciate the reviews; it seems most of you very much like how things are progressing between them. Well hopefully, you will like this chapter even more. This chapter is completely Edward's point of view and I had so much fun writing it. Enjoy!

The characters aren't mine, but I take total ownership of their fuckery.

Beta love - Mynxi. Whom I love.

xXxXxXx

**Edward**

Apparently, a mind-blowing, couch shredding orgasm can do wonders for breaking the ice.

Following the make-out session of my dreams, Bella changed into a leg-showcasing pair of sweatshorts and a t-shirt that was snug in all the right places. She then leaned back against me on the couch while she happily ate her sandwich. She watched TV and I watched her, our moment of intimacy spooling on repeat in my mind. I chastised myself for having ever denied her this in our past, for having been held captive by my fear. I could never hurt her. The image of her in the throes of ecstasy was more beautiful than anything the likes of Michelangelo could have ever produced. As tantalizing the scent of her blood was, it still sang to me, but the scent of her arousal was far, far more appealing.

It had been a few hours and once I'd put a temporary patch on her couch to repair the damage I caused to it, we lounged there watching mindless TV, with intermittent breaks for kissing and cuddling. More than a few of those kisses were initiated by Bella. I wanted nothing more than to carry her off to her room and ravage her properly, but I didn't want to rush things and fuck up all the progress we'd accomplished thus far. So, I followed her lead. Her cell phone rang a couple times, but she'd glance at it and then silence it. I didn't ask who was calling, figuring she'd tell me if she wanted me to know.

As sun dropped from the sky and the afternoon turned into dusk, Bella got up to use the bathroom and came back running a brush through her hair. "Feel like getting out of here? We've been cooped up all day, not that it hasn't been enjoyable," she hastily added with a rakish grin. "But I'm hungry and don't feel like cooking or take-out."

"Sounds good to me," I replied. "What do you have in mind? Nice? Casual?"

"Definitely casual. I am in the mood for some greasy bar food, a couple of strong drinks and maybe some music," she said with an excited gleam in her eye.

"I'd say were off to a bar then."

An hour later we were off, headed downtown. I drove since, well, obviously I wouldn't be having any alcohol that evening. When Bella said casual, she wasn't kidding. I said something about changing my clothes when she suggested this plan and she said I already looked fine in what I was wearing. She opted for a pair of shredded jeans with a black Strokes t-shirt layered over a grey thermal shirt, and had a pair of black Converse on her feet. Definitely not something Alice would have dressed her in, but this looked more like 'Bella'. Her hair was down, waving past her shoulders, with the exception of a braid she'd woven across the front as sort of a headband. She didn't wear much for makeup, maybe a little smoky-colored eye shadow with some mascara. She didn't need a lot of make-up or fancy clothes, even though she looked great in those too…especially those sheath dresses she wore to the office. But she was comfortable and confident in her own skin, which made her that much sexier.

"Okay, turn here…" she said, squinting down the street. "You should be able to park along here somewhere."

"Are we close enough to walk? Because, I see a spot on the next block."

"Yeah that's good, take that one."

We parked and, once we were out of the car, she grabbed my hand and started leading me down the street until we reached a bar with colorful neon signs out front. "Ringlers?" I asked. "Do they do circus acts at the bar?"

"No but they have great beer, which they make themselves, and make a pretty fine Reuben sandwich. C'mon, I'm starving." I allowed her to pull me inside, where we were immediately carded by a non-imposing bouncer sitting by the door. The atmosphere was light and the smell of greasy food and hops permeated the air. We found a tiny little booth toward the back and I flagged a server. A skinny man in black frame glasses approached the table; his glance lingered on me appreciatively. "Well hello, folks. Can I get you some drinks while you look over the menu?"

"I'll have a Ruby in the pint glass please," Bella said, looking away from the menu only briefly to address the server.

"And you, sir?" _'Mmph, lucky girl. He looks delicious,' _his unspoken thoughts added.

"I'll have the same. Thanks."

"I'll be right back with those. Also, just so you know, tonight's special is the Captain Neon burger, loaded with all the bacon and blue cheese you can handle, or if your options are along the vegan tastes, we also have the Jamaican bowl on special. My name is Bryce and I'll be taking care of you this evening." He smiled at me again before heading back to the bar to fill our drinks.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Bella said, smiling impishly at me.

"Apparently I'm delicious," I replied in kind. "And you're a very lucky girl."

"Well your mouth is pretty tasty," she began. "But whether or not I'm lucky remains to be seen."

I was a little taken aback. "What do you mean by that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Think about it, Edward. My involvement with you in the past wasn't exactly all sunshine and unicorns. It left me scarred physically and emotionally, and I was hunted by a crazy she-bitch vampire for months after you left. I think the only luck I had was that you were able to overcome your desire to eat me." She paused. "You _have_ overcome that desire, yes?"

"You're probably right, I'm not the safest boyfriend a girl, sorry, a woman can involve herself with, and you handled a lot of situations that would cause most people would run screaming for the hills. As for whether or not I've overcome my desire to eat you…" I leaned forward and smirked, stroking a finger down her cheek. "No." Her eyes grew wide and I continued, "After this afternoon, I have more desire than ever to taste you. I want to devour you," I purred.

She shivered and before she could say anything, our server came back with our beers. I sat back and waited for him to place them in front of us. "Have you decided what you want or do you need a little more time?"

Bella still sat staring at me. "Bella, do you know what you want?" I asked suggestively, stroking my foot lightly up her leg under the table.

She bit her lip and shook her head at me. "You're such a bastard," she murmured too quietly for Bryce to hear. "I'll have the Reuben, please. Salad, blue cheese dressing."

He nodded as he scratched her order down on his pad. "And for you?"

I quickly perused the menu for something Bella could nibble on while she ate her meal. "How about we get that Ale Taster's plate? Cheese, veggies, cured meats…I'll share my meat with you, Bella," I finished, grinning at her.

She was sipping her beer and sputtered a little at my words. She set down the glass and used the back of her hand to wipe away a small amount of beer that had dribbled on her chin. "Maybe. I'm not sure if I feel like having cold meat tonight."

Bryce the server looked a little uncomfortable. "So… the Taster's plate then?"

"Yes, that should do it. Thanks, Bryce." I threw him one of my dazzling smiles and heard his heartbeat accelerate.

"I…I'll get these, uh, started. Um, yeah, I'll be back." Flustered, he turned and headed toward the kitchen.

"That wasn't nice." Bella was looking at me with disapproval as she took another sip of her beer.

"What wasn't nice?" I asked innocently. "I only smiled at him."

"He just about took out that poor waitress there with a tray full of pints. You spazzed him out with that smile, you knew exactly what you were doing."

I reached my hand across the table, taking her hand that wasn't stroking the pint glass. "You're right, I should be more focused on my goal of seducing you into trying my cold meat."

"Oh for fuck's sake! That too! Where in the world did that come from?"

"I'm only offering to share my food with you, Bella. I can't help it if you have a dirty mind. Oh wait, I guess I can't know that for sure, now can I? Do you have a dirty mind, Isabella?"

She gasped and her lower lip shot between her teeth again. I knew she preferred to be called Bella, but I could tell the way I said her full name had the intended effect on her. Saying nothing she shook her head and took a healthier swig of her beer.

We were both silent for a few minutes, Bella sipping alternately from both glasses while we took in the scene. She hadn't pulled her hand from mine so I continued to hold it, softly stroking the back of it with my thumb occasionally. I watched her from the corner of my eye as she sneaked glances toward me. I could tell her mind was working from the way her facial expressions changed. She always did have a terrible poker face. I was just happy that more times than not, a smile won over irritation on her face.

Bryce arrived with Bella's salad, telling me he'd be right back with the Taster's Plate. Bella picked up the little cup of blue cheese dressing that accompanied the salad and poured it over her salad. She then used her finger to scrape out the little cup over the salad and then, pointedly making eye contact with me, proceeded to lick the remaining white dressing from her finger. She sucked her finger into her mouth, sliding it out with a pop. "Mmm, tasty," she purred. She then picked up a cherry tomato, dipped it into the dressing and lightly touched the tip of her tongue to lick it off before seductively popping it into her mouth.

"Enjoying your salad?" I asked, discreetly adjusting myself under the table to accommodate the sudden tent I'd pitched in my jeans.

"Very much so," she replied, wrapping her lips around another cherry tomato from her fork.

"What a coincidence, so am I."

Bryce reappeared with the platter, but I couldn't be bothered to take my gaze from Bella. "Thank you," I said absently as he set it down.

"Ooh, pickles," Bella murmured, reaching over to take a spear from the platter. "They have the best pickles here." She put it in her mouth partway and sucked on it for a gloriously obscene moment. "I like to suck on them a little first, the saltiness is good."

"Are you trying to entice me into clearing this table and ravishing you right here in front of everyone? Because if you are, keep it up." I would be lucky to leave here without a hole in the crotch of my jeans, I was so turned on by her little performance. Could it really have been just this morning that I was questioning her level of interest in me?

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward," she apologized with an innocent expression. "I didn't realize I was making you uncomfortable." She picked up her fork with a grin and took an unaffected bite of her salad.

"Minx," I growled. Looking at the plate in front of me, it was filled with slices of various meats and cheeses, along with some pickles and other pickled vegetables. "Here, please have some of my meat."

She reached over and took a piece. "I guess I could help you out with that. That's an awful lot of meat," she purred.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I hissed. "I'm warning you."

"Warning me for what?" she asked, her eyes wide with the picture of innocence. "You know, maybe I should hold off on that meat for a while. I want to save myself for the main course." She put the sliced meat back on the plate. Laughing at my incredulous look, she added "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

She finished her salad which was whisked away and replaced by a large malodorous sandwich. She drained her beer and handed it to Bryce, and then pointed at my nearly empty glass. "Two more?" he asked and she nodded, having already taken a hearty bite of her sandwich. Then she motioned with her hands where she hovered one palm over the other and then brought it a little closer, shrinking the distance between the two. "Smaller glasses?" Bryce asked. Bella nodded again and gave him a thumb up. Bryce headed back to the bar.

I cringed. "What in God's name is in that thing? It smells terrible."

She swallowed her bite. "Corned beef, swiss cheese, some kind of cole slaw; most Reubens have sauerkraut, but they do something a little different here. Oh and sweet hot-mustard. Mmmm," she moaned and took another bite.

"It's offensive," I opined.

"Good," she said around a mouthful of nastiness. She swallowed again, washing it down with the nearly all the rest of my beer.

She noshed on her sandwich, occasionally picking at the cheese on my plate, pointedly ignoring the meat. Bryce reappeared with two smaller glasses of beer. "Everything okay here?" he asked, and at our nod he walked on.

She took a drink of her beer and set it down with a sigh. "I'm starting to get full," she announced. She then looked up at me and smiled conspiringly before reaching over and taking the previously rejected slice of meat from my plate. "But I did save room for a little of your meat."

"There is nothing little about my meat, I'll have you know," I murmured, shoving the platter closer toward her.

She stopped it with her hand. "I said I'd have a little, I don't want the whole damn thing."

"Fair enough," I acquiesced. "So what's next after this? Taking you home?" Okay, perhaps my tone was a little too hopeful.

"Let's check out the Ballroom, see what they've got going on for music tonight." She gestured toward the sign advertising the Crystal Ballroom, owned by the same company as Ringlers. "They have a really cool dance floor. They call it a 'floating' dance floor."

I cocked my head at her. "Since when do you like dancing?"

She shrugged. "Since I ceased being an absolute klutz. And Daisy and Madison helped me learn how when we were in college."

"Will I ever get the chance to meet these magnificent women? It appears I have much to thank them for," I laughed.

"Don't plan on thanking them until after you see me dance," she said wryly.

Once Bella finished the two beers and our bill was settled, we made our way to the Ballroom, where an unknown band was fully involved in a set. Their sound was mostly funk-rock, a little bluesy, and a fantastic beat. And I say it was fantastic because Bella was already shaking her ass when we were less than ten feet inside the door. I stood back and allowed her to walk ahead of me a bit, just so I could enjoy that view a little longer.

She turned and looked over her shoulder at me. "Well, come on!" she laughed. Without further hesitation, I joined her in the midst of the crowded dance floor. Her hands were over her head as she moved, swaying and shaking her hips to the beat. She turned so that her back was to my chest and raised her hand up a little higher over her head to reach the back of my head, caressing the nape of my neck, while pulling my other hand to rest on her hip. She moved against me and it was sexy as hell. "Just so you know," I said directly in her hear so she could hear me, "I'm going to send Daisy and Madison the biggest fucking bouquets I can find."

Through the next few songs, we moved together, our bodies always touching, no matter the tempo of the song. Her face was shiny with perspiration and her breathing was heavy as she watched me with heavily lidded eyes. I ran a hand up her rib cage, just grazing under her breast, and she pulled her lower lip between her teeth throwing her head back and tossing her hair to the side. It was almost like an invitation, and for a millisecond the beast within me took notice. I squelched it as I leaned down and trailed my lips down her neck, lightly tracing her pulse point with my tongue.

Suddenly, the music wound down and the lead singer announced they were taking a fifteen minute intermission. "Can you get me a drink?" Bella asked. "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

I nodded. "What do you want?"

"Just a light beer; Bud Light, Coors Light, whatever." I watched as she walked out the door down a little hall, her ass swaying in those faded jeans, and then headed for the bar to get her beer. I was going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself tonight back at her house. But then, maybe she wasn't going to want me to.

I paid for the beer and waited for her to return. I understood from Alice that women's restrooms had some of the worst lines ever, not that she used them for their intended purpose, but she frequented them to check her hair and makeup, so I tried not to worry as I waited. I sniffed the beer, which had an interesting hoppy smell and, curious, I decided to take a tiny sip to taste it, regretting it immediately. It was way too bitter, too earthy for my liking, even for someone who drank from wild game regularly.

When the band returned and began to reassemble for their set, however, I realized Bella had been gone too long. I made my way toward the door that led to the hall that Bella walked down to use the restroom.

"Fuck you! Let me go!" I heard her growl and, dropping the beer, I rushed down the hall where I found her in a dark alcove past the restrooms, pinned against the wall by a drunk and angry Roger, his hand around her throat. I could hear her begin to wheeze around the pressure.

"I saw you out there with that fucking douche from your office, dancing all over him like a slut. Is that your new man, Bella? Is that the reason you threw me away, you fucking whore?"

With a snarl, I ran up to them in a flash and grabbed Roger by his throat, causing him to release Bella. Still holding his throat, I slammed him against the. "Apologize." My words were quiet but there was no doubt my expression easily conveyed my vexation.

"Fuck you," he gritted out.

I squeezed his throat just a little tighter. "Apologize, or you are going to find yourself anchoring your next news cast with some rather difficult to explain injuries."

"Edward!" Bella warned, her voice still a little raspy. Incensed, I increased my grip on his throat a little more.

"I said injuries, Bella. I didn't say I would kill him. As long as he leaves you alone after tonight, that is. So Roger, Bella is still waiting for that apology."

"Sorry," he wheezed out. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

"You never contact her again. Is that understood? And you sure as shit never lay a finger on her again, or I swear to God that will be the last thing you ever do. Do I make myself clear, Roger Wixey?"

Roger nodded animatedly. "Crystal." His voice was barely a whisper and his face was nearly purple.

I released my hold on his throat and he sagged against the wall to the floor. "Get the fuck out of here."

Roger scrambled to his feet and ran clumsily for the stairwell.

I turned to Bella, who was leaned against the wall with one arm wrapped at her waist, the other hand absently rubbing at her throat. Her face was pale and I could smell the adrenaline from the encounter. "Are you okay?" I gently pulled her into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

She nodded against my chest. "Just a little in shock is all. He's never manhandled me like that before. He'd yell, sure, maybe say the occasional mean thing, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle or throw back at him. That was…a little scary. I'm glad I got out of that relationship when I did." She pulled back a little and looked up at me. "You controlled yourself very well. Thanks for not hurting him."

"I just got you back. I have no intention of leaving town, which is what I'd be forced to do if I'd hurt him. I could kill him, but…" I paused taking in her expression. "But I won't. I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore."

She laid her head back against my chest and I rubbed her back. "So do you want to go back in there or are you ready to go home?"

"I think I've had enough excitement for these evening, let's get out of here."

The ride back to Bella's condo was quiet. She held my hand for much of the way there, watching out the window. I pulled into the Guest parking space right next to hers and shut off the motor. She moved to open her door but I quietly hissed in disapproval. To my surprise, she paused and waited for me. I knew this fell under the 'don't smother me' rule, but considering the ordeal we both just had, I needed to do this for her.

I hurried to the other side of the car and opened her door. "Sorry," I said with chagrin. "I know the last thing you need is some jerk telling you what to do. But I need to…I need to take care of you. Just a little bit, okay? No matter where you see us in this…whatever this is, I already see you as mine. There can be no one else for me, Bella. You are it, and if I have to spend every day of this life proving my worth to you, I will…" My words were cut off with her mouth pressed to mine, her hands clutching the back of my head as though clinging for life.

In a blink of an eye, I had her pressed against the now closed car door, my hands wrapped in her hair as I devoured her mouth. Her hands trailed down my back to my jeans, slipping one in each back pocket where she grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to her. She threw her head back for air with a moan, inadvertently bumping her head on the roof of the car.

"Ow!" she hissed. "Okay, so I still have the occasional clumsy moment." She rubbed her head. "Let's go inside before we give the neighbors a show."

I followed her upstairs and waited for her to unlock the door. Following her in, I heard her cat's yowling immediately change to a hiss and warning growl. "That's right you furry little shit, I'm back," I hissed back at him, too quickly for Bella to understand, though she saw and heard me hiss.

She stood with her hands on her hips, glaring back and forth between the two of us. "Both of you knock it off. You need to learn to get along!" Alejandro laid his ears back defiantly at Bella and then turned and walked from the room, his tail swishing in annoyance. She looked back at me. "Be nice to my cat."

"I haven't eaten it, have I?"

She rolled her eyes and continued toward the living room. I rushed up behind her, grabbing her hips and began kissing her neck. "Speaking of eating things, can we pick up where we left off at the car?" I murmured in her ear before darting my tongue along its shell.

"Ahhh…I'm going to take a shower and get the bar stink off of me. And then we'll see how it goes."

I decided to use the shower in the guest bath while I waited, and changed to a pair of low-slung silky pajama pants. Remembering how she'd seemed to like me without a shirt, I left the shirt off. She was still in her room, so I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping channels while I waited. Finally, I heard drawers opening and closing and then the sound of her feet padding down the hallway. She stood there for a minute in a fresh tank top and pair of tiny cotton shorts, saying nothing. She then walked over, took the remote from my hand and turned off the TV. Taking my hand she tugged until I got up and followed her back down the hall to her room.

I nearly ran into her when she suddenly stopped and turned at her bedroom doorway. "We can fool around, but I'm not…we're not doing _that_ yet, okay? But I want you in my bed tonight."

"Deal." Like I was going to argue with that.

I followed her into her room until we reached the bed. She turned to kiss me and began to lie back on the bed, pulling me down with her. I lifted her up and positioned her more comfortably on the bed as I placed gentle kisses up and down her throat. When our mouths joined once again, she traced her tongue along my lip, tentatively asking for entrance. I parted them slightly, murmuring, "Be very careful; don't go past my teeth."

Her tongue danced along the inside of my lips tracing the gum line of my teeth but taking care not to come in contact with their sharp edges. "You do taste delicious," she sighed and then opened fully to receive my kiss. She curled a leg over my hip and pressed herself up against me closer but then began to shiver. I was too cold against her scantily clad body. She pulled away from my kiss to gasp, "Under my comforter!" I was off of her and pulling the thick blanket away from under her in a flash and then dove back under the cover with her. "Better," she said before raising her head to meet my kiss once again.

Her hands softly stroked along the lines of my chest, and then slipped behind my shoulders to scratch lightly across my back. I trailed my kiss down her throat, licking and tasting along the way. I tugged on her tank top and she swiftly grasped my hands. "Allow me. This is one of my better tank tops." She wriggled out of her tank top and God bless the sweet child, she decided to forgo the bra. I lavished kisses on each breast, carefully rolling her nipples between my lips. I buried my face between her breasts and deeply inhaled her scent. It was exquisite, though it still did not come even close to what awaited me further below. I began my descent, kissing my way down her stomach, but when I went to tug down her shorts, Bella stopped me again.

"Not yet," she whispered. Before I could get too disappointed, she continued with, "I want to do you first."

I raised my head to look at her in the dim light of her bedroom. "Excuse me?"

She laughed. "You've been talking all night about me sampling your cold meat. Well, I'm ready to try it." Pressing her palms flat against my chest she pushed until I sat up on my knees.

"Are you sure?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, and it'll help me warm up. Now quit talking and roll off, Cullen." I followed her lead and lay down beside her on the bed. She soon straddled me, pulling the blanket up by her shoulders. Smiling serenely at me, she leaned down and began planting open mouth kisses from my lips, down my throat, and then trailed down my chest, her hands exploring as she sank lower in the covers.

When her head disappeared, I tried to move the blanket but she held it fast and when I felt her little hand slip inside my pants, I forgot all about the blanket. She grasped my length firmly and slowly began to pump her hand, squeezing toward the top, twisting toward the bottom. And when I felt her tongue trace along the head, I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped me. "Bella…oh, fuck…" Her hot mouth slid down, taking much of me in while her hand continued to work the base. "Oh Bella, sweet Jesus… Isabella…" I moaned her name over and over, and before I knew it, I could feel my release nearing. "Bella, I'm about to…ungh… fuck, if you're going to move, you better do it quick…"

Bella paused only long enough to utter the words, "Edward, shut up and come." And as she engulfed my length down her throat one last time, I felt her other hand cup and then firmly tug my sack. I came almost violently in her mouth, doing everything I could not to thrust upward as I did so. She slid up the bed with a giggle and curled by my side. "That was fun."

She reached her hand across my chest to brush away a lock of hair from my face and when she did, I caught…that scent. It was all over her hand. I picked it up and brought it to my face, sniffing it deeply. "Bella Swan, what were you doing under that blanket?" I asked, dragging my tongue across her palm. Decadent.

"Oh! Uh…giving myself...um, a hand?" she said, suddenly shy.

"Oh well you should have said something. Let me help you out with that…" At lightning speed, I had her on her back and I knelt between her legs. She had already shed her shorts and underwear, so she was open and ready for me. "I have been waiting to sample this all day." I slowly stroked my tongue down the middle of her slit, savoring the flavor and the sound of Bella's resounding moan.

Separating her lower lips with my fingers, I nestled my face in until my nose and chin were absolutely buried in her essence. I never felt happier about not requiring oxygen as I set about pleasuring Bella with my lips, tongue, and fingers until she was a writhing, trembling puddle of ecstasy under me. "Please," she begged, incoherently, her hands fisting in my hair. "Oh God…!" My lips were wrapped around her bundle of nerves, and I pumped three fingers in and out of her wet heat until I felt her inner walls clench around them. She cried out my name and I replaced my fingers with my tongue to lap up every drop of her ambrosia. When I could tell she was spent, I slid back up the bed to lie beside her.

I wanted to gather her in my arms and hold her, but I knew she would be cold before long, so I moved to the top of the comforter curled around her that way. I wished I was able to sleep because, as she drifted off in my arms, she was so relaxed, so peaceful. But it was wonderful in itself to be there with her, once again holding her as she slept. I only watched her for a moment though, keeping in mind that she was now uncomfortable with the idea. Instead, I lay my head on the pillow beside hers, and listened to her deep breathing. My name fell again from her lips and I felt my lips curve up into a satisfied smile.

I'm pretty sure it stayed that way the whole night long.

**A/N: Think that's the last you'll see of Roger? Also, you know those mysterious phone Bella ignored on her phone? Kinda significant, and I can tell you now they weren't from Roger. So...who or what could it be? Holla at me in the reviews, let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh hai.**

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, well, everything. Been busy with RL stuff and had a hellacious case of the writer's block to go with it. The creative juices began to flow again for this story, so that's good. If you're waiting for an HBIC update from me...you're gonna have to wait a little longer. The chap is 2/3 done and has come to a screeching halt because quite honestly Bella was pissing me off. I didn't like it. So I'ma wait for her to have a little attitude change and then we'll see if she's ready to cooperate, hopefully soon.**

**Back to this story. I'm loving your reviews and PMs regarding this story; even though I'm Fail at responding, each and every one is very much appreciated. Many thanks to those of you who have Fave'd it. I hope this chapter does not disappoint!**

***insert standard disclaimer about SM's property yada yada yada***

**Beta love for my Mynxi, whom I love.**

**xxx**

**Bella**

I woke up to the sound of my blender and smiled. He just couldn't help himself. I stretched and reached over to scratch Alejandro behind the ears. He'd perched himself self-righteously on the pillow Edward had used the night before. He looked almost smug as he purred into my palm. The pissing match between the two boys in my life was a little amusing to me.

I padded into the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth, and found Edward leaning back against the kitchen counter, scrolling through his phone, his brow creased as though he was concerned about something. He placed it on the counter as I entered the room and reached out to pull me close to him, wrapping his arms low around my waist. "Good morning, beautiful," he murmured, dipping his head to kiss me below my ear lobe. "Don't behead me, but I made you breakfast." He nodded toward the smoothie sitting on the counter. "I hope I made it right."

I stepped out of his arms and picked up the glass to try it. "Not bad. It seems a little creamier, though. I like it, but what did you use?"

He looked a little guilty. "Caught that, did you? I added some of the heavy whipping cream you had in the fridge."

I shook my head and took another drink. I couldn't deny it was delicious, but… "That kind of defeats the purpose, Edward. Do you know how much fat and calories you added to this? I can't have you secretly trying to fatten me up, Edward. I'm on to you."

"Can't blame a guy for trying though," he laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist again, letting his hand slide lower to gently squeeze my apparently too-slim ass suggestively. I started a little in surprise, having not become completely accustomed to a sexually bolder Edward, despite our carnal activities in my bedroom last night. As the images began to flood my mind, and cause moisture to flood elsewhere, I felt my cheeks begin to burn. Edward immediately took notice, of course. "Hmm, where is your mind at, Isabella?" He leaned forward resting his forehead against mine, flashing me that crooked grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I whispered, tilting up my face to meet his lips. The kiss was sweet, sensual, like something between two new lovers, kindling a new relationship.

After a few minutes, he pulled back to allow me air, kissing my forehead before releasing me completely. "I'm going to head south to meet my family and hunt. I imagine you have things you need to do to get ready for the work week?"

I was a little disappointed he was leaving, but it was true that I had errands and chores to get accomplished without the distraction of having his beautiful self around all day. "I guess I do. Yeah, laundry, groceries, all that fun stuff. Probably a good idea."

"You sound disappointed," he said with a smile.

"I actually am. Kinda got used to you being around." I quickly took another drink of my smoothie in attempt to hide my embarrassment in admitting this. It was unbelievably good with the cream in it, damn him anyway.

"Well, you should be getting used to having me around. Now that I've got you back, I'm not letting you go again. But, I do need to keep my thirst under control, especially now that we've…become intimate. That said," he paused, his voice deepening, "after what I tasted last night, your blood is what I crave the least."

Flustered at his candor, I almost dropped my smoothie. I hastily placed the glass back on the counter. "Oh! Um, wow…" I stammered idiotically, touching my burning face and brushing my hair away from my brows as I struggled to regain composure. My father used to use the phrase 'hot and bothered' when describing teenagers he'd caught necking out by the Sol Duc trails. I'd had no real idea what that meant until just now. Did Edward have the slightest idea of the effect he was having on me? His nostrils flared and the tell-tale smirk on his face told me that he did. His eyes were dark and he looked almost predatory. I chewed on my lower lip as I warily met his stare. In an instant I was in his arms again, being lifted onto the countertop as his mouth plundered mine. My hands instinctually fisted in his hair while he grabbed my legs to wrap around his waist, as his cool hands curved under my shirt around my back, his thumbs grazing the undersides of my breasts. I moaned and tightened my legs around his waist.

"God, Bella!" he groaned, trailing his lips down my throat, gently nipping and sucking at the tender flesh. "I want you so much. Too much! Do you know how hard it is for me to leave you here today?"

His hips bucked against my heat once and I gasped, feeling the arousal his pajama pants failed to contain. "I think I have a pretty good idea," I replied breathlessly. Willing myself to do the right thing, I placed my palms on his chest and pushed back gently. He immediately stopped and stepped away from me, looking a little wounded. "Go hunt. You're right, you need to be able to keep your thirst under control, regardless of what…sings to you more loudly these days," I finished with a smirk of my own. "Really, go. I've got shit to do. Call me later, if you want. Okay?"

He nodded, running his hand through his hair. "Yes. Right. Hunting. Fuck. Okay." I stifled a giggle at this rare display of his lack of composure, not to mention the tent in his pants, as he turned and flitted down the hall to collect his things. He returned a moment later with jeans and a hoodie on, carrying his overnight bag. However, he was barefoot.

"Shoes?" I asked.

"Alejandro was kind enough to leave me a gift in one," he replied grimly. "Feel free to dispose of it as necessary."

I curled my lips inward to suppress my smile, knowing Edward didn't find my cat's defiling of his shoes the least bit funny. "I'm sorry."

"I can buy more shoes. I just may need to shut them in your closet or something when I'm here. He's not exactly my biggest fan. Okay, my love, I'm off. I will call you this evening, okay? Be careful." He kissed my cheek and headed for the door.

"Be careful? Yeah the grocery store is a real jungle," I snorted.

He smiled at me once, but I didn't miss the look of worry that had returned to his face right before he shut the door.

xXxXxXx

Once Edward was gone, I set about cleaning my house, promptly throwing away the shoe Alejandro had peed on. "Bad kitty!" I hissed, showing him the shoe. He laid his ears flat against his head and looked away from me in defiance.

I showered and then threw on some jeans, a long-sleeve tee and a down vest to go get groceries and other sundries. My mind wandered as I ran my errands, my thoughts constantly revolving around Edward. I felt lighter and happier than I had felt in years; no man, not even Jake and _certainly _not Roger, made me feel the way that Edward made me feel. I'd sworn I'd never again be that girl that needed a man to feel complete, and truthfully, I was sure I could stay true to that oath. I had done well for myself, had achieved a rather fulfilling life all on my own. But my world was lacking color, lacking the spice that made it just that little bit more interesting, like adding salt to a bland meal. Edward was my salt. He enhanced what was already good to make it amazing.

I slowed as I walked back to my car with my cartload of groceries. Could I survive without him? Certainly; I'd done it once, I could do it again. I had too much going on in my life, 'distractions' if you will, to allow myself to dredge in that sort of misery again. But the thought of life without him, now that he was back in my life, was unappealing. And then there was the question of reuniting with his family. My wounds with Edward were nearly healed, but I needed to face them too. If we were going to be together, the Cullens come as a package deal. I needed to make my peace with them, especially Alice. I'd felt betrayed by my best friend's departure without even a goodbye, but that was in the past. It was time to be the adult and deal with this old hurt so I could finish healing.

And what of the future? Sure, we could go on like this for a few years, but eventually, he would need to move on, and when that time came, would I want to move on with him? Would I eventually want him to change me? I shuddered. It was something I'd wanted so badly as a teenager, but now? I had a life now, a career, a good relationship with my family and friends back in La Push. And that was the downside to this situation. Eventually, I would have to choose. We had time for that right? I didn't need to make a decision today, I decided. Why not just enjoy this for what this is, and cross that bridge when we came to it. Pleased with the resolution I'd just given myself, I loaded my groceries into the trunk, and headed home. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

Parked in the visitor parking spot next to my parking space was a black 1967 Chevelle SS with a rather irate Jacob Black leaned up against it. His arms were crossed at his chest, his biceps bulging almost obnoxiously from the cut-off sleeves of his t-shirt. He crossed quickly to my car as I parked and tried to tug open my door, which was still locked. "Unlock it now. We gotta go," he commanded.

I shut off the car and opened my door, barely having the chance to grab my purse before he yanked me out and started to drag me to his car. "Is there a reason why you're refusing to take my calls? I've been calling you for two days, the last try being twenty-five minutes ago. What the hell, Bells?"

In my defense, I'd walked off and forgotten my phone when I went shopping, but that was neither here nor there. "Jake, would you mind telling me what the fuck you're doing here and why you're kidnapping me?" I then paused. "Oh my God, is Charlie okay?"

He opened the passenger door to his car and shoved me in. "Charlie's fine, but your condo reeks of leech; I think you're being stalked. I'm getting you out of here right now." He slammed the car door shut in my face and stalked to the other side, just as I reopened my door and slid back out. "Bella, what the fuck? We gotta go, right now. I've already called Sam and Paul…"

"Jesus, Jake, please tell me you don't have the pack all on red alert to come down here."

He stared at me incredulously over the roof of his car. "Did you not hear a fucking word I just said? You've been incommunicado for two days and there is the scent of leech all over the steps of your condo! I didn't know where the hell you were, and why are you so fucking calm about this?"

"Call them back and tell them it's a false alarm, and then come inside so I can explain."

He stopped short. "You know who it is, don't you? Are you telling me you're voluntarily hanging out with a bloodsucker, Bella? What the fuck?"

"Just call off Sam and Paul and the rest, Jake. I'll tell you more inside. I've got groceries in the car and I don't want my ice cream to melt." I pressed the button on my key fob to open my trunk and grabbed a few bags. "When you're done calling them, grab those last three bags and that case of soda and carry those in with you."

I was really glad I'd carried the bag with the wine and other glass containers because the minute Jake walked in the door he dropped everything at the threshold and began to tremble. Alejandro spat and growled before making a beeline to my room, presumably to hide under my bed. "Take it out of here if you're gonna phase, Jake. Hop the fence behind my yard, there's a wooded area you won't be spotted in."

He ran through my house to the back patio, sprinted across the yard and vaulted the back fence. I picked up the spilled groceries from the threshold and placed them on the counter before going into my room to fish out a pair of large gym shorts I had stashed in the closet. Old habits died hard, and one of those was keeping a few pairs of wolf-sized gym shorts on hand just in case. I didn't have wolves to visit very often, but it was always good to have them. I walked out to my back yard and threw the shorts over the fence, and then went back inside to start putting away my groceries.

I was just finishing up when Jake slid open my patio door and walked inside. "Your house reeks of bloodsucker and stale sex. Is it _him_, Bella?" His voice was little more than a growl. "Is he back?"

"Yes, Jake. He's back." I closed the pantry door and turned to face Jake. His expression was a mixture of anger and disbelief. "He started working at my company about a month ago. I was as surprised to see him as he was to see me."

Recognition dawned in Jake's eyes. "There was no 'Anthony' was there? It was the bloodsucker you were crying over that night, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "I didn't want you all coming down here balls to the wall to confront him when I wasn't sure what I was going to do about him yet."

"_Confront_ him? We're going to destroy him! Maybe you forget the pain he caused you, but we sure as fuck don't! And just what do you mean by 'what you're going to do about him'?"

"I wasn't sure if I wanted to be involved with him or not, if I was going to ask him to leave."

"Your home is saturated with his scent! Obviously, you've made your decision," he spat. "Is that why you didn't answer your phone all weekend? I was worried sick, Bella!"

"I was going to call you back today! I'm sorry I made you worry, Jake, but you didn't need to drive all the way down here."

"It seems to me that it's a damn good thing that I did! Somehow I have a feeling you weren't going to tell me you were spending time with Edward." He had me there. "I've been worried about you since you last came to Forks and got all weird and upset. When you didn't answer or call me back at all, I got concerned and decided to come check on you, make sure you were okay. It all makes sense now; only _he_ makes you act that way!"

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"So where is he?" He looked around my living room as though Edward may pop out from behind the couch any second. Frankly, I was a little surprised he hadn't miraculously shown up, Alice had to have been able to see… Alice. I understood now why he looked worried and concerned while he was on his phone. She must have given him the heads-up that Jake was coming and warned him to get the hell out of dodge. I was a little annoyed that he couldn't have at least given me the same courtesy of a warning.

"He's hunting with his family. He won't be back this evening." I winced as I said the words, knowing just how they would sound to Jake.

"This evening? How many evenings has he stayed with you, Bella?"

"A couple. No big deal." I picked at a little bit of cat hair that was clinging to my shirt.

"And you've…did you…?" Jake struggled with the words and I cut him off before he could spit them out.

"It's none of your business what he and I do here, Jake! Look, you're here, you know, and it's my decision what I do from here on. I don't want you wolves down here hassling us. I am _fine_." I stared at him with my hands perched stubbornly on my hips.

"For now! Right now you're fine! What about when he loses control? Didn't you say you're his singer or something? It's just a matter of time before he snaps and drains you." I couldn't help but smile a little as I recalled what Edward said sang a louder tune now. "How the fuck is this funny, Bella?" Jake yelled, trembling slightly.

"Edward has gained a rather impressive amount of control over the years he and I were apart; draining me is really no longer a concern." Ravishing my body beyond all comprehension, however, was definitely a concern. I felt my face go warm again and cursed myself inwardly. "Excuse me, I'm going to put something more comfortable on."

I made my escape to my room to pull off my jeans and put on a pair of yoga pants, and then pulled up my hair off my neck before heading back out to the kitchen. "I'm assuming you're staying for dinner?" I walked past him back to my fridge and began pulling out some chicken breasts and vegetables.

"Jesus, Bella. Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" Jake growled.

I whipped around, wielding a zucchini. "For what, offering to cook you dinner?" What the hell was his problem?

"Did you put your hair up just to flaunt that in my face?" I looked back at him with a blank expression, having no clue what the fuck he was talking about. "You have a fucking _hickey_ behind your earlobe, Bella. Unless you've actually had a human attached to your neck in the last forty-eight hours, your leech got a little suck-happy on your neck!"

"If I recall correctly, Jake, you've left me more than a couple hickeys yourself," I replied, turning back to the refrigerator.

"It's not the same thing and you know it, and we were teenagers, not pushing thirty!"

I sighed. "I honestly didn't know it was there, Jake. I was a little distracted when he must have given it to me."

"Just…stop. I don't even want to know."

"So dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll stay."

xXxXxXx

Jake stayed the night, finally passing out snoring on my couch around 1 a.m., after a few phone calls back and forth with the pack. Everyone was up in arms about Edward being back in my life again, and I actually had to get on the phone with Paul myself to stop him from driving down. He was livid and shouting obscenities by the time I was done with him, bitterly calling me a leech whore and telling me to lose his number before hanging up on me. Guess our FWB status was just revoked.

I crawled into bed, grimacing over the fact I'd have to be up for work in five hours, and sent Edward a text. '_Thanks for giving me the heads-up about my special visitor today, dick.'_

I'd silenced my phone so Jake wouldn't hear it chime when Edward responded. '_Sorry. Alice had a hunch it was him, but wasn't positive. Said you had some crucial thinking to do today and I needed to give you some space to do so and to deal with whichever wolf showed up.'_

It showed some growth on Edward's part that he'd been able to leave me, knowing I was going to receive a visit from one of the wolves, especially if they suspected it was most likely Jake. Edward was always hesitant to leave me alone with Jake or any of the other Quileutes before, and that was prior to Jake's change, partly due to what they were and partly due to jealousy. Perhaps knowing I'd had intimate relationships with two of them and come out unscathed gave him a little more confidence in my ability to take care of myself.

'_It's fine. Jake wasn't happy, the Pack is livid, but they are staying put in La Push for the time being. Jake's going home tomorrow.'_

'…_he's still there?'_ Safety issue averted; the jealousy issue on the other hand…

'_Yeah he's laying here passed out snoring. God he's such a bed hog!' _I snickered to myself. I could be such an asshole when I wanted to be.

'_Call me please.'_

'_Sorry, I don't want to wake him up. Can't we just talk tomorrow?'_

'_CALL ME.' _I snickered again, and then I remembered how worried he was when he left. _'Alice said you had some crucial thinking to do today and I needed to give you space,' _he'd man, he was probably freaking the hell out right now.

'_I'm just kidding. He's asleep on the couch. Other than one unrepentant cat who likes werewolves even less than vampires, I'm all alone in my bed.'_

Nearly two minutes passed before his next text. _'I miss you.'_

'_I miss you too. I did do a lot of thinking today. I realized I'- _My fingers froze; it was too soon. I knew how I felt but I couldn't say it. Not yet. Not in a text. I picked up where I left off. _'I really like having you back in my life.'_

'_I'm extremely happy to be back in your life. Get some rest my love. We'll talk more tomorrow.'_

I sent him a "kiss" emoticon and put my phone down on my nightstand, drifting off to sleep not long thereafter.

xXxXxXx

Less than five hours later, I was up and cooking a half dozen eggs and a package of sausage, in preparation to send Jake packing. I shouldn't have worried about waking him up last night, because he didn't open his eyes until the aroma of the sausage began to permeate the house. "Rise and shine, flea bag. I'm making you breakfast and then I gotta get ready for work. You're leaving when I'm leaving."

"Good morning to you too, Bells," he muttered, stretching and adjusting his balls.

"Wow, Jake. I really didn't need to see that."

"If you dated warm-blooded men who woke up with morning wood, you would see it more often," he snarked as he headed toward the bathroom.

"My last boyfriend was very human, thank you very much," I called after him. "Considering he was a cheating bastard, with apparent abusive tendencies, I can't say I miss him."

"What was that? Abusive?" Jake called back. He hadn't shut the bathroom door all the way to do his business, because wolves have no modesty or shame.

"Yeah, the cheating thing took me a while to catch on to. It wasn't until we broke up that I realized he was kind of an asshole with his words too. He didn't actually lay a hand on me until after we were broke up, when he spotted me out with Edward."

I heard the toilet flush and the water run for a moment before he stormed down the hall. "He hit you? Where was Edward?"

I explained how Edward and I had ended up at the Ballroom. "During the show's intermission, I asked Edward to get me another drink while I went to the bathroom. He doesn't hover over me now like he used to, so he actually did as I asked. Well, when I walked out of the restroom, Roger was waiting for me. He grabbed me and dragged me a little further down the hall to a dark alcove and asked me who my new friend was. I told him it was none of his fucking business, since we were broken up and, seriously, who was he to judge me when he'd been fucking around on me while we were dating? He grabbed me by the throat and started yelling at me for being such a slut with Edward on the dance floor. Anyway, Edward showed up around then and had Roger slammed against the wall before I could blink."

"Did he kill him?"

I shook my head as I started serving the sausage and eggs onto a Jake-sized platter. "No, I thought he was going to. He looked mad enough to do it. He made Roger apologize and then told him to stay the fuck away from me or he would kill him."

"Where does this Roger prick live?" Jake asked and then shoveled in a forkful of eggs.

"Don't worry about it. Please? He works as a news anchor, and if you go rough him up unprovoked, he'll file assault charges and have it all over the evening news. Edward's got it covered, okay? Besides, you do notice I just told you that a pissed off vampire allowed a human to walk away fairly unscathed, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. But in this case, we might have been willing to look the other way. I don't like hearing about dudes roughing you up. Me and the pack would be happy to go fuck him up for you."

I leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I know you guys would. Except maybe for Paul, he might give Roger a high-five for trying to choke me out. It's okay though, I can understand why he's mad."

Jake slammed his fork to his plate. "Damn it Bella, it's not funny! And yeah, Paul might be pissed at you, but don't you doubt he wouldn't shed the blood, or _venom_, of any man that ever hurt you."

"Okay, okay! Geesh, calm down. Eat your breakfast. I need to take a shower and get ready for work."

I showered and dressed in slim cut slacks with crocodile loafers and a grey cashmere boat-neck sweater, a la Audrey Hepburn. I left my hair down however, remembering the hickey Jake had so animatedly pointed out the night before, styling it in soft waves, and drew back one side to fasten it with a pretty clip. Some liquid liner around the eyes completed the affect for forties glamour, and after I spritzed on some perfume, I gathered my laptop bag, trench coat, and purse and walked into the living room. Jake had showered too, putting back on the gym shorts I'd provided him yesterday. He didn't have any shoes, due to phasing on the fly the way he did yesterday, but he'd do okay for the drive back, as long as he stuck to drive-through fast food joints for food on the way home.

"Good, you're ready. Let's roll out. I've got a busy day ahead of me."

"You never did say what Edward does at your office," Jake commented as we walked out the door.

"His latest profession is being a corporate lawyer. After we split up he went to law school."

"Bully for him," Jake muttered. He held up his hands at my glare. "Okay, I'll back off. For now. But pass on the message to him that we _will_ be watching. The moment he fucks up, it's on like Donkey Kong."

We were stopped next to our cars and I turned to him after placing my purse and laptop bag inside the car. Jake picked me up in one of his classic breath-stealing hugs, kissing the top of my head, before placing me back on my feet and unlocking his car door. The thought niggling my mind, I could help but ask, "What do you mean, you'll be watching?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" His tone and smile were a little too innocent for my liking; I was immediately on-guard. "Seth's decided to go to college, well, vocational tech school. And as of last night, he settled on coming to Portland for his studies. He'll be here next week. Take care of yourself, Bells." Jake flashed me a toothy grin before sliding into his car.

"He's what?" I cried, but Jake just grinned and fired up his car. "Jake!" I yelled, stomping my foot. He actually laughed at me, the bastard, shook his head and then, revving the engine, threw his car in reverse and pulled out. With a little wave and a sadistic smile, he peeled out and was headed down the road, leaving me standing in his dust staring after him with my mouth agape.

xXxXxXx

I arrived at the office with my mind reeling, not even remotely ready to focus on whatever lay ahead of me for work. So much had happened this weekend, I didn't know where to begin to comprehend it all. Jake's visit was just the icing on the cake. Pushing it all aside for the time being, I threw myself into my work, answering a plethora of emails and reviewing a stack of project bids. Fifteen minutes before lunch time, my phone chimed with a text from Edward.

'_Lunch?'_

I smiled to myself as I responded, _'I wondered if you made it in today. Yes on lunch, gimme ten min.'_

As I was sending off a rather cumbersome bid back to sales, I heard a light tap on my door. "Come in." Edward slipped inside the door. His smile was more than a little sheepish as he closed the door and crossed my office quickly to kiss me. He pulled back quickly, his nose wrinkled slightly in disgust. "What's the matter?"

"Don't take this wrong, Bella, but you reek like dog."

"What? I haven't been around any- Oh, you mean Jake! Don't be mean! Besides, I showered this morning; I don't see how I still stink."

He shrugged. "Sorry. I'm sure you smelled just as awful to him; they don't like the smell of us either."

"Well, he did say that my apartment reeked of leech and stale sex," I joked.

"Sounds about right," Edward chuckled softly before leaning in to kiss me again.

I could tell he wasn't breathing, which killed the mood a little bit. I gave him a quick peck and then pushed him away. "Maybe we should do a rain check on lunch; obviously my odor offends you today."

He smirked and shook his head. "No, I have a fix for that." He placed his hands on my shoulders. "Hold still." Déjà vu took me back suddenly to that day in the meadow, what seemed like a century ago, when his control hung barely by a thread. How far we had come! Beginning from the top of my head, he smoothed my hair with his hands, softly blowing his sweet breath up me. His palms gently glided over my face, down my neck, and then gently made their descent gracefully down my chest. I crooked an eyebrow when his hands lingered a bit too long at cupping my breasts, his thumb swiftly tracing across my nipples which had been standing at attention since the moment this exercise had begun. He pointedly ignored my stare and lowering his head to exhale cool air along the invisible trail of heat his hands left behind.

He only went as far down as my waist, but it was enough. Having covered Jake's lingering scent with his own, it apparently was now tolerable enough to be able to kiss me properly. One hand rested at the small of my back, pulling me flush to his body, while the other threaded through my hair, yanking my head back just slightly, before covering my mouth with his. When his tongue traced my lower lip, I opened for him almost greedily. My hands slid down from his waist to gripping his ass and he moaned into my mouth, pulling my body even tighter against him. His arousal was evident through the thin fabric of his slacks, and I cursed the fact we were in the office and I couldn't do anything about it.

Shit. We were in the office. Making out like a couple of goddamn teenagers.

I sobered immediately, pulling away to break the kiss. "Holy fuck, Edward, we can't do this here. What if someone were to walk in?" I took one more step back from him and checked my clothing, smoothing away the rumples as best as I could. I was glad I'd worn a sweater because my nipples still felt rock hard. I could only imagine how it would look were someone to walk in my office right now. Fortunately, Marissa had already gone to lunch.

"I would hear anyone as they approached, you know that. Besides it wasn't like I was going to tear your clothes off and ravage you at your desk."

I chuckled. "No, but I was awfully damn close to tearing yours off and ravaging you. I take it I smell better?"

"Much better," he said with a grin. "Come on, let's go feed the human."

It wasn't until we were seated at a deli up the street, and I'd made sure no colleagues were present to overhear, that I explained what happened with Jake's visit, ending with the little info bomb Jake dropped as he left about Seth coming to Portland. "So it seems I'm going to have a chaperone," I finished with a roll of my eyes. "I have a spare bedroom, so I'm sure the idea is for him to stay with me and monitor you. Hope you don't mind having a third wheel when you come over."

"Uh, you do know that I have a place of my own, right? And that you are more than welcome to come there at any time. I even have a bed." He wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"True," I replied, coyly. "I just really didn't want the pack breathing down my neck about you just yet. I'd like to think that Seth is the lesser evil since he's my step-brother, but honestly, I could see him being just as bad as Jake about you because he's my step-brother. Anyway," I shook my head, tired of tumbling all this over and over in my mind. "So exactly what kind of warning did you receive from Alice to know to get the hell out of dodge?" I picked up my sandwich that had just been dropped off by our server and took a hearty bite. "You did go hunting, right?" I continued around my mouthful of food.

"Oh, sexy look for you dear," Edward deadpanned. I opened my mouth and showed him my chewed food, giggling at his look of disgust. He rolled his eyes and continued. "Yes, I did choose to take the opportunity to 'get the hell out of dodge' and go hunt because Alice wasn't exactly sure what was going to go down, should I remain in town. She can't see Jake, she only knew that you were going to receive a visit from someone who was likely to be a wolf, because things went dark for a while, but she saw you back at work safe and sound on Monday once I chose to head south."

"By yourself, or did any of the family meet up with you?"

He cocked his head. "You really want to know?"

"I asked didn't I?" I had to get over this shit sooner or later.

"Actually, Emmett and Jasper met me. You know…" He paused, looking at me again as though to test the waters. I gestured for him to continue. "Emmett is chomping at the bit to see you. He missed you so much, Bella. He gave me so much grief when…well, you know. He still very much loves you as a little sister just as much as he did when we were together before. I'm so sorry that I've robbed you all of the time we could have had together. I was a fool." He looked down at the table, looking very much ashamed of himself.

"Hey, none of that," I said, reaching across the table to touch his hand. "Clean slate, remember? That was us then, this is us now. Let's see how this plays out, shall we?" At his nod, I asked how Jasper was.

"He's good. He'd like to see you too. He feels terrible about…well, what happened, and still blames himself for everything, even though I've told him the fault is mine." He turned his hand so that it was palm up, lacing his fingers through mine. "I don't want to rush you, but I'd like for you to consider accompanying me to Bend, whenever you're ready, to see the family. Maybe make a weekend of it?"

"You know, I think I'd like that. Alice was right in that I had some crucial thinking to do yesterday; part of this moving on and moving forward with you thing means that I need to make my peace with your family. That's not to say I don't still bear a bit of a grudge, but I am ready to face them, to talk it out."

His face lit up as though I'd given him some sort of a gift. "I'm so very glad to hear that, Bella. Alice misses you so mu-…" I held up a hand to stop him.

"This doesn't mean I'm going to just pick up where I left off with everyone, Edward. We'll see how it goes, okay?"

He nodded. "Fair enough."

Once we arrived back to the office I dove back into my work, making the hours fly by. Five o'clock came and went before I knew it, and I was still buried in bids and R&D project estimates until almost six. I surfaced when I heard a light tap on the doorway, looking up to see Edward leaning on the doorjamb looking like sin served on a platter. He'd loosened his tie on his crisp metallic grey button-down, and rolled the sleeves back a couple turns. His hair stood up at an odd angle as though he'd been worrying it with one hand throughout the afternoon; he must have had a busy day too. He watched me as I let my eyes drink him in, the corners of his lips turning up in an amused grin. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," I sighed, leaning forward to rest my elbows on my desk, touching my fingers to my temples to massage them gently. I was beat.

"Are you planning to stay here all night?" he asked with a soft laugh.

"No, I just wanted to get this estimate finished. It's a lengthy one and I didn't want to leave it in the middle. I've got just a couple more lines to check and then I'm outta here. What are you doing tonight?"

He shrugged. "Thought I'd take you to grab a bite to eat, if you're interested?"

I shook my head, fighting the urge to smile when I saw his face fall. "No, I really kind of just want to go home and get comfortable. I've got a steak to cook. Why don't you come over?"

The grin was back. "Okay, sounds good. I'm going to run home and change real quick. I'll meet you there?"

"Sure," I replied with a nod.

Edward left and I trained my focus back to my work. Twenty minutes later, I was shutting down my laptop when my cell phone rang. Not bothering to look at it, I picked it up, assuming it was Edward. "Hi there, I'm just finishing up, are you at my house already?"

"_Isabella Marie Swan, just what the hell are you thinking?"_

I swallowed what felt like a golf ball made of lead. "Oh, hi Dad."

**A/N: Oh shit, Bella, you're in trouble now. So how do you think it's going to work out with her new roomie?**

**Completely unrelated A/N#2 - **The Scent of Fear** - If you have been looking for this story, posted and recently UPDATED, at Twiwrite(dot)net. It's the only place you're gonna find it, folks. The new chappie features a character borrowed from my other boo, Lifeless Lyndsey: the pirate Alistair. Hells yes, you don't want to miss that. And if you've not read her story "Hit and Run", well, get to it. Until next time, *MUAH*.**

**Psst - Hit that little review button on your way out. ;-D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my goodness people. Better late than never, huh? I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Standard disclaimer, not my characters, blahbitty blah...**

**Beta-love to Mynxi who worked this out like BAM! Love ya girlie. **

** This picks up where I left off with Bella getting a phone call from an understandably upset Charlie, the night that Jake has returned home to LaPush.**

xXxXxXx

**Bella**

"_Isabella Marie Swan, just what the hell are you thinking?"_

I swallowed what felt like a golf ball made of lead. "Oh, hi Dad."

"_Don't you 'oh hi Dad' me! I believe there's something you need to tell me, and I had better get nothing but the absolute honest-to-God truth, young lady!"_

Mentally calling Jake every name under the sun, I pasted a fake smile on my face and chose to play dumb to buy a few minutes to formulate a response that won't give my poor father a heart attack. "Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about, Ch-Daddy."

"_Playing the 'daddy' card ain't gonna fly this time, Bella. What the fuck are you doing consorting that goddamn vampire again?" _I cringed at Charlie's use of the f-word; he only used that when he was really, really pissed. _"Did you not learn __**anything**__ the first go-round? Do you have a death wish?"_

I had once thought things would become easier for me once Charlie was made aware of the supernatural world going on around him. I was wrong. "Consorting, Dad? Really? It's not like that, exactly…" I was lying through my teeth and felt as though he could see my blush through the phone.

"_That's not how I hear it! Jake said your home, I quote, 'reeked of leech' and- well, I don't want to repeat the rest of what he said, but suffice it to say I am this close to loading up those wolves in a van with a goddamn gas can and a pack of matches!"_

"Dad, I know you're upset and worried, but I really need you to calm down so I can…"

"_DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN MISSY!_ _ You may not remember the bad shape you were in the last time you were involved with that dead son-of-a-bitch,, but the memory is crystal fucking clear to me. I will __**not**__ let him hurt you again!"_

His voice grew hoarse toward the end and I knew it wasn't only due to shouting at me over the phone. "I know, Dad. Trust me, my first response when I saw him was to tell him to go the fuck back to wherever he'd come from; I certainly didn't receive him with open arms. He's changed now; I know that's the most cliché thing I could possibly say, and I didn't want to believe it myself, but it's true. He's shown nothing but remorse for leaving me the way he did and…"

"_Oh, he's remorseful, great; let's just forgive him for nearly destroying you. I nearly had you committed Bella! Is he aware of the amount of damage he's caused? Not to mention he could kill you in the blink of an eye. Does that idea faze you at all? Do you care so little about your friends and family? About me?"_

"Of course I care! It's not like I'm offering him my neck tonight! We're just seeing each other, taking things slowly. That's all! I didn't tell you because I wasn't really sure 'what' the two of us are at this point, and it sure as hell wasn't Jacob's position to tell you when I wasn't ready yet."

"_Well, I'm glad that Jake at least had the sense to tell me what was going on. Undefined or not, I think I have the goddamn right to know that my daughter's dating a vampire, just the same as if you were dating an ex-con or a polygamist. It doesn't just affect YOU, Bella! It affects all of us!"_

"Jesus, Charlie, really? A polygamist?" I snorted.

"_They're breaking the law too. Don't change the subject. There is nothing funny about this," _he grumbled as I let a giggle escape me. Sue must still be watching that _Sister Wives_ show on TV; Charlie hated it.

"Well, here _is_ the funny thing: Edward _isn't_ breaking any laws. He feeds from animals! He works for a living. He even pays taxes!"

"_What if you decide you love him again, Bella? What then? Will you become like him?"_

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, running my hand through my hair with a sigh. "I don't know. That's one of the things I haven't decided yet."

"_I really don't know what more to say to you, Bella. I'm glad that Sam has agreed to let Seth go down there to go to school, so someone will be there to keep an eye on things. I don't like this; not one bit."_

"When is Seth coming down?"

"_Next week. Try to stay alive between now and then, will you?"_

I rolled my eyes. "I've been seeing him for over a month now, Charlie. Not a scratch on me, yet."

"_You sure about that?"_

"Of course I'm sure." What was he getting at now?

"_I also heard that Roger guy you were seeing roughed you up a little."_

"Oh, that." Jacob and his big fucking mouth. "Yes, he went a little crazy on me, but as luck would have it, Edward was there and happened to catch him in the act. Let's just say he convinced him it wouldn't be wise to lay a finger on me again."

"_Hmph."_ I could almost hear Charlie's inner-struggle not to be grateful toward Edward for standing up for me. _"You let me know if I need to call my buddy at Portland P.D. and arrange for him to have a chat with that asshole."_

I chuckled. "I'm in good hands, Dad. I promise. Look, it's getting late and I've been in the office for nearly 11 hours today. I'm starving so I'm going to go now. I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did."

"_I expect to receive phone calls from you at least twice a week, Bella. Too many days go by and I'll be filling the Forks P.D. van with a pack of wolves and heading south."_

"Okay, Charlie."

"_I love you, Bells. You're my only little girl. You understand that right?"_

"Of course I do. I love you too, Dad. I'm being careful, I promise."

I hung up my phone and then pulled up Jake's number to send him a text: _Thanks, prick. Anyone ever tell you you've got a big fucking mouth?_

I was shutting down my laptop when his response came back: _U never said I couldn't tell. Just keepin u honest ;)_

Not dignifying him with a response, I chucked my phone in my bag, switched off my office lights and headed down to the parking garage. What a long effing day.

My mood elevated significantly once I pulled into my parking spot next to a black BMW, which happened to be parked in the spot occupied this morning by Jake's Chevelle. I looked over to Edward, who was still seated in his car, with what I'm sure looked like a tired smile. "Hi," I said, knowing he could hear me just fine.

He flashed me that crooked grin I loved, mouthing "Hi," back at me. He then glanced around over his shoulder, and before I could hear his car door shut, he was at mine, opening it for me to help me out. He'd changed into worn jeans and a hoodie, with a wool beanie pulled down over his head. It was then I realized it I really, really liked the new 'casual Edward'. It just did things to me. "Well thank you, kind sir," I said, taking his cool hand as I stepped out of the car.

"Anytime," he murmured, pulling me toward him so that I was suddenly flush against his body. "Welcome home," he said, before lowering his lips to mine for a leisurely kiss. I could get used to a homecoming like that.

Raindrops began to fall, sounding like pellets hitting the roof of the carport. I took that as my cue to end the kiss. "Ugh, let's get inside before it really starts coming down." The clouds had looked especially black on the ride home.

I gathered my things from my car and together we rushed up to my apartment door. Edward snatched my keys from my hand and nimbly unlocked the door. "After you," he said, pushing the door open for me.

"Thanks," I said, setting my purse and laptop case on the table by the door, and slipped off my wet loafers. "I'm going to go change." I carried my shoes as I began to pad down the hall to my room, pausing when I saw Edward looking around behind the furniture and under the coffee table. "Jake went home, Edward."

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to find him under the coffee table, though I may open a window to air the place, if you don't mind."

"Be my guest. So what are you looking for?"

He peered behind one of the end tables. "Where's Satan?"

"Satan? Oh, you mean Alejandro. I'm sure he's around somewhere. He's not very fond of you, so he probably decided to go hide when he saw you come in."

I was pretty sure I heard Edward murmur, "The feeling is mutual," as I continued on to my room. I chuckled, shaking my head. Sure enough, as I was taking off my slacks I saw Alejandro peering at me from beneath the bed; his ears were laid back. Definitely pissed.

I deposited my slacks in the dirty clothes basket and then crouched down to the floors to haul my furry pal out of hiding. "You may as well make nice with him, Alejandro. I think he's going to be around for awhile."

"I certainly hope so."

I started at the unexpected statement from Edward, who was now leaning against my bedroom door jamb. Alejandro, who was thusly spooked by my reaction, wiggled out of my arms with a hiss and scrambled back to his hiding place below the bed. "Jesus, creeper, you scared the shit out of me!" I gasped, clutching my chest as my heart raced.

Edward smirked at me, but said nothing. His eyes slowly took me in from my head to my toes and I realized I was only wearing my cashmere sweater and a pair of lace panties. By the time his eyes met mine once again, they were almost black. He began to walk toward me slowly, as though he were stalking his prey.

I was nervous and turned on all at once which, really, didn't aid my predicament at all. "Easy boy," I said, my voice suddenly taking a husky tone. "I can tell what you've got on the brain, but frankly I am starving and would like, scratch that, I _need_ a glass of wine. Play time's gonna have to wait." He kept walking toward me, the smirk ever more prominent on his face. "Edward…" I warned, but he closed the distance, sliding his hands over my ass to grip it through the lace to pull me close to him again.

"Yesss?" he whispered with a hiss, trailing his lips up my neck to my ear.

"I'm…oh, God…really not up for thi-…ahhh…-is right nowww…oh, fuck…" I stammered through my protests as he kissed and sucked along my throat, as he continued to press my body against his with my ass firmly gripped in his hands. His arousal was very much evident.

"You sure about that?" he whispered, tracing the shell of my ear with his tongue. My, but he played dirty.

"Y-yes," I said, finally summoning the will within myself to push him away. Though my rebuff was light as a feather to him, Edward respectfully released me and gave me a little space. "Thank you. It's just…we need to talk, okay? Let me put some pants on so you won't be so distracted," I finished with a laugh.

"Of course. I'm sorry; you must still be upset about Jake's visit," Edward said, looking to the floor subdued.

"Well that's a large part of it, yes," I said as I tugged on a pair of calf-length sweat pants. I then peeled off my sweater, with my back toward Edward, and hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt to cover myself. I heard a sigh; when I turned back to face him to see he was now studying the ceiling, most likely in effort to restrain himself from molesting me again. Poor guy. "It's safe, you can look now," I laughed.

He gave me a wry smile. "I saw a flash of navy blue lace and it was all I could do to let you put that shirt on," he admitted. "What else is bothering you, besides Jake?"

"Follow me to the kitchen; I want to start some dinner for myself. We can talk while I do that."

I scanned the contents of my freezer, deciding I was too tired to cook fresh tonight. I settled on a frozen veggie pizza and clicked on the oven. I then selected a bottle of wine from my counter top rack and used my handy little rabbit wine bottle opener to remove the cork. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as he watched my preparations, but it didn't bother me. Taking a healthy sip of my cabernet, I sighed, and then filled Edward in on my phone conversation with Charlie.

"I've never heard him so upset, Edward. Well, except for when he married Sue and was finally told the truth about your family and the wolf pack; that didn't go over so well either," I deadpanned. "And then with the pack deciding to send Seth down to baby sit; don't get me wrong, I love my step-brother, but I didn't sign up for this." I took another sip of my wine and then set my glass down to twist my hair up into a messy bun. I was getting hot with it lying on my neck.

Edward leaned back against the kitchen counter, resting his hands at his sides on the counter. It was such a human gesture; I was finding it hard to remember that he wasn't. He stared at me for a moment, as though he were searching my soul with those honey eyes. "I'm sorry my presence is causing so much trouble in your life, Bella. But I'm beyond the point of being able to just walk away from you. Unless it's absolutely what you want; if you find that you do not return the feelings I have for you, I will step away, but I won't go away so easily. I learn from my mistakes."

"Obviously, I feel something for you, or you wouldn't be in my kitchen right now, Edward." I picked up my glass but he stepped toward me and gently took it from my hand.

"I love you, Bella, and I will fight for you. To the death, if that's what it comes to," he stroked my cheek gently as he spoke, placing a finger over my lips when I began to protest his words. "I don't think it will come to that. We'll get through this. Okay?"

I nodded, and then he cupped my face in his palms and kissed me tenderly. He drew away and the words escaped me before I could call them back: "I think I'm falling for you, Edward. God help me, but I really think I am."

"That's good enough for now," he replied and then covered my mouth with his. His tongue didn't seek entrance, it demanded it, and I was in no shape to protest at that point. I was craving his taste, his touch, and I eagerly drank him in. One of his hands gripped my ass as the other snaked its way up the front of my shirt. He hissed quietly when he palmed my lace covered breast, stroking my straining nipple through the thin fabric. He released my mouth to allow me air, relocating to the spot he seemed to favor on my neck; the one that already bore a purple mark from our time together Saturday night.

"I'm gonna have a permanent hickey there if you keep that up," I gasped.

"I don't care," he mumbled against my neck before suctioning his mouth over it. It felt fucking amazing.

I allowed my hands to wander, stroking the lines of the muscles in his chest, down his abs, running my hand up under his shirt to feel the fine layer of hair that covered his abdomen. I slid my hand back down to find his hardened arousal which threatened to break free of his jeans at any moment. I caressed him through the denim, squeezing his length firmly with my hand, knowing that the more pressure I used for him, the better.

"Ahhhhh," Edward groaned and then rapidly extricated himself from our embrace.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused. I thought we had moved well past that by now.

"Quite the contrary, my love; you just were dangerously close to being bent over the counter. I think maybe we should take a breather, you were hungry, weren't you?" He spoke quickly, a little too quickly for human ears, and going from his eyes which were now almost completely black, save a thin ring of gold around them, he was straining to keep control of himself. The idea of him bending me over the counter was more than a little intriguing; even more moisture flooded my nether regions.

"Right. Yes. Okay," I said, trying to get myself back under control. I hadn't even heard my oven beep to alert it had reached the temperature to bake my pizza. How long had we been kissing? I slid away from him to unwrap my pizza and place it on a pan, then slid it into the oven and set the timer. "We have twenty-two minutes; where were we?"

Before I could blink, I was scooped into Edward's arms and shuttled to the couch. He deposited me on the cushions, pinning me beneath him while still supporting his weight so as not to crush me. He lowered his face to mine, but before he made contact I stopped him. "Wait."

"What? Twenty-one minutes and thirty seconds to go," he said and I couldn't help but laugh. He may have managed to mature emotionally, but there was definitely still a teenage boy in there.

"Switch me. I want to be on top."

"If I wasn't already in love with you, those words would have sealed the deal." In a flash, he'd flipped us so that I now sat straddling him.

"Could you not do that so fucking fast? You're going to make me nauseous," I griped.

"Less talking, more kissing," Edward said, sitting up enough to meet my lips before pulling me back down with him.

Our kisses went from playful to sensual in a matter of minutes, and we spent the twenty minutes left before the oven timer buzzed in the kind of make-out session we should have had when we, well, when _I_ was a teenager.

I sat up when the timer went off. My mouth felt bruised and tingly and my skin felt tender where Edward had massaged and caressed me. "I better get that," I said, my voice breathless. Edward groaned when I shifted to move off of him, rubbing against his very swollen member as I did so. He flopped back against the pillow with his eyes shut attempting to adjust himself. I'd removed his wool beanie at some point when we were kissing and now his hair was standing up every which way. Absolutely adorable. "Later, baby," I cooed, and then went off to the kitchen to retrieve my dinner.

I willed my hormones to calm as I removed the pizza and retrieved my pizza cutter to slice it. I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to be able to wait to make love to him. And then it hit me; it was _me_ I was waiting on to make that decision. Considering I'd just spent the last two days defending his presence in my life not only to Jake but now my own father, proclaiming that he was in my life until further notice, what more was stopping me? I already held his heart; was I so afraid that by sleeping with him, I'd be handing him mine? The answer to that was a resounding '_yes_', but at this rate, he pretty much already held it. I mean, I just called him 'baby', for fuck's sake. When had I ever called him, 'baby'?

I wasn't falling for Edward Cullen; I'd already fallen.

**Edward**

She called me 'baby'. And I loved it.

She'd faced opposition about me today not only from that insufferable mutt of a best friend of hers, but her father as well, and I was still here. With her. And making out like a couple of goddamn teenagers. Well, technically, I was still a teenager, and now it seemed my libido was following suit.

I sat on the couch while she went to retrieve her pizza, willing my erection to go down, just a little at least; I could hear the fibers in my jeans stretching against the pressure. Everything about her – her scent, her taste – had become the elixir of my very being, and the more of her I had, the more I wanted.

She carried a plate with a few pieces of pizza into the living room and joined me back on the couch, sitting sideways with her back against the arm and her feet in my lap. Her plate was perched in her lap as she happily munched away. Her cheeks were still flushed from our make-out session and the bun she'd twisted her hair into was now falling apart, with tendrils framing her face and trailing down the nape of her neck. She was exquisite; even with a mouthful of pizza.

"My God, Edward, quit watching me eat," she chided. "I'm not an exhibit at the zoo. Turn the TV on or something," she huffed in embarrassment.

I chuckled. "As you wish." I reached to the coffee table and retrieved her remote. "But I'm picking the show."

"Fine," she agreed amicably, taking another bite of her pizza.

I scanned the guide, ignoring her annoyed sigh as I flipped through at my speed as opposed to hers. She wasn't able to read the titles as fast. I settled for _House_, a show that Carlisle had turned me on to a couple seasons back.

"Awesome. Just what I wanted to watch while I eat," she deadpanned.

"I thought you weren't so squeamish anymore?"

She wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I'm not, but it's not like I want to see a guy bleeding profusely from his nose while I eat. Besides, how can you handle watching it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, for one, I can't smell it; it's on TV. And for another, it's obviously fake blood. Not at all appetizing."

She seemed satisfied and went back to her pizza. I soon became aware of her studying me while she ate. After about ten minutes, I asked her, not taking my eyes from the TV, "So it's okay for you to watch me while you eat, but I can't watch you?"

"I like what I see here far better than what's on TV, what can I say?" she reasoned.

I looked at her then, and could swear my non-beating heart leapt in my chest. Her expression was a mixture of admiration, awe, lust, and love. It was as though she were glowing and if I required breath, that face would have taken it away.

"Are you finished eating?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

She nodded, finished her wine, and then I took the glass and plate from her hands, hurrying to her kitchen with them in seconds. I was rinsing her dishes when I heard the TV switch off. "I'm going to take a shower," she said as she passed the kitchen to go to her room. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to follow, but then her heartbeat began to speed up as though she were suddenly nervous about something. I was about to ask her if she was okay when the most wonderful question fell from her lips: "Care to join me?"

She wouldn't have to ask me twice. "I'm on my way."

I restrained myself from racing to her side, instead calmly following her down the hall to her bedroom. I entered just in time to see her peel her shirt up over her head and drop it on the floor as she entered the bathroom. I leaned against the foot of her bed, just watching her as she turned on the water for the shower and took her hair down from its messy bun, shaking it out with her fingers so that the waves cascaded down her back. She kept her back to me as she unclasped her bra behind her back and slid her sweats and panties down her legs. She pulled back the curtain and began to step inside, pausing only to look over her shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" she asked with a smile before disappearing behind the curtain.

My clothes have never been more quickly shed from my body.

She was under the spray rinsing her hair, her back to me, when I entered the shower. I'd pretty much seen her naked in her bed, but to have her standing before me with the water trickling down her body, the steam of the shower intensifying her personal aroma, was an infinitely better image than I could have ever imagined. I reached around her to take her bottle of shower gel from her hand and squeezed some into my palm. She said nothing as I gently washed her skin, watching trails of suds run down her back and over the curves of her ass. Her heartbeat accelerated and her breathing became gasps; I could smell her arousal permeating the air in shower.

"Turn around," I whispered. She was finally facing me, though her eyes were closed. I used my hands to help rinse the lather from her skin, noting the hard peaks her nipples had tightened into. I resisted the urge to take one in my mouth just yet. Once the water ran clean, I waited for her to open her eyes, but she kept them closed. I kissed her gently on the lips. "Why won't you look at me, sweetheart?"

"Because once I open my eyes, it's real. There's no going back, Edward."

I trailed my hands down her sides, caressed her hips and pulled her close to me. The steam of the shower had warmed my skin a little, but not by much, so my skin was a little cool for the sudden contact, causing her to gasp. Her eyes flew open at the sudden inhalation, and I captured her gaze. Unable to withhold the smirk on my lips, I borrowed one of Emmett's phrases, "Shit just got real," before crashing my lips to hers.

I picked her up and gently pressed her against the wall; her legs wrapped around my waist. Her fingers clutched my wet hair as her mouth moved with mine. I deepened the kiss, teasing her tongue with mine at first before diving in to fully savor her flavor. When she was in need to catch her breath, I released her lips and rained kisses down her neck to her chest. "If you're going to stop me, Bella, please do it now."

"Don't stop," she whispered.

I shut off the shower and quickly wrapped her in one of the fluffy towels she'd draped over a pair of oversize hooks on the wall, before toweling myself off even faster. In the span of ten seconds, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her toward her bed, pulled back the covers, and gently depositing her in the center. Sitting up on my knees, I gazed down at her reverently. Her face was flushed and her lips were slightly puffy from my kisses in the shower. Her wet locks were splayed across the pillow and I saw nothing but desire in her eyes. She gave me a slight nod to encourage me to continue and I didn't hesitate.

I peeled the towel away from her body as though I was unwrapping a precious gift, which, in my mind, I was. She was giving me a gift: the go-ahead to finally love her the way I've yearned to love her for years. She lifted herself up just slightly to allow me to remove the towel from under her. Lowering my body over hers, I pulled the covers over us to help keep her from getting too chilled. But, if I did my job right, that wouldn't be a concern for long. I kissed her, tenderly at first, just to savor the moment, but the tenderness was just not meant to last; not for the first go-round anyway.

Her hands explored my body, tracing my muscles, gripping my ass, clutching my hair, and then pressing lightly at the top of my head to urge me to venture south. I smirked at her, knowing exactly what she wanted. I wasn't one to deny her anything, anymore, and I sure as hell wasn't going to start now. I kissed my way down her breasts, flicking my tongue over her nipples before trailing my tongue down her stomach. Her breath hitched and then came out as a sigh as my face reached the apex of her thighs. I pushed them apart and held them in place with my hands. Without taking my eyes from hers, I flattened my tongue against her wet heat, reveling in the moan it produced. I rolled her hardened, sensitive bundle of nerves around with my tongue before thrusting it inside her as far as it could go.

"Edward!" she cried my name, her eyes rolling back in her head as I proceeded to bring her to the brink again and again until her entire body quivered, her pleas reaching a new level of desperation. "Please, I need you! I need you inside of me now!"

I slid back up her body, clamping my mouth over hers, sharing her essence with her as I positioned myself at her opening. Releasing her from my kiss, I whispered, "I love you, Bella Swan, with everything that is within me. Mind, body, and soul; I am yours." I slowly pushed inside of her, savoring the feel of her wet heat enveloping my length, keeping my eyes locked with hers. I could see a tear glistening in the corner of her eye, but the curve of her lips assured me this was not a tear of sadness. I knew that if I were able to shed tears of joy, I would be doing so as well. Moving inside of her, feeling her hips rise and fall against mine to meet me thrust for thrust, faster, harder, hearing her mews of pleasure build up to gasps and cries of ecstasy until neither of us could hold back any longer. As she fell apart around me, I met my own release, turning my head at the last moment to sink my teeth in my arm and not in her flesh as my instinct suddenly urged me to do.

Supporting the brunt of my weight, I allowed my body to rest against hers for a moment, my cool skin against her slick overheated flesh. "That was…" I had no words to describe what I was feeling.

"I know," she answered breathlessly. I planted gentle kisses on her cheeks and forehead before, pressing my lips against hers, darting my tongue against her lip another tiny taste. We lay that way for a few more minutes until she suddenly seemed to become restless.

I was immediately concerned and rolled off of her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No! God no! That was…fuck, Edward. It was incredible. Beyond amazing. But I really need to pee."

"Oh. Well then, by all means," I laughed, moving over a little further to allow her room to move, and then enjoyed the view of her naked backside as she walked to the bathroom. Movement in the corner of the room caught my eye as the bathroom door closed. Alejandro ceased licking his nether regions, raising his head to meet my eyes and stare at me, unimpressed. I hissed at him. He hissed back and then sashayed from the bedroom. Haha, fucker, I win this round.

When Bella came back to bed, she was still very obviously happy, the smile on her face reflected her contentment, but she had no interest in pillow talk. She simply planted a kiss on my lips. "Goodnight," she whispered, and then turned up the dial on her electric blanket before snuggling up close to my side.

"Sleep well, my Bella," I said back.

She hadn't said the words yet, but that was okay. With what we had shared with each other tonight, words weren't necessary. I knew that Bella was finally mine.

**A/N: Awww... So things have been/will be a little busy for me lately. Busy in a good way for once. Can't quite divulge what just yet. *mysterious smile* In the meantime, for those of you with a Twitter account, you totally should follow this cool-ass chick, jordynmckenz. She just signed up and is in dire need of an audience. Do it. You won't be sorry. **

**'Til next time...eventually... xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeey. Sorry for the inevitable delay in updating. Things have been a little busy on my end, but I'm hoping this nice long *citrus-laden* update will suffice as an apology. This is officially the only fanfic I'm working on now, though I won't rule out the sporadic update on TSOF over on Twiwrite, if/when the salacious mood strikes. Now that Bella Whitlock, HBIC is complete, AFU will remain my guilty pleasure as I continue work on my original stories that I intend to publish. For more info on that feel free to follow me on Twitter [(at)JordynMcKenz] or my blog MsJordynMcKenzie(dot)Wordpress(dot)com.**

**Beta'd by the lovable 'n bootylicious Mynxi, who I am glad I'm still able to surprise after all this time. **

**And with that being said, a special note to MiserysMama - Um, you may want to avert your eyes the toward last segment of the chapter. Fair warning. Love you Mom! :D**

**Characters and likenesses belong to SM, etc. No monetary funds are or will be gained by me for this perverse twist on the Twilight world.**

**14**.

**Bella**

"Gaaaahhhhhh, I hate them so much!" I groaned, clicked 'send', and leaned back in my chair with my hands over my eyes. It had been a horrendous day – no, scratch that; it had been a horrendous week. It was a Murphy's Law kind of week and even though it was Friday, it seemed there were still a few people left that thought I hadn't been fucked with enough this week.

My intercom buzzed and I immediately wanted to smash it with a hammer. "Bella, I have-" Marissa began and I interrupted.

"Nope! I can't do it. I have reached my threshold of douchebags today. I don't give a fuck who it is, tell them I've just left for the day and drop their happy ass in my voice mail. Please and thank you."

"It's not a phone call, it's a visitor," she replied and then her voice dropped. "A rather tall, dark, and handsome visitor. He said his name is Seth and that you know him from back home?"

_Sigh. _Perfect.

"Yeah, he can come in."

A moment later, my step-brother's head peered through the door frame. "Is the coast clear? Kinda sounds like a guy could lose his head or a testicle around here today."

"Hey little brother!" He dropped an enormous black duffle bag as I stood to be enveloped in one of his bone-crushing hugs. As much as the reason for his arrival in Portland irked me, I couldn't take it out on him. "Welcome to Portland."

"Yeah, life in the big city," he chuckled. "So where is the crypt-keeper? I can smell his scent in here."

"Well, he's not hiding under the desk. He works in another department down the hall. He's…going to catch up with us later. We figured it would be better for you two to meet in a less public arena." I could only imagine the look on Marissa's face if those two started snarling at each other.

"Probably a good idea," he agreed, and then took a look around my small office. Well, it seemed a lot smaller with six-feet-six-inches of shape-shifter milling about the place. "Nice office. What's the view supposed to be?"

I followed his gaze out the window, where the fog was concealing the bridge. "On a clearer day, there's a bridge there. It's probably good I haven't been able to see it, because after the week I've had, I'd probably be jumping from it."

"Cheerful as always, Bells. How much longer do you have left?"

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:15. "'Til now. I'm calling it a day. Wanna go get a drink?"

"Sure, let's do that."

I shut down my laptop and stowed it in my briefcase. "How did you get down here anyway? Did you get a car?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I got up at five and took the Amtrak down. Grabbed a taxi from the station." He effortlessly slung duffle bag strap across his chest like a messenger bag. It had to weigh at least a hundred pounds and probably contained all the clothing and necessary personal items he needed for his stay in Portland.

I shut off my desk light. "Fantastic. That means I can get bombed and you can drive." We walked past Marissa. "I'm leaving now and getting my weekend started with my step-brother." I made a point of stating Seth's relationship to me, lest my overeager assistant decided to spread the word I had yet another hot stud waiting in the wings. She was already having a field day with my and Edward's relationship, now that we'd gone semi-public. I also made a point of not formally introducing them, for reasons already well-known by now. "Have a good weekend, Marissa. Stay out of trouble."

"Bye, Bella. Nice to meet you Seth, don't be a stranger!"

He waved and once we were out of earshot I quietly told him, "Stay far away from that. Trust me."

He nodded. "You don't have to tell me, I can totally smell the crazy on her."

When we got to the parking garage, we made our way to my car. The spot next to it was empty; it was where Edward's BMW was parked up until about four and a half hours ago. Alice had given him notice that it was quite likely that Seth would be arriving at my office today, since I disappeared from her radar while still at my desk this afternoon, so he'd left at noon. He said he'd give Seth and I plenty of time to talk and get him used to the idea of Edward and I being together, and then if Seth was chill enough to handle the notion, I'd call Edward and invite him over my place to meet Seth properly.

I pressed the button on my key fob remote to unlock the doors, and another button to pop open the trunk for his bag, but Seth stood there staring at the empty parking space for a second longer. "That's where he parks?"

"Yep."

"Hmph. You two have gotten pretty cozy, huh? His-and-hers parking spots and everything. What's next, monogrammed towels?"

Saying nothing, I got in the car. I'd rather discuss this in the privacy of my vehicle rather than for the entertainment of whoever was manning the parking garage's security cameras.

There was a thump as his bag was dropped in the trunk and then the _thunk _of the trunk hatch closing. Seth's eyes were narrowed and his lips were pressed to a thin line when he gracefully slid his hulking frame into the front passenger seat.

"You're fucking insane, you know that right?" he asked me quietly as I backed out and began navigating my way out of the garage.

"Care to elaborate on your general statement there?" My tone was droll and I was stalling the inevitable. Seth and I were truly as close as two non-blood siblings could possibly be, infinitely closer than Leah and I were, and it was a rare occasion that we argued or became angry with each other.

"Don't play dumb, Bella! You've got the whole pack in a tizzy, Charlie's beside himself with worry and, trust me, he wasn't joking when he said he was tempted to haul us all down in his SWAT van with a gas can and a pack of matches. What kind of spell does this bloodsucker have over you that you are so ready to risk everything yet again to be with him?"

I snorted. "There's no spell, Seth. Brewpub okay with you?"

"Do they serve hard alcohol?" Beer does nothing for the wolves unless they drink a case of it.

"Yep."

"A brewpub will be just fine. So if it's not a spell, then what the fuck is it?"

"It's hard to explain, Seth. I just…he's… Hey, do you feel like getting dinner too? After the day I've had, I really don't feel like cooking. Are you hungry?"

"Christ, Bella, when am I not fucking hungry? Yeah, let's go where I can get some grub too. Try explaining what it is."

"Right? I should know better, huh? How about Mexican food? A huge margarita sounds really good."

"BELLA!"

I hit the brake a little too hard at the stop light when Seth bellowed, causing us both to lurch forward. "Was that really necessary?" I asked him calmly.

"Mexican sounds great. Now answer the fucking question. Talk to me, sis."

"Santeria it is. I love him, Seth." A horn beeped behind me when I sat a millisecond too long at the green light. "Asshole," I grumbled, pressing on the accelerator. I braced myself, waiting for the backlash.

Seth trembled only slightly, quickly gaining control of himself though his voice still came out as a growl. "How can you love a corpse, Bella? Because that's what he is. He's not alive, and if you stay with him, you won't be alive either!"

"I haven't exactly come to that decision yet, Seth. We're taking this slowly." Unlike my seventeen year-old self, I knew that there was no hurry. My looks wouldn't change significantly in a year or even five years. I no longer worried about being mistaken as Edward's grandmother or something.

"But the fact that you're even considering it is what concerns us all."

"Your concern is noted and appreciated, Seth. But that's the most I'm going to discuss with you on the subject at this juncture. All I ask is that you be polite, or at least civil, when you meet him. You may be surprised and find him likeable."

"Unlikely," Seth scoffed. "But I'll be nice."

We made small talk the rest of the way to the restaurant; mostly, Seth caught me up on the gossip from the Rez and around Forks. By the time we arrived, I was starving and more than ready for that drink.

Santeria doesn't look like much from the outside, but their food's phenomenal. Seth ordered a couple of the platters that come with a selection of tacos, along with a burrito while I went with my standby spicy pork burrito. We also decided to get an order of nachos to start out.

I was sure I'd have to feed Seth again at my house, but I was prepared. Planning ahead, Edward and I had made a trip to Costco last night; my fridge and pantry were fully stocked and ready for my step-brother's voracious, wolfy appetite.

Deciding to wait pass on the hard liquor, Seth ordered a PBR."My kind of place," he'd commented in approval at its availability. I ordered the Santeria margarita, double Cadillac-style.

"You're not messing around tonight, are you?" he asked, his eyebrow crooked in question at my choice.

"I totally wasn't joking when I said I was getting bombed tonight. It's been a shitastic week." I explained to Seth what some of my trials and stressors had been lately in my job.

Our drinks arrived and my margarita was in a glass that could have doubled as a goldfish bowl. There were two shot glasses of tequila delivered with the drink. I promptly dumped one in my drink as a floater, and then held up the second in toast to Seth. "To you, dear brother, and to playing nice with our immortal enemies."

Seth snorted and gently clinked his large mug against my shot glass. "We'll see. Cheers."

I threw back the shot and then chased it with a swig of margarita. My stomach being mostly void of food, I felt the warmth of the alcohol in my belly almost immediately. "Mmm, that hits the spot." I then dove into the mountainous order of nachos that had just been placed in front of us, knowing to get my share before Seth annihilated it. I flagged the server to get some more salsa. "They have the best salsa," I commented through a mouthful of food. I'm pretty sure some crumbs flew from my mouth as I spoke, but being Seth, there was no need to impress.

"It's really good," Seth agreed. "Aren't you going to miss that?"

"Mish wuh?" I asked mid-chew.

"That's so not attractive, Bells. I bet your leech finds that especially sexy. _Eating._ Aren't you going to miss eating, enjoying the taste of various foods? I can't imagine you get a whole lot of satisfaction from sipping warm Bambi cocktails."

I nodded. "True. There is that. But what I won't miss is having to watch what I eat and having to exercise to keep this hot bod of mine in shape," I finished with a smirk, and then took a hearty drink of my margarita. My haste was rewarded with an epic brain-freeze. "_Ah, fuck!_ I won't miss those either!"

Our food showed up right after that and conversation lulled while we ate. Unsurprisingly, Seth cleaned all three of his plates. I noticed with chagrin the amount of refried beans he ingested. I would need to open some windows at home tonight; wolf-farts were horrendous. But then, if Edward as gonna be there, the windows were going to need to be open anyway to relieve the both of them of each other's "stink".

I ordered another margarita with an extra side of tequila to drink while Seth polished off a plate of sopapillas. My phone chimed with a text just as I was settling the check.

'_Are you home yet, my love?'_

I heard Seth sigh and realized I probably had a shmoopy grin on my face. Well, he was just going to have to get used to that. Edward made me disgustingly _happy_, like in a way I would've gladly punched myself in the face over if you'd told me I'd fall for him again the way that I have. I sent him my reply: _Just paid, getting ready to go now._

'_YOU paid?'_ was Edward's response. _'Has the mongrel no manners?'_

I rolled my eyes. _My BROTHER has no $$. Funds r limtd. Be nice, memmer what we tlkd about._ My texts were getting half-assed and my eyes were getting swimmy. It was time to go; I prefer to be sloppy drunk in the comfort of my own home. _Lvng now. Will call U when home._

'_Drive careful.'_

I bit my lip, trying to hide the silly, guilty grin. _Kinda drunk. Seths driving._

Edward's response: -_-

I giggled aloud at his last text which, in my mind, was him sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. I'd found that to be a game lately; when he did that, I won.

"Are you done there?" Seth asked, annoyed.

"Yep. Catch." I tossed him my car key.

Half an hour and twenty texts from Edward later, we arrived home. I'd given Edward the go-ahead to head over once we pulled into my car port. His apartment was technically a fifteen minute drive from my house, but knowing him, he'd make it in under ten.

"I'm sure Edward will be here soon, so let me show you your room and where everything is before you become too distracted by your hatred of my boyfriend."

I wasn't sure, but I thought I heard "_Boyfriend,_" muttered by Seth, surrounded by some colorful expletives.

Seth was able to settle in before Edward arrived, and changed into his much more comfortable, standard uniform of basketball shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt; the sleeves, of course, having likely been ripped off by Seth himself.

Alejandro was stalking around growling at Seth's presence – my poor kitty was pretty much fed up with the company I kept these days – but it was when the doorbell rang that he froze, arched his back, and darted off to my room to hide under the bed. It had been his hiding spot of choice as of late, and there had been a couple of occasions during the week that Edward and I had fucked to the soundtrack of Alejandro's growls. Not particularly romantic, but of course, neither was what we were doing at the time. To my sheer delight, I had learned over the last five days that my formerly chaste Edward had become a total freak in the bed.

"He's here," I unnecessarily announced to Seth. The way his nose was wrinkled indicated he could smell Edward just as well as Alejandro could.

"Your cat has more sense than his owner," he commented, jerking his thumb in the direction of my retreating cat.

"Shove it," I warned and then opened the door.

"Fuck that cat," Edward smirked at me in greeting.

"I'd rather fuck you. Hey baby," I greeted warmly and then took his hand to lead him inside. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and then drew me in for a kiss.

We broke apart the sound of Seth clearing his throat, but Edward didn't yet acknowledge his presence. "You taste like tequila," he murmured.

"I hope you don't mind it because I'm about to taste a little more," I said, and then popped up on my toes to bite the end of his nose. I was playing with fire, seeing the way his pupils dilated in desire, but I couldn't help myself; tequila made me frisky enough not to care. "Edward, this is Seth, my brother for all intents and purposes. Seth, this is Edward, tickler of my fancy. Please try to refrain from killing each other, as I am rather fond of the both of you."

I stepped away to allow the two to begrudgingly shake hands. I was glad Edward had heeded my advice to dress down for the occasion, looking especially casual in track pants, cross trainers, a fleece pullover, and an OSU ball-cap that I recognized to be mine.

Sneaky, thieving vampire.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Seth," Edward began politely. "Bella's told me lots about you. I'm hoping that we can put aside our differences and become friends, considering we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed, silently thanking him for doing what I knew had to be very difficult for him to do. Now it was Seth's turn and I watched his face with hopeful eyes.

Seth scowled at Edward, initially, and then met my eyes and sighed, losing the negative expression. "Yeah, man. It's…nice to meet you too. You aren't exactly what I'd pictured." I knew that from sharing the Pack mind, Seth had seen Edward from Jake's memories. This Edward in front of him now was a much less formal and much more relaxed version of the one Jake remembered, although Jake didn't really know him that well to begin with. Jake only knew the aftermath that had remained when Edward had left me.

Seth continued, "From my conversation with Bella at dinner, she's made it clear you're gonna be around for a while. For her sake, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Edward smiled, looking somewhat relieved. "I appreciate that Seth, I-" and then he trailed off at whatever he heard in Seth's thoughts. His expression turned solemn, if not a little pained. "Duly noted. And you have my word that if it ever came to that, I'd give my life gladly and without a fight, for she _is_ my reason for existing."

Ahh, the unspoken warning. I glared at Seth, who looked momentarily dumbfounded before recovering with a nod. "Well…okay then. S'long as we're on the same page, we're good. Huh, Jake warned me that you could do that, that's freaky," he finished with a rueful grin.

"I'll try not to invade your thoughts purposely, but it happens. I can't turn it off." Edward half-shrugged apologetically.

"Naw, it's cool. I'm used to my thoughts not being my own, with the Pack and all…"

Deciding there would be no fur flying at the moment, I slipped to the kitchen to mix my own margarita. "Seth, are you hungry?" I shook my head. "Nevermind, dumb question. Frozen pizza? Buffalo wings? Sammich?"

Seth looked away from Edward, his appetite apparently taking precedence over instinct. "Oh! God, yeah maybe a sandwich…?"

I pressed my glass against the refrigerator ice dispenser lever to fill it partway with crushed ice, tuning out the rest of whatever his sandwich order was, then grabbed the bottle of Cuervo from the cupboard to add a healthy splash. "Tell you what. Since we're roomies now, I guess, you are welcome to make your own goddamn snacks. Just clean up after yourself when you're done."

I barely had the bottle of margarita mix placed back in the fridge before I was unceremoniously jostled aside. "_Grubbins!_" Seth nearly growled his approval at the selection he found in my refrigerator.

I turned around to find Edward casually leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, watching the scene before him with a mixture of curiosity and amusement. I smiled at him as I walked past, indicating with a jerk of my head that he should follow me to the living room. "Sit," I ordered good-naturedly, pointing at the sofa. He complied.

I took a drink from my glass and set it on the coffee table before plopping myself into his lap. "Doing okay?" I whispered, even though I knew full well Seth could hear me. I felt a breeze and realized Edward had opened a couple windows.

He nodded once, pensively. "Good enough. I think he and I will get along fine. He's very adept at suppressing the instinctual part of him – his wolf – that demands he shred me to bits. He's trying to see me through your eyes, as an individual rather than just as a 'bloodsucking leech'."

"_He_ can hear you, you know," Seth muttered loudly in the kitchen.

"Sorry," Edward said back to him, winking at me.

"I love you." It wasn't just the tequila talking; I was just stuck by the profundity of my feelings for him, now that I'd acknowledged them.

It was always him. It was always going to be him.

"I love you more," he replied softly. He gently captured my chin between his thumb and forefinger, pulling me toward him for a kiss that began as something gentle and chaste, but intensified with each passing second.

"Really guys?" Seth protested, plopping down in the easy chair next to the sofa with a humongous sandwich in hand.

Edward and I moved apart only marginally. "Did you honestly think we would refrain from being affectionate with each other, just because you're here?" I asked sardonically.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect to see you trying to swallow a vampire's tongue twice within a twenty minute period. Besides, I'm trying to eat here." Seth took a hearty bite of his multi-layered sandwich.

"God, what is in that thing?"

"One of e'rythin'," he replied around a semi-masticated ball of nastiness.

"Gross," Edward whispered. He reached for the remote.

"Nope!" I held my hand out for it. "We watched what you wanted to watch last night." I turned to Seth. "He doesn't even eat food, yet he was totally locked into this _Cupcake Wars_ bullshit."

"Uh, it was on after _Iron Chef_ and it looked interesting. And you won't find it bullshit when I bake you those chocolate mascarpone-filled cupcakes with the zinfandel buttercream frosting you were drooling over."

Seth stopped mid-chew. "Dude, are you listening to yourself right now?"

Edward scowled and tossed me the remote. "Assholes."

"Oh, this is that one where the fairy tale characters are real! Grimm, like Grimm's fairytales?"

"Yeah, nothing like art imitating real-life or anything, Bells," Seth snorted.

Edward chuckled and reached over me to bump fists with him. "Right? Clearly she doesn't have enough of the supernatural going on in her world."

"It's like that, is it?" I asked Edward, cocking an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose I could pull up my DVR list. I recorded _Glee_ for you this week like you asked me to, since you needed to go hunt. Would you two rather watch that instead?"

Seth started cracking up. "Oh wow, Edward. _Cupcake Wars_? _Glee_? Are you sure you're in love with Bella or do you just want to be her BFF?"

I was mid-drink from my margarita and snorted into my glass, completely unable to stop the reflexive response before it left my nasal passages. In a flash, the remote was plucked from my hand and tossed to Seth, who caught it easily. "Bella has shown you to your room, hasn't she? You two have done your catching up for the evening?"

Seth looked as perplexed as I felt, looking back and forth between Edward and me as he answered. "Uh, ye-ess…?"

Edward nodded once satisfied. "Wonderful. Good night, Seth."

"Good night? What..?" I began, but Edward plucked my margarita glass from my hand, placing it on the coffee table before standing and swooping me up into his arms and then over his shoulder.

"Tell your brother good night, Bella," Edward said, already walking out of the room, lightly slapping me on my ass which pointed up in the air right next to his face.

My head hung well past Edward's shoulder and, once I angled my neck properly, I was able to see Seth watching our dramatic exit a little dumbfounded and couldn't help but giggle. "G'night Seth!" I waved.

Edward unceremoniously dropped me onto my bed, staring at me as he pulled off the borrowed ball-cap and flung it across the room. He had a look in his eyes as that was almost primal. He took a step toward me and then paused, rolled his eyes, and spoke toward the door. "Not making any promises. There's a volume button on that remote if needed."

I sat up on my elbows. "What was that about? Was he actually at the door?"

Edward shook his head. "No. He's just concerned about what he's going to hear from us and asked if we could try to keep it down."

"Oh."

"But I think you're going to have a difficult time being quiet," he added slyly. He got onto my bed and slowly began to crawl toward me, looking much like a lion stalking its prey.

I scooted back on the bed until my shoulders reached my pillows. "I-I-Is that so?"

He made quick work of stripping me of my jeans, admiring my lacy panties only for a moment before he straddled me at my waist and picked up my wrists, lacing his fingers through mine to pin them above my head. "I like _Cupcake Wars_," he purred in my ear. "I like _Glee_. I like _Dr. Phil_. And I think Pinterest is the most fantastic time-suck that has come along since the Rubiks cube. Make fun of my interests all that you like. But do you know what, my love?" He lowered his lips to my ear, gently tracing my lobe with his cool tongue before gently sucking it between his lips.

"Oh…God…what?" I could barely form a coherent thought with the way his hips had begun to gently undulate against mine, in addition to the marvelous sensation he was creating with his lips on my ear.

"I…" He nuzzled my neck tracing down it with his tongue. "_Love_…" He dipped his head lower, capturing my erect nipple straining through the fabric of my shirt, rolling it gently between his lips. "…these breasts…" He bucked his hips against mine, his hardness rubbing up against me exactly where I wanted him, needed him and I gasped at the shock of pleasure that vibrated throughout me in that movement. "I love the little noises you make when I'm pleasuring you. I love the way my hips feel nestled between your thighs. I love…"

Suddenly his hand was between my thighs, his finger curling inside my panties to trace along my lower lips. "Feeling you wet and ready for me, smelling your arousal…" His fingers slipped inside of me, cool at first, but warming as they pumped slowly, deeply within me. His tongue traced leisurely along the pulse-point on my throat, lightly sucking the skin between his lips but taking care to avoid contact with his teeth, before trailing back up to my ear. I could tell I was already close to my breaking point, but then he whispered, "If you think I'm going to let you come just yet, you are sorely mistaken."

**Edward**

Bella, flush-faced and heavy-lidded in her near-ecstasy, gasped in protest when I suddenly removed my hand from her. I sat up on my knees between her legs with what I was certain was a smug expression. Bella propped herself up on her elbows, her breasts heaving under the partially un-buttoned blouse. Her nipples were straining through the thin fabric of her bra. _"What the hell, Edward!"_ she hissed indignantly.

As if I could deny her anything. But it was my turn to mess with her a little first.

"I don't appreciate having my manhood challenged. It makes me want to prove just what I'm capable of." I gripped her blouse and pulled it apart in a flourish, sending the few remaining fastened buttons flying. "I'll buy you a new one," was my blasé response to her outrage while I tugged the fleece pullover I was still wearing over my head. I tried to dress warmer for her sake, inconsideration of how she loved to cuddle, but I was wearing too damn many clothes for what I had in store for her now. My t-shirt also joined the rapidly growing pile of clothes on the floor. Suddenly distracted, she reached her hand toward my chest, but I caught it and pinned it, along with the other one, back by her head, forcing her to lie back against the pillows again. "What should I do with you, Isabella?" I gazed at her, watching the emotions as they played out on her face. "I don't want to alarm your brother, it's his first night here and all, but I do think I need to teach you a little lesson."

"_Remember what I said about hurting her, leech."_ Seth's words were quiet but succinct from the living room.

Turning my head back toward the door, I responded in kind, too quickly for Bella to grasp. _"Don't worry, Scooby, I'm not going to do anything that she isn't going to thoroughly enjoy. Sometimes she likes it…rough."_

"_Very funny, and I so did not fucking need to know that part."_

"_Trust me, you did. I can't have you breaking down the door while your sissy's merely getting her rocks off."_ I turned my focus back to Bella who was watching me warily. "Little brother needed reassured that I'm not going to hurt you."

Bella actually looked a little disappointed. "Uhh…you're not?"

"And that is exactly the point I just made. As for you," I began, switching my hold on her wrists to one hand while stroking my finger down her cheek with the other, "I think I have just the thing that will soothe my damaged ego."

She snorted. "Let me guess, a blow job?"

"Oh no, that would be letting you off too easy. Don't think I haven't realized you enjoy giving those as much as I enjoy receiving them." Her eager mouth had been on my knob nearly every night in the last week. Not that I'm complaining.

She wiggled under me, biting her nip naughtily. "Damn, you're on to me. I can't help it. No salty ball sweat and you taste amazing. It's like my very own Cullen Creamsicle."

"I'm very glad you feel that way, but tonight I think I'd prefer to take my wounded pride out on that ass."

"My…I beg your pardon? Did you say my ass?" She blinked.

I sat up on my knees and then quickly moved to stand on the floor. "Roll over."

She raised an eyebrow at me, concurrently questioning my intent and challenging my authority.

"That wasn't a request, sweetheart." I shoved my pants down to the floor, giving my erect length a few solid strokes for effect. Bella licked her lips in anticipation, but I shut that down. "Nope. Roll over."

Though she was silently balking, the enticing aroma of her arousal was enough to let me know that she was definitely game for whatever I held in store for her. She finally complied, and I gripped her hips and pulled her toward me until her feet were back on the floor in front of me, then tugged her panties down her legs.

Crouched on my knees behind her, I was granted a mouthwatering view of Bella's naughty bits, shiny with her juices from her excitement and anticipation of what was to come. I grasped a buttock in each hand and spread her open even wider in front of me before leaning forward to sample a taste.

And by 'taste' I mean I feasted on her honey like it was my last meal on this earth, driving my tongue in and out of her until she was gasping and crying out my name, muffled by the pillow she'd buried her face in. Very considerate of her to do so for Seth, but he could hear everything that was going on in here anyway, as his grumbling and steady increase of the TV's volume indicated.

She was so close to falling over the edge, so of course it was time for me to pull away again, though I didn't plan to make her suffer for much longer. I couldn't hold out for much longer.

"Dammit, Edward, _please!" _she wailed as I rose to stand behind her.

I didn't answer her, only studied that beautiful rump in front of me, a rump that was a tad rounder than it had been years ago. And then I did something I'd wanted to do since I'd grabbed that ass for the first time since she and I had reunited. It was just a tap I delivered across the meaty flesh, but it was affective and it was _awesome_. "Fuck yeah."

Bella turned her head to peer back at me over her shoulder. "Really?"

I slapped it again to make a point. "Damn right." I then lined myself up at her entrance, grasped her hips, and then fully sheathed my length with one solid thrust, abruptly changing her giggle to a moan. "Oh, not so funny now, is it?"

I slid out almost all the way back out only to fill her again. This was a little rougher than I'd been with her in the few short days we'd been together, but this was the first time I'd taken her in such a dominant fashion. And she was _loving _it, tossing aside the pillow to grab whatever hold she could on the bed to brace herself against my thrusts. It didn't take many, and once her climax was finally underway and uninterrupted, I took a chance and switched up the game on her. I slid my hand in front of her to where we were joined, coating my fingers in her juices, and then brought it back to her ass, carefully sliding one finger into her puckered hole.

"What are you- oh! Ohhhh…" Bella stiffened in her shock only briefly, before she relaxed and went with it. It was almost a little _too_ easy. Hmmm…

"Oh, you naughty little kitten," I crooned. "You like that. I'm so disappointed…" I slid another finger in to join the first, "…that you didn't tell me this before." I gently scissored my fingers to stretch her, because this was _so_ happening.

"It…_ah_…never came up," she moaned.

I withdrew my length from her completely, still wet from her juices, but I wasn't sure if it would be enough. "I don't suppose…uh…"

"Nightstand," she said almost in a whisper.

"Beg pardon?" I asked cheekily.

"There's lube in the nightstand," she said in the lowest of whispers, but her attempt at discretion didn't matter at this point.

I heard a groan from the living room over the blaring noise of the Adult Swim Seth was watching in the other room. _"Really you guys? It's my first night here!"_

Bella couldn't hear him, but I could and had to stifle my chuckle. There's no way I was killing the mood now. In a flash I was in her nightstand and had the bottle in hand, applying a generous amount. I leaned over her back, kissed her shoulders, and softly said, "Let me know if I hurt you."

She nodded, pulling her pillow back to clutch beneath her chest.

I pressed into her slowly, allowing her body to accommodate me inch by careful inch. Once I was all the way in, I waited a minute, and then moved minutely within her once to check her readiness.

"I'm okay, you can move," she whispered.

I began to move, carefully at first, until Bella almost harshly rasped. "Is this your first time at this? I said you can _move_." And she pressed back against me even harder. "Come on, Cullen, show me what you got."

I felt my eyes go wide at the sudden turn of events, but recovered within seconds, only too glad to show her exactly what I've got, the bawdy little sex kitten. I proceeded to drill that tight, luscious ass with just as much fervor as I'd put into her pussy, which she was now rubbing and stroking in time with my motions. The most indelicate words were dropping from her lips and I'd never been so turned on in my existence.

As I neared my end, I tasted the venom pooling in my mouth, instinct demanding that I bite her, but that was not even remotely an option. As I felt her once again reaching her peak, I ripped the pillow out from beneath her clutches and shoved it onto her over her neck. She didn't have time to ask why or perceive what was going on, because once my climax took hold seconds later, I was driving my teeth into the shallow layer of feathers separating me from her flesh.

After a moment, I sat up and carefully withdrew from her. "Sorry, I guess it got a little crazy there for a minute." I waited, bracing myself for the freak-out. There were feathers everywhere.

She rolled over and looked at me wide-eyed, just as I spit out a feather. And then she giggled. I sure didn't see that coming.

"Definitely no need to apologize, babe. That was amazing. You can consider me chastised for challenging your manliness, but don't be surprised if I 'slip up'. I may need another reminder like that." She stood up from the bed and threw her arms around me, kissing me soundly on the lips. "I'm gonna get a shower now. You should join me so you don't completely squick my brother out when he gets a whiff of you. Pretty sure he's gonna smell more than vampire stink."

'_PLEASE SHOWER, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!' _came the tortured, non-verbalized plea from the mind of a mildly traumatized werewolf.

I dutifully followed Bella to the bathroom. "You know, I think Seth is gonna be fun to have around…"

**A/N: Who knew Edward had THAT in him? Ha, I totally did, that's who. Now for those of you whose heads have just exploded, there is a reason why Edward pushed the envelope so far with Bella on poor Seth's first night in town. Quite simply - he and Bella have reached a level of mind-blowing awesomeness in the bedroom and he's not about to take three steps back to appease his furry adversary. In other words, Seth's just gonna have to deal. And he will, don't you worry about him. ~wink~ **

**Thanks for reading, and maybe hit that lil' review button on your way out, m'kay?**


	15. Chapter 15

Wow, hey, HI. Remember me? So it's still technically summer, and here's that update I'd said I'd do... sometime this summer. Ugh, lame, I know. My summer became incredibly busy, between my day job and working on my edits for my next published original story. That took a lot more work than I realized, especially since it's three times longer than my last published OS was. The bright side is, this one isn't appearing in an anthology, this is one story, all mine, coming at you in November around Thanksgiving time. I'll blather on more about it down below, for those that actually care about any of this. I know you'd really much rather read the update since I've made you wait **FOREVER** for it. It's shorter than my typical update length, and for that I apologize, but that's just kind of where it was good to cut if off at. That said, I am 2 pages into chapter 16. I'm not going to attempt to promise when that will post. Hopefully sooner than 4 months from now. (I suck.)

Note - This chapter isn't beta'd. Any mistakes are all me. The first 3 pages of this have been written since July; I happened to be home today, the muse bit me - HARD - and I pretty much just whipped this out and decided I'd throw it at ya. Mynxi can (and probably will) scream at me later and tell me what to fix, which is why I love her so.

**15.**

**Edward**

As Bella and I left the shower, I curled back up with her in bed just long enough for her to drop off to sleep before going to out join Seth in the living room. I'd heard him speaking quietly on his cell phone, not at all pleased about what he'd just been subjected to.

"She's obviously not any kind of danger with him, Sam. If you'd been here to hear…I can't even…_yuck_. Trust me, she was enjoying – ugh, it's gross to even have to discuss this! She's my sister for God's sake, I don't think I need to paint you a fucking picture."

"_I don't care if they fuck on top of the dining room table while you're sitting there eating Sunday dinner, Seth. You're staying put, and that's an order!"_

Seth's eyes closed at the impact caused by his Alpha's order even across the digital phone line. "Fine," he bit out, pressing a button on the screen to end the call. He then looked up at me, having detected my presence from where I stood watching him from the end of the hall. "You are really the last per-…_thing_ I want to see or talk to right now."

I sighed, resorting to the now well-ingrained human trait of running a hand haggardly through my hair. "Look, I'm sorry about that," I began, gesturing over my shoulder.

"No, you're not," he interjected. "And neither is she. It's her house."

I nodded in acquiescence. "Regardless, it was a little rude, I guess. I can see that you're here under duress, and you don't deserve to be tortured by hearing your…sister," (how odd it was for me to refer to this rancid, yet rather likeable, mongrel, as my Bella's _brother_) "in the throes of ecstasy…"

'_Think awfully high of yourself there, don't you, bloodsucker?'_ Seth's thoughts interjected and I scowled at him. "Oh come on, Seth, surely you don't think your sister was putting on a performance for your benefit? How twisted would _that_ be?"

"About as twisted as fucking a corpse."

I was angered by how callously he could speak of Bella, someone he obviously cared for as a blood relative, and my patience with this young mutt was wearing thin. "Look, you've seen that she's fine, there's nothing amiss here, and that I'm obviously not out to make her my next meal. I love her, Seth, and she loves me. So just go report that back to your little puppy pound, and leave us to it."

A tremor went through Seth's body; he was obviously pissed at the turn in conversation, but I was done playing nice. But then he leaned forward with a heavy sigh, placing his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his massive hands. "It's not that easy. I mean, as you could probably tell from my phone call, it's not like I really want to be here."

"Then why stay?"

"I was Alpha-ordered. I don't really have a choice in the matter. Of course I wanted to make sure for myself that Bella was okay. But now it's not up to me to decide when to come home. I'm ordered to stay until Sam sees fit for me to return."

He likely didn't realize he was replaying the moment in his mind, but what I saw instantly made me sympathize with the young man. The way the timbre of the pack leader's voice forced his shoulders to curl forward in submission was enough for me to realize the level of impact made by this supernatural phenomenon, the instantaneous removal of free-will in a single command. Pre-ordained by his gods, he was duty-bound to his Alpha, his pack, and his tribe; his hopes and dreams were dashed the instant he sprouted fur and a tail, learning the legends were all true.

"Just curious, what would you be doing if you weren't protecting your loved ones and the people of the northern peninsula from my kind? What did little Seth Clearwater want to be when he grew up, before he found out monsters were real?"

Seth looked up at me, his eyes narrowing as he pondered the sincerity of my question before looking down again shaking his head in disgust. "Fuck, I don't know. It's not like many people get off the rez and make something of themselves or anything, nobody I know anyway. I was fourteen when I phased."

I saw then in his mind a glimpse of his first phase, the initial moments of surprise and terror, and the sight of who I assumed to be his father lying lifeless on the ground, hands still clasped over his failed heart. Poor kid. "What were your interests? Hobbies?" Race cars and football, followed by scantily Victoria's Secret models flashed through his mind. "Aside from the usual," I added with a smirk.

"Ugh! Stop with the mind-reading stuff! That shit's just spooky. I don't know. My mom and dad did back-breaking work every day for years – well, not so much for my mom, now that she's with Charlie. But I used to wonder what it'd be like to have the kind of job that involved putting on a suit and tie, carrying the briefcase, and all that. Not coming home with filthy ripped jeans and bleeding, callused hands like my pop. He was a proud, hard-working man, but maybe he didn't have to work so hard all those years if he'd had a different kind of career, and I could've had him around a little longer, you know?" He shook his head. "That's neither here nor there for me though. The Great Spirits handed me my life's chosen path, so it doesn't matter now anyway."

"You're not going to be doing this forever, you know," I told him gently.

"Sure, I'll probably get taken out by a leech. Thanks for that vote of confidence."

I sighed, exasperated. "That's not what I meant! You're going to eventually stop phasing. Your forefathers did, so shall you. You'll need something to fall back on for a career to support yourself, won't you?"

"Well, I'll find odd jobs I suppose, plus we do get a small stipend from the tribe…"

"A stipend? Really Seth? Is that how you want to live? Provide for a family? What if you imprint?"

"What are you getting at, Edward? Spit it out already!"

"Why don't we make the most of your situation here? You can't leave, right? Let's find you an apartment, for starters, because I'm not going to stop fucking Bella, and yes, she's always that loud." Ignoring Seth's cringe I continued, "You were sent here under the guise of going to school, and there are plenty of fine colleges and vocational schools to choose from, you should enroll and work on getting something in place for your future. You did graduate high school, didn't you?"

"Yes, Mom made sure I finished school. I graduated early. But listen, I really don't have much money to work with here and…"

I waved that off. "Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it."

"No, you won't."

"Don't be silly, I've got tons…"

Seth snarled. "No. You. Won't. I won't be a charity case. I'll get a job."

I sighed. "Well, I can see you feel rather strongly about that. Can I at least pay for part of it? Your apartment deposit at least? They're ridiculously expensive here; especially if we can move you into this complex which would probably be most ideal for your situation, since I'm assuming the idea is for you to stay with her or closely by her."

"That's the idea…"

"So you'll do it? May as well seize the opportunity while you have some time away from the reservation, right?"

He held up his hand. "Let me think about it, okay? And stay the fuck out of my head while I do."

"Fair enough. Care if I hang out here and watch some TV? She's out for the night and, well, I don't sleep."

"I thought you had a home, why don't you go there and watch TV all night? Or maybe go chase down some rabbits and possums for a midnight snack?"

I smiled at him. "I brought an overnight bag, and am quite well-fed for the night thank you. Also, possums, Seth? Really? Gross. I already told you, we're not changing up our routine just because you're here. And my routine is while Bella sleeps, I either catch up on the daily DVR or I read. I have nothing to read at the moment, so DVR it is."

"Just dying to catch up on Cupcake Wars, huh?"

"Fuck off, Seth."

**Bella**

Motherfucking tequila. I love it, but it sure doesn't love me.

"Edward." I whispered his name, knowing he'd hear me all the same.

My door clicked open almost immediately. "Tylenol, love?"

"Huh uh. Have you ever made a Bloody Mary?"

He chuckled. "Coming right up, babe."

I closed my eyes, willing the pulsing in my head to go away, concentrating instead on how fucking much I loved that sexy vampire, who would be coming back in here with my miracle remedy in 3..2..

"Here you are, beautiful. I think I made it a double – hopefully it's not too strong."

There were definitely perks to being with a vampire. I took the glass from him gratefully and took a swig. It was strong, it was spicy, and it was precisely what the doctor ordered. "It's perfect, baby, thank you."

"Bartending stint in college," he chuckled. "Fabulous way to meet girls. I take it you have no major plans this morning," he added, lying down beside me on the bed and curling a cool hand over my hip.

"God, no. Oh, shit. Seth's here. How's Seth? Aside from being completely traumatized by last night?" My poor little brother. Tequila brings out my frisky side and, well, my head wasn't the only thing that was sore this morning. Which reminded me… "What happened to all the feathers?"

"I did some clean-up when there wasn't anything on TV, I hope you don't mind. Seth's still snoring in the guest room. We had a good chat last night after you fell asleep."

I crooked an eyebrow at him over the rim of my tumbler as I took another sip. For a vampire, he had some drink mixing skills. "No blood? All limbs remained attached?"

"We're good. He was a little…as you put it – traumatized – by our activities last night, and when I suggested he return to La Push and report all was well, he explained he was ordered to remain until further notice."

I was fuming. "Goddamn Sam and his Alpha orders! I mean, did he really think he couldn't have just _asked_ Seth to do it, me being his step-sister and all, and he would've done it? He had to resort to a fucking order?"

"Shh, getting mad like that's just going to make your headache worse. It bothered me too, that's why I made him the offer that I did."

I took another swallow, pleased to encounter a salty green olive, stuffed with blue cheese. "Oh my God, Edward, this is amazing," I moaned, chewing blissfully. "What offer?"

"Help him find an apartment, preferably here in this complex so he can abide by the order and not have to be subjected to our, ah, activities, get him enrolled in school, and give him a chance at a future, once his obligation as protector of the Pack has been fulfilled."

"And he accepted?" I was incredulous. Seth was a little more open-minded than the rest of the wolves, but not enough to readily accept help from a vampire.

Edward shrugged. "He's still thinking about it. But he seemed to be seriously considering it. I offered to just pay for it all, but he was really offended by that idea."

"Sounds about right."

"So if he accepts, he'll agree to have the apartment deposit paid, and he's finding a job to help with the rest."

A few seconds passed while I thought about it. "I think I there might be an opening in the mail room. That's a good work schedule for a college student and I think it pays a buck or two over minimum wage. I wonder if he'd be interested in something like that?"

Edward smiled, his eyes looking as though he were thinking about something else. "I'm almost certain that's exactly the sort of thing he'd be interested in."

"Great!" I drained my glass, placed it on the nightstand beside me, then swung my feet out to stand up. My head felt tons better already. "Stay here. Give me two minutes in the bathroom."

"Okay…" he said with a half-smile. "Whatcha got in mind?"

"You'll find out in two minutes."

x~x~x

I was straddling Edward, our bodies still joined, my heart pounding, cooling my sweaty face against his chest as I came down from my orgasmic high when his cell phone rang. I groaned and Edward tightened his grip where his hands still held me at my hips.

"Don't move, darling. I like you just where you're at and I can reach my phone from here," Edward murmured. He released his gentle grip on one of my hips to retrieve his phone from the nightstand, then swore softly. "It's Alice. Looks as though she's texted a bunch. Do you mind if I answer?"

I sighed. My anger was fading toward my former best friend to the point of tolerance, but dammit, why now? "Do I have to get up?"

"No."

Fair enough, because I liked where I was at too. "Be my guest."

"Hello, Alice…yes, I'm sorry, I've been a little, er, pre-occupied….Yes, she's right here, actually…."

I sat up, looking at him in alarm. There's no way I was talking to her right now. He placed a finger over his lips, shaking his head to calm me. He pressed a kiss on my forehead as I lay my head back down on his chest as he continued his conversation.

"Right, sorry to worry you. Seth arrived last night so you're probably going to have to get used to some blind spots, sister dear. Now before I go through the twenty-five texts you've sent me, is there anything I need to know right away that you can just tell me on the phone?"

I held my breath until Edward noticeably relaxed. "Good…Yeah, sure I can do that…that would be great, thank you, Ali. You don't have to do all this, you know." His voice dropped significantly lower. "Maybe it will. I know you do. Me too."

I sat up again and looked at him warily. He became uncomfortable and then I knew they were talking about me. I rolled my eyes and got off of him, padding toward the bathroom to take a shower. "Yeah, I gotta go, Alice. I'll get back to you with those soon, okay? My love to the family…Yeah I don't know yet. I gotta go. Bye."

He was behind me before the water had a chance to get hot. "Sorry."

"So what was the crisis?" I asked, without turning around or acknowledging his apology.

He whispered in my ear, "Seth's going to accept the offer. She saw me and you looking into the apartment two doors down for him, which is apparently becoming vacant as of this weekend, wants to help with arranging some paint and furniture for it. Discreetly of course, before he gets a chance to see the place, and let him think it's a furnished apartment."

That gave me pause. "Oh. Wow. Well, that's… nice of her." And it was. She had no reason to help Seth out; Edward and I were more than capable of handling this. I refrained from stomping my foot in irritation, because the fact of the matter was, other than she was simply doing this because for one, it was a reason to shop, and two, she loved to decorate, she also knew it was a huge step toward getting back in my good graces. Well played, diminutive vampire, well played.

"I'll tell her you thought so." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice.

His phone, which he still held in his hand, signaled a text. I spun around and glared at him. "Don't you dare fucking respond to that."

Stupid smug psychic vampires.

We emerged from my bedroom to find Seth seated with a massive plate of eggs and bacon. Alejandro had darted down the hall, most likely to my room and under my bed, as soon as the door opened, a slice of bacon clenched tightly between his jaws.

Edward laughed. "God, I hate that cat."

"Hey!" I protested, scowling at him. "He's been warming my bed for much longer than you have. Oh wait, you _don't_ warm my bed. Good morning, Seth. Save any for me?"

"Um…" He looked guilty. "The cat took it?"

I sighed. "That's fine. I'm still kind of full from that Bloody Mary anyway."

Seth looked at me and then turned an accusing stare toward Edward, who rolled his eyes. I sighed. "Jesus, Seth. It's a drink. Think V8 juice and vodka. Plus olives and celery."

Seth relaxed. "Oh. Gross, for breakfast?"

"For hangovers. Yes."

He shrugged, shoving an egg-yolk sodden piece of toast into his mouth. "The fuck is up with your cat?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Nothing is wrong with my cat. I have a vampire and a werewolf in my house; exactly how else would you expect a domesticated animal to react?"

Seth swallowed, chugging down half a glass of orange juice to wash it down. "I'm trying to make friends with the little bastard."

"Lost cause, man," Edward intoned, not looking up from the crossword puzzle he was rapidly filling in on my Saturday morning paper.

"Apparently. Because he's a little bastard. He's sitting there in the corner, ears laid back, hissing and growling at me while I'm cooking, so I offer him some bacon, right? I'm all 'here, kitty-kitty, come get some, I'm nice, I won't hurt you', and hold out that nice thick piece of bacon. So he comes closer, closer, fucker even starts to purr a little when he sniffed at it. Once he gets it in his jaws, I go 'aww, there you go, good kitty', I didn't even touch him, and that motherfucker growled and swiped at me, ripping the back of my hand clean open! Not that you could tell now, of course." He held up the back of his hand, which showed four faint lines across the back. "Midnight snack, Edward. Just sayin'."

"Seth!"

"Don't think I haven't considered it, but I prefer to eat a different kind of pussy," Edward grinned.

"Edward!" My jaw dropped as he and Seth actually bumped fists over that. "Really, you two?"

"Didn't sound to me like you're complaining in there, Bells," Seth opined, gesturing down the hall toward my bedroom. Edward snickered.

"Sounds to me like we need to find you your own place," I snapped, sending a glare to Edward that sufficiently silenced his giggles. Dick.

Seth sobered. "Oh, yeah, about that. Uh, Edward?"

Edward raised his eyebrows at Seth, who just gave him a short nod. If I hadn't already had an idea what that was about, that would've driven me ape shit right on the spot.

"Cool," said Seth with a nod, looking much more at ease.

"Well, shit, glad that's settled," I drawled.

"Edward can read minds," Seth said defensively.

"You don't say! Guess what, though? I don't! Don't do that shit again. We use our words here."

Seth was taken aback by my harsh tone, but I wanted to make sure that message was loud and clear to the both of them right now. "Oh…well, I'm going to look for an apartment here in this complex. Probably gonna do some job hunting this weekend too."

"Sounds good. Should check into when classes start too. Probably be able to find info online for most of the schools," I encouraged. "I bet some have some have summer sessions if you wanted to get going right away, or you can wait 'til fall if you want. As for jobs…I may have a lead for you, but let me check further on that first, okay?"

"Okay, cool. Thanks, Bells."

"No problem. I'm glad you're here, Seth. It's kinda nice having some family around again." I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Even if you do eat all my fucking bacon."

"It was the cat."

**A/N~** I adore the Seth/Edward dynamic, I always have. Sorry again for making you guys wait so freaking long for this. I had to put a lot of work into "Tongue-Tyed" (the new book - and can I just say, if you've read "The Dare", this is ten times the quality that "The Dare" was, I'm really stoked about it), but AFU has been lurking in the back of my mind too. I hope, now that I'm nearing completion of work on TT, that I'll have more time to play around with this as well.

For those interested in keeping tabs on the status of "Tongue-Tyed" (sneak peeks, blurbs, check out the new cover), or anything else I happen to be working on (sometimes I write random little posts and snippets just because), I encourage you to check my blog, jordynmckenzie-dot-com, and/or follow me on Twitter, "at" jordynmckenz. I had a Facebook page for a while, which, while it was super fun page, it took even more time and creativity away from my writing than I had to give. So the website and Twitter are pretty much it for now. Things may change later on, I dunno...

Anyhoo, mad love to you all. Thanks to those of you who continue to stay with me, and for those of you who just came aboard - make yourself comfy and enjoy the ride. It's a long one, but it's worth it.

Anyway, hope you loved this. I had a blast writing it.


End file.
